Entre les Mondes (1) : Une Histoire de Balance
by Zeidra Senester
Summary: Mathis Devaux, Né-moldu de 10 ans au caractère bien trempé, ne connait rien à la magie. Il n'y croit même pas, contrairement à son grand frère Thomas. Sauf que c'est lui qui reçoit la lettre de Beauxbâtons. Pourquoi pas ? Mais forcément, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça : quand il arrive un truc cool à Mathis, il y a toujours un truc merdique pour contrer sa chance insolente.
1. Introduction

**Bonjour à tous !**

Alors pour l'explication de la raison pour laquelle je fais cette fic, et pourquoi certaines choses (très rares) ne sont pas canons, je vous invite à lire l'explication sur mon profil. Pour le reste, et je ne le rappellerai jamais assez : **ALLEZ LIRE _LE PARFUM DES ARUMS_ D'YWËNA ! (et commencez la saga _Renouveau_ après !)**

Alors pour le disclaimer et les différents crédits :

– L'univers de HP, et tous les trucs hyper cools qui vont avec sont la propriété intellectuelle exclusive de sa majesté Joanne K. Rowling.  
– La majorité de mes persos sont des OCs, issus de ma propre imagination, mais je n'ai ni le droit ni l'envie de poser un copyright pour me faire du pognon sur leur dos. L'esclavage des sorciers, même des personnages de fics, est sévèrement puni par le Code du Cercle de Brocéliande.  
– Ce premier tome marque le début de ma contribution au **Multivers Parfum-Potter**, un projet énorme d'univers alternatif écrit à cinq (dix ?) mains, et géré par votre (pas du tout) humble serviteur, projet qui vous l'aurez compris doit son nom au Parfum des Arums. Nous avons notre propre page Facebook (Multivers Parfum-Potter), un compte commun (même nom, reprend la liste des profils des auteurs membres), et rien de moins que notre propre encyclopédie en ligne (Wikia Parfum Potter), _étoile jaune_ au classement des plus gros wiki francophones (avec plus de 800 pages) !  
– Lire le Parfum des Arums n'est pas obligatoire pour comprendre et apprécier cette saga, indépendante. Mais vous raterez forcément certaines références, ou certains indices.  
– Je me suis plus ou moins inspiré des headcanons donnés sur le blog "La France de Fleur". Librement, certes, mais quand même. alors allez y faire un tour !  
– La couverture est un montage de ma part, avec des personnages dessinés sur commande à **Yann E-loart**, un super graphiste et un mec en or. Merci de respecter son travail. Là par contre je dis ©Copyright Yann E-loart, tous droits reservés, si tu la voles, je te viole.

On commence en douceur, rendez-vous samedi pour le commencement des hostilités. Bonne lecture !  
.

* * *

.

**1) Introduction**

– Tu es prêt ?

– À ton signal, j'y vais !

– Trois, deux, un, GO !

Mathis, accroupi derrière la rambarde à l'étage, bondit par-dessus celle-ci, et se jeta dans le vide. Il n'avait que 10 ans, mais il ne comptait déjà plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait fait ce genre de chose. Depuis toujours, Mathis Devaux était passionné de chutes. Obsédé même. Avec la complicité de son grand frère Thomas, il expérimentait régulièrement diverses chutes en notant ses résultats dans un petit carnet relié de cuir.

En tombant, Mathis se replia sur lui-même tel un boulet de canon, puis atterrit sur deux matelas empilés sur le sol de l'entrée. Après le rude choc de l'atterrissage, il inspira un grand coup, et se redressa en éclatant de rire, recoiffant ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés d'un geste machinal. Il adorait cette bouffée d'adrénaline qui accompagnait chaque chute. Il se tourna vers son frère, qui l'observait depuis l'entrée, chronomètre à la main.

– Alors, comb…, commença Mathis.

La mère de Mathis et Thomas se tenait derrière ce dernier, devant la porte ouverte, le courrier à la main. Elle était blanche comme un _navet albinos enfariné_, et elle laissa échapper la pile de lettre qui s'étala dans l'entrée. Puis, virant au rouge en un instant, elle s'écria.

– MATHIS PHILIBERT DEVAUX, QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT ?, hurla-t-elle. TU VAS FINIR PAR TE TUER À SAUTER DE N'IMPORTE OÙ !

Elle se tut un moment, rassemblant ses esprits, puis reprit.

– Et toi Thomas, pourquoi tu le suis dans ses idioties ?

– Mais je…

– C'était une question rhétorique! coupa-t-elle. Maintenant tu vas remonter les matelas, et tu seras privé une semaine de sortie et d'écrans visuels.

– Mais c'est lui qui…

– Pas de "mais", tu l'as aidé. Tu as 14 ans, Thomas, j'attendais un peu plus de maturité de ta part.

Thomas empoigna le bout du matelas supérieur, attendit que son frère se lève de celui-ci, puis le tira dans les escaliers vers leur chambre au premier. Sa mère transperçait son frère des yeux, de ce terrifiant regard vert sombre dont ils avaient tous les deux hérité, mais qui étais beaucoup plus impressionnant chez elle. Elle fixa Mathis pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, puis parla d'une voix étrangement calme et posée.

– Mathis, tu as outrepassé mes règles. Encore une fois. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Je t'ai prévenu, "à la prochaine incartade, ça sera la pension"; C'était ta dernière chance, et tu l'as vite gâchée, alors j'espère que tu as apprécié ce petit moment, à la rentrée tu iras à Saint-Claude. Maintenant tu vas ramasser le courrier, le déposer sur la table, et monter dans votre chambre. Et ta punition sera le double de celle de ton frère. Le triple si tu essaies de négocier.

Et elle s'en alla en direction du bureau, où elle s'enferma. Mathis se remettait de ses émotions lorsque Thomas revint récupérer le deuxième matelas. Voyant la mine déconfite de son frère, il tenta un sourire de réconfort, et lança :

– Eh ben mon gars, tu nous l'as sacrément énervée. Elle va finir par te faire adopter par le père Parisot, il te mettra dans son pré avec les chèvres, et tu pourras sauter autant que tu veux avec elles.

Mathis esquissa une grimace de dégoût, qui se changea en sourire hilare.

– Alors, combien j'ai fait ?

– 1 seconde, 36 centièmes. Désolé _Philibert_, le "boulet de canon", ça fait pas tomber plus vite. La prochaine fois tu devrais tenter de plonger tête en avant.

– Pour m'écraser comme une serpillère ? Je suis cinglé, pas suicidaire. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, _Calixte_. Bon, je dois ramasser le courrier, alors arrête de marcher dessus et aide-moi.

Thomas et Mathis se mirent à ramasser le courrier épars. Factures, factures, factures, publicité, factures, relance des impôts, et, en dessous de ce monticule de mauvaises nouvelles, une étrange enveloppe bleu ciel scellée de cire.

– Tiens Mathis, celle-ci est pour toi, dit Thomas en lui tendant la lettre bleue.

Intrigué, Mathis pris la lettre, sur laquelle figurait son nom et son adresse, dans une calligraphie souple et sophistiquée. Le plus étrange, c'était la mention "N-M" entre parenthèses après son nom. En retournant la lettre, Mathis put détailler le sceau, qui représentait un écusson sur lequel figuraient deux bâtons croisé, des étoiles et quelques fioritures. En lieu et place de l'adresse de l'expéditeur, il était écrit : _Prévôté Magique de France, Section Éducation_. Intrigué, Mathis brisa le sceau, et s'asseyant sur le bas de l'escalier, il déplia la liasse de feuilles contenues dans l'enveloppe.

Il prit la première page, qui était une lettre manuscrite, la lut, la relut, puis décidant que lire trois fois la même lettre serait stupide, il la posa à côté de lui et étudia le reste du contenu de l'enveloppe. Le contenu de la lettre, gravé dans son esprit, disait ceci :

_Monsieur Devaux Mathis,_

_Je suis fière de vous annoncer que vous faites à présent partie des effectifs de notre glorieux établissement, l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons. Vous y étudierez la magie auprès d'autres jeunes sorciers, avec des professeurs compétents et un cadre idéal._

_Sachez cependant que l'école est obligatoire jusque 17 ans, et qu'aucune alternative ne vous est proposée en France. Ci-joint, retrouvez un guide adapté à votre situation géographique et personnelle, ainsi que la liste des fournitures nécessaires ou conseillées._

_En vous souhaitant une heureuse et fructueuse scolarité dans notre académie,_

_Florine Brindargent, directrice-adjointe de Beauxbâtons._

_PS : étant donné votre statut de né-moldu, des explications supplémentaires vous seront nécessaires. Veuillez prendre connaissance de la lettre annexe à celle-ci._

Mathis était en train de lire la deuxième lettre en question.

_Cher Mathis,_

_Je pense que tu as beaucoup de questions, beaucoup trop pour que je te réponde dans une simple lettre. Mais je vais déjà te fournir un début d'explication. Le terme "moldu" désigne une personne sans magie. Tu es "né-moldu", c'est-à-dire que ta famille n'a pas le moindre pouvoir magique, mais toi si. Cela arrive parfois, bien que l'on n'en connaisse pas la raison. Tu as sûrement déjà remarqué qu'il se passait parfois des choses étranges autour de toi, quand tu étais en colère ou que tu avais peur par exemple. La raison en est simple : tu es un sorcier. _

_De ce fait, tu vas te retrouver propulsé dans un monde que tu ne connais pas, et qui risque d'être déroutant pour toi. C'est là que j'interviens. Je suis le professeur Fauchet, et c'est à moi que reviens la tâche de te guider pour tes premiers pas dans le monde magique. C'est pourquoi je me présenterai à ta porte la veille de la rentrée, qui se trouve être le 17 septembre, afin de remplir quelques papiers avec ta mère, et t'accompagner lors de l'achat de tes fournitures. Ce sera également moi qui te mènerai à l'école à la fin de la journée._

_Je te souhaite une agréable rentrée, et surtout bienvenue chez les sorciers._

_Olivier Fauchet, professeur d'Histoire de la Magie._

Un sorcier. La magie existait et Mathis était un sorcier. Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu croire Thomas quand celui-ci exposait ses théories sur une société parallèle cachée peuplés de magiciens, d'elfes et de dragons, comme dans ses jeux. Mais un bus lui eût roulé dessus qu'il n'en n'aurait pas moins été abasourdi par la nouvelle.

C'est à ce moment que Thomas décida de se manifester. Après avoir déposé les lettres sur la table, il était revenu, et avait assisté au bal virevoltant des sourcils de son frère au gré de ses émotions.

– Alors ça dit quoi ? T'as gagné au Loto mon vieux ?

– Je suis un sorcier.

– Oui, et moi un troll à crête bleue. Sérieusement ?

– Sérieusement, je suis un sorcier, et ça c'est la lettre de bienvenue aux nouveaux inscrits. Bienvenue dans le monde magique, tout ça…

– Quoi ? Fais-moi voir ça !

Thomas s'empara des deux lettres, et les lut avec incrédulité, puis intérêt, puis en arriva à la jubilation à la fin de la deuxième lettre. Il posa sur son frère un regard lumineux, puis haussant les épaules, il lâcha.

– Ça prouve que j'avais raison, n'empêche. Enfin j'aurais préféré que ce soit moi le sorcier de la famille, mais je suis fier de toi Mathis. Hé, tu crois que c'est Maman qui t'y a inscrit ?

– Je sais pas, faudrait aller lui demander. Mais là je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment.

– Vas-y en baissant la tête et en parlant avec une toute petite voix. Elle te verra même pas. Enfin juste ce qu'il faut.

Il tendit les lettres à Mathis, qui les attrapa, et prenant le reste des pages, il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le bureau de sa mère. Dans cette liasse, les deux lettres, la liste des fournitures, un règlement de trois pages (qui, comme tout règlement, est passé inaperçu aux yeux du garçon), et ce qui a tout l'air d'être un plan, représentant un lieu nommé _Bourg Enchanteur_. Il frappa doucement à la porte, et entra en se faisant tout petit, ce qui est plutôt facile quand on ne dépasse pas le mètre vingt-cinq, avant de se lancer à l'assaut de la colère maternelle.

– Maman, dit Mathis d'une voix fluette, J'ai reçu une lettre d'une École de Magie qui me dit que je suis un sorcier. C'est toi qui m'as inscrit ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ? Tu n'as pas assez fait de bêtises pour aujourd'hui, ou tu veux la troisième semaine de punition ?

– Mais non je te jure Maman ! Tiens regarde, c'est tout marqué là.

Sa mère prit les lettres que lui tendait son fils, et commença à lire. Tout comme Thomas, une expression d'incrédulité se peignit sur son visage. Mais ce fut dans son cas l'incrédulité qui subsista.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne t'ai jamais inscrit à… Aaaah !

La première lettre venait littéralement de lui sauter des mains en s'envolant, se froissant toute seule en forme de bouche grossière qui s'affina rapidement. Une voix semblant provenir de cette bouche de papier volante se fit alors entendre. Une voix de jeune femme, assez douce, ce qui contrastait avec le ton strict de la lettre.

– Bonjour Madame Devaux, je suis Florine Brindargent, directrice-adjointe et professeure de français à l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons. Ici, les élèves sont inscrits depuis leur naissance, ce qui ne nécessite aucune démarche de votre part. Cependant, le statut particulier de votre fils, c'est-à-dire le fait qu'il soit Né-Moldu, en dehors du monde magique, implique une procédure différente. C'est pourquoi, comme expliqué dans sa lettre que vous tenez d'ailleurs en main, mon collègue viendra vous rencontrer, et vous aider vous et votre fils dans les démarches nécessaires. J'espère que ce complément d'information vous sera utile.

La lettre-bouche se déplia alors d'un coup, avant de retomber pour atterrir souplement sur le bureau, sans la moindre froissure. Voyant la mine déconfite de sa mère, Mathis préféra s'éclipser, et rejoignit Thomas qui était en train de jouer avec une balle rebondissante dans leur chambre commune. Il fit mine de s'asseoir sur son lit, puis abandonnant toute convenance, se jeta sur celui de son frère à côté de ce dernier.

– La lettre s'est changée en bouche et s'est mise à parler. Elle a dit à Maman que j'étais inscrit depuis ma naissance.

– Oh non, j'ai raté ça ! s'écria Thomas. Tu aurais pu m'appeler quand même.

– Thomas ?

– Quoi ?

– La magie existe. Et je suis un sorcier.

– Ouais, tu es un sorcier.

– Eh merde.

.

* * *

.

_À suivre..._


	2. Le Premier Sorcier

Salut à tous ! Cette intro était vraiment courte, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de panique, puisque voilà déjà la suite !  
D'ailleurs, à propos de l'intro, j'ai modifié un petit détail pas très important, mais je préfère prévenir au cas où : L'expéditeur de la lettre de l'Académie. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai décidé entre temps de baser le gouvernement magique français sur le modèle médiéval, et donc plus de Ministre de la Magie. Mais j'avais un peu zappé de corriger l'intro, _mea culpa_. Enfin, vous verrez ça plus tard, pour l'instant on s'en bat les pavillons de la politique.

**Réponse aux reviews !** (oui maîtresse des kiwis, je te vole ta formule !)

Bah tiens,** Ywëna**, quand on parle du loup ! Alors, un cousin illégitime, avec un autre papa ? Perso je ne partage mon père avec aucun de mes cousins... M'enfin, je ne suis pas une fic après tout. Gryffondoresque ? Nah ! Il est plus retors qu'un Serpentard, ce gosse !

Hello **Hiroyu** ! En fait c'est France/Belgique/Luxembourg/Espagne/Portugal, ainsi que certains élèves des Pays-Bas, d'Allemagne ou d'Italie (pays qui ont tous trois leurs propres écoles). En revanche, les seuls Anglais qui viennent, ce sont des élèves de Poudlard dans le cadre d'échanges. Quant à la représentation de la Belgique… Tu ne sera pas déçu !

Coucou **Lucie**, merci d'être passée ! Je te rassures, moi non plus c'est pas mon truc. J'ai le vertige debout sur une chaise… Alors, pour le 17 sepembre, bah c'est tout simple. C'est le jour de la St Renaud. Et l'Académie a été fondée par Godefroy Beauxbatons, vicomte de St Renaud. Petit headcanon issu de La France de Fleur (qui est maintenant ).

Et merci à toi, **La Plume de Sucre** !

Voilà ! Alors pour ce chapitre, je vous le dit ici et maintenant : Pas d'Académie pour l'instant. C'est loin, il faut bien un chapitre complet pour y arriver. Surtout à pieds…

.

* * *

.

**2) Le Premier Sorcier**

Le reste des vacances fut long. Très long. Puis, le mercredi 16 septembre à 9h30, On frappa à la porte. Trop tôt pour être le facteur, trop tard pour être Freddy Krueger (bien que celui-ci ne soit guère du genre à frapper poliment). Thomas alla ouvrir, et sur le palier se tenait un homme frêle aux cheveux brun clair et aux traits fins, d'une trentaine d'années, vêtu d'un étrange costume jaune moutarde surmonté d'une cravate rose saumon. Passant outre l'agression visuelle qu'il constituait, s'il en était conscient, il arbora un sourire avenant et d'une voix étrangement grave pour son physique délicat, se présenta :

– Bonjour, je suis le professeur Olivier Fauchet. Tu dois être Thomas, c'est ça ? (_Acquiescement de l'intéressé_) Enchanté ! Ton frère et ta mère sont là ? (_Second acquiescement muet_) Bien bien bien, entrons alors. Il y a tellement de choses à faire en si peu de temps.

Toujours muet de stupeur, fait assez rare pour être souligné, Thomas s'effaça, et le professeur Fauchet entra. Entendant la porte se refermer, Mathis quitta avec regret son épisode de Wakfu, et alla voir qui venait d'arriver. Quand soudain, un déclic se fit dans sa tête.

– Maman ! Maman c'est lui, il est là !, s'écria-t-il.

Sa mère sortit de son bureau, et s'apprêtait à lui demander de qui il parlait, quand elle vit l'homme qui entrait dans la pièce à vivre accompagné d'un Thomas qui semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur. L'étrange individu sourit à nouveau.

– Bonjour Mathis, bonjour Madame. Eh bien, je vois que j'étais attendu comme la neige en hiver, plaisanta-t-il. La convenance nécessite tout de même que je me présente. Je suis le professeur Olivier Fauchet, j'enseigne l'histoire de la magie à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Je vous accompagnerai tout au long de la procédure, et je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à vos interrogations.

– Bonjour Monsieur, répondit Madame Devaux. Pourrions-nous discuter dans mon bureau auparavant, seuls ?

– Bien sûr Madame, je vous suis.

Accompagnée du professeur Fauchet, elle se dirigea vers son bureau au fond de la pièce, et referma la porte derrière elle. Marianne Devaux n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser pleinement ce qui arrivait à son fils. Elle qui était d'habitude si rationnelle, elle ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que la magie puisse exister, mais elle avait été mise devant le fait accompli, et devait s'adapter.

Après la disparition due à crash d'avion en mer de son mari alors qu'elle était encore enceinte de Mathis, elle avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller. Et bien que sa situation financière fût un peu précaire en ce moment, elle pouvait se vanter d'assurer une vie confortable et équilibrée à ses fils. Elle travaillait comme téléconseillère juridique à domicile, et ses horaires de travail correspondaient à peu près aux horaires d'école des garçons, ce qui simplifiait beaucoup les choses. Et cette femme qui pensait tout maîtriser dans sa vie, se retrouvait face à un homme accoutré comme une mascotte de fast-food qui s'apprêtait à lui parler de magie et d'emmener son fils cadet à la découverte d'un monde étrange. Ça sonnait comme un des romans de fantasy dont Thomas raffolait tant. Ou comme un mauvais trip.

– Comment se fait-il que Mathis est inscrit chez vous depuis sa naissance ? demanda-t-elle.

– Chaque maternité du pays, qu'elle fasse partie du monde magique ou non, est sous étroite surveillance de la Prévôté Magique de France. Dès lors qu'un enfant né avec la magie en lui, il est automatiquement inscris chez nous pour la rentrée de sa dixième année.

– La_ Prévôté Magique_ ?

– Oui. Nous disposons de notre propre gouvernement, et tentons d'interférer le moins possible avec le monde moldu. La population non-magique ne peut pas connaître l'existence de la magie. Chasse aux sorcières, Inquisition, … Nous avons de très bonnes raisons de nous cacher. Le contraire est aussi vrai, certains sorciers traitent les moldus comme de la vermine, et le meilleur moyen d'éviter le conflit est de séparer les mondes.

– Bien sûr, je comprends. Mais pour les frais d'inscriptions, je fais comment ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, et bien que j'aie commencé à mettre de l'argent de côté pour les études de Mathis, je comptais lui laisser pour l'université.

– Eh bien comme pour l'école publique moldue, l'éducation à Beauxbâtons est gratuite. Cependant, il y a les fournitures et les livres à acheter, les uniformes, la baguette. Je peux m'occuper pour vous de convertir cet argent en monnaie sorcière. Quant à l'université, ne vous en préoccupez plus, Mathis pourra étudier autant qu'il veut chez nous. De combien dispose-t-il ?

– J'ai pu économiser mille six cents euros pour chaque garçon.

– Ce qui nous fait donc : deux cents soixante-et-onze gallions, trois mornilles et cinq noises. C'est une somme tout à fait correct. Il ne pourra pas s'acheter un Éclair de Feu avec ça, mais il a largement de quoi tenir toute la durée de ses études.

– Attendez, attendez, moins vite s'il vous plaît ! Combien de temps durent les études ? En quoi consistent-elles ? Quels sont les débouchés ? Et puis d'abord c'est quoi un "éclair de feu" ?

– L'Éclair de Feu est, encore aujourd'hui, le balai volant le plus rapide du monde. Quant aux études, il serait plus simple que Mathis soit avec nous pour en discuter. Il est le premier concerné après tout.

– Repassons à côté alors. Cela pose-t-il problème si Thomas reste pour écouter ?

– Oh non, bien sûr ! Il peut même poser des questions s'il le veut.

Le pré-entretien terminé, le professeur Fauchet et Madame Devaux ressortirent du bureau de celle-ci, Et les garçons qui tentaient d'écouter à la porte reculèrent précipitamment l'air confus. Le professeur ne put réprimer un sourire complice, et les invita d'un geste à aller s'asseoir autour de la table.

Plus sages que ne l'eût jamais espéré Marianne, ses fils allèrent s'asseoir en silence, bien droit, attendant patiemment que le Colonel Moutarde (surnom que Thomas avait attribué à le professeur Fauchet à cause de son accoutrement improbable) se mette parler. Ce qui ne tarda guère à arriver. S'éclaircissant la voix en se penchant légèrement en avant, Olivier Fauchet chargea son regard de tout le mysticisme qu'il pouvait, et de sa voix grave et hypnotisante, il lança :

– Bien. Mathis, tu es un sorcier. Tu possèdes en toi une puissante magie, et c'est notre rôle, en tant que professeurs, de t'apprendre à la contrôler, et à ne pas t'en servir pour faire le mal. Ici en France, l'Académie chargée de former les jeunes sorciers comme toi se nomme Beauxbâtons.  
On y enseigne le français, les mathématiques ou encore l'histoire, mais de manière adaptée au monde sorcier. Par exemple, en français vous étudierez beaucoup l'étymologie et la sémantique des mots, afin de comprendre la construction des formules magiques. Personnellement, j'enseigne l'Histoire de la Magie, c'est-à-dire l'histoire des sorciers à travers les âges. Non pas que l'histoire moldue soit inintéressante, mais bien des grands faits historiques ont été influencés par la magie, et c'est à moi de vous transmettre ce savoir telle qu'il est connu du monde magique. Bien sûr, vous suivrez aussi des enseignements spécifiques au monde magique, comme les sortilèges, les potions ou encore le vol sur balai.  
L'enseignement à Beauxbâtons dure huit années, réparties en deux cycles. Six ans d'enseignements généraux, si l'on excepte les options, et deux ans d'enseignements spécifiques dans divers filières proposées. Il y a un examen à la fin de chaque période. Tout élève travaillant suffisamment ressortira avec un lourd bagage de connaissances, et pourra aspirer à ce qu'il veut. Les débouchés sont nombreux, même si l'objectif le plus prisé est de décrocher un emploi à la Prévôté.

– Et comment je fais de la magie moi ? demanda Mathis. Je veux dire, il est déjà arrivé des accidents, des choses bizarres autour de moi, mais je contrôlais rien.

– Chaque sorcier possède quelque chose sur laquelle il doit veiller comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux. Ou sur son paquet de chips entamé sur la table si tu préfères. Sa baguette. Cependant, à partir du moment où tu recevras ta baguette, il te sera interdit de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'établissement avant tes dix-sept ans, (_un voile de déception assombrit l'expression de Thomas_) sauf en cas d'extrême urgence bien sûr. Cette baguette te servira à canaliser ta magie, et à la transformer en un sort que tu maîtrises.

– Vous pourriez nous faire une démonstration ? S'il vous plaîîîîît, demanda Thomas avec un regard humide de teckel.

Une subtile expression de gêne entâcha le visage jovial du professeur, puis disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Mais Mathis l'avait vu, habitué à anticiper les humeurs parfois explosives de sa mère, surtout lorsqu'elle était particulièrement stressée par son travail. Il nota quelque part dans sa tête (troisième tiroir de droite, deuxième dossier, à côté de "demander à Thomas de me trouver l'intégrale de Wakfu en streaming") qu'il lui faudrait "Mener l'enquête sur Fauchet une fois arrivé". D'un ton plus hésitant que précédemment, le professeur répondit :

– C'est que, euh, j'aimerais bien, mais l'usage de la magie en présence de moldu est interdit par le Code du Secret Magique. (_Il se racla la gorge et reprit d'une voix plus forte_) Bon, il va falloir qu'on y aille. Madame, vous avez une voiture ?

– Oui, la petite grise garé devant.

– Bien, alors Mathis, tu devrais aller commencer à faire tes valises pendant que je fais signer quelques papiers ennuyeux à ta mère.

– Thomas, va aider ton frère s'il te plaît. Et surtout ne le laisse pas prendre n'importe quoi. Je vérifierai.

Pendant que les adultes s'occupaient de la partie administrative (donc chiante), les garçons montèrent faire la valise de Mathis. Enfin, plus précisément, Thomas alla chercher la grosse valise familiale dans la chambre de sa mère, la jeta sur le lit de Mathis, puis jeta lui-même sur le sien, en conseillant son frère en ponctuant ses paroles de gestes nonchalants du poignet.

– Tu devrais pas prendre ça, ça te fera du poids pour rien dans la valise. Ta lampe de chevet ? Tu crois pas qu'il aura des trucs magiques pour t'éclairer ? D'abord, tu penses qu'il y aura des prises de courant là-bas ? Si, tu prends les pulls polaires ! Maman t'y obligera de toute façon. Laisse de la place, j'ai vu sur ta liste que tu vas devoir te trimballer un chaudron en étain et une balance en cuivre. Mais non ça sera pas lourd. De toute façon il y a des roulettes sur la valise, banane. Ta trousse de toilette, des serviettes, du gel douche…

– Hé, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main au lieu de donner des ordres !

Tendant la jambe, Thomas mis un coup de pied dans le postérieur de son frère, et répondit :

– Tiens, ça, ça vaut au moins deux coups de main. Tu te démerdes mon gros. Déjà que tu m'as volé ma place en tant que sorcier de la famille, je vais pas en plus devenir ton groom.

– Sérieusement, tu es jaloux ? Je suis désolé, moi j'ai pas choisi ce qui m'arrive hein !

– Mais non je déconne, tête d'endive. Je suis content pour toi ! Et pis de toute façon j'aurais pas pu attendre jusqu'à dix-sept ans pour faire de la magie partout. T'es plus patient que moi. Plus sage aussi ?

– Moi sage ? lança un Mathis hilare. Non, je dirais plutôt que toi tu cherches à attirer l'attention alors que moi je m'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche. On est tous les deux bordéliques, mais toi en plus t'es un clown.

– Touché. Bon, ça m'a l'air pas mal, on descend voir c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Je t'aide à porter la valise dans les escaliers.

– Merci.

La valise prête, les deux frères descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Mathis vit tout de suite que sa mère avait pleuré, mais ne dit rien. Né juste après la disparition de son père, Mathis n'avait jamais vu sa mère parfaitement heureuse. Lui-même faisait preuve d'une mélancolie inhabituelle pour quelqu'un de son âge, qui transfigurait en un détachement sentimental et même un certain cynisme, mécanisme de défense qu'il avait développé face aux moqueries des autres. Les orphelins, même d'un seul parent, ne sont jamais épargnés.

Se recomposant une expression qu'elle voulait joyeuse (mais qui, soyons honnête, lui donnait des airs d'Ombre allergique au pollen), elle expliqua la suite à ses fils.

– Les garçons, nous nous rendons à un genre de gare magique à Chambéry en voiture. Monsieur Fauchet va nous accompagner, et vous pourrez lui poser toutes les questions que vous voulez. Le trajet est assez long, alors j'espère que vous avez assez de questions.

.

* * *

.

Et le signal de départ fut prononcé. Quittant le bourg natal, la petite citadine turbo diesel 1,9 L gris requin 4 portes se dirigea nonchalamment vers Chambéry-City. Durant la majorité du trajet, Thomas et le professeur Fauchet se livrèrent à une joute verbale.

– Et les trolls ?

– Ça existe.

– Les géants ?

– Aussi.

– Les ogres, les dragons, les gobelins ?

– Oui, oui et oui.

– Euh… Les nains ?

– Non. Enfin il y a des personnes de petite taille partout, mais cela n'a aucun rapport avec la magie. Sauf si c'est dû à un sort, bien sûr.

– Les elfes ?

– Pas tel que les moldus l'entendent. Mais nous avons des elfes de maison. Imagine un farfadet d'un mètre de haut qui a pour seul habit une sorte de taie d'oreiller sale, parce qu'il ne la quitte sous aucun prétexte.

– Ah ouais, ça change des elfes de la fantasy.

– À mon tour. Quand je suis arrivé, tu m'as dévisagé avec insistance. Ma tenue est étrange, c'est ça ? j'étais sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est peut-être la _cravache _?

– On dit _cravate_. Non, ça va à ce niveau. Le problème c'est plus la couleur. Vous ne vous habillez pas comme ça tous les jours ?

– Non, dans le monde magique, tout le monde porte des robes de sorciers. C'est une autre culture. Certains né-moldus comme ton frère, ou sangs-mêlés, portent parfois des habits moldus, mais je viens d'une famille exclusivement sorcière, et j'ai grandi loin de tout moldu.

Ils devisèrent ainsi sur les différences entre leurs mondes respectifs, pendant que Mathis et sa mère écoutaient patiemment, jusqu'à l'entrée de Chambéry. Là, le professeur guida Marianne dans le dédale des rues, jusqu'à un vieux bâtiment décrépi aux airs de biscuiterie désaffectée. Pourtant, de nombreuses personnes habillées plus ou moins étrangement entraient et sortaient comme d'un hall de gare.

– Bienvenue à la gare de la Compagnie de Transportation de Chambéry. _Transportation _est la contraction de "transport" et "téléportation". C'est un système exclusivement français qui consiste en un réseau de tunnels qui vous emmènent là où vous le demandez en un instant. Il suffit de marcher sur une vingtaine de mètres, et vous vous retrouvez à l'autre bout du pays en un instant. Malheureusement, les moldus sont interdits là où nous nous rendons. Il vous faudra donc faire vos adieux dans le hall. Bien sûr, les élèves peuvent revenir pendant les vacances de Noël et les vacances de printemps. Ou pas, c'est comme vous le sentez.

Le groupe sortit de la voiture puis entra dans le hall de la compagnie. Dans cet ordre, bien sûr, ce qui leur évita bien des désagréments. Olivier Fauchet les guida vers une salle similaire à une gare de campagne moldue, où la mention "Transportation Directe – Bourg Enchanteur" apparaissait à intervalle régulier sur les murs.

– Voilà, c'est ici que l'on se quitte. Je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité, annonça le professeur Fauchet, avant de s'éloigner vers un portique similaire à un scanner corporel d'aéroport.

– Ça y est, t'y es mon gars, dit simplement Thomas.

– Soit sage, travaille bien, donne-nous souvent des nouvelles, dit sa mère. On t'aime !

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras, puis Thomas serra également son frère, qui s'éloigna vers le professeur. Il se retourna une dernière fois et fit un signe de main, avant de passer le portique. Là, le professeur paya l'homme au guichet, qui lui donna deux jetons dorés percés d'un trou triangulaire. Celui-ci en tendit un à Mathis, puis lui expliqua le fonctionnement de la transportation.

– Voilà, c'est tout simple. Tu jettes le jeton dans le tunnel en annonçant ta destination. Ensuite tu traverses le tunnel, et tu es arrivé. Ici, le tunnel n'est relié qu'au Bourg Enchanteur, et la destination que tu annonces correspond au quartier ou à la boutique que tu veux visiter. Nous allons commencer par aller chercher de l'argent à la banque. On ne peut passer qu'un par un, alors tu passeras en deuxième, je t'attendrai de l'autre côté. Ce que tu dois dire est "Gringotts".

– D'accord.

Le professeur se plaça face au tunnel, puis jetant son jeton d'un mouvement sec du poignet, il prononça le nom de la banque, puis avança dans le sombre tunnel en pente avant de disparaître dans l'ombre. À son tour, Mathis lança son jeton puis prononça d'un ton magistral :

– Gringotts !

.

* * *

.

Mathis s'engagea dans le tunnel, et fut surpris de constater qu'une lumière vive provenait aussi de l'autre bout du tunnel, alors qu'il y faisait si sombre. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, il déboucha dans ce qui ressemblait au hall d'un palais de justice —d'après les séries américaines en tout cas— empli de personnes de tout sexe et de tout âge, presque toutes vêtues de robes noires. En se retournant, Mathis constata avec surprise que le tunnel qu'il venait d'emprunter avait disparu. À quelques mètres de lui, un individu facilement visible dans la foule, même pour un aveugle, attendait. Mathis alla rejoindre le professeur, et le suivit en silence à l'étage vers un guichet titré "Service de retrait – Banques moldues". Derrière ce guichet, un étrange être humanoïde de petite taille au crâne épais et au nez aussi long et crochu que ses doigts. _Gobelin_, pensa-t-il.

Le professeur parlementa avec le gobelin-caisse, et lui parla même dans un étrange idiome guttural, ce qui sembla ravir celui-ci. Mathis entendit mentionner son nom et celui de sa mère, puis le gobelin quitta son guichet pour se diriger vers un monte-charge derrière lui, et descendit dans les entrailles de la banque. Peu de temps après, il reparut chargé d'une bourse assez garnie, et la tendit à Olivier Fauchet, qui la remit à Mathis.

– Ceci, Mathis, est ton argent pour faire tes achats de fournitures. Je te conseille d'aller en premier acheter ta baguette, dans la boutique Brisebois en face de la banque, puis d'aller faire tailler ton uniforme. Je te conseille Gaichiffon, ils font des tarifs préférentiels sur les uniformes scolaires, et ceux-ci sont de bonne facture. Le temps d'effectuer le reste de tes achats, et l'uniforme sera prêt. Moi je vais aller me changer, et je te retrouve à la fin de la journée. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien. Les gendarmages veillent au grain à tous les coins de rue, surtout en période de rentrée.

Prenant la bourse qu'il glissa dans la poche, Mathis quitta la banque par la grande porte, et se dirigea droit vers une boutique à la façade étrangement constituée de troncs d'essences variées, ce qui choquait d'autant plus que le reste du bâtiment, et du quartier, était en marbre blanc. Au-dessus de la porte et des vitrines translucides, un panneau indiquait "Baguettes Brisebois, une affaire de famille", le tout surmonté de deux immenses baguettes de bois croisées. Mathis pris son courage à deux mains, et entra.

À l'intérieur, l'ambiance était feutrée mais chaleureuse comme une maison de vieille dame, l'odeur de vieux chou en moins. La décoration rappelait un pub irlandais, avec du vert et du bois moulé partout. La boutique était presque déserte à l'exception d'un homme qui discutait avec le couple au guichet au fond de la boutique. Ne sachant que faire, Mathis se dirigeait lentement vers le dit guichet, quand soudain…

– Salut ! T'es tout seul ? demanda une voix féminine derrière lui.

– Ah… Hum…

Devant lui se tenait une fille d'approximativement son âge, un peu plus petite, et assez jolie. Sa robe, ses souliers et ses lunettes de soleil était tous pourpres, de même que ses cheveux qui semblaient chatoyer, voire étinceler malgré le manque de lumière. D'un geste habile, elle retira ses lunettes qu'elle glissa dans ses cheveux, révélant ses yeux… pourpres également. D'un ton badin, et reprit.

– Salut, moi c'est Émeraude, mais tout le monde m'appelle Émi, et toi ?

– Mathis.

– Je parie que tu arrives en première année, je ne t'avais jamais vu avant. T'es venu choisir ta baguette ?

– Oui, comment tu…

– La boutique est à mes parents, et j'adore regarder quand les nouveaux ont leur première baguette. Regarde la mienne !

Elle sortit sa baguette et la montra en la décrivant. Elle était assez longue, peut-être un peu trop pour sa petite main, presque noire, et une infime aura bleutée et froide semblait l'entourer. À son extrémité, le bois se torsadait de sept tours en spirale, et se terminait en une pointe semblable à une pyramide miniature sculptée.

– Ébène et plume de phénix des glaces, 29.7 centimètres, très souple. Et toi, tu penses avoir quoi ?

– Euh, j'y connais rien, c'est la première fois que j'en vois une.

– Ah tu es né-moldu. Maman ! S'écria-t-elle si soudainement que Mathis trébucha en reculant de surprise. On a besoin de toi !

Sa mère quitta l'arrière du guichet, et alla rejoindre sa fille et Mathis.

– Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle ?

– Il est né-moldu, il n'a jamais vu de baguette, glissa Émeraude.

– Je suis venu choisir ma baguette, répondit Mathis.

– Ah, très bien. Bienvenue chez nous, …?

– Mathis. Mathis Devaux.

– Bienvenue Mathis. Alors tout d'abord sache que c'est la baguette qui te choisira, et non l'inverse. Installe-toi à la table derrière les étagères de gauche, je t'apporte quelques baguettes qui pourraient te convenir. Émi, va me chercher la grande boîte bleue, la H-3, dans l'arrière-boutique, s'il te plaît.

Pendant que les enfants allèrent aux lieux indiqués, Madame Brisebois attrapa quelques boîtes sur les étagères, et les emmena sur la table. Elle s'assit en face de Mathis, et en ouvrit une entre eux. Elle contenait une baguette brune unie, toute droite, sans la moindre particularité.

– Cette baguette est une baguette témoin. La réaction qu'elle aura en ton contact m'aidera à trouver la bonne baguette. Prends-la dans ta main. Oui comme ceci. Maintenant agite doucement le poignet. Un peu plus vite.

Mathis suivit les instructions, et une pluie d'étincelles rouges ne tarda pas à surgir de la baguette. Là où les étincelles touchaient la table, une fleur dorée poussait. Mathis les regarda avec émerveillement, mais Madame Brisebois fit claquer sa langue d'agacement.

– Tu devrais être plus gentil avec tes parents, dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur en lui reprenant la baguette des mains. Tiens, essaie celle-ci.

Elle tendit une autre baguette à un Mathis interloqué, d'un bois plus clair et strié. Mathis l'agita, mais rien ne se passa.

– Mmmh, pas d'acacia pour toi. J'aurais dû m'en douter, très peu de Nés-Moldus en ont une. Ah, tu m'as l'air d'être un jeune homme bien compliqué. Ah, voyons ci cette essence te conviendrait mieux.

Cette nouvelle baguette était faite de pin. Plus légère et très souple, celle-ci était aussi démesurément longue, et son manche était clairement marqué par ce qui semblait être une poignée d'épée médiévale, la garde en moins. Cette fois-ci, lorsque Mathis l'agita, une bulle de lumière douce apparut et flotta délicatement dans les airs. Mais lorsqu'elle éclata en touchant le bois de la table, un bruit rappelant la sirène d'un paquebot retentit, si fort que les vitrines volèrent en éclat, et qu'Émeraude, qui revenait avec une grosse boite, tomba à la renverse. Pendant qu'elle se relevait, sa mère ramassa la boîte, et en tira une plus petite.

Dans la fine boîte de bois peinte en rouge et or reposait une baguette beige, légèrement rosée. Aux yeux de Mathis, elle semblait avoir la taille et la forme idéale. Elle aussi munie d'une poignée, celle-ci était cependant plus fine, et évoquait plutôt le sabre ou le fleuret. L'autre partie de la baguette, elle-même semblable à une lame, était légèrement ondulée sur toute la longueur. De très fines gravures représentant des rosiers en bouton couraient tout au long de la baguette.

– Il me semble avoir trouvé ce qu'il te faut. C'est une des premières que mon mari a fabriqué, je pensais qu'on ne la vendrait jamais. Essaie-la, mais je suis convaincue d'avoir déniché ton âme-sœur-baguette.

Mathis prit la baguette, et trouva qu'elle lui allait parfaitement en main, comme si elle avait été modelée dans celle-ci. Lorsqu'il l'agita, une pluie d'étincelles dorées jaillit dans un bruit de scintillement, et ces étincelles se dirigèrent vers le cœur de Mathis avant de disparaître.

– Eh bien, il est clair qu'elle t'a choisi avec enthousiasme. Chêne rouge et cheveu de Sphinx, 25 centimètres exactement, rigide et dense. Une baguette idéale pour le duel. Bien, ça te fera quinze gallions s'il te plait. (_Mathis calcula rapidement dans sa tête, d'après les informations que lui avait données le professeur. Presque 90€. Mathis grimaça_) Oui je sais, ça peut sembler un peu cher, mais nos baguettes sont garanties à vie, tout type de réparation ou de remplacement inclus. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais en changer tous les ans.

Mathis sortit l'argent de sa bourse, remercia la commerçante, et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'une voix l'interpela.

– Attends-moi, je vais t'accompagner. Les courses tout seul, ce n'est pas drôle !

Extrêmement surpris, Mathis constata qu'elle avait désormais les cheveux d'un violet plus sombre, parsemé de mèches bleu ciel, mais surtout, plus grave, que les yeux de la jeune fille était maintenant jaune citron. Se voyant dévisagée, Émeraude attrapa une de ses mèches bicolore et lança "Ah ça ? Je suis métamorphomage !" comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, puis sortit de la boutique en entraînant un Mathis stupéfait par le bras.

– Allez, suis-moi, on va aller faire tailler ton uniforme ! Tu as une préférence ?

– Euh, hésita Mathis, le professeur Fauchet m'a conseillé Gaichiffon.

– Ah, tu as déjà rencontré un professeur ? Ouais c'est bien chez eux, d'ailleurs le mien vient de là-bas.

Mathis et Émeraude se dirigèrent vers la boutique du tailleur. Celle-ci, au bout d'une petite ruelle calme, arborait une devanture de pierres sculptées roses et pastels, et l'enseigne, bien que de bois, semblait constituée de la plus délicate dentelle. À l'intérieur on apercevait plusieurs dames vêtues de rose et de pastel également qui s'affairait autour de quelques jeunes sorciers, sûrement des futurs étudiants eux aussi. L'un deux, un garçon plus large que haut, semblait donner du fil à retordre à la tailleuse, car au moindre mouvement il faisait sauter les épingles, et elle tentait tant bien que mal de le faire se tenir tranquille. Une dame plus âgée se dirigea vers le duo, et d'une voix douce, elle les salua.

– Bonjour jeunes gens, que puis-je pour vous ? Émeraude, il y a un problème avec ton uniforme ?

– Non, aucun souci, répondit celle-ci, on vient pour l'uniforme de mon ami.

– Je vois. Suivez-moi jeune homme, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Mathis suivit la dame vers une cabine, lui demanda sa taille, et lui tendit un uniforme en lui demandant de se changer puis de monter sur le tabouret devant elle. L'uniforme consistait en une chemise blanche, un pantalon et un veston bleu clair, et un genre de foulard noir. Sur le côté gauche du veston était cousu ce qui devait être l'emblème de l'école, le même écusson qui ornait _la_ lettre. En se changeant, Mathis repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. "Mon ami". Cette fille était du genre rapide. Habituellement il était un garçon discret qui ne se faisait que difficilement de nouveaux amis, préférant le calme de ses pensées au contact humain. Il n'était pas asocial, mais favorisait la véritable amitié plutôt que la popularité. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver avec des gens qui le prenait d'affection si rapidement. Et puis merde, on s'en fout de tout ça ! Il avait une vraie baguette, c'était un vrai sorcier ! La classe à Vegas ! Revenant au moment présent, il se rendit compte que les manches de cette chemise étaient bien trop grandes.

Il ressortit de la cabine puis monta sur le tabouret comme demandé, et la vendeuse effectua ses ajustements sous le regard moqueur d'Émeraude. Cette fille était un grand mystère, rayonnante de joie. Lorsque la tailleuse fut satisfaite, elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita vers le haut d'un petit mouvement rapide, puis s'exclama :

– Voilà, c'est fini ! Tu as été très coopératif, merci. Maintenant, va te rechanger en essayant de ne pas faire tomber les épingles. Je leur ai jeté un sort d'adhésion, mais on ne sait jamais. Ensuite, tu pourras repasser d'ici une heure, j'aurai fini les ajustements.

Mathis remit ses propres habits, puis ressortit de la boutique avec sa nouvelle amie. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il la questionna.

– Émeraude, c'est quoi un _métamorphomage_ ?

– Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Émi, répliqua-t-elle. Un métamorphomage, c'est quelqu'un qui peut se transformer comme il veut, quand il veut.

– Ouah, tu as appris à faire ça où !?

– Je ne l'ai pas appris, on ne peut pas. Je suis née comme ça !

– Ah, fit Mathis un peu déçu. Tu peux me montrer ?

Émi se concentra, puis d'une contraction du visage similaire à celle que l'on a lorsqu'on reçoit un coup dans l'estomac, elle changea. Presque instantanément, sa chevelure déjà inhabituelle se teinta en arc-en-ciel, et ses délicates boucles se lissèrent alors que ses cheveux poussaient à vue d'œil. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'arrière de ses genoux, ils cessèrent de pousser, et Mathis reporta son attention sur le visage d'Émeraude. Ses yeux jaune citron devinrent bleu roi constellés d'étoiles dorées qui tournoyaient sans s'arrêter. Puis son nez s'allongea et s'affina très légèrement, lui donnant des airs de mannequin de vitrine. Enfin, sa peau prit une teinte plus ambrée, luisante comme si elle s'était enduite d'huile de massage. Émerveillé, Mathis ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'Émeraude, qui lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant.

– Et hop ! Oui bon je sais, j'aurais pu faire plus discret, mais j'aime tout ce qui flashe ! plaisanta-t-elle.

– Non non, tu es parfaite ! s'exclama un peu précipitamment Mathis. En fin je veux dire c'est parfait, tes cheveux… Euh, ta magie…

– T'inquiètes, je vois ce que tu veux dire, rigola la jeune fille. J'avoue que je me suis surpassée sur ce coup-là. Bon allez viens, t'as encore plein de trucs à acheter. On devrait aller à Bracàfabric en premier, comme ça tu pourras te servir de ton chaudron comme d'un sac-cabas.

– Okay, je te suis.

Mathis et Émi se rendirent chez Bracàfabric où il acheta un chaudron d'étain et une balance de cuivre, puis il passa acheter ses livres, plumes et encre à la Librairire, et tout un tas de choses peu ragoûtantes à Flamelisse , vendeur d'ingrédients magiques et alchimiques. Enfin, la liste mentionnait la possibilité pour les élèves d'avoir un familier.

– Viens, on va chez Dandeloir &amp; Fils, c'est la meilleur animalerie magique du Bourg Enchanteur, proposa Émi. En plus, ils ne vendent que des animaux autorisés à Beauxbâtons, donc tu pourras y choisir ce que tu veux.

Ils remontèrent ainsi la rue vers la banque, puis prirent une autre rue presque parallèle à la première. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique où une odeur lourde et désagréable régnait, et Émi prit l'initiative de lister tous les animaux à Mathis en les montrant de la main telle une guide touristique.

– Alors, à droite nous avons les chouettes et hiboux, grand classique pour les sorciers. Trop classique si tu veux mon avis. Pareil pour les chats. Là, les chatons à crinière de lion, c'est des fléreurs. Ils sont super mignons, et intelligents. Là tu as tous les rongeurs : rats, souris, musaraignes, hamsters… Ici il y a des boursoufs et des jobarbilles, aussi ennuyeux qu'ils en ont l'air. Dans les vivariums au fond, il y a des crapauds, des serpents de toutes les couleurs, et… Quoi, t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

L'attention de Mathis était focalisée sur un vivarium où se reposaient plusieurs gros lézards très colorés. L'un d'eux était rouge sombre tacheté de noir, avec une double crête qui soulignait ses sourcils et se rejoignaient sur son dos. Il ressemblait à un dragon miniature. Celui-ci se rendit compte de la présence de Mathis, et le fixa d'une intensité déconcertante pendant une dizaine de secondes, comportement plutôt félin d'habitude, puis détourna son attention.

– Gecko a crête de Grande Terre, expliqua Émi. Mon père en avait un avant, il l'avait ramené de Nouvelle-Calédonie. Mais celui-ci à une couleur vachement bizarre.

– Ces magnifiques spécimens sont issus de divers croisements génétiques, répondit le vendeur qui observait désormais le vivarium à leurs côtés. Celui-ci possède un quart de sang de salamandre. Son grand-père paternel : il semblerait que seuls les mâles sont fertiles. Il possède une magnifique couleur et une espérance de vie bien supérieure à celle d'un gecko à crête normal, et dégage de la chaleur comme une bonne tasse de café. Il lui arrive parfois de cracher des étincelles ou de chauffer plus fort, mais il n'est pas dangereux. Il est très affectueux et intelligent, et son alimentation est celle d'un lézard habituel, insectes et fruits, accompagnés cependant de piments ou de poivre, pour garder son tonus.

– Je le prends ! s'exclama Mathis sans la moindre hésitation.

– Bien, je vous offre un mélange spécialement conçu pour lui. Nourrissez-le matin et soir avec ceci, et donnez-lui un piment frais une ou deux fois par mois.

La transaction effectué, le vendeur attrapa le lézard dans le vivarium, et le tendit délicatement vers Mathis. Celui-ci prit le gecko par-dessous le ventre comme le vendeur, et sursauta lorsqu'il se mit à grimper à toute vitesse le long de son bras, avant de se figer agrippé à son épaule. Mathis sentait la chaleur douce irradier sur le côté de son visage.

– Hé hé hé, on dirait qu'il t'a rapidement adopté, constata le vendeur. Et vous mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ?

– Rien, merci, j'ai déjà un animal.

– Ah bon, c'est quoi ? demanda Mathis.

– Tu verras, fit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

Puis, lui tirant la langue, elle courut hors de la boutique et s'arrêtant une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, elle lui fit de grands signes sous les regards blasés des passants.

– Eh ben, ça va pas être triste, marmonna Mathis.

Une fois Émeraude rejointe, ils retournèrent chez Gaichiffon récupérer l'uniforme de Mathis. La journée était bien avancée, mais ce n'étais toujours pas l'heure du rendez-vous avec le professeur Fauchet.

– Si tu veux on a qu'à aller faire un tour au Decathlon, proposa Émi.

– Il y a un Decathlon ici ? Vraiment ?

– Magik Decathlon, oui, tout au bout de la rue de la gare. Il parait que c'est une _filiale _du Decathlon moldu, mais je ne suis jamais allé dans le monde moldu, et d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas c'est quoi une "filiale".

La chose décidée, ils se dirigèrent donc vers le Magik Decathlon. L'immense intérieur était très similaire à un Decathlon moldu au niveau de l'organisation, mais le contenu différait. À la place des tentes pliables se trouvaient de vieilles tentes, et Mathis eut l'énorme surprise de constater qu'elles étaient plus grandes à l'intérieur, bien plus grande. Mais bon, c'est magique, et s'étonner de chaque truc magique qu'il voit, ce n'est pas très constructif. Ressaisis toi-Mathis ! En lieu et place des vêtements de sport se trouvaient des robes épaisses, et des tenues colorées qu'Émi présenta comme des tenues de Quidditch.

Elle expliquait les règles du Quidditch lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au fond du magasin, où étaient aligné des dizaines de balais. À côté d'un magnifique spécimen qu'Émi présenta comme l'_Éclair de Feu_ se trouvait un emplacement vide où figurait la mention "Projet Thunder".

– Le prochain balai de Randolf Spudmore, présenta Émi. C'est déjà lui qui a inventé l'Éclair de Feu.

– Ah. Oh.

– Ouais, moi aussi je trouve ça cool.

.

* * *

.

Les amis restèrent encore près d'une heure dans la grande surface, et lorsqu'ils en sortirent, le soir arrivait, et le soleil avait déjà bien décliné. Mais surtout, il pleuvait à torrent. Ils restèrent à l'abri de la devanture du magasin.

– Aaah je déteste la pluie, pesta Mathis. Je vais être tout trempé !

– C'est juste une averse de fin de journée, ça arrive souvent ici en Bretagne, l'humidité du soir et la chute de pression, un truc comme ça. Ça va durer dix minutes maxi.

– En Bretagne ? Attends, on est en Bretagne ? cria presque Mathis interloqué.

– Ouaip m'sieur, à 3-4km au sud de Karnak, tu sais, où il y a le truc de druides avec des cailloux partout.

Mathis s'attendait à tout de la magie, mais pas à se retrouver à l'autre bout du pays sans même s'en être rendu compte. Décidemment, il allait de surprise en surprise, et les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas lorsqu'Émi lui suggéra de ranger son blouson dans sa valise lorsqu'il mettrait son uniforme.

– L'école est dans le sud, tu vas crever de chaud avec ça.

Une fois l'averse finie, Émeraude proposa à Mathis de se changer chez elle pendant qu'elle récupérait sa valise et se changeait elle aussi. À leur arrivé, Émi monta l'escalier quatre à quatre, et son père indiqua à Mathis une petite remise dans laquelle il pourrait se changer. L'uniforme lui allait très bien, parfaitement ajusté et assez doux. La coupe était chic et seyante, mais la couleur bleu clair ne plaisait pas forcément à Mathis. Il noua le foulard en un ersatz de cravate, et sortit de la remise.

Dans la boutique l'attendait Émi, vêtue d'une petite robe du même bleu clair que son uniforme par-dessus un chemisier blanc, de grandes chaussettes blanches et d'un foulard noir plus fin que le sien. Le long de sa bretelle gauche apparaissaient quelques pin's cartoonesques. Elle avait repris son apparence pourpre du début de journée, et avait conservé ses souliers pailletés et ses lunettes teintées. Elle tirait derrière elle une grande valise au motif écossais sur laquelle reposait un étrange oiseau. Une espèce de vautour anorexique vert foncé, avec une petite crête et le bout des plumes et du bec noir brillant.

– C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Mathis. C'est ton familier, ou c'est le monstre qui l'a mangé ?

– Je te présente Korrigan, mon augurey. Je l'ai depuis que j'ai six ans. Hé ce n'est pas un monstre, il est super mon oiseau !

– Ouais, super. Super flippant même.

– Tss, tu n'as aucun goût. Bon allez viens, on va être en retard à la gare de transpo.

Émeraude et Mathis se dirigèrent donc vers cette dernière. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit depuis un moment, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la gare, Mathis reconnut le professeur Fauchet qui se dirigeait vers eux avec un air soulagé. Il avait revêtu une robe noire au col et aux ourlets des manches et du bas bleu ciel.

– Enfin tu es là Mathis ! J'étais inquiet, je pensais que tu t'étais perdu. Ah, mais je vois que tu t'es fait une amie ! Très bien, tu t'intègres vite dans notre monde. Bon, on va rejoindre les autres et prononcer le départ pour Beauxbâtons.

Ils se dirigèrent tout trois vers un large couloir, et Mathis put enfin prendre conscience de l'immensité de la gare. Alors que l'arrivée se faisait dans les boutiques, et qu'il n'avait vu qu'un seul tunnel à la gare de Chambéry, il se retrouvait maintenant face à un immense hall plein de portiques métalliques, de guichets et d'entrées de tunnel dans tous les sens. Des centaines, peut-être des milliers de sorciers transitaient d'un tunnel à l'autre, tel un immense carrefour où toutes les autoroutes du pays se seraient rejointes. Tournant la tête vers la droite, il aperçût un groupe croissant d'enfants de son âge, tous en uniforme, qui attendait. Autour d'eux, d'autres adolescents plus âgés discutaient par groupe, riaient ou traversait le tunnel indiqué comme étant le "Trajet direct pour Beauxbâtons – Personnes autorisées uniquement".

Ceux-ci, au contraire des plus jeunes, arboraient des foulards bleu, rouge ou jaune, et un écusson de la même couleur apparaissait sur le côté droit de leur veston ou robe, mais on retrouvait toutes les couleurs au sein d'un même groupe. Se rapprochant, Mathis constata avec surprise que certains plus vieux que les autres, mais encore trop jeunes pour être des professeurs, ne portait pas l'uniforme, mais arborait tout de même les écussons sur leurs hauts.

Rejoignant le groupe de futurs 1ère année, Mathis et Émeraude observèrent de plus près leurs futurs camarades. Des petits groupes commençaient déjà à se former, et toutes les discussions tournaient autour de ce qui les attendait. Certains se vantaient, certains paniquaient, d'autre encore attendait en silence en se rongeant les ongles, ou observait d'un air curieux les familiers des autres. Korrigan et le gecko de Mathis était ceux qui attiraient le plus les regards, bien qu'Émi elle-même ne soit pas en reste.

Enfin, le professeur Fauchet (qui marchait aussi vite qu'un vieillard boiteux sous tranquillisants) les rejoignit, et une fois que l'attention de chacun fut tourné vers lui, il exposa les choses à venir.

– S'il vous plaît, un peu de calme. Merci. Bon, certains d'entre vous me connaissent, d'autre non. Je suis le professeur Fauchet, et je vous enseignerai l'Histoire de la Magie. Je suis aussi chargé d'encadrer les élèves de première année, particulièrement les enfants nés-moldus. Enfin bref, à chaque signal, passez dans le tunnel par deux en prononçant "Beauxbâtons" à haute et intelligible voix. Vous serez pris en charge de l'autre côté par ma collègue, et lorsque les derniers seront passés et que je vous rejoindrai, nous pourront nous diriger vers le château. Commençons. Vous deux, approchez-vous. Allez-y ! Les suivants, on se rapproche… Allez-y !

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que ce soit presque le tour de Mathis et Émi. Celle-ci se tourna vers Mathis, et lança :

– Je suis toute excitée, on va enfin voir Beauxbâtons !

– Ouais, moi aussi. Par contre j'espère qu'ils ont pas prévu de nous faire poireauter pendant des heures avant le dîner, parce que je crève la dalle.

– C'est clair. Ah au fait Mathis, faut vraiment que tu lui trouves un nom, dit-elle en désignant le gecko du doigt.

– Ouais, je réfléchis à un nom qui en jette.

– Genre "Catapulte" ?

– Ouais, absolument.

– Eh vous deux, vous pourrez discuter de l'autre côté, coupa le professeur Fauchet. Allez-y.

Le duo s'élança vers le tunnel, tirant avec énergie leurs valises roulantes, ce qui avait pour effet dans le cas d'Émi de secouer violemment son augurey qui se cramponnait tant bien que mal à la poignée de la valise, et s'y engouffrant en courant, ils lancèrent d'une même voix :

– Beauxbâtons !

.

* * *

.

Voilà voilà, nous sommes à quelques mètres magiques de l'Académie ! Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite !


	3. Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons

Enfin, Mathis est à Beauxbâtons (BeauX pour les intimes) !  
Alors, que dire à propos du chapitre précédent ? Hé bien, disons que je me suis bien éclaté à l'écrire, je m'en souviens. Contrairement à celui-ci, qui a été modifié voir réécrit un nombre inhumain de fois. J'ajoute aussi, pour les plus perspicace, qu'il contient des spoils cachés, et que si plus tard un détail fait _tilt_ dans votre tête, c'est qu'il était suggéré dans le chapitre 2.

**Réponse aux reviews !**

Hello **Lucie** ! Tu dois être contente, celui-ci est encore plus en avance ! Alors pour le fonctionnement, tu as frappé à la bonne porte. Voici venir l'Intégrale du règlement, de la répartition et tout autre truc chiants, condensé en un chapitre (enfin !) digeste. Pour l'histoire, rendez-vous dans un très long moment, par contre… Oui, Émi est ce qui pouvait arriver de pire pour Mathis. Enfin, surtout pour sa mère, qui espère qu'il va être sage, hé hé hé ! Et relis bien, je n'ai pas dit qu'il pleuvait tout le temps en Bretagne. J'ai dit (en gros) qu'il y avait règulierement des ondées en fin de journée à cause de la pression. Et si tu me dis qu'il n'y a jamais d'orage en fin d'été en Bretagne, je te fais récurer les chaudrons des 5ème Année !

**La Plume de Sucre**, toujours aussi courtes, mais toujours aussi agréables tes reviews, merci !

Et la dernière pour la route, coucou **Ywëna** ! tu es bien la seule à penser à la mère d'Émi, je dois dire. Mais t'as raison, elle est super ! Alors, l'idée des tunnels ne vient pas de moi, mais de la France de Fleur (maintenant francedelacour[point]fr). Par contre il ne fonctionnent pas du tout de la même manière. Pour les détails, rendez-vous dans le même chapitre que pour l'histoire de l'Académie. Alors normalement c'est une exclue française, mais en... *vérifie ses dates*... 211 ans, le secret aurait largement eu le temps d'être vendu/volé/copié. Et enfin, les animaux. Eh bien les geckos, même à 25% salamandre, sont authorisés puisque vendu à Flamelisse (qui font leur stock par rapport au règlement de l'Académie). En revanche, pour l'Augurey j'ai un (énorme) doute. Mais bon, il ne se fait pas remarquer, pour l'instant.

Voilà voilà. On repart pour un chapitre bien long (_plus de 1000 mots supplémentaires par rapport au précédent !_), et pourtant ne couvrant qu'une soirée et un jour. Mais pas n'importe lesquels. **C'EST LA RENTRÉE !**

.

* * *

.

NOTE IMPORTANTE : Il y a un problème d'affichage des répliques d'un professeur (qui parle d'une manière assez particulière) pour la version PC si vous utilisez les polices Verdana (énorme bordel), Ubuntu (même chose, pourtant ça allait bien avant…), Georgia (moins dramatique, mais affreux quand même). J'ai tout testé, les autres polices et la version mobile n'ont pas ce soucis. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas comment changer : Tout en haut du chapitre vous avez des boutons, notamment A+, A- et A. Cliquez sur le A tout seul. Vous voilà prévenus. Je recherche activement une solution pour régler ça…

.

* * *

.

**3) Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons**

_Cieux infinis. Lueur éclatante. Sentiment de liberté et de toute puissance. Il vole, suivant les courants ascendants, plongeant soudainement pour reprendre de la vitesse, pour sentir l'adrénaline monter en lui. Il est le maître de son domaine, et celui-ci ne connait pas de limite. Il slalome entre les nuages, se rit du moineau et de l'aigle. Pour lui, le monde terrestre n'est qu'un ornement de son palais, au mieux un garde-manger. Puis soudain, chute, ténèbres et solitude. Tel un ange déchu, il tombe. Mais le sol ne l'arrête pas, il continue à s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la terre, vers les ténèbres insondables. Il se brise les ailes, mais ne ressent même plus la douleur. Il a trop à cœur la perte de sa liberté pour se préoccuper de cette futile souffrance. Il se tient, là, sans bouger, parce que sa liberté est brisée. Ses ailes sont depuis longtemps guéries, et la chute n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Mais il ne volera plus jamais, car son âme est brisée. Oh, certes, il peut encore s'arracher à l'attraction terrestre, s'élever dans les airs, user de ses ailes, mais il est devenu le moineau qu'il méprisait tant. Il ne volera plus jamais, il est tombé, déchu. Puis, aussi vite qu'il est apparu, ce sentiment s'évanouit, remplacé par une folle envie de belles chenilles bien grasses. Korrigan a faim._

.

* * *

.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Joncheruine", Mathis et Émi avait traversé le pays, en courant sur une vingtaine de mètres. Ils débouchèrent près d'une immense grille de château, qui semblait forgée d'argent, très fine et semblant pourtant indestructible, toute de spirales et de fleurs. Une haute haie de rosier blanc courait le long des grilles, et une lueur miroitait autour du portail. Par-delà cette lueur, on entrevoyait un immense château au bout d'un très long parc. Ils rejoignirent le groupe d'élèves de première année, qui s'était regroupé devant le portail en compagnie d'une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés, presque blanc. Elle était très jolie, et semblait très gentille, mais son attitude et son maintien forçait le respect. On sentait l'immensité du pouvoir en elle, comme si une aura électrique l'entourait. Le professeur Fauchet apparut à ce moment, surgissant de nulle part, et Mathis comprit quelque chose. La sortie du tunnel ne disparaissait pas : elle n'existait pas. Il fit un signe à celle qui devait être la fameuse collègue, et celle-ci sortit sa baguette. C'était une magnifique baguette d'un bois beige très clair, presque blanc, fine et délicate comme sa propriétaire. Un cœur central s'affinait progressivement d'un bout à l'autre, et ce qui semblait être du lierre sculpté grimpait en spirale tout au long de celui-ci avant de rejoindre la pointe en forme de petite rose fermée. Émi glissa à Mathis qu'elle était faite de tremble, un bois destiné aux meilleurs duellistes. La jeune femme pointa sa baguette vers le haut du portail, et d'un geste, elle déverrouilla celui-ci en faisant s'évanouir le voile magique qui l'entourait. Le portail s'ouvrit tout seul vers l'intérieur, et les futurs élèves purent enfin admirer le domaine. Par-delà un immense jardin à la française, orné en son centre d'une immense fontaine étrangement sobre par rapport au faste qui l'entourait, trônait un immense château. On aurait dit une réplique exacte du château de Chambord. Sauf que ce qui l'entourait n'était pas la vallée de la Loire. C'était d'immenses pics dont le sommet se perdait dans les ténèbres des cieux nocturnes.

– Bienvenue à l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbâtons. Je suis Mademoiselle Florine Brindargent, directrice-adjointe et professeure de français. Nous allons procéder à votre répartition, puis vous pourrez rejoindre les autres élèves dans le Grand Réfectoire pour le discours traditionnel de rentrée et le banquet.

Le groupe se mit en route, et une pensée traversa l'esprit de Mathis. Il avait complètement oublié les autres élèves. Il en avait vu plusieurs passer le tunnel de transportation avant eux, mais il n'y avait ici que les élèves de première année. Mais si le portail était verrouillé avant leur arrivé, où étaient ces élèves ?

Ils entrèrent par la porte centrale, et entrèrent dans un hall démesuré comme le reste. Au centre de la pièce montait un large escalier de marbre blanc, qui se divisait en deux escaliers de chaque côté. Des portraits ornaient les murs de la pièce, et, Ô surprise !

– Hé regardez, les gens dans les peintures bougent tous seuls ! s'exclamèrent certains élèves.

Mais déjà, ne leur laissant pas le temps de s'émerveiller d'avantage, Miss Brindargent les dirigea vers une grande salle dans l'aile gauche du château. Cette salle ressemblait étrangement à une chapelle, avec plusieurs rangs de bancs de chaque côté d'une allée centrale, au bout de laquelle se trouvait trois grandes boîtes ressemblant à des confessionnaux. Un vieil homme vint chercher les bagages de tous les élèves en les faisant léviter d'un sort, de même que les cages des divers animaux. Korrigan n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, toujours perché sur la valise qui flottait à présent dans les airs, mais le gecko de Mathis resta avec son propriétaire. Enfin, la jeune femme les fit tous s'asseoir du même côté de la salle et leur expliqua ce qui allait se dérouler.

– Comme dans plusieurs écoles de magie de par le monde, les élèves sont répartis selon certaines caractéristiques. Ici, à Beauxbâtons, cette répartition consiste en trois Ordres, dont le but est de regrouper les élèves afin de proposer à chacun la méthodologie de travail la plus adaptée à son caractère.  
· Le premier, Lonicera, est l'Ordre de l'équité et de la patience. S'y retrouvent ceux qui savent attendre le bon moment, et se remettre en question, des juges naturellement objectifs. Sa devise est « Le temps détruira vos murailles », et sa couleur est le Bleu Patience.  
· Le second, Aloysia, est l'Ordre de la réflexion et de la cohésion. S'y retrouvent ceux qui misent tout sur l'importance du groupe, leaders comme suiveurs, et dont "générosité" est le maître mot. Sa devise est « Les mots sont nos armes », et sa couleur est le Rouge Passion.  
· Enfin, le dernier, Urtica, est l'Ordre de l'action, et de la détermination. S'y retrouvent les battants, mais aussi ceux capables de résoudre seuls leurs problèmes pour ne partager que leur optimisme avec leurs amis. Sa devise est « Qui s'y frotte s'y pique », et sa couleur est le Jaune Puissance.  
À l'appel de votre nom, vous entrerez dans un des caisson-sondeur, et vous répondrez aux questions qui vous seront posées. Ensuite vous irez vous asseoir sur les bancs de droite. Ensuite nous…

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivé d'un petit groupe d'élèves plus âgés, qui prirent place au fond de la salle. Comme si de rien était, Miss Brindargent reprit son discours.

– Je disais donc, ensuite, une fois que tous les élèves seront répartis, nous nous rendrons ensemble au Grand Réfectoire. Commençons avec un seul élève, afin que chacun puisse voir ce qu'il en est, puis je vous ferai passer trois par trois. Aubert Marine !

La fille appelée se leva, et s'avança timidement vers une des grandes boîtes de bois sombre fermées d'un rideau bleu ciel où elle entra. Après presque deux minutes silencieuse, elle ressortit. Son foulard était devenu bleu, et un nouvel écusson, bleu lui aussi, ornait sa robe. Elle alla rejoindre un banc à droite. La professeure appela ensuite les élèves suivants, trois par trois comme elle l'avait dit.

– Aubry Baptiste, Azerbas Nilüfer, Ballessaim Octavius… Bellini Aventino, Brisebois Émeraude, Charpentier Mélissa…

Lorsqu'Émi ressortit du caisson, elle portait désormais un foulard rouge. Ainsi, elle avait été répartie à Aloysia. Oui ça semblait logique à Mathis, la maison de la cohésion et de la générosité collait parfaitement à cette fille qui l'avait adopté dès qu'elle l'avait vu, et le considérait déjà comme son ami. Enfin, son tour vint, et il entra dans l'une des boîtes, en même temps que des jumelles du nom de Lise et Nora Degontreau. À l'intérieur du caisson, des parois lisses, un siège consistant en une simple planche vernie fixée à la paroi et une boule de lumière flottant au niveau du plafond constituait les seuls éléments notables. Mathis s'assit sur le banc, et presque instantanément, une forte voix éthérée, ni masculine ni féminine retentit. Le plus étrange est que l'on n'entendait rien à l'extérieur malgré la finesse du rideau.

– Bonjour, Mathis Devaux, dit la voix. Je suis le Sondeur, bienvenue à Beauxbâtons. Je vais te poser cinq questions. Tu peux y répondre comme tu le sens, même si ta réponse ne fait pas partie de mes propositions. Es-tu prêt ?

– Oui.

– Première question : De quelle couleur est la vie ?

– Euh… Verte, comme les arbres.

– Deuxième question : Qui de l'aigle ou du moineau est le roi des cieux ?

– Aucun, c'est l'albatros. Il peut voler des semaines sans atterrir.

– Troisième question : Quel fromage est le meilleur dans des spaghettis ?

– Comment ?

– Tu veux que je répète la question ?

– Euh non, c'est bon. Ben, ma mère fait un mélange d'emmental, de comté et de mozzarella, râpés et mélangés. Ça fond super bien, et ça fait des grand fils, j'adore.

– Quatrième question : Serais-tu prêt à échanger ta place ici ? Pourquoi ?

– Je serais capable de le faire, mais je ne le ferai pas. Tout savoir est bon à prendre, et j'ai la chance d'accéder à un savoir secret, qui n'est même pas censé exister d'après ce que j'ai toujours su. Je ne vais pas gâcher une opportunité pareille.

– Cinquième question : Serais-tu prêt à suivre Émeraude Brisebois ?

– Euh, ben ouais pourqu…

– Bienvenue à Aloysia !

Un flash de lumière rouge éblouit Mathis, et lorsque sa vue revint, il constata que son foulard était devenu rouge et que ce qui semblait être l'écusson d'Aloysia était apparu sur son veston. Il ressortit du caisson, et rejoignit Émi qui était visiblement ravie qu'il soit avec elle, en se demandant comment la voix avait pu déterminer dans quel Ordre il devait atterrir avec des questions pareilles. À moins que seule la dernière "question" ait vraiment compté, ce qui remettrait sérieusement en doute l'utilité de la répartition. Peu à peu, le reste des élèves furent répartis. Parmi eux, une jolie fille brune du nom de Karol Niafasen qui, comme quelques-uns, ressortit plus tard que les autres avec un foulard bicolore, le sien étant rouge et blanc. Ou encore ce garçon, que Mathis reconnut comme étant celui qui se vantait de son père conseiller du _Prévôt_ et qui s'appelait Arnaud Portesort, qui fut réparti à Urtica. L'un d'eux retint particulièrement son attention. Jorge Soriano. À l'appel de ce nom typiquement espagnol, ce fut un grand blond aux yeux bleus, athlétique, qui se leva. Lorsqu'il s'avança dans l'allée, des petits rires moqueurs se firent entendra çà et là. À ses pieds, l'espagnol portait des sandales de cuir par-dessus des chaussettes blanches, et sa démarche était dansante et rythmée, comme si un rock endiablée martelait dans sa tête. Tête qui hochait doucement de gauche à droite sur le rythme de cette même mélodie. Lorsqu'il ressortit du caisson-sondeur, lui aussi réparti chez les jaunes d'Urtica, Mathis vit que qu'il avait un écouteur dans l'oreille gauche, ce qui expliquait en partie son pas dansant, mais pas ses étranges chaussures. Dans l'ensemble, on aurait dit une autruche allemande saoule.

.

* * *

.

La répartition des premières années terminée, le groupe ressortit en suivant le professeur Fauchet pendant que Miss Brindargent discutait avec les élèves arrivés entre temps. Ils rejoignirent le hall, puis s'engagèrent dans l'aile droite. Le prof ouvrit la grande porte, et les élèves purent admirer l'immense salle sous leurs yeux. Partout, des tables rondes entourées de seize chaises semblaient être disposées aléatoirement, mais pourtant séparées d'égale distance, comme des danseurs lors d'une valse. Autour de ces tables, les élèves étaient disséminés sans restriction. Dans certaines zone, une certaine couleur dominait, dans d'autre un certain âge, mais globalement, tout le monde était mélangé. Au fond de la salle s'alignait une très longue table où plusieurs adultes discutaient avec leurs voisins. Deux places, dont celle à côté de la directrice, était vacantes. Mathis vit enfin la directrice, dont il ne savait absolument rien, pas même son nom. Celle-ci, une femme chic d'une cinquantaine d'années en apparence, dépassait son voisin de gauche d'une bonne tête et demie malgré le fait qu'ils soient assis. Le professeur Fauchet les invita à aller s'asseoir où ils voulaient, et Mathis et Émi choisirent une place proche de la table des professeurs, mais pas trop, et plutôt centrée. Une équation mathématique hyper sophistiquée, comme lorsqu'on choisit son siège au cinéma. Après quelques minutes, où ils firent connaissance des personnes à leur table, les retardataires et Miss Brindargent entrèrent dans le Grand Réfectoire. L'un des élèves passa près de leur table d'un pas énervé, et Mila Appelbaum, la jolie Lonicera blonde de quatorze ans assise en face de Mathis, l'interpella.

– Hé Romain ! Encore raté ?

– Bah tu vois bien, connasse ! répliqua-t-il en tirant rageusement sur son foulard.

– Ah ah ça sert à rien de t'en prendre à moi, ce n'est pas ma faute si t'es trop gentil !

– Mmph…

Romain vira au rouge, puis s'éloignât, fortement vexé et embarrassé. Hilare, Mila expliqua la situation à Mathis et Émi, les seuls premières années à cette table.

– Lui c'est mon cousin, Romain Appelbaum. Il est en quatrième année à Locinera, et tous les ans il retente la Répartition pour aller à Urtica. C'est le Lonicera le moins patient que j'ai jamais vu, mais pas de bol pour son ego, c'est là que le Sondeur le remet chaque année.

– La répartition a lieu chaque année ? demanda Émi.

– Normalement non, mais si tu veux changer, tu as le droit de repasser au Sondeur juste après les premières années. Parfois, quand la mentalité de l'élève a changé, il est changé d'Ordre. Mais connaissant mon cousin, il a dû vexer le Sondeur, et celui-ci se venge comme il peut.

– Le Sondeur est une vraie personne ? s'étonna Mathis, soudain curieux.

– Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il est. D'après l'auteur de _L'histoire de Beauxbâtons_, ce serait plutôt un sortilège si complexe qu'il a développé une conscience propre. C'est tordu, mais personne n'a de meilleure explication. En tout cas, il a un sens de l'humour particulier, et une certaine mainmise au sein du château.

– Un sortilège dans une boîte ? lança Émi incrédule. Comment il pourrait affecter le château depuis sa boîte si c'est vraiment un sortilège ? Il n'est pas censé être lié à sa boîte et ne pas pouvoir se promener ?

– Personne ne le sait. Mais tu comprendras rapidement que ce que je vous dis est vrai. Oh, regardez, la directrice va faire le discours de rentrée.

Mathis et Émi, assis dos à la table des professeurs, se retournèrent, et eurent le choc de leur vie. La directrice s'était levée, et elle dominait l'assemblée, immense. Mesurant plus de trois mètres, svelte, elle était terriblement impressionnante dans sa robe de satin noir où luisait un long collier d'argent. À ses longs doigts, qu'elle déplia en écartant les mains d'un signe d'accueil, brillaient plusieurs bague elles aussi d'argent. Ses grands yeux étaient noirs et humides et son nez en forme de bec d'oiseau. À sa droite, Florine Brindargent, qui venait de rejoindre sa place, lui arrivait à la hanche en étant debout. La directrice commença son discours.

– Bonjour à tous, je vous souhaite une agréable rentrée ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent encore pas, je suis Madame Olympe Maxime, directrice de l'Académie. Comme tous les ans, un petit rappel du règlement s'impose. Les divers instruments de farces et attrapes sont interdits, que ce soit dans l'enceinte du château ou dans le parc. Les duels et autres échanges de sortilèges ne sont autorisés que durant les cours ou dans les salles d'entraînement. Il est strictement interdit aux élèves de s'approcher à moins de trois mètres de la fontaine Flamel. La baignade dans le fleuve est interdite. Il est interdit de quitter son pavillon après 21 heures sans autorisation signée par un professeur, un sortilège de filtrage garde la porte. De même, l'accès au pavillon d'un Ordre autre que le sien est interdit, sans exception ; des salles de travail communes sont disponibles la journée au rez-de-chaussée de l'aile Est, à gauche en entrant. Et bien que le simple fait de l'envisager me semble surréaliste, certains élèves l'ont fait, ce qui nous amène au dernier point : il est formellement interdit de voler sur un balai à l'intérieur du château, d'autant plus pour y organiser un match de "Quidditch d'intérieur". Vos emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain au petit-déjeuner, sauf pour les élèves de première année qui se rendront tous à une réunion de rentrée dans la Salle de Répartition. Je vous invite à lire entièrement le règlement qui vous a été envoyé en même temps que votre lettre d'entrée, si ce n'est déjà fait. Bien, cette mise au point étant faite, je souhaite à chacun d'entre vous réussite et épanouissement, et que votre année soit fructueuse. _Nous estions ignorants, nous le seront moins d'ici l'an._

– _Nous estions ignorants, nous le seront moins d'ici l'an_, reprirent en chœur la plupart des élèves.

– C'est quoi cette phrase étrange que tout le monde répète ? questionna Mathis en aparté.

– C'est la devise de l'école, de l'ancien français, répondit Mila. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de le faire, mais la tradition veut que les élèves répètent tous la devise à chaque fois qu'un professeur la prononce. Ça porterait chance, il paraît.

– Ah ouais, je vois.

– Et maintenant, conclut la directrice, mangez à votre faim !

À ces mots, des dizaines de plats empilés devant eux apparurent par magie. Le plat le plus proche de Mathis était un plat de spaghettis au fromage. Il s'y servit, et en proposa à Émi qui accepta. Il enfourna sa première bouchée, et en cracha presque de surprise. Le fromage fondue dans les spaghettis était exactement le même que celui que sa mère préparait : un mélange emmental-comté-mozzarella. Non, c'est impossible, c'est forcément une coïncidence, se dit Mathis. Le Sondeur ne peut pas être le chef cuisinier aussi.

Le banquet se déroula à merveille. La foison de plats disparut, laissant place à une foison de fromages, puis à une foison de desserts. Mathis n'avais jamais vu autant de choix en un seul repas. Enfin, les desserts disparurent à leur tour, et deux cruches de café chaud et des tasses apparurent sur les tables. Les amis refusèrent d'en boire, comme beaucoup de jeunes élèves de première ou deuxième année. Enfin, on signala la fin du banquet, et les élèves quittèrent la salle peu à peu. Les premières années furent regroupés par maison, et Mathis constata avec surprise qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus que lors de la répartition. En écoutant certains discuter, il comprit. Ou plutôt, il ne compris pas. Ils ne parlaient pas français. Ils avaient donc été séparés par langue, sûrement pour faciliter les explications. Après quelques instructions, les Aloysia suivirent leur référente, Florine Brindargent. Décidément, la jeune femme cumulait les casquettes.

.

* * *

.

Ils sortirent de la salle, et rejoignirent à nouveau le hall. Ils prirent à droite en sortant de l'aile Ouest, et empruntèrent une porte à côté de l'escalier central. Cette porte donnait sur l'extérieur, vers ce qui semblait être un deuxième jardin, plongé dans la pénombre. La professeure illumina le chemin de gravillons de sa baguette, et ils empruntèrent la voie de gauche à un croisement en patte d'oie. Ils traversèrent un large pont de bois, et purent enfin admirer leur dortoir. Chichement éclairé par des lanternes sans flamme, le Pavillon Est était une superbe bâtisse où l'emblème de la maison apparaissait sur les longues bannières, et était gravé dans la grande porte de bois sombre. Miss Brindargent ouvrit la porte, et fit entrer les élèves. Ils longèrent un petit corridor, et entrèrent par la seule autre porte qui s'y trouvait, au fond.

Mathis eut l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde. Contrairement aux salles du château qu'il avait déjà vu où la décoration était presque médiévale, bien que la délicatesse des ferronneries et des fresques rappelaient plutôt la Renaissance, cette salle semblait plutôt moderne. Les murs étaient lisses et peints de blanc, et le sol de pierre était recouvert de tapis simples. Partout, des fauteuils et canapés rouges était disposés en cercle autour de tables basses ou de petits braseros, et sur certains d'entre eux, des élèves discutaient, rigolaient, ou chahutaient. Mathis constata avec surprise que la plupart des élèves encore là n'avaient pas d'uniforme, comme ceux qu'il avait vu à la gare. Cependant, ceux-ci n'étaient pas présents dans le Grand Réfectoire, il en était certain. Mais qui étaient-t-ils, et où avaient-ils mangé ?

Miss Brindargent laissa d'abord passer les plus âgés. Vint le tour du groupe de 1ère Année, et Mathis et Émi montèrent à leur tour à l'étage. Ils allèrent tout au fond du premier couloir, qui portait la mention _Premières Années_, et la professeure fit entrer les garçons à gauche, les filles à droite, en leur rappelant l'extinction des feux à 21h. Il était déjà 20h30. Entrant dans leurs dortoirs respectifs qui consistaient en un long couloir rempli de chambres doubles où le nom des occupants apparaissait, ils retrouvèrent leurs valises, et Émi ne fut pas surprise de retrouver Korrigan, toujours cramponné à la poignée de sa valise posée à côté de la porte. En revanche, sa camarade de chambre, Nilüfer Azerbas, ne fut pas de cet avis. Elle était étalée sur le lit supérieur, en train de jouer avec une mèche de sa très longue et brillante chevelure brune, lorsqu'Émi entra dans la chambre. Se redressant, elle posa ses yeux noisette sur celle qui deviendrait sa compagne de chambre, lorsqu'elle aperçut Korrigan.

– Iiiiiiikkk! C'est quoi ÇA ? s'exclama-t-elle en pointant l'oiseau d'un doigt accusateur.

– Je te présente Korrigan, mon augurey. Je l'ai depuis que j'ai six ans. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est très sage.

– Mouais, je suis pas convaincue. On verra bien. Il va dormir ici ?

– Oh non, pas de soucis, il est plutôt nocturne. Enfin, ce soir j'aimerais quand même qu'il reste avec moi, pour qu'il s'habitue à sa nouvelle maison.

– Tant qu'il ne piaille pas toute la nuit, je peux t'accorder une nuit. Mais une seule.

– Les augureys ne poussent leur cri que s'il va pleuvoir. Et le ciel avait l'air bien dégagé quand on est arrivés.

– Ah je savais pas. Tu l'as eu où ? c'est la première fois que je vois un mach… un oiseau pareil.

– C'est mon père qui me l'a ramené d'Irlande. Il voulait essayer de faire des baguettes avec des plumes d'augurey, alors il cherchait un nid. Et puis il est tombé sur celui-ci et me l'a offert.

– Ton père fabrique des baguettes ?

– Bah ouais, c'est Servan Brisebois. Avec ma mère ils tiennent la boutique du Bourg Enchanteur. Tu n'as pas acheté ta baguette chez eux ?

– Non, j'en avais déjà une avant.

_Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté du couloir._

– Ouah, il est superbe ton lézard ! s'exclama Erwin Niafasen.

– C'est un gecko à crête croisé salamandre, répondit Mathis.

– Wow, et il s'appelle comment ?

– Je sais pas. Faut vraiment que je lui trouve un nom avant demain, sinon ça va me perturber tout la nuit.

– Tu as qu'à lister toutes ses caractéristiques, et tous les mots auquel il te fait penser. Après tu fais des mélanges, et tu gardes celui qui sonne le mieux.

– Ah ouais, pas bête comme idée. Alors, il est rouge et noir, cool, chaud, il ressemble à un dragon et il sent le barbecue. Barberouge ? Non, c'est un dragon, pas un pirate. Chaucoola ? Trop bizarre.

– Vraiment trop bizarre…

– Eh, au fait, elle est de ta famille, Karol Niafasen ?

– Oui c'est ma petite sœur.

– Mais, comment ça peut être ta petite sœur si vous êtes dans la même classe. T'as redoublé ou un truc comme ça ?

– Non, d'ailleurs je ne crois pas que l'on puisse redoubler ici. En tout cas pas en première année. Non, on est nés la même année, on a onze mois d'écart. Je suis né en février et elle en décembre. Du coup elle n'a même pas encore dix ans.

– C'est pour ça qu'elle a un foulard à moitié blanc ? Parce qu'elle a que neuf ans ?

– Non, ça c'est parce qu'elle est cracmole.

– Elle est quoi ?

– Cracmole. Nos deux parents sont sorciers, mais elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques. C'est rare, mais ça arrive. C'est un peu l'inverse des sorciers nés-moldus en fait.

– Mais si elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques, comment ça se fait qu'elle soit inscrite à l'Académie de magie ? Ça va pas la gêner pour les cours ?

– Ils ont un programme adapté pour les cracmols. Tous leurs cours sont théoriques, et leurs exams sont aménagés. Il y a pas mal de métiers dans le monde magique qui ne nécessitent pas l'usage de la magie, comme traducteur de runes ou…

– Ah, je sais ! J'ai trouvé ! s'écria soudainement Mathis, coupant la parole à Erwin.

– Quoi ? demanda gentiment celui-ci sans se formaliser de l'impolitesse de Mathis.

– Ben le nom de mon gecko ! Il est rouge et noir, chaud, et il sent de barbecue. Comme une braise !

– Donc tu vas l'appeler… ?

– Noirebraise.

– Pas mal ! Tu vois, ma technique fonctionne. Enfin il est plus rouge que noir, mais c'est un nom cool quand même.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les deux garçons finirent par se coucher et s'endormir, comme le reste du pavillon. La dernière pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Mathis avant qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience fut : "Il a l'air vachement sympa ce mec, j'aurais pu tomber sur pire que ça.".

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par un chant d'oiseaux qui semblait venir de partout à la fois, comme s'ils s'étaient endormi au cœur d'une forêt. Mathis se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il posa la main sur la main sur le petit bureau où dormait Noirebraise, et celui-ci grimpa très vite sur le bras de son maître. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune, et se jeta sur un fauteuil à côté d'Émi.

– Salut Mathis, bien dormi ? lança-t-elle. Et salut petit gecko !

– Je lui ait trouvé un nom hier soir, ça sera Noirebraise. Salut Émi. Ouais, les lits sont confortables. Et le réveil est plutôt agréable. C'est des vrais oiseaux, ou alors un genre d'enchantement ou un truc comme ça ?

– Enchantée, Noirebraise. Eh bien les deux en fait. Un enchantement capture le bruit au cœur de la forêt du domaine, et un autre le retransmet ici à l'heure du réveil.

– Ah, comme un micro et des haut-parleurs !

– Des quoi ?

– Heu laisse tomber, un truc moldu.

– Je vois. Enfin bref, avant il y avait aussi l'odeur de la forêt, il parait que c'était très agréable. Il y a beaucoup de fleurs dans les clairières. Mais il y a une trentaine d'années, un grand incendie l'a ravagée, et la fumée a été aspirée vers les dortoirs. Il n'y a eu aucun mort, mais beaucoup ont été gravement asphyxiés, dont le fils du ministre de l'époque.

– Ah merde, du coup je parie que ça ne lui a pas plu. Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

– J'ai lu _L'histoire de Beauxbâtons_, c'est super intéressant. Je pourrai te prêter mon exemplaire si tu veux.

– Ouais, ça serait cool. Merci !

Puis la faim les rappelant à l'ordre, Ils décidèrent d'aller déjeuner. En sortant du pavillon, ils purent enfin voir le domaine en plein jour. Au cœur même des montagnes, il consistait en un immense jardin à la française, avec le château en son centre. Celui-ci ressemblait fortement au Château de Chambord que Mathis avait vu en photo en CM1, mais les tuiles de son toit étaient bleu ciel, et celui-ci était beaucoup plus large. Entre eux et le château, une large et profonde rivière coulait, enjambée par trois ponts reliant le château aux trois pavillons. Chaque pavillon avait lui aussi des tuiles de la couleur de son Ordre, et les mêmes bannières de chaque côté de la porte.

En passant sur le pont, Mathis et Émi furent surpris de constater qu'on ne voyait pas le fond de la rivière. En fait, on y voyait aussi peu profondément que dans une mer agitée, et le fort courant n'y était pas étranger. Mila, qui les avait rejoint entre temps, leur expliqua que de nombreuses créatures magiques vivaient dans la rivière, et qu'il y aurait même des sirènes qui vivraient dans le réservoir de la source, dans une immense grotte secrète. Mathis ricana, incrédule, mais Émi se prit à se demander si elle pouvait changer ses jambes en queue de sirène comme dans les romans moldus que sa mère lui avait donné, avant de se rappeler que les vraies sirènes étaient d'affreuses harpies sous-marines. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au château, et se dirigèrent rapidement vers le Grand Réfectoire où les attendaient d'immenses buffets à volonté placés au centre de la salle, les tables ayant été réarrangées. Les deux plus jeunes mangèrent plus que de raison, et n'avaient pas encore fini lorsque Mila les laissa pour se rendre en cours d'Anglais.

Après deux mini-croissants supplémentaires, le regroupement des premières années fut effectué par la directrice-adjointe et par un grand homme d'un roux flamboyant et d'une carrure digne d'un lanceur de troncs écossais. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de Répartitions, encore, et s'assirent sur les bancs étroits et durs, encore. Un appel fut fait par Miss Brindargent, puis ce fut l'homme qui prit la parole.

– Bonjouʀʜ ɑ̀ tous'e, je suis le professeuʀʜ Nɑgoʀʜ'e Goi'zɑne, dit-il d'une voix à faire trembler les murs, et d'un accent à faire fondre les tympans.

La prononciation de ses –r rappelaient le bruit de deux pierres frottées l'une contre l'autre, et des –e sauvages apparaissaient à la fin de mots qui n'en comportait parfois même pas. Combiné à sa voix extrêmement forte et grave et à ses allures de barbares, il était pour le moins impressionnant.

– Cett'e ʀʜéunion ɑ pour but'e de vous pʀʜése'nter les difféʀʜen'tes mɑtièʀʜ'es qui vous seʀʜons en'seignées cette ɑnné'e. Tout d'ɑboʀʜd, les matièʀʜ'es dit'es linguistiques, c'est-ɑ̀-diʀʜe le frɑn'çɑis et l'ɑn'glɑis, mɑis ɑussi les ʀʜun'es ɑncienn'es que j'ensei'gne, et les mathémɑtiques qui ne sont ɑpʀʜès tout que le lɑngɑge des nombʀʜes. Vous seʀʜons en'seignés ɑussi les ɑʀʜts, et l'histoiʀʜ'e de lɑ mɑgie. En m'plus de ce tʀʜonc plutôt théoʀʜique, vous ɑuʀʜez des couʀʜs'e de potions, de biologie mɑgique, de vol'e suʀʜ bɑlɑi, d'enchɑ'm'ntements et mɑléfic'es et de métɑmoʀʜphos'e-soʀʜtilèg'es-tʀʜɑn's'mutɑtion, ou MST.

– Puis, à l'immense soulagement de la plupart, ce fut Miss Brindargent qui reprit.

– En plus de ces matières communes, il existe des matières optionnelles que vous ne choisirez qu'en troisième année, et des clubs d'activité partiellement extra-scolaires, facultatifs mais intéressants. Cette année, nous avons décidé de mettre en place un nouveau système pour les clubs. Tout au long de l'année, certains samedis seront spécialement aménagés pour permettre aux 1ère Année de découvrir tous les clubs et sports en pratique, avant de choisir ou non le club et/ou le sport qui vous plaira. Vous avez des questions sur ce qui a déjà été dit? Oui, je t'écoute, hum… Aline.

– Vous pourriez répétez la liste de tous les cours s'il vous plaît ?

– Français, anglais, runes anciennes, mathématiques, arts, histoire de la magie, potions, biologie magique, vol sur balai, enchantements et maléfices, et MST. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : un parchemin emploi du temps vous sera distribué à la fin de la réunion, et il vous suffira de toucher le titre d'une matière pour avoir toutes les informations nécessaires. D'ailleurs, je vais enchaîner là-dessus.  
Ceci (elle exhibait un parchemin recouvert d'un tableau) sera votre emploi du temps. Ils sont individuels, et chacun devra toujours avoir le sien avec soi. Comme je viens de le mentionner, un simple toucher sur le titre d'une matière afficher toutes les informations disponibles sur celle-ci : Une introduction explicative, le nom de l'enseignant et le numéro de son bureau, et l'intitulé du chapitre en cours dans votre filière. Les cours y seront aussi disponibles temporairement, pour compléter vos notes ou redessiner vos schémas. En touchant le nom de la salle où se déroule le cours, un plan avec l'itinéraire allant de l'endroit où vous êtes jusqu'à cette salle s'affichera. Si un évènement imprévu est annoncé ou un cours est déplacé, chaque parchemin sera mis à jour automatiquement. La rune en haut à droite permet de revenir à l'emploi du temps. La rune en haut à gauche permet d'envoyer un message à un professeur en cas de problème. Cela affichera une zone d'écriture pour le nom du destinataire et le contenu du message, mais pour devrez impérativement n'y écrire qu'avec une plume sans encre. Ces parchemins sont un outil de travail uniquement, et tout abus sera réprimandé.  
Bien, passons au système de notation. Chaque matière regroupe un ensemble de compétences à valider. Toute réponse donnée en levant la main, écrite sur un parchemin d'exercice ou au tableau lors d'une correction, ou sur un parchemin d'évaluation pourra permettre de valider une compétence. Attention, une fois acquise, elle peut être perdue, mais si une même compétence est acquise suffisamment de fois, sa valeur globale est doublée. Chaque groupe de compétences, ou thème, sera ensuite noté selon un système de rangs de pureté. Nous avons ainsi Fonte=médiocre, Étain=fragile, Bronze=bien, Argent=très bien, et Or=excellent. Cependant, pour obtenir l'Or, il faut que toutes les compétences dites "majeures" de ce thème soient toutes validées, en plus d'obtenir suffisamment de points. Enfin, la moyenne pondérée de tous les thèmes est effectuées, et cela donne le rang global de la matière.  
Je vais vous donner un exemple, ce sera plus clair. Disons que ce matin, en Potions, vous vous êtes montré capable d'identifier un bézoard du premier coup d'œil. Cela vous vaudra un bon point pour le thème "Identification d'ingrédients magiques". Admettons que vous obtenez ainsi l'Or à ce thème, et que vous aviez déjà obtenu l'Argent au thème "Préparation de potions de soin intermédiaires". La première compétence étant plus importante pour cette année, c'est l'Or qui l'emporte, et si aucun autre thème ne vient à faire baisser ce niveau, vous obtiendrez l'Or en Potions. Bien. Encore des questions ?

Un élève étranger posa une question que Mathis ne comprit pas, et fut surpris de comprendre au contraire la réponse.

– Non Joãozinho, les élèves étrangers n'auront pas leurs propres cours, sauf en Français où la priorité est l'apprentissage de la langue. Comme c'est le cas actuellement, toutes les interventions en français des professeurs sont traduites de manière à ce que chacun comprenne au mieux. C'est un enchantement très utile présent sur la totalité du domaine qui permet cela. En revanche, il ne s'applique pas aux élèves, alors vous serez séparés dans la salle, et les groupes de travail ne seront pas inter-langages tant que vous ne maîtriserez pas le français, ce qui en général prend deux-trois ans ici. D'autres questions ? Non ? Bien. Après cette petite réunion qui touche d'ailleurs à sa fin, nous vous ferons visiter le château, et cet après-midi après le repas, vous aurez votre première démonstration de vol sur balai, exceptionnellement en commun pour tous les élèves première année. Ensuite, vous serez libres d'explorer le domaine, mais soyez rentrés au château avant 18h. Voilà, je vais maintenant vous remettre vos emplois du temps, puis vous suivrez le professeur Goizane qui s'occupera de la visite guidée.

D'un geste de sa petite baguette, elle fit s'envoler les parchemins dans tous les sens, et sur la petite tablette devant chacun atterrit un parchemin à son nom. Mathis constata avec surprise qu'il avait des weekends de trois jours, son vendredi étant entièrement libre. Aux expressions de surprises qui fusaient çà et là, ça devait être le cas pour la plupart. Enfin, ils se levèrent, et la procession quitta la salle, salle qu'ils finiraient par connaître jusqu'au moindre grain de poussière s'ils continuaient à y passer leur vie. D'abord, le professeur leur indiqua que le reste du rez-de-chaussée de l'aile Est comportait de nombreuses salles de travail en groupe, l'infirmerie, ainsi que la bibliothèque tout au fond de celle-ci. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans le hall, et purent enfin monter le grand escalier. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le premier palier, là où l'escalier se séparait en deux, et le professeur Goizane leur désigna un immense portrait, dans lequel un vieil homme, apparemment un noble du Moyen-Âge, somnolait.

– Voici Go'defʀʜoy Beɑuxbɑtons, vicomt'e de St Rʜenɑud, fondɑteuʀʜ'e de l'Acɑdémie.

La forte voix du professeur eut pour effet de réveiller en sursaut le vieil homme, qui poussa un cri d'effroi fort peu masculin, et tomba de sa chaise. Puis, tentant de reprendre contenance, il se rassit en réajustant son col, et s'exclama d'une voix qu'il voulait menaçante.

– Qui ose déranger le vicomte de St Renaud lorsqu'il… médite ?

– Excu'sez moi, vicomt'e. Voici les nouveɑux élèv'es de pʀʜemière ɑnnée.

– Ah, fort bien. Je vous salue donc, nobles disciples, dit-il d'un ton cynique. Bienvenue en mon humble Académie, et puisse votre scolarité être fructueuse. Si vous avez des questions à propos de l'histoire de ce château, n'hésitez surtout pas : aller voir votre professeur d'histoire, je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer. Et maintenant, de l'air, sales _sang-de-bourbe _(_l'insulte en fit broncher certains, mais la plupart ne comprit pas_) ! Allez importuner ma traîtresse de fille si ça vous amuse. Elle garde l'entrée de l'étage des _chasseurs_. Laissez-moi *hum*… méditer en paix.

– Heuʀʜeusem'ment que les men'tɑlités ont évoluées…En'm'fin bʀʜef, nous ɑllons'm d'ɑboʀʜd visiter l'ɑil'e dʀʜoite, pɑʀʜ ici s'il vous plɑit.

Les premières années s'engagèrent dans l'escalier de droite, et visitèrent les quatre étages, les trois premiers donnant sur de longs couloirs donnant sur une dizaine de larges salles, avec des toilettes au fond. Au dernier étage, une vaste salle surmontée d'un dôme percé de nombreuses ouvertures était emplie de télescopes et de tableaux comportant des cartes du ciel, des tracés de constellations et même une immense maquette du système solaire à l'échelle, le Soleil mesurant plus de quatre mètres de diamètre. Cette maquette semblait se mouvoir en temps réel. Malheureusement pour leurs jambes, aucune passerelle ne reliait les deux ailes du château, et ils durent redescendre, puis remonter par l'escalier de gauche. Le premier et le deuxième étage ressemblait beaucoup à ceux de l'autre aile, à un détail près : deux portes manquaient au fond à droite du couloir au premier étage, et le second comportait une double porte au centre de cette zone. Le professeur Goizane ouvrit cette porte, et chacun put admirer un vaste amphithéâtre, large comme deux salles, et descendant jusqu'à l'étage en dessous, ce qui expliquait l'absence de porte. Ils montèrent ensuite à l'étage supérieure, mais le couloir du troisième étage était verrouillé, et le palier du quatrième étage, qui aurait dû desservir un énième couloir ou une énième salle donnait sur un mur où trônait le portrait d'une femme, aussi grand que la porte principale du château. Celle-ci sourit aux élèves avec bienveillance, et s'adressa à eux d'une voix calme et posée.

– Bonjour à vous, jeunes sorciers. Je suis Griselda Beauxbatons. J'espère que mon vieil aigri de père ne vous a pas trop effrayé. Cet étage, aussi connu comme le _pavillon de chasse_, ne vous sera pas accessible avant des années. J'espère tout de même vous voir de temps en temps, pour discuter de l'Académie et de ses secrets. Je suis toujours ravie de rencontrer la nouvelle génération, et je vous souhaite une agréable année.

Le contraste entre le père et la fille était déconcertant. Mathis se promit de trouver une explication dans le livre d'Émi, après avoir trouvé comment un personnage dans un tableau peut parler et bouger. Et comprit cette histoire de _chasse_ et de _chasseurs_. Ne se préoccupant pas des pérégrinations mentales de Mathis, le professeur Goizane les fit redescendre, puis s'engager dans un troisième escalier qui descendait sous l'escalier de gauche. Ils se retrouvèrent sous terre, et le professeur leur montra les salles de potions, avant de les faire remonter. Il les fit ensuite entrer par la petite porte à droite de celle du Grand Réfectoire, et s'engager dans un couloir assez étroit qui longeait ce dernier. Au bout de ce couloir se trouvait les bureaux des différents professeurs et de l'administration, ainsi que le bureau de la directrice, clos d'une haute porte de bois massif peinte en bleu ciel et bardé de renforts d'argent. Au centre de la porte, une grosse rose d'argent fermée brillait de mille feux. le professeur Goizane les mit bien en garde que cette zone n'était habituellement pas accessible aux élèves, et que seul un cas d'urgence, ou une convocation officielle pouvait justifier leur présence ici. Ils regagnèrent finalement le Grand Réfectoire, et, midi sonnant à l'énorme cloche suspendue au plafond de celui-ci, ils purent s'installer pour manger. Mathis et Émi regagnèrent leur table du premier jour, comme la plupart, et après quelques minutes, la plupart des autres élèves les rejoignirent. Mila se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, mais avec l'élégance qui caractérise les nobles sang-purs, et soupira.

– Je déteste ce type. Le prof d'anglais nous fait faire un contrôle le jour de la rentrée, soi-disant pour "tester notre niveau" alors que c'est le seul prof d'anglais de l'école, et que ça fait donc quatre ans que c'est LUI qui nous forme. Heureusement qu'on n'avait pas cours après, on est un peu allé profiter du soleil dehors. Et vous, cette première matinée ?

– Déprimant, soupira Émi.

– Ennuyeux, répondit Mathis. Par contre j'ai plein de questions. D'abord, c'est qui les _chasseurs_ ?

– Ah, ben tu as sûrement déjà croisé des élèves plus vieux qui n'ont pas d'uniforme ?

– C'est eux les_ chasseurs_ ?

– En effet. À la fin de la sixième année, on passe un premier diplôme, le B.A.N.Q.U.E.T., c'est-à-dire le Brevet d'Aptitude National Qualifiant Un Élève Travailleur. Après, l'école n'est plus obligatoire, mais vous pouvez choisir de rester deux ans de plus et de passer le C.H.A.S.S.E., le Certificat Honorable d'Aptitudes Supérieures et Surtout Élémentaires. Les élèves qui passent le C.H.A.S.S.E. sont appelés des _chasseurs_, et ils ne sont plus obligés de porter l'uniforme, même si beaucoup s'y sont habitués et le conservent.

– D'accord ! Et le _pavillon de chasse_ ?

– Le pavillon de chasse est un étage réservé aux _chasseurs_, sûrement avec des salles spécialement aménagés pour eux. Mais je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ça ressemble, je vous redirai ça dans deux ans.

– Je vois. En fait c'est plus simple que je le pensais. Et pourquoi l'étage en dessous est verrouillé ?

– Au troisième gauche se trouve l'arène de duel. C'est en travaux depuis plus d'un an. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils y font, mais j'espère qu'ils auront bientôt terminé, le club de duel m'a manqué l'année dernière.

Après manger, ils discutèrent de leurs emplois du temps, et Ils constatèrent avec joie qu'ils étaient libres le même jour. Mila leur présenta sa petite sœur Cytra, une fille très gentille de quatrième année, elle aussi à Lonicera, et leur désigna du doigt son petit frère Lucian, en deuxième année à Urtica, qui était en train de faire le pitre avec ses amis dans un coin de la salle. Tous les deux étaient blonds comme elle. À 13h, Mila alla à son cours de français, et les premières années sortirent dans la cour arrière pour attendre le prof à l'air libre. Ce ne fut pas Nagore Goizane qui les rejoignit, mais Olivier Fauchet, de sa démarche de touriste. Celui-ci s'exclama :

– Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Comme on vous l'a expliqué ce matin, vous allez assister à votre première démonstration de vol sur balai. Actuellement, ce sont les élèves de 2ème Lonicera qui ont cours. La deuxième heure, lorsque ces élèves seront en train de réaliser leurs exercices, le professeur de vol vous fera passer par petits groupes de six pour essayer de décoller sur un balai. En attendant, vous pourrez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez, je pense pouvoir y répondre même si le Quidditch n'est pas trop mon domaine.

Après avoir dépassé le jardin et les pavillons-dortoirs, ils contournèrent ce qui semblait être un grand gymnase, avancèrent encore une cinquantaine de mètres avant de se retrouver face à… un immense gouffre. Le terrain plan du château donnait sur un très large et profond trou au fond duquel on apercevait un groupe d'élèves avec un professeur. De chaque côté se trouvait trois anneaux suspendus au sommet de très longs poteaux, et des dizaines de gradins était suspendus autour du fossé. D'une plateforme de bois accrochée au bord de la falaise de leur côté partait un escalier qui serpentait le long de la paroi parfaitement verticale. Au fond du trou un terrain étrangement verdoyant malgré le manque de lumière. De l'autre côté de la fosse se trouvait un long bois de pins enclavé entre deux monts abruptes.

Le professeur Fauchet les fit descendre le long de l'escalier, et certains longèrent de très près la paroi de pierre, visiblement mal-à-l'aise par le vide malgré la haute rambarde grillagée et la promesse du professeur que le terrain au fond était enchanté pour que personne ne puisse se blesser. En fait d'après lui, on pouvait sauter du haut du canyon et atterrir au fond sans avoir plus de mal que si on avait trébuché dans l'herbe molle. Fait que Mathis trouva fort intéressant s'il s'avérait exact.

Une fois arrivé en bas, il assista à sa première démonstration de vol. La plupart étaient encore hésitants, mais certains maîtrisaient parfaitement leur balai. L'un d'eux fit une manœuvre dangereuse juste au-dessus de leur tête, et Mathis sursauta violemment, ce qui eut pour cause de faire tomber Noirebraise de son épaule. Il avait encore une fois oublié la présence de l'animal, mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas. Il grimpa le long du corps de Mathis et regagna sa place favorite, sur son épaule gauche. Lorsque le casse-cou aérien repassa, il cracha un jet d'étincelles dans sa direction, pas assez loin pour l'atteindre, mais suffisamment pour attirer l'attention de quelques premières années qui avaient assisté à la scène. L'un d'eux, l'excentrique espagnol d'Urtica qui portait des sandales de cuir sur des chaussettes, s'avança vers eux.

– Hey, il est cool ton lézard, lança Jorge Soriano. Un gecko à crête hein ? Je ne savais pas qu'ils pouvaient cracher des étincelles. Ni être de cette couleur d'ailleurs.

– Il est croisé salamandre, c'est pour ça, répondit Mathis.

– Ah, cool, Je peux le toucher ? Oh, il est tout chaud ! Au fait, moi c'est Jorge, mais si tu n'arrives pas à le prononcer, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as qu'à m'appeler "Georges".

– Ça va, ça ira, Jorge.

– Ouais en fait t'as raison, "Georges" c'est moche comme prénom.

– Mmmh, marmonna distraitement Mathis qui avait déjà reporté son attention sur le balai aérien.

Enfin, ils purent tester les balais, et alors que lui tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir le sien en l'air, Émi décolla du sol avec aisance, et se permit même de faire un petit tour en l'air avant d'atterrir avec souplesse.

Après le cours, ils remontèrent, et Mathis et Émi allèrent s'installer sur un banc au bord de la rivière. Korrigan arriva peu de temps après et atterrit près de sa maîtresse. Les deux amis discutèrent de ce qu'ils venaient de voir, puis de leur vie en général. Mathis évoqua sa passion pour les chutes et la folle envie qu'il avait d'expérimenter le fameux enchantement du terrain de Quidditch, et Émi lui parla de tous les voyages qu'elle avait fait avec ses parents et de son grand père, un druide vivant dans la forêt de Brocéliande.

– Normalement, les druides ne fondent pas de famille. C'est un peu comme les prêtres chez les moldus. Quand un jeune sorcier veut se vouer à la nature, il rejoint l'Université Druidique, et quand il a fini sa formation, il prête serment de fidélité, de secret et de célibat.

– Ben comment il a fait ton grand-père, il a violé son serment ?

– Oh, non. Il est resté officiellement célibataire. Il ne s'est jamais marié avec ma grand-mère. Mais aucune close n'interdisait d'avoir un fils. Mon grand-père se définit comme un "esprit libre". Il a passé sa vie à chercher des failles dans le règlement afin de le contourner.

– C'est une occupation comme une autre.

– Et du coup il a élevé mon père à Brocéliande, en lui montrant le pouvoir de la forêt. La clause de secret interdisait de divulguer le savoir druidique aux étrangers, mais mon père n'était pas étranger. Il était né là. Et puis il est allé à Beauxbâtons, et s'est passionné pour les enchantements. Il a rencontré ma mère en Baguettologie à l'Université, et ils ont fondé une boutique au Bourg Enchanteur. Et pendant tout ce temps, mon grand-père vivait sa vie avec ma grand-mère, dans les bois magiques. Je ne l'ai jamais connue, mais il parait qu'elle était très gentille. Mon grand-père, lui, a toujours été excentrique.

– Un peu comme tous les druides, non ?

– Excentrique, _même aux yeux des autres druides_. Il s'habille en vert foncé et porte une cape de feuille, pour selon lui se fondre dans le décor. En guise de serpe d'or, un truc que tous les druides ont, il a un sécateur moldu avec des lames transmutées en or. Il adore les jeux de cartes, et va même faire les concours de belote chez les moldus. Ils croient que c'est un vieil ermite, et puis il ne fait pas de mal alors ils le laissent tranquille. Il fait aussi des tresses dans ses cheveux et sa barbe, comme un pirate, avec des perles en bois magique qui font onduler ses tresses comme des tentacules. Ah, et son meilleur ami est un écureuil dressé qu'il a appelé Kowalski.

– Ah ouais, quand même. Kowalski, comme le pingouin dans Madagascar ?

– L'île ?

– Non, le dessin animé.

– Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas. Mais je crois oui. Mon grand-père fréquente beaucoup le monde moldu, il les trouve fascinants.

Ils rentrèrent à 18h, assistèrent à une longue et ennuyeuse énumération des points du règlement que personne n'aurait lu autrement, mangèrent léger, et rentrèrent au Pavillon Rouge, nom du dortoir des Aloysia. Ils retrouvèrent leurs camarades de chambres, Erwin et Nilüfer, ainsi que Karol, la petite sœur d'Erwin. Le frère et la sœur Niafasen avait tout deux les cheveux noirs de jais et les yeux verts, les traits fins de la Noblesse, et malgré les onze mois qui les séparaient, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mathis les désignait d'ailleurs affectueusement par l'expression "Les jumeaux ErKa". Ils discutèrent avec enthousiasme, puis vint l'heure de se coucher, car bien que trois jours de repos les attendaient, le réveil et le petit-déjeuner étaient à heure fixe, ce qui interdisait les grasses matinées. Durant ces trois jours, rien de notable ne se passa, à part le vendredi soir, lorsque Mathis se rappela qu'il avait une famille.

– Au fait, Émi, sur la boutique de tes parents, c'est écrit "Une affaire de famille". Mais si ça ne vient pas de ton grand-père, ça veut dire que tu vas reprendre la boutique ?

– Oh, non, ça sera pour ma sœur.

– T'as une sœur ?

– Ouais une grande sœur, Miss _Enora la Parfaite_, une vraie peste. Et toi ?

– Non, mais j'ai un frère, Thomas. Je m'entends plutôt bien avec.

– Moi j'en ai quatre, glissa Nilüfer.

– Tant que ça !?

– Eh, j'y peux rien moi ! Me regardez pas comme ça, c'est pas moi qui les ait faits. De toute façon, frères ou pas, j'ai toujours été toute seule. Ils étaient trop occupés "entre mecs" pour s'occuper de leur petite sœur. "On joue pas à la poupée, nous" PAF coup de pied dans les couilles, sale con. Enfin, il y en a un plus sympa que les autres, Ahmet, mais depuis qu'il est à l'Université je ne l'ai pas revu.

– Ah ouais, je vois l'ambiance. Et vous, Erwin ?

– On a un petit frère, Alois. Pourtant c'était déjà bien assez à supporter, une petite sœur.

– Va chier, répondit l'intéressée.

– Je rigole, tu sais que je t'adore, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

– Eh les gens, comment on fait pour contacter ses parents ici ? Il y a un téléphone public, ou un truc comme ça ? demanda Mathis.

– Un quoi ? s'exclamèrent en cœur Émi et les Niafasen.

– Non, les trucs moldus ne peuvent pas fonctionner ici, intervint Nilüfer. Il faut vraiment que tu lises l'_Histoire de Beauxbâtons_, je sais qu'Émi t'a prêté son exemplaire.

– Oui bon, je sais les intellos, je vais le lire votre bouquin. Et maintenant, comment je fais pour donner des nouvelles à ma mère ?

– Ben tu prends un parchemin, une plume, de l'encre, et tu lui écris une lettre. Après tu plies la lettre en quatre, tu écris le nom du destinataire dessus et tu la glisses dans la boîte aux lettres près de la porte, et demain matin vers 9h le concierge viendra récupérer le courrier, et l'emmènera au Bureau des Hiboux du Bourg Enchanteur.

– Ah, je vois… Et aucun risque qu'il lise le courrier ou un truc comme ça ? Genre si je me moque d'un prof un jour, ça risque pas de me retomber dessus ?

– Aucun risque, le concierge est aveugle, conclut Nilüfer.

.

* * *

.

_À suivre…_


	4. Une Semaine Chargée

Rebonjour, mes chers petits sorciers ! Voici venir mon expérience littéraire n°1. Plutôt simple comparée aux suivantes. Mais bon. En quoi consiste-t-elle ?  
C'est simple. Les emplois du temps sont fixes, donc chaque semaine se déroule de la même manière. Du coup, j'ai fait un chapitre racontant une semaine de cours (la première, en l'occurence), et c'est tout. Une semaine, cours par cours. Bref, un emploi du temps romancé.

**Réponses au reviews !**

Commençons par un nouveau nom : **LaLiseuseDeBonnesAventures**. Je suis très content que ma fic t'as plu ! Je suis allé faire un tour sur ton profil, j'ai lu ta petite fic... Bref, ça fait plaisir de recevoir une review positive de quelqu'un qui écrit aussi bien.

Et revoilà **La Plume de Sucre**, ma lectrice la plus assidue ! Ah ah, ce cher Nagore Goizane ! Un peu long à lire, hein ? Imagine-toi que ces pauvres enfant ont le son et l'image, eux ! J'ai voulu rendre ses répliques aussi insupportables à lire qu'elle le serait à entendre. Apparemment, ça marche !

Et bien le bonjour à toi, **Chem'iK** ! J'ai honte d'avoir mendié pour cette review, mais je ne suis pas déçu. Merci pour avoir signalé, les erreurs ont été corrigées (sérieux, c'est plus simple à éditer un chapitre qu'à en publier un nouveau, sur ce site de dingues !). Ça me fait très plaisir, cette avalanche de compliments !  
Le prof d'histoire, hein ? T'es le premier à l'avoir signalé ! Eh bien laisse moi te dire : bien vu ! En revanche, son secret est très bien gardé, et les références sont pour la plupart déjà passée pour le le moment. Si tu n'as pas déjà une piste à ce niveau, impossible de savoir ce qu'il en est dans le tome 1.  
Alors pour l'Éclair de Feu, en l'occurence il s'agit d'un nouveau modèle. Mais Olivier Fauchet n'est pas très au courant des détails techniques. Je ne dirai qu'une chose : Coupe du Monde de Quidditch 2014.  
La Bretagne, aaaah… En tant que Breton, tu dois t'en douter : c'est la région la plus magique de France. Ça me semblait une évidence de mettre le "Chemin de Traverse" français là-bas. Du coup : Brocéliande ? Trop d'arbres. Karnak ? Parfait ! Voilà, c'est aussi simple que ça.  
Mathis, avec Demy ? Je pense qu'il serait carrément pour ! C'est tout à fait son genre de fille. En revanche, overcheaté ? Nah ! Tous mes persos ont passé un dépistage anti Mary-Sue / Gary-Sue. D'ailleurs, lui a carrément reçu un score négatif, j'ai été un peu vache sur certains détails que j'ai dû corriger.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

.

* * *

.

NOTE DU CHRONIQUEUR : Pour ceux qui ne font pas partie du groupe Facebook d'**Ywëna**, je vous recommunique l'info : J'ai fini le tome 1, et entamé le 2 ! Pas de changement au niveau du rythme de publi, mais par contre, une garantie de publication sans retards, et surtout que je n'ai pas abandonné en route. Je vous ai promis 8 tomes, vous en aurez 8. Ou vraiment au minimum 7. Pas moyen que je n'écrive pas le tome 7, trop de trucs géniaux s'y déroulent !  
(indice : tout fait mentionnant la France ou BeauX se déroulant dans le tome 5 de Renouveau sera présent dans le tome 7 d'Entre les Mondes.)

.

* * *

.

**4) Une Semaine Chargée**

_Chers Maman et Thomas,_

_Ici c'est génial ! On a pas encore commencé les cours, mais j'ai déjà rencontré pleins de profs et d'élèves cools. Je me suis fait une amie avant même d'arriver au château (oui, c'est un ÉNORME château en plein milieu des montagnes), elle s'appelle Émi. Et j'ai une baguette ! Elle est superbe, on dirait une mini dague en bois. Ah, et j'ai un prof de Runes Anciennes, on comprend rien quand il parle. D'ailleurs j'ai même pas compris son nom. Enfin bref, je me plais beaucoup ici, je sens que je vais m'éclater. Je vous écrirai souvent, de toute façon ici les trucs "moldus" comme le téléphones peuvent pas marcher il paraît. Répondez avec le hibou, pas de soucis pour l'adresse, le Bureau des Hibous s'en occupe._

_Je vous aime,_

_Futur Archimage en Chef, Mathis Devaux_

_PS : Thomas, Émi est une métamorphomage, c'est presque aussi cool que le Doppelgänger !_

.

* * *

.

Lundi, 8h. Quelle joie de commencer sa vie de sorcier avec un cours de Maths. Surtout que le professeur n'avait pas l'air commode : dès leur arrivée, il interpella une fille qui avait un furet, lui hurla presque dessus que les animaux était interdits dans son cours. Mathis s'empressa de glisser Noirebraise dans la sacoche de cuir qui lui faisait office de sac, en espérant qu'il ne mette pas le feu à ses parchemins. Heureusement pour Émi, Korrigan préférait passer ses journées à somnoler dans la chambre, perché sur sa valise, avant de sortir chasser la nuit. Avant même d'avoir commencé le cours, le prof avait déjà hurlé sur trois personnes, presque fait pleurer la fille au furet, et râlé à propos de l'ensemble de la classe. Titus le Moal n'était pas juste un vieux chauve ventripotent et grincheux. C'était un gros con.

Il débuta son cours par une série d'exercices visant à déterminer le niveau de maths de ses élèves, puis leur annonça, à vingt-cinq centimètres de parchemins, de tout déchirer et de jeter ça à la poubelle, qu'il fit circuler en la faisant léviter entre les allées. Il prit ensuite une craie, attira d'un geste de baguette le petit tableau noir sur roulettes, et traça un immense 7.

– Parlons numérologie. Qui peut me citer la cause principale de la puissance du sept ?

Très peu de mains se levèrent. Parmi celles-ci, la main de la fille au furet que le prof ignora superbement, et celle d'Émi. Mais finalement, ce fut Erwin qui fut interrogé.

– Le pouvoir du sept provient principalement des sept éléments.

– Qui sont ?

– Terre, Eau, Feu, Air, Esprit, Vide et Temps.

– Bien, et quel est la particularité de ces élements ?

– Ils sont immuables et régissent les lois de la magie. Il y a donc sept différents courants magiques, ce qui explique la puissance du sept.

– Très bien. Votre nom ?

– Erwin Niafasen.

– Niafasen… Vous êtes parent avec Ernst Niafasen, le ministre de la Magie Allemand ?

– C'est mon grand-oncle, Monsieur.

– Intéressant. Bien, je vais vous poser une dernière question. Si vous répondez correctement, je vous accorde l'Or d'office en Numérologie. Citez-moi le domaine magique auquel on rattache traditionnellement chaque chiffre.

– 0 est la constance, comme les Runes.  
1 est la maîtrise, comme les Sortilèges.  
2 est l'union, comme les Enchantements.  
3 est l'expression, comme les Arts Magiques.  
4 est la réalisation, comme les Potions.  
5 est le changement, comme la Métamorphose.  
6 est l'harmonie, comme la Biologie Magique.  
7 est l'équilibre, comme l'Arithmancie.  
8 est le pouvoir, comme la Magie Noire.  
9 est l'altruisme, comme la Médicomagie.

– Parfait. Je pense que cet Or d'office est bien mérité. Comme votre camarade vient de le dire, le sept est le symbole de l'équilibre, associé à l'arithmancie. Mais, ignorons un moment la dimension divinatoire, et concentrons-nous sur l'aspect symbolique. Sept ans est "l'âge de raison", l'âge à laquelle la magie se révèle en moyenne. Il y a sept couleurs dans l'arc-en-ciel, sept jours dans la semaine, sept Merveilles du monde, sept systèmes cristallins, sept continents, sept cordes à la lyre et sept notes dans la gamme musicale. Et n'oublions pas les sept Abraxans du carrosse de Beauxbâtons. Bref vous l'aurez compris, le chiffre sept a toujours eu une importance centrale dans le monde, et plus particulièrement le monde magique.

Le professeur passa le reste du cours à expliquer la corrélation entre le chiffre sept et la magie, l'importance de sa place entre le six, lié à la vie, et le 8 lié à la mort, et tout un tas d'informations plus indigestes les unes que les autres. "Heureusement qu'il n'y a que dix chiffres" se dit même Mathis. Enfin, il les laissa partir avec un petit devoir, qui consistait à trouver un sort représentatif de chaque élément, et d'expliquer le rapport de ce sort au chiffre sept.

En sortant, Mathis consulta son emploi du temps, et afficha le plan pour se rendre au cours de français. Génial, c'est à l'autre bout du château ! Enfin, ça leur laisserait le temps de discuter.

– C'est quoi un Abraxan ? demanda Mathis.

– Aucune idée, répondit Émi.

– Un carrosse, comme les princesses ? interrogea Karol Niafasen d'une voix timide.

– Aucune idée, répéta Émi.

Bref, une discussion transcendante. Après avoir descendu trois étages pour en remonter deux, ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle de français. Florine Brindargent, Directrice-Adjointe/Référente d'Aloysia/Professeure de Français n'ayant même pas trente ans, les accueillit. Cependant, malgré une prof beaucoup plus sympathique, ce fut un cours de français somme toute basique, un rappel des règles d'accords du féminin et du pluriel, sauf pour les élèves étrangers à qui elle donnait de longs parchemins tracés de mots luisants, qui selon elle permettait d'inscrire ces mots dans l'esprit de quiconque le lisait. Mathis comprit pourquoi il était possible d'apprendre si vite le français à Beauxbâtons. Forcément, avec la magie, tout est plus simple.

Le midi, ils mangèrent avec Erwin, Karol et Nilüfer, ainsi que deux Urtica, Arnaud Portesort et Jorge Soriano, l'un passant le repas à se vanter, l'autre à se moquer de lui. Plusieurs fois, Erwin balança quelques pics à Arnaud, et Jorge discuta un peu avec Mathis de la démonstration de vol du jeudi passé, mais de manière générale, ils ne partagèrent qu'une table. Malgré ce que la directrice avait dit à propos de l'entraide et de l'absence de compétition, la différence entre les Aloysia et les Urtica était flagrante, et trop importante pour dissiper la moindre tention.

L'après-midi commençait avec un cours de Vol sur balai à 13h. Lors de la démonstration, ils avaient eu l'occasion de monter sur un balai, mais la plupart n'avait même pas pu décoller, et Mathis s'était lamentablement écrasé après avoir décollé… de trente centimètres du sol. Ils traversèrent le domaine, et arrivèrent au gymnase où le prof les interpella.

– Bonjour à tous. Je ne sais pas si votre professeur d'histoire m'a présenté, alors je le fait. Christoffel Undermacht, professeur de Vol et entraîneur de Quidditch.

Des chuchotements et des exclamations étouffées fusèrent çà et là.

– Je vois que ma réputation me précède. Oui je suis _le_ Christoffel Undermacht, le Hollandais Volant, et oui ce qu'on raconte est vrai. À part un détail : mes parents sont tout à fait humains. Maintenant, si on pouvait se concentrer sur le cours, ça serait parfait. Là-bas, j'ai aligné des balais au sol, il devrait y en avoir suffisamment. Chacun d'entre vous va se placer à droite d'un balai, ou à gauche si vous êtes gaucher, et dire d'une voix ferme "Debout !". Si je vois quelqu'un ramasser son balai sans mon autorisation, je lui colle une Fonte en Instructions et Contraintes. Suis-je bien clair ? Bien, à vos balais !

Chacun se plaça à côté d'un balai et tenta de le faire se lever. Émi y arriva du premier coup, Mathis du deuxième, mais la plupart dû répéter l'instruction plusieurs fois, pas toujours avec succès. Le professeur passa ensuite dans les rangs, conseillant les élèves ayant échoué. Quand chaque sorcier eût son balai en main, le professeur sortit sa baguette, et d'un sort, il fit décoller seuls les balais des Cracmols. La magie nécessaire au vol était en effet présente dans le balai, et seul manquait l'impulsion magique de décollage, comme le coup de jus du démarreur dans une voiture moldue. Enfin, chacun enfourcha son balai, et décolla du sol. Deux garçons se percutèrent violemment, et s'écrasèrent balais croisés, et une fille partit en vrille sur place, et fut désarçonnée. Lorsque chacun fut de nouveau en selle, le professeur put donner le signal du départ.

Un par un, ils devaient voler à basse altitude jusqu'à un piquet, y faire demi-tour et revenir. La plupart y arriva, sauf l'un des garçons maladroits qui ne put tourner et s'écrasa encore une fois. Karol se montra plutôt douée sur un balai magique malgré son absence de pouvoirs, guidée par les encouragements de son frère, qui lui s'était débrouillé comme un chef, se permettant même de finir son tour en sautant de son balai en route en le maintenant d'une main comme s'il s'agissait d'un vélo. Émi, elle, fut carrément impressionnante. Après avoir effectué le parcours à pleine vitesse, ses genoux frôlant l'herbe pourtant rase, et décolla au dernier moment à la verticale, effectua un looping, et atterrit avec grâce devant ses camarades ébahis et son professeur fort satisfait.

Le second exercice consista à tourner lentement autour de son piquet, le professeur en ayant fait sortir un pour chaque élève, en lançant "_Ferula Erigo_" en pointant le sol. Ah tiens, c'était le premier sort dont Mathis entendait clairement la formule. Miss Brindargent avait marmonné quelque chose lorsqu'elle avait distribué les emplois du temps, et il avait cru entendre le concierge dire quelque chose qui finissait par _barda_ quand il avait emporté les valises, mais la plupart des sorts qu'il avait vu lancés n'avait pas été formulés à voix haute. Il se demandait donc ce qu'il en était tout en tournoyant autour de son poteau.

Le dernier exercice consista à lancer son balai à pleine vitesse avant de ralentir et de revenir tranquillement. Ce fut un vrai désastre, et pendant qu'ils rentraient au château pour le cours suivant, le professeur dût emmener une élève qui avait eu une dent de devant brisée et la lèvre fendue à l'infirmerie.

Enfin, ce fut le cours d'anglais. Vieux rougeot blond et moustachu, Herbert Simpson avait pour le moins un physique répulsif. On aurait dit que sa peau était bien trop petite pour lui, et que ses vaisseaux sanguins compressés allaient éclater. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler, le constat fut flagrant. Il était complètement saoul, et son état suggérait qu'il l'était depuis un bon moment. Entre deux explications bavées en franglais, il leur distribua des énoncés de contrôle, pour "tester vos *hips* coni… connasse… euh… connaissances" selon lui. Alors que chacun s'affairait à répondre aux questions, le professeur sortit une bouteille de vin rouge de sa sacoche, en faisant tomber une bouteille vide au passage, la déboucha, et se mit à boire au goulot.

– Heu c'est normal ça ? chuchota Mathis, dubitatif.

– Ben… Ce n'est pas interdit par le règlement quoi, lui répondit Émi.

– Eh ben ça commence fort… Hé, au fait, c'est qui le prof de Balai ? Il est célèbre ?

– Sérieusement tu ne le connais pas ? T'as passé ton enfance dans une grotte ou… Ah oui merde, désolée. Je t'explique ça tout à l'heure.

– Okay merci.

Une fois le délai de vingt minutes écoulées, le professeur Simpson ramassa les parchemins des élèves d'un geste approximatif de la baguette, embarquant dans le même mouvement un encrier qui se répandit dans une allée, et faillit renverser sa bouteille en faisait atterrir la pile de feuilles. Il les regarda une par une dans une lenteur épouvantable, et poussa un long soupir ponctué d'un hoquet.

– Tous zeux qui zont jamais fait _*hips*_ d'anglais, vous zallez chercher un parchumin luisant là-bas dans la grosse aremoireuh, et les zautres _*hips*_ vous me faites une liste de _tooouuus_ les mots que vous zavez pas compris dans _*hips*_ l'énoncé.

Chacun s'exécuta, le prof vérifia ensuite, et tenta d'expliquer les mots. Puis chacun dû se présenter en anglais, sous l'œil trouble du professeur qui continua de vider sa bouteille de rouge. Mathis avait menti en faisant croire qu'il n'avait jamais fait d'anglais, et apprit beaucoup plus avec le parchemin luisant que les autres en écoutant le prof éructer son cours entre deux hoquets.

Après deux heures de cet acabit, ce fut enfin fini, et chacun put vaquer à ses occupations avant l'heure du dîner. Le groupe d'amis décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour emprunter de quoi travailler pour le devoir de mathématiques —qui n'avait d'ailleurs rien à voir avec des maths— puis de trouver une salle de travail libre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, Mathis fut impressionné. Elle était immense, et ses rayonnages labyrinthiques atteignaient le plafond. Ils discutaient avec enthousiasme de tout ce savoir lorsqu'une voix derrière eux les interpella d'un ton sec.

– Silence les enfants, ici on travaille en silence, ou on s'en va. Si vous cherchez un livre précis, demandez-le-moi, mais en chuchotant.

– Oui, commença Mathis à haute voix, on…

– Shhhhh !

– Désolé ! reprit Mathis en chuchotant. Oui, on cherche un livre de sortilèges classés par éléments. C'esst pour un devoir d'Arithmancie.

– Ah, _Symbolique du Sept et Sortilèges Élementaires_, de Aldebert Courtnaseau. Section 3, deuxième étagère, neuxième livre, en partant de la gauche. Je vous conseille aussi de vérifier dans _Numérologie et Sorcellerie_ de Myrielle Tarpitude, Section 3, cinquième étagère, avant-dernier livre.

– Merci Monsieur !

Ils se rendirent donc à la Section 3, et récupérèrent les livres conseillés. Enfin, ils ressortirent, et cherchèrent une salle de travail. La première était le théâtre d'une véritable joute médiévale, où deux élèves (dont l'un d'eux était Lucian Appelbaum, le petit frère de Mila) chevauchaient des chaises enchantées et se fonçaient dessus avec de longs manches de bois en guise de lances. La deuxième salle ne s'ouvrit même pas, mais la troisième fut la bonne. Seul un petit groupe de Lonicera l'occupait, et parmi eux, Mila.

– Hey Mila ! lança Émi.

– Hey les jeunes ! Alooors, déjà un devoir dès le premier jour ? Laissez-moi deviner… Lunist'El ?

– Nope, Le Moal, répondit Mathis.

– Ah, dur. Vous voulez un coup de main ? J'ai presque fini de bosser mes Potions.

– Non ça va, on a deux livres et un génie, répondit Émi en désignant Erwin d'un geste.

– Au fait, glissa Mathis, c'est normal que ton frère fasse un tournoi médiéval dans la salle de travail là-bas ?

– Oh le petit con !

Elle se leva en vitesse, et laissant des affaires sur place, elle partit en courant vers ladite salle. Les amis s'intallèrent à une table, et pendant que Karol et Nilüfer cherchaient dans les deux livres, Erwin lisait un petit calepin relié de cuir qu'il sortait de son sac à dos, et Émi lisait au-dessus de son épaule. Mathis l'interpella, et l'interrogea sur le prof de Vol.

– Christoffel Undermacht, ancien attrapeur de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch des Pays-Bas. Il est célèbre pour avoir sauté de son balai à quarante mètres au-dessus du terrain pour attraper le vif d'or au vol et ré-atterri sur le toit de la tribune ministérielle. La toile a craqué, et il s'est retrouvé sur les genoux du Ministre, le vif à la main.

– Ouah trop cool !

Karol leur signala doucement qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, et ils se remirent à travailler. L'heure du dîner arrivant, ils mangèrent tous ensemble avec Mila et son binôme de potions Adrian, sa sœur Cytra et la meilleure amie de celle-ci, Léonie, une magnifique rousse aux yeux bleus avec un grain de beauté sous l'œil droit. Tout ce petit monde s'entendit bien, et surtout Mathis et Erwin passèrent une bonne partie du repas en admiration devant Léonie. Agacée par le comportement des garçons, Émi affina discrètement les traits de son visage, changea ses yeux mauves en un violet intense qui malgré, ses lunettes de soleil mauves qui ne la quittaient jamais, ressortaient, et glissa quelques mèches argentées dans ses cheveux. Tournant sa tête vers elle pour lui demander quelque chose, Erwin constata une différence qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, et en oublia même sa question. Mais son attention fut à présent focalisée sur Émi qui souriait de satisfaction. Enfin, chacun rentra à son pavillon, et se prépara à une nouvelle journée.

.

* * *

.

_Devoir de Mathématiques_

_Terre : Duro, change en pierre l'objet visé._

_Eau : Aguamenti, fait apparaître un jet d'eau plus ou moins puissant au bout de la baguette._

_Feu : Incendio, fait apparaître un feu froid du bout de la baguette._

_Air : Ventus, Fait jaillir un tourbillon d'air à l'extrémité de la baguette._

_Esprit : Legilimens, sert à pénétrer l'esprit de la personne visée, dangereux._

_Vide : Evanesco, fait disparaître l'objet visé dans le non-être._

_Temps : Oubliettes, efface les souvenirs du passé, dangereux._

.

* * *

.

Et ce fut Mardi. Une journée moins chargée que la veille s'annonçait. Consultant le plan magique entre deux croissants, Mathis vit que le cours de Biologie Magique se passait dans une serre de l'autre côté du gouffre-terrain de Quidditch, et se dépêcha donc de finir de manger. Ils coururent à travers les jardins, longèrent le gouffre, et arrivèrent parmi les premiers, leur dernier croissant encore à la main. Le prof, un homme à la peau mate, la trentaine, les regarda en rigolant.

– Vous aviez le temps de finir de déjeuner, le cours ne commence pas avant dix minutes.

– On ne voulait surtout pas être en retard.

– Bel esprit, j'aime ça.

Après quelques minutes, les autres élèves les avaient rejoints, et le cours put commencer.

– Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Alterio Delambrosía, et je vous enseignerai la Biologie Magique, c'est-à-dire l'étude des plantes et petits organismes magiques. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons commencer en douceur. Ce matin, mes chers Aloysia, nous allons étudier les propriétés magiques de la verveine, qui est, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, l'emblème de votre maison.

Le professeur leur montra une multitude de variétés de verveines, leur fit sentir et toucher les feuilles. Il raconta l'histoire de la découverte de la plante, exposa ses propriétés médicinales et magiques. Il leurs fit même goûter plusieurs tisanes, expliquant les effets de tel temps d'infusion pour telle variété. Enfin, il organisa un petit jeu de reconnaissance. Le cours fut tellement intéressant que Mathis et sa bande demandèrent au professeur de rester pour le cours suivant, vu qu'ils étaient libres.

– Eh bien, voilà qui est inhabituel ! répondit-il en riant. Ma foi, qui suis-je pour m'opposer à la soif de connaissance des Aloysia ? Voyons voir… Ah, ça tombe bien. Après vous, j'ai les 1ère Lonicera. Ainsi, vous pourrez découvrir les mille et une facettes du chèvrefeuille.

Les amis assistèrent donc à un deuxième cours, attirant au début des regards étonnés de la part des Lonicera. Le cours ne se déroula pas tout à fait de la même manière que le précédent. Le professeur insista plus sur les cycles de croissances de la plante, et pas de dégustation pour eux. En revanche, il leur présenta un Chèvrefeuille Étrangleur, qui agitait ses lierres partout autour de lui en claquant dans l'air. Une des tentacules agrippa le poignet du professeur, qui lui fit lâcher prise d'un _Lashlabask_ nonchalant. Puis le cours fut terminé, et le prof refusa que le petit groupe revienne pour le cours des 1ère Urtica vendredi à 10h, car les surcharger d'informations risquait selon lui de nuire à leur concentration dans les autres matières.

Le temps de manger, et la bande dût retourner en cours, qui se déroulait, heureusement pour leurs petites jambes, à l'étage juste au-dessus. Un cours d'Arts, dirigé par Harmonie Hespéria Lunist'El, une magnifique femme aux cheveux noirs corbeau très autoritaire et cassante. Elle commença son cours en leur jouant une mélodie hypnotique à la lyre, puis claquant violemment des cymbales pour les désenvoûter, elle entreprit d'expliquer le pouvoir de la musique. Selon elle, le fait que la lyre soit enchantée n'était qu'un moyen de canaliser le pouvoir, tout comme les baguettes magiques, et que la véritable magie venait d'eux. Elle leur distribua ensuite des flûtes, puis, après leur avoir appris une mélodie extrêmement simple, elle leur demanda de se mettre par deux. L'un devait jouer la mélodie en imaginant son binôme qui s'endormait, et l'autre devait attendre sans résister, puis les rôles s'inversaient. À la fin de l'heure, les joues étaient rouges suite aux gifles données pour réveiller son binôme, et les tympans douloureux à cause du foisonnement de fausses notes et des coups de cymbales réguliers. Finalement, la prof lâcha un "Mouais, pas trop mal", et leur donna comme devoir vingt centimètres de parchemin d'explications sur la magie lyrique, avec une promesse de punition sévère en cas de manquement.

La journée finie, les Aloysia se précipitèrent tous à la bibliothèque pour faire le devoir, avant de sortir un peu. Ils s'entassèrent sur un long banc arqué autour de la fontaine Flamel devant le château, rejoints par Korrigan. Encore une fois, Mathis se demanda par où pouvait passer ce maudit oiseau, les fenêtres de l'internat ayant des barreaux et la lourde porte étant fermée. Celui-ci claqua du bec lorsqu'Émi lui caressa la tête, et Erwin sursauta en poussant un petit cri, qu'il tenta tant bien que mal à camoufler en toux, ce qui eut pour seul effet de déclencher un fou-rire général.

Profitant de la bonne ambiance, ils sortirent tous leurs baguettes pour les comparer. Nilüfer avait une superbe baguette, cerisier et foie de dragon, 23.4 centimètres, sculptés de symboles formant d'après elle un _Haïku_, un court poème japonais. Elle était en vacances au Japon lorsque sa lettre était arrivée, et connaissant la qualité des baguettes japonaises, sa mère avait insisté pour acheter la sienne là-bas. Celle d'Erwin était faite de peuplier et ventricule de dragon, 25.1 centimètres, et ressemblait étrangement à un long doigt de squelette portant une bague. Chacun put aussi admirer la magnifique baguette de Mathis, et frémir en prenant en main la glaciale baguette d'Émeraude. Karol, en tant que cracmole, n'en possédait pas, mais ne se sentit pas exclue pour autant, et fut même la seule à qui Nilüfer laissa prendre en main sa baguette, avertissant les autres de la susceptibilité du cerisier face aux autres sorciers.

Puis le sujet dérivé sur les animaux magique, sur l'étrange croisement dont était issu Noirebraise et sur l'histoire de Korrigan. Comme elle l'avait déjà raconté à Nilüfer, le père d'Émi voulait savoir si les plumes d'augurey feraient de bonnes baguettes, et en traquait un depuis des semaines dans les forêts d'Irlande lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé au sol, blessé. Il l'avait ramené à son hôtel pour que sa femme le soigne, en veillant bien à prendre les plumes qui s'étaient arrachées durant sa chute. Les baguettes qu'il en tira étaient très étranges, mais fonctionnaient plutôt bien, et Korrigan ayant finalement été adopté par la petite Émi, son père ne pût se résoudre à le relâcher et le ramena donc avec lui lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en France.

La bande rentra finalement au château, et mangea avec Mila, Cytra et Léonie, exceptionnellement accompagnées de Lucian. La raison de sa présence s'expliqua lorsqu'un gâteau apparut parmi les desserts, et que chacun se mit à chanter "Joyeux Anniversaire Cytra", rapidement accompagnés par les jeunes. La bonne ambiance de la journée se poursuivit jusqu'au bout, et tous s'endormirent avec l'espoir d'un lendemain similaire.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin commença sous les mêmes auspices. Après un petit déjeuner où toutes sortes de pâtisseries accompagnaient les croissants habituels, ils eurent leur premier cours de potions, en commun avec toute la 1ère Année. La professeure était une très jeune femme rousse qui se présenta sous le nom de Célestia Attorney. C'était sa première année d'enseignement, mais elle se débrouillait bien. Elle leur présenta quelques ingrédients, puis les fit préparer étape par étape une Potion de Jaunisse. À la fin du cours, elle prît la potion la mieux réussie, celle du binôme Niafasen, et la bût d'un coup. Sa peau vira au jaune citron, ce qui fit bien rire les élèves. Elle accompagna même les Aloysia jusqu'à leur salle de cours d'Enchantements, et rigola avec la prof, une petite blonde aux yeux bleus presque aussi jeune qu'elle. Celle-ci les fit entrer, et discuta encore cinq bonnes minutes dans le couloir. Lorsqu'elle entra, le chahut régnait. D'un geste de baguette, elle provoqua une explosion sonore si violente que les parchemins s'envolèrent, et que plusieurs élèvent crièrent de surprise. Sans se départir de son calme, elle se dirigea vers le tableau, et écrivit en grande lettres calligraphiées "_Wingardium Leviosa_".

– Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Gabrielle Delacour, et je vous enseignerai l'art des Enchantements, mais aussi des Maléfices. Qu'est-ce qui caractérise un enchantement ? Trois choses : Une formule précise, une gestuelle travaillée, et un réceptacle. Contrairement aux autres types de sortilèges, l'enchantement a en effet besoin d'une cible, ou réceptacle. Qu'il soit permanent ou non, un enchantement est une œuvre d'art. _Wingardium Leviosa_, le sort de lévitation, s'identifie parfaitement à cette description. On pointe la cible de sa baguette, puis on récite la formule en effectuant le geste approprié. La moindre erreur rend le sort totalement inefficace. Un cercle du poignet dans le sens des aiguilles, on abaisse la baguette, et on remonte le poignet.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur une petite statuette de danseuse sur son bureau, et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle lança le sort, articulant bien les syllabes.

– Windaaa'dium Leviooosa !

Lorsqu'elle redressa le poignet, la statuette se mit à léviter. Celle-ci se mit à suivre le moindre mouvement de la baguette, virevoltant çà et là dans les airs.

– Qu'est-ce qui différencie ce sort d'un autre ? Ceci, dit-elle en posant sa baguette. Comme vous pouvez le constater, la statuette reste en l'air, comme reliée à la baguette. En effet, le sort est lié à l'objet, et puise sa magie dans l'air qui l'entoure, dans chacun d'entre nous. En revanche, si vous lâchiez votre baguette pendant un _Incendio_, votre sort… ne ferait pas long feu.

La plaisanterie ne fit sourire que la bande de Mathis, les seuls à connaître le sort après avoir fait leur devoir de Mathématiques. Enfin chacun dût s'essayer au sort sur une plume, et très peu y arrivèrent du premier coup, mais la prof expliquait bien, et guidait chacun d'eux. Très vite, Mathis pût faire décoller la sienne jusqu'au plafond, et s'amusa même à la faire tournoyer grâce à un petit mouvement de poignet qu'Émi lui montra. C'était le premier sort de sa vie, et pourtant il sentait déjà la connexion entre lui et sa baguette, le sentiment de contrôle sur le flux magique qui le traversait. S'imaginant illusionniste, il se figura la plume comme s'il s'agissait d'une colombe, et la fit s'envoler d'un geste sec. Soudain, une lueur rosée jaillit de sa baguette, et frappa la plume qui se changea alors en oiseau. Une magnifique colombe blanche qui s'envola vers la fenêtre fermée de la salle, et qui s'échappa, traversant la vitre comme s'il s'agissait d'un mirage. Émi, comme la plupart des élèves, regardait Mathis d'un air abasourdi, qu'il partageait lui aussi. La professeure se contenta d'un sourire.

– Très joli, Mathis. Mais ici, c'est un cours d'Enchantements, pas de Métamorphose. Va rechercher une plume sur mon bureau, et tu viendras me voir à la fin de l'heure.

Chacun, Mathis y compris, reprit les exercices, faisant voler les plumes au rythme des instructions de la jeune enseignante. Lorsque le cours toucha à sa fin, tout le monde sortit, sauf Mathis qui se dirigea vers la prof. Fidèle à lui-même, il ne s'excusa pas, et se contenta d'attendre pour entendre ce que la prof avait à lui dire. Cependant, ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait qui sortit de la bouche de celle-ci.

– C'était une magnifique démonstration de magie, Mathis. Tu avais déjà fait ça avant ?

– Euh… non, bafouilla-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

– Je vois. Et as-tu conscience de ce que tu viens de faire ?

– Euh… non, je…

– Tu as lancé un sort informulé. On apprend ce genre de choses aux élèves de 7ème année. Mais encore, admettons que cela provienne d'une affinité particulière avec la magie. Ta baguette, c'est du chêne rouge, c'est ça ? Une baguette idéale pour le duel, très réactive et parfaite pour les sorts informulés. Le problème c'est que tu as jeté ce sort alors que tu maintenais déjà un enchantement. Et ça, c'est tout simplement impossible. J'observais ta plume au moment précis où tu l'as transformé en oiseau, et l'enchantement de lévitation était toujours actif. De plus, l'oiseau a traversé cette vitre. Ce phénomène a déjà été observé chez certains jeunes enfants n'ayant aucune maîtrise sur le phénomène. Mais je pressens que ce n'est pas le cas ici. Qu'as-tu fait exactement ?

– Ben, je regardais ma plume, et je me suis imaginé en train de la transformer en oiseau, et que cet oiseau s'évadait. Et puis il y a eu comme une vague en moi, et quand elle a atteint mon bras, je l'ai projeté comme si j'avais jeté un frisbee, et le sort est parti tout seul.

– Mais il s'est passé exactement ce que tu avais imaginé.

– Oui.

– Eh bien Mathis, c'est un don précieux que tu as, et tu dois faire très attention, car il est tout aussi dangereux que merveilleux. Tu sembles être capable de contrôler la magie brute, ce qui pourrait faire de toi un futur inventeur de sorts de génie. Dans quelques semaines, un sorcier américain, du nom de Malwen Carter, vous présentera le club de duel. Je veux que tu aille le voir à la table des professeurs au Grand Réfectoire, et que tu lui donnes le mot que je vais écrire.

– D'accord. Et, euh, il ressemble à quoi ?

– Un jeune homme brun, habillé d'un jean et d'une veste en cuir. La place à sa gauche sera libre. C'est ma place, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail. Allez, file maintenant. Et travaille bien le geste et la formule du _Wingardium Leviosa_.

– D'accord, merci, au revoir.

– Attends, tiens, voilà le mot. Bon appétit !

– Merci.

Mathis quitta la salle, et raconta tout ce qui venait de se passer à ses amis. Erwin plaisanta en lui disant que la colombe magique, ça ne faisait pas très viril, et Émi se contenta de lancer :

– J'ai toujours su, dès le premier regard, qu'il était trop bizarre pour être ennuyeux.

– Tu peux parler, arc-en-ciel ambulant, répliqua-t-il. T'aurais pu au moins choisir la couleur de ton Ordre.

– Pas assez Aloysia à ton goût ?

– Nope.

Alors Émeraude se concentra, et sa chevelure pourpre se changea en une véritable crinière d'un rouge intense bardée de perles luisantes blanches. Elle retira ses éternelles lunettes teintées, et para ses iris du même rouge, en accord avec ses cheveux et le foulard de sa maison. Mathis l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre, mais les autres ne savaient pas de quoi elle était capable, et après maintes exclamations, elle put enfin s'expliquer. Karol lui demanda jusqu'où son pouvoir allait, avant de se retrouver devant son sosie parfait, puis ce fut au tour de Nilüfer. Elle reprit ensuite son apparence pourpre d'origine, en expliquant que les seules limites étaient l'impossibilité de changer de sexe, et de taille. Pour le reste, aucune limite. Elle illustra même cette phrase en se parant temporairement d'une trompe d'éléphant violette accompagnée d'ailes de chauves-souris en guise d'oreilles.

Comme prévu, Mathis alla d'abord donner le mot au jeune professeur avant de regagner sa place pour manger. Le prof passa tout le repas à le fixer avec un drôle d'air, puis finit par quitter la salle d'un pas rapide, l'air préoccupé.

Après manger, ils passèrent l'après-midi à s'entraîner à faire léviter toutes sortes de choses, de plus en plus grosses. Émi parvint même à faire léviter Erwin quelques secondes, ce qui ne fut pas au goût de l'intéressée, qui tenta tant bien que mal de lui rendre la pareille, sans succès. Finalement, Karol lui mit une claque derrière la tête, et leur proposa de tester un autre sort de leur manuel, et ils s'entraînèrent tous à lancer le sort _Protego_. Pour être honnête, le bouclier chatoyant de lumière avait clairement plus d'allure qu'une plume qui lévitait sans la moindre petite lueur magique. Erwin fut le premier à y parvenir, puis ce fut le tour de Émi, Mathis, et enfin Nilüfer. Pour plaisanter sur la facilité du sort, celle-ci lança sa baguette à Karol en lui disant d'essayer. La jeune cracmole exécuta le même revers de la main que ses aînés, en prononçant la formule. À la surprise de chacun, elle la première, le bouclier se forma. Plus transparent et moins chatoyant que les autres, il était pourtant là, sous leurs yeux ébahis. Il leur restait décidemment beaucoup à apprendre. Même Karol pensait qu'elle n'avait aucune magie en elle. Mais qui s'était vraiment intéressé aux cracmols jusque-là ? Ce fut la question à laquelle chacun essaya de répondre en allant faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Ce qui en ressortit était fort intéressant, et trouvait écho dans leur cours du matin même. Ainsi, il était possible dans certaines conditions qu'un cracmol puisse lancer un sort basique. Il fallait pur cela que la baguette utilisée possède une forte magie propre, et que d'autres sorciers soient présents. Ainsi le sort puisait la magie nécessaire à son fonctionnement dans l'aura magique irradiant des autres sorciers, comme c'était le cas pour la plupart des enchantements permanents n'impliquant pas de gemmes. Cette histoire de gemme mise à part, tout semblait parfaitement clair, et la petite bande se promit de tenter de reproduire le phénomène avec d'autres sorts dès qu'ils en sauraient plus, et avec leurs autres baguettes.

.

* * *

.

Puis, après le Mercredi venait tout naturellement le Jeudi, journée chargée certes, mais dernière journée avant leur long weekend de trois jours. La journée commençait avec quatre heures, communes avec toute la 1ère Année, du cours au nom interminable, Métamorphose-Sortilèges-Transmutation. La prof, une femme créole aux cheveux bleu roi, du nom étrange de Mystique Pluideglace, les fit tous entrer dans l'amphithéâtre Flamel, plongé dans le noir. Puis elle se mit à faire clignoter sa baguette, de plus en plus vite, comme un stroboscope. Puis d'un geste, elle fit s'ouvrir tous les rideaux.

– Tout sorcier se doit de connaître ces deux sorts. _Lumos_ ! (_l'extrémité de sa baguette s'illumina_) _Nox_ ! (_elle s'éteignit_). Je vous écris les formules au tableau, et je veux que chacun s'y essaie.

Une à une, les baguettes s'illuminèrent, puis s'éteignirent. La prof leur demanda ensuite de tous allumer et éteindre leur baguette au même rythme, et, donnant le ton, elle organisa un ballet lumineux. Elle referma les rideaux, et leur demanda d'accélérer. Puis, un phonogramme ensorcelé posé sur son bureau se mit à jouer une musique entraînante. À la fin du morceau, elle rouvrit les rideaux.

– La magie est un art. Tout ce que vous pourrez imaginer dans vos petites cervelles n'est rien par rapport aux limites de la magie. Prenons ce simple sort. _Lumos_ ! La couleur par exemple. Une simple question de formulation. _Caerule_, et hop du bleu ! _Flavo_, et hop du jaune ! _Purpura_, et voici du violet. Vous voulez augmenter la puissance du sort ? _Lumos Maxima_ ! Et que diriez-vous de projeter cette lumière en l'air, pour éclairer l'ensemble de la pièce ? _Lumos Sagitta_ ! Jouez avec la lumière, pensez, imaginez, et faites briller. Je vais vous écrire une liste d'attributs au tableau, et je veux que vous expérimentiez, que vous combiniez. Je veux qu'à la fin du cours prochain, chacun soit capable, seul ou en groupe, de me présenter un petit spectacle lumineux en n'utilisant que les sorts _Lumos_ et _Nox_, et les attributs de la liste donnée, sauf s'il vous prend l'envie d'en rechercher d'autres. Bien sûr, j'encourage fortement les groupes inter-maisons.

Mathis et ses amis avait déjà leur groupe préformé, mais il leur manquait une personne pour former un sextuor de choc. Voyant le regard résigné que celui-ci projetait vers son infâme voisin, Mathis invita Jorge Soriano à les rejoindre. Sous le regard étonné d'Arnaud Portesort, il rejoignit la bande avec enthousiasme. Il s'avéra être un sorcier plutôt doué, et un camarade sympathique. Il expliqua à Mathis comment il avait réussi à faire fonctionner son mp3 malgré l'inefficacité de l'électronique à l'Académie. Il avait remplacé la pile par un petit cristal taillé chargé de magie, et son père avait ensorcelé l'appareil pour qu'il puisse fonctionner avec cette source d'énergie alternative. Il proposa même à chacun de leur en ramener un après les vacances de Noël. Il semblait vraiment heureux qu'une bande si sympathique l'accepte aussi simplement, lui qui avait toujours été rejeté pour son excentrisme. Bien sûr, à côté de la flamboyante Émi, des deux génies presque-jumeaux Erwin et Karol, de l'exubérante Nilüfer et de leur étrange leader naturel Mathis, il passait presque inaperçu. La conversation dériva sur les différences inter-maisons. À Urtica, les cours étaient plus orienté pratique et exercices, et la maison ne comptait d'ailleurs aucun Cracmol, même si ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Alors que les soirées à Aloysia étaient plutôt tranquilles, ponctuées de temps en temps d'une explosion étouffée dûe à une bataille explosive jouée dans une chambre, l'ambiance était plutôt à la détente. Chez Urtica, les soirées étaient rythmées par la musique à fond, la bièraubeurre passée en fraude, et les frasques de Lucian et sa bande. La veille, ils avaient organisé un concert de grunge avec un chœur de _chartiers_, ces gros furets doués de paroles mais extrêmement vulgaires qu'on trouvait notamment en Grande-Bretagne et dans les vieilles mines du nord de la France. Quelques enchantements de ses complices Chasseurs, quelques effets de lumière, et la soirée avait été une belle réussite, mais surtout un délire total. Lucian Appelbaum était probablement fou à lier, mais il savait mettre l'ambiance. Mathis et Nilüfer en étaient presque jaloux.

– On va lui montrer qu'on n'est pas que des cerveaux sur pattes, à ce prétentieux, s'exclama Nilüfer.

– C'est un défi ? répliqua Jorge.

– Ouaip, lança Mathis. Halloween ! Ceux qui feront le plus beau coup d'éclat à Halloween donneront un gage aux autres.

– Et vous allez faire quoi, lancer des _Lumos_ roses sur les gens ? se moqua Jorge. Je vous rappelle qu'il est en 2ème Année, il connait plus de sort que nous. Et il est aidé par son cousin de 7ème Année et ses amis.

– Ouais, mais nous on sera aidé par ses sœurs, répondit Mathis, et on va potasser les bouquins de sorts, en bon Aloysia que nous sommes. Et on a une arme secrète, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Émi.

– Et on a un Augurey, glissa celle-ci.

– Un quoi ? demanda Jorge.

– Pourquoi tu parles de… commença Mathis.

– Je vous explique après, la concurrence ne doit pas savoir ce qu'on prépare, répliqua-t-elle en tirant la langue à Jorge.

– Je vois, je vois, répondit celui-ci. Eh bien je transmettrai le défi. Mais n'attendez aucune pitié du tout-puissant Lucian.

Passant par-là, la prof les rappela à l'ordre, et ils durent se remettre au travail. Usant de sa fameuse "particularité", Mathis fit clignoter très rapidement sa baguette de toutes les couleurs avant de lancer la sphère de lumière en l'air comme une balle, puis de la rattraper, sous le regard admiratif de l'espagnol. Ils se quittèrent le midi, l'Urtica se dirigeant vers la table du frère Appelbaum, les Aloysia vers celle de la sœur aînée. Au milieu du repas, Lucian vint les rejoindre, et lança "Pari tenu !" à Mathis en lui tendant la main, qui lui serra. Il repartit ensuite, lançant au passage un clin d'œil à sa sœur.

– Tu as défié mon frère ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

– Ouais.

– Alors tu dois être encore plus fou que lui.

– Possible. En revanche, je ne serais pas contre un petit coup de main.

– Avec plaisir. Aucune chance qu'une défaite ne le calme, mais j'aurai au moins la satisfaction de participer à la chute de sa légende s'il perd. Ce gosse est intenable, il a bien besoin d'une petite leçon.

– Cool… Eh au fait, Émi, c'est quoi cette histoire avec les augureys ? Je sais que Korrigan est flippant, mais ça va pas nous faire gagner pour autant.

– C'est simple, répondit-elle. Les plumes d'augurey repoussent l'encre.

– Et ?

– Et on écrit avec quoi sur nos parchemins en cours ?

– Des plumes et de l'enc… Oh. Ah. Tu es un génie. Mais tu vas le plumer ?

– Oh non t'inquiètes, je vais demander à mon père de m'envoyer ce qu'il reste de son stock. Et puis Korri en perd une ou deux de temps en temps. Le problème sera surtout que ses plumes sont vertes, et celles avec lesquels on écrit sont blanches…

– _Album Pluma_, répondit Mila. L'avantage des sorts de métamorphose est que la plupart consiste à pointer la cible et à prononcer une formule simple en latin. L'empire romain a compté les plus grands métamophormologues parmi ses sorciers.

– Hé je voudrais pas vous affoler les gars, s'exclama Nilüfer, mais il est 12h50 et on a cours au 3ème Droite.

Courant presque, ils rejoignirent la salle où les attendait le professeur d'histoire. Le professeurFauchet leur fit un exposé sur le Premier Ordre Druidique, et les origines des alignements de Karnak. Il ponctuait ses phrases de grands gestes, d'anecdotes amusantes, et de schéma tracés au tableau. Le cours fut somme toute classique, mais intéressant.

La journée se termina par un cours de runes, qui comme le cours de MST de la matinée était en commun avec le reste de la promotion. Fait étrange, la salle indiquée s'avérait être… le parc arrière. Le sieur Nagore Goizane les y accueillit, bras grands ouverts.

– Le Mon'de Mɑgique, les enfɑnts. Tous ce qui est ɑutouʀʜ'e de vous iʀʜʀʜɑdie de mɑgie, enchɑn'm'tements en tous genʀʜes. Mɑis ce qui fɑit de la mɑgi'e l'instʀʜument des soʀʜciers, ce sont les mots. On vous ɑ pɑʀʜlé des enchɑn'm'tements, qui puisent leur éneʀʜgie des soʀʜciers enviʀʜonnɑnts. Mɑis comment fɑiʀʜe fonctionner un enchɑn'm'tement isolé des cen'm'tɑines d'ɑnnées ? Les ʀʜunes. Les ʀʜunes sont lɑ foʀʜme écʀʜite du langɑge'e mɑgique. Il suffit de liʀʜ'e un'm pɑʀʜchemin ʀʜunique, ou de pʀʜonon'cer une ʀʜune pouʀʜ lɑncer un soʀʜt. Il suffit de gʀʜɑver de ʀʜunes un objet, et d'un petit soʀʜt, pour lui donner des pʀʜopʀʜiété mɑgiques'e. Bien, suivez-moi.

Il partit en direction du Pavillon Ouest, suivi par les élèves. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et désigna deux élèves, l'un d'Urtica, l'autre de Lonicera. Il demanda au Jaune de franchir la porte, puis de ressortir, ce que celui-ci fit sans problème. Il demanda alors au Bleu de faire la même chose. Au moment où celui-ci posa la main sur la poignée, il fut projeté en arrière en s'écroulant au sol. Il se releva, puis se mit à se tortiller en poussant des petits cris alors que sa peau se couvrait de boutons. Piqûres d'orties, d'après les chuchotements moqueurs des Urtica.

– _Finite Incɑntɑtem_, prononça le professeur en pointant l'élève de sa baguette, ce qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître ses boutons. Comme vous ɑvez pu le con'm'stɑter, l'intʀʜus, sɑns vouloiʀʜ'e te vexer, ɑ été ʀʜejeté pɑr l'enchɑn'm'tement de sécuʀʜité. Et pouʀʜtɑnt, ɑucun soʀʜt n'ɑ jɑmɑis été jeté suʀʜ cette poʀʜt'e. Le secʀʜet, c'est les ʀʜunes. Obseʀʜvez les symboles le long du cɑdʀʜ'e de lɑ poʀʜte.

– "_Toi intrus qui pénètre ces lieux, soit frappé du mal qui épargne le vrai Urtica_", chuchota Émi.

– Tu lis le runique couramment ? s'étonna Mathis.

– Ça aide d'avoir un grand-père druide. J'ai appris à lire le runique en même temps que le français.

– Et tu sais l'écrire ?

– Bah oui, pareil.

– Mmmh, intéressant. Très intéressant.

Mathis chuchota un truc à l'oreille d'Émi, qui ricana avant de le frapper à l'épaule. Visiblement, le garçon avait une idée pour Halloween, et cette nouvelle source de connaissance leur fournissait une arme puissante face à Lucian, ce qui sembla plaire à Émeraude. Bien sûr, suite à cette révélation, l'attention du groupe se relâcha. À quoi bon essayer de suivre un cours donné par un prof à l'accent incompréhensible lorsque votre amie a une parfaite connaissance des runes, au-delà du programme ? Surtout lorsque celle-ci vous promet de vous ramener les parchemins luisants runiques sur lesquels elle avait appris.

Cette incroyable invention était le fait des druides de Brocéliande, qui devaient apprendre le langage magique à une époque où l'Académie de Magie n'existait pas, et où les grimoires étaient détruits à la mort de leur propriétaire. Ils avaient donc mis au point un procédé qui consistait en un parchemin trempé dans une potion de mémoire extrêmement puissante, le couvrir de mots, souvent accompagnés de leur traduction, ou d'une explication de son effet dans le cas d'une formule magique, puis enchanté à l'aide d'une formule extrêmement complexe de manière à projeter dans l'esprit du lecteur les mots inscrits. Ces parchemins étaient une des créations des druides les plus rares et difficiles à créer, et la plupart d'entre eux refusait d'en céder au monde extérieur. Heureusement, le grand-père d'Émeraude faisait partie des quelques druides ouverts au monde. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait vendu à l'Académie les parchemins d'apprentissage du français, bien des années auparavant.

.

* * *

.

La petite bande passa son Vendredi libre avec Mila à travailler sur le plan pour battre Lucian à son propre jeu. Ils l'appelèrent l'Opération Mauvais Augure, ou OMA, en référence au rôle central que jouerait Korrigan et ses plumes magiques. Nilüfer insista pour faire travailler Karol sur le _Lumos_, et à la fin de la journée, elle pouvait allumer et éteindre n'importe laquelle de leurs baguettes, bien que celle d'Émi lui résistait plus farouchement. Les effets de "modulation" viendraient plus tard, l'exploit était déjà conséquent pour une cracmole de neuf ans. Ils s'entraînèrent aussi au sort de lévitation, ainsi qu'au charme du Bouclier.

La semaine se termina en douceur, avec pour seul évènement marquant la découverte du Club de Quidditch le samedi après-midi. Après manger, les jeunes Aloysia rejoignirent Christoffel Undermacht au gymnase, et assistèrent tout à tour à l'entraînement des trois équipes Juniors depuis les tribunes suspendus aux parois du gouffre. À Beauxbâtons, chaque Ordre disposait d'une équipe de Quidditch, ouverte à tous, bien que les Chasseurs devaient bien souvent abandonner à cause de leurs études. Les équipes s'entrainaient tour à tour, une équipe le matin et deux l'après-midi. Lors des entraînements, le professeur pouvait être présent à la demande, et prodiguait ses conseils d'expert sans distinction. Sans surprise, Émi se montra fort enthousiaste envers ce sport, et se promit de tenter sa chance aux sélections de l'année prochaine.

Après le dernier entraînement, elle alla poser au professeur de nombreuses questions sur le club et le Quidditch en général, tandis que Mathis s'intéressait plus au sort anti-chute qui affectait le terrain. Selon le professeur, celui-ci était pour ainsi dire infaillible, mais il leur déconseilla fortement d'essayer de sauter. Un sort destiné à empêcher une chute mortelle ne protégeait pas aussi bien contre les jambes cassées.

.

* * *

.

Bref, une semaine comme les autres. _À suivre !_


	5. Délire et Duel

Bonjour bonjour !

Je suis vraiiiiiment désolé pour ce petit retard, j'ai complètement zappé, je n'ai aucune excuse. En fait je ne savais même pas qu'on était déjà samedi… Me revoici donc avec un nouveau chapitre, introduisant une des deux activités récurrentes dans ma saga : le Duel. L'autre activité est un secret, mais qui vaut le détour. Bref, pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que j'espère que vous avez apprécié les deux chapitres précédents, qui sont, de loin, les plus longs de ce tome. Mais ce n'est pas la taille qui compte !

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Coucou Maîtresse **Ywëna** ! Sacré pavé que tu me sers là, même s'il couvre deux chapitres ! du coup, à mon tour :  
Pour la diversité des profs, ça n'a pas été trop dur ! J'ai quasiment jamais eu deux fois le même prof depuis la 6ème, donc j'en ai vu passer une sacrée flopée ! Et je ne m'en cache pas, certains pourraient se reconnaître dedans, bien que mes personnages sont plutôt des mélanges de traits de caractères plutôt que de vraies personnes (c'est pas drôle sinon !).  
Le prof de Maths, en fait c'est mon prof de Maths de 3ème. Un connard absolument abject, mais le meilleur prof de Maths que j'ai eu de toute ma scolarité. Le côté Slughorn, par contre, c'est de moi. Le Hollandais Volant, c'était tellement facile comme surnom ! Tellement, que je l'ai gardé. La prof de musique, en effet, ne sert pas à grand-chose. Elle a sa petite histoire, mais l'interêt majeur est bien sûr le cours d'Arts Magique, joyau de Beauxbâtons. Aaaah, Gabrielle. Je suis tellement fan. Et puis au lycée, j'avais une prof dont 3 de ses collègues avaient été ses profs quand elle était à ce même lycée… plus de 15 ans auparavant ! Et enfin pour Carter, je ne peux pas te dire non à l'absolu, vu que je lisais ta fic en écrivant la mienne, mais j'ai choisi ce nom juste parce que Malwen Carter, c'est badass, et que c'est un bad-boy.  
Mathis est dur à cerner. En revanche, Lucian est le Quatuor réuni en une seule personne, avec le potentiel catastrophique de Fred et Georges réunis. Pour les connaisseurs, c'est en quelque sorte l'incarnation humaine de Cegorach, le Dieu Moqueur.  
Émi a été à moitié élevé dans les bois par un druide cinglé. Elle lit et écrit couramment les runes, et les grands espaces de Brocéliande en zone magique protégée lui ont permis de voler très tôt, et à volonté, sur un vrai balai. En revanche, tout ce qui ne touche pas à la Bretagne, à l'Irlande, ou un peu aux pays qu'elle a visité, elle n'en sait rien. Elle n'est pas moldue, donc pas d'école pour elle. Et elle n'est pas Noble, donc pas de précepteur non plus.  
Et pour l'inspi, comme je t'ai dit sur Facebook, n'hésite pas à demander, j'en ai à revendre.

Bienvenue **eLNacht** ! Oui je sais, ça fait beaucoup à digérer d'un seul coup. Mais j'ai souvent vu ça dans les sagas que je lis, et ça ne m'a jamais choqué. On balance un max d'infos pur poser le cadre, et on explique ensuite au fur et à mesure en faisant des rappels plus détaillés. Ça rentre mieux. Par exemple, j'ai une explication du fonctionnement des tunnels de Transportation quasiment à la fin du tome 1, alors que c'est un des premiers trucs magique qu'on rencontre. Mais le contexte ne s'y prêtait pas avant.  
Pour les Cracmols, c'est la mentalité (et le racisme) française qui veut ça. On est Français avant d'être Sorcier, et dans certains milieux, les moldus français sont mieux considérés que les sorciers étrangers. Et bien sûr, les moldus étrangers n'existent même pas.

Hello back, **Hiyoru** ! Oui, cette semaine était chargée, c'est même le titre du chapitre ! Ils apprennent une montagne de nouvelles choses dès le début, mais ils auront bien le temps d'approfondir ensuite. Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais ça fonctionne comme ça dans ma fac, et je trouve ça terriblement efficace : Gros cours hyper concentré, application détaillée en séances d'exercices, puis application plus concrète en travaux pratiques. On apprend, on comprend, on pratique.  
En France, on apprend l'anglais dès la 6ème, à l'entrée au collège, soit l'équivalent de la deuxième année à Beauxbâtons. Mais personnellement, j'ai commencé l'anglais en CE1, soit à 7 ans, et, sans trop me vanter, ça me donne un avantage énorme. Parce que je ne sais pas pour les Belges, mais les Français sont internationalement connus pour être des brêles en langues étrangères, surtout en Anglais.  
Pour la… particularité de Mathis, je ne peux pas m'étaler sans spoiler. En revanche, je peux affirmer que ce qu'il fait vraiment n'est pas trop épuisant physiquement. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai jamais trop lu qu'il y avait un contrecoup dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, sauf pour la magie noire.  
Enfin, pour le saut, la question ne se pose même pas !

**La Plume de Sucre**, toujours un plaisir !

Hey **Sengetsu**, enchanté ! Je remarque encore une fois une constance dans les avis : tout le monde aime Émi, et tout le monde veut jeter Mathis dans le vide ! Bah tu sais quoi ? C'est pareil pour moi !  
Dis, en parlant d'opinion commune, toi aussi tu trouves Korrigan monstrueux ? Je suis vraiment le seul à adorer les Augureys (et Émi à travers moi) ?

.

* * *

.

**5) Délire et Duel**

Par une brumeuse matinée d'Octobre, Michel Pernaud récoltait ses citrouilles. Cette année, les pieds avaient bien donné, il aurait de quoi faire un joli bénéfice au marché. Alors qu'il avait déjà bien chargé sa charrette, il trouva une énorme citrouille, d'une magnifique couleur. Michel sortit son vieil opinel, et commença à tailler la tige de la citrouille… Lorsqu'une voix se mit à hurler.

– AAAAAAAAH !

– Aaaah ! Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que ç'est !?

Mais il n'y avait personne dans le champ, si ce n'était lui, et peut-être quelques vermines nocturnes. Face à l'incongruité de la situation, le vieux Michel secoua la tête, et s'accusant d'avoir trop bu la veille, il s'apprêta à recommencer.

– AAAAAAAAH ! Mais t'es cinglé ! Vieux malade ! T'aimerais bien que je vienne chez toi et que je t'entaille ?

– Hein ? Qui a parlé ? Qui est là ?

– Fait pas semblant de ne pas m'avoir vue, tu es en train de me taillader, vieux saligot ! Hurluberlu ! Trublion !

À ce moment précis, un visage évoquant celui d'une citrouille d'Halloween se traça sur la cucurbitacée, et lança un regard de braise vers le vieil homme qui était tombé à la renverse, sous le choc. Lorsqu'il se remit enfin de ses émotions, Michel se releva tant bien que mal et s'enfuit en courant et en hurlant, abandonnant sur place sa charrette. Décidément, il avait vraiment trop bu la veille. Il reviendrait le lendemain après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ou peut-être la semaine prochaine, ce n'était pas urgent. La citrouille cracha de dépit.

– Écœurant.

.

* * *

.

Les semaines passaient, et les jeunes sorciers acquéraient toujours plus de savoir. Le prof de Maths alternait les cours liés à la magie et les maths moldues sans la moindre logique. Le prof d'Anglais n'avait toujours pas été vu sobre. La prof de Potions continuait de tester leurs potions en fin de cours, avec des effets souvent hilarants. Bref, de manière générale, les profs de Beaubâtons étaient toujours aussi bizarres. Le château faisait désormais partie intégrante de la vie de Mathis, et il s'y sentait comme chez lui. Il pensait en connaître les moindres recoins, du moins ceux auquel ils avaient accès. La date fatidique approchait, et l'OMA était désormais prête à être mise en action. La veille, ils avaient appris en MST le sortilège du Repoustout, qui leur serait utile samedi pour le club de Duel. Enfin, ils allaient découvrir la fameuse arène du 3ème Gauche, qui rouvrait pour l'occasion, à la grande joie de Mila.

– Courrier ! lança la voix du concierge. J'ai un petit colis et un exemplaire de l'_Intrigue_ pour Mathis Devaux.

– Par ici, m'sieur Épidon ! l'interpella l'intéressé.

– Tiens Mathis. Ah, j'ai aussi une lettre de tes parents, Émeraude.

– Merci, m'sieur Épidon ! répondit-elle.

– Un exemplaire d'_Hebdo Sud-Magique_ pour Flora Aubry.

– Là-haut Monsieur, je descends !

Mathis déballa son colis. C'est Miss Citrus qui lui envoyait des Dragées Surprises de Berthie Crochue, pour le récompenser de son Or en Enchantements. Il avait appris par sa mère que son ancienne nounou s'avérait être une sorcière, et avait repris contact avec la vieille femme. Il ouvrit la boîte, en prit une rouge, et satisfait de tomber sur une dragée à la framboise et non au sang, il passa la boîte à Émi, à moitié avachie à côté de lui sur un des canapés de la salle commune. Mathis déplia ensuite son exemplaire de l'_Intrigue_, cet étrange journal crée en France suite au succès du _Chicaneur_ en Angleterre. Il titrait "Un moldu attaqué par une citrouille ensorcelée". L'article évoquait l'histoire d'un vieux maraîcher provençal moldu qui affirmait qu'une de ses citrouilles s'était avérée être douée de vie, et l'avait violemment insulté lorsqu'il avait tenté de la cueillir. Lorsqu'il était revenu plusieurs jours plus tard, elle avait tout bonnement disparue.

– Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour lire ce torchon, se moqua Émi.

– Tu dirais pas ça si t'avais vu _Men In Black_, répliqua Mathis. _Accio dragée _!

Une dragée s'envola de la boîte que Nilüfer avait récupérée. Mathis l'attrapa au vol, et la mit dans sa bouche, avant de la recracher violemment.

– Pouah, goût poubelle ! Note à moi-même : Ne jamais faire confiance à un sort pour choisir une dragée mangeable.

– Bien fait, feignasse, t'avais qu'à te lever pour prendre la boîte, t'as deux jambes, ricana Nilüfer.

– Et une baguette. Et pis t'aurais pu me la passer, mais je te connais, Nil, ça valait même pas le coup de demander.

– En effet, même pas en rêve.

– _Accio boîte de dragées_ !

– Pff, égoïste.

– C'est fini, les deux gosses ? On aimerait bien bosser notre histoire nous, râla Erwin.

– Surtout pour des bonbons dégueulasses, ajouta Karol.

– Faites pas les rabat-joie, les jumeaux ErKa ! répliquèrent Mathis et Nil d'une même voix.

Émi choisit ce moment pour intervenir, en posant sous leurs yeux la liasse de parchemins qui constituait les comptes-rendus pour l'OMA.

– Mesdames, messieurs, le plan se met en place. Il est temps pour nous de mettre en place la phase n°2 du plan.

– C'est quoi déjà ?

– Aller voir si on peut compter sur le Sondeur.

– On avait pas dit que c'était trop risqué ?

– Pas si c'est Mathis qui y va. Il faut qu'on fasse ça avant demain, parce qu'après le club de Duel, le ricain ne va plus le lâcher d'une semelle.

– Malwen Carter ?

– Ouais, à cause de Delacour, il me traque déjà dans les couloirs, expliqua Mathis. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas le droit d'entrer ici.

– Pourquoi il est de quel ordre ?

– Pas mal de gens racontent que ce serait un Urtica, mais il est aussi tenace qu'un Loni'. En tout cas il n'a jamais été réparti, donc il ne peut entrer dans aucun Pavillon.

– Ah tiens, en parlant de Loni, on rejoint Mila à quelle heure ?

– 18h à la salle collective B. D'ailleurs va falloir nous grouiller si on veut passer voir le Sondeur avant.

– Okay, on y va.

Mathis, Émi, Nil et les jumeaux ErKa abandonnèrent leur petit coin pour se diriger vers le château. En passant à côté d'un groupe de Jaunes, Nil en profita pour balancer discrètement un _Bloclang_ à Arnaud Portesort, qui profitait de son public pour recruter ses prochains collaborateurs lorsqu'il deviendrait le plus jeune Prévôt de France. Comment un type aussi prétentieux et pleutre avait pu atterrir dans l'Ordre du courage et de l'action ? Arrivés au château, la bande se dirigea vers le Sondeur, et s'installa sur la première rangée de bancs pendant que Mathis pénétrait dans une des cabines.

– Bonj…

– Bonjour Mathis, coupa la voix éthérée. Je sais ce qui t'amène ici.

– Ah ? Comment vous…

– Disons que j'ai des oreilles partout. Quelqu'un t'as parlé de ce qui se passe ici à Halloween ?

– Euh, pas précisément. Je sais juste que Lucian Appelbaum fait le bordel, enfin plus que d'habitude.

– Oh, Lucian est plutôt doué, mais il ne faut pas nous sous-estimer. Décorations ensorcelées, enchantements terrifiants, repas spécial. Les professeurs ont d'ailleurs tendance à se lâcher plus que d'habitude. Enfin, je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise. Tu es venu me voir parce que tu as besoin de mon aide.

– Oui. Je me souviens de ce que vous avez fait le jour de la rentrée.

– Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– Vous m'avez plus ou moins demandé mon plat préféré, et il a été servi au repas du soir.

– Coïncidence ?

– Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences aussi grosses. La recette de ma mère n'est peut-être pas très innovante, mais de là à ce que ça tombe au repas suivant notre discussion, dans le seul plat de spaghettis parmi des trucs beaucoup plus raffinés…

– Bien, admettons que ce soit vrai. Ensuite ?

– Ensuite, j'ai cherché sur les plans du château, et il n'est fait mention nulle part d'une cuisine.

– Elle est peut-être cachée.

– Je vois pas l'intérêt de cacher les cuisines. Je pense plutôt que les cuisines sont ailleurs, peut-être dans un grand restaurant à Paris d'ailleurs, parce qu'on mange super bien. Enfin bref. Je pense que c'est vous qui gérez les cuisines.

– Très perspicace mon jeune ami. Tu aurais donc prévu d'empoisonner la nourriture du château ?

– Oh non, rien d'aussi radical. Mais les jumeaux ErKa font une superbe potion de jaunisse, et ont déjà mis pas mal de fioles de côté. Et si on pouvait…

– Les jumeux ErKa ? releva la voix.

– Euh, Erwin et Karol Niafasen. Enfin, ils sont pas jumeaux, mais ils ont quasiment le même âge et sont dans la même classe, et pis ils se ressemblent beaucoup… Enfin bref, vous accepteriez de nous aider ?

– Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun risque à mettre un peu de couleur à ces visages ternes. Dès que les fioles sont prêtes, venez les déposer ici. Pour la totalité des élèves…

– Et des profs !

– Je vois. Alors pour la totalité des habitants du château, il me faudra… Quarante-trois fioles de taille n°2. Allez, filez maintenant, avant qu'on vous surprenne à traîner ici.

– Merci, merci ! s'écria Mathis en quittant précipitamment la cabine. C'est okay les gars, mais dépêchez-vous de sortir.

Et bien leur en prit, puisqu'au moment où le dernier quittait la pièce en refermant la porte, la directrice-adjointe passait par là. L'accès à la salle n'était pas en soi interdit, mais il leur aurait fallu justifier leur présence à l'intérieur, et ce n'était pas pour une raison pédagogique. Heureusement, elle ne s'aperçut de rien, et continua son chemin. Ils se rendirent ensuite à la salle de travail collectif B, rapidement rejoints par les Lonicera de 5ème Année, c'est-à-dire Mila, Adrian et quelques-uns de leur camarades, qui avaient l'avantage de ne pas être turbulents et surtout d'aider les jeunes Aloysia avec plaisir.

– Hé Matthieu, c'est quoi un _ocarina_ ? demanda Émi.

– C'est un très vieil instrument à vent, répondit le Lonicera. Ça sert surtout à tisser des sorts d'envoûtement.

– Tisser des sorts ?

– Ah, oui. C'est un truc que Lunist'El vous apprendra en 3ème. C'est une technique qui vient de son peuple.

– Quel peuple, celui des musiciennes râleuses ?

– Il y a de ça ouais. C'est une _vélane_.

– C'est pas blond les vélanes ?

– Ah bah ça, c'est tout une histoire, intervint Mila. On raconte que l'ancien directeur lui avait jeté un sort pour contrer le "charme" naturel des vélanes qui rend les garçons cinglés, parce qu'il avait besoin d'un enseignant en art et qu'elle était très douée, même selon les critères des vélanes. Et apparemment un contrecoup du sort a été que ses cheveux ont perdus leur magie, et qu'ils sont devenu noirs. Le truc c'est que normalement les cheveux d'une vélane ne deviennent noirs que si elle meurt.

– Mais pourtant mon père a déjà fait une baguette avec des cheveux d'une vélane décédée…

– C'est que celle-ci avait cédé une mèche de ses cheveux de son vivant, et surtout de son plein gré. Ainsi, ils conservent leur magie indéfiniment.

– Ah ouais, je vois, merci. Hé Mathis, c'est quoi déjà le cœur de ta baguette ? Ce ne serait pas des cheveux de vélane aussi, par hasard ?

– Presque. Cheveux de sphinx.

– Ça a des cheveux, les machins-là ?

– Ben faut croire que oui, si ton père en a trouvé. À moins qu'un sphinx n'ait accepté de lui en donner.

– Oh, je l'imagine bien aller voir un sphinx pour lui demander gentiment : "Excusez-moi messire, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me céder une mèche de cheveux ?"

– Et le sphinx de lui répondre "Certes oui. Mais il vous faudra d'abord résoudre une énigme. Si vous échouez, c'est moi qui prendrai vos cheveux. Pour m'en faire une brosse à dents".

La réplique fit exploser Émi et Mathis de rire. Leurs amis se joignirent à eux, et Mathis se prit à constater que Karol avait un très joli rire cristallin. Celle-ci s'empourpra en s'apercevant que le jeune garçon la regardait en souriant, et baissa la tête, se cachant derrière ses longues mèches sombres. Puis Nilüfer fit remarquer à Mathis que ce serait lui qui servirait de brosse à dent à une créature monstrueuse s'il ne finissait pas son devoir d'Arts à temps, ce qui eut pour effet de détourner l'attention de ce dernier.

– Au fait, Mila, c'est quoi, un _prévôt_ ?

– Le _Grand Prévôt de France_, ou plus généralement le Prévôt, c'est le dirigeant du monde magique chez nous. C'est l'équivalent du Ministre de la Magie dans la plupart des autres pays.

– Bah pourquoi nous n'avons pas de Ministre de la Magie aussi ?

– Un truc qui date de l'Ancien Régime. Quand la Révolution a éclaté, le monde magique s'est totalement séparé du monde moldu. Du coup, on a encore pleins de choses qui ont disparu après, comme le Prévôt par exemple.

– Je vois. Merci.

.

* * *

.

Ce Samedi matin fut l'occasion de découvrir le club de Duel. Ils avaient tous rendez-vous au 3ème Gauche, où la porte était toujours verrouillée. Vers 8h15, le professeur arriva avec la directrice, et un groupe d'élèves plus âgés, parmi lesquels se trouvaient Mila, Cytra et Léonie. L'immense directrice sortit une longue clé, qui semblait être un cure-dent entre ses mains malgré le fait qu'elle devait bien peser quatre-cents grammes, et l'introduisit au centre de la porte, dans ce qui devait être une serrure invisible. Mais lorsque la directrice tourna la clé, la porte, au lieu de se déverrouiller, disparut purement et simplement.

À l'intérieur se trouvait un long couloir d'un blanc étincelant desservant une douzaine de salles, petites à en juger par l'espacement des portes, et qui se terminait sur une large salle ouverte. Au centre de cette salle, une longue estrade de bois, elle aussi peinte de blanc. Tout autour de cette estrade, diverses cibles et mannequins de bois. La directrice ouvrit une des salles, qui était entièrement vide, peinte elle aussi de blanc du sol au plafond.

– Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je vous présente les Salles Blanches, présenta la directrice avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. La peinture qui revêt les murs, sols et plafonds de tout cet étage est magique, capable d'absorber n'importe quel sort jeté en sa direction, ou du moins la plupart. Le but de ces salles est de s'entraîner aux sortilèges. Son accès est libre pour tout élève de premier cycle. Nous devons cette peinture innovante aux recherches menées par l'Académie Italienne de _Fin'Arte del Magia_. De plus, l'estrade de duel bénéficie d'un enchantement supplémentaire : Tout sort jeté par un sorcier se tenant sur celle-ci ne peut dépasser ses limites, ce qui permettra la présence d'un public lors des tournois de Duel. Allez, maintenant profitez, Jeunesse !

– Merci, Madame la directrice, répondit Malwen Carter. Bon, les jeunes, on va s'y mettre tout de suite. Je vous propose de faire ça en trois phases : premièrement, vous allez vous entraîner sur les cibles ou les mannequins, selon vos préférences. Il y en a bien assez pour chacun, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ensuite, on fera un petit tournoi pour tester votre niveau. Enfin, les quelques anciens du club venus aujourd'hui vous feront une petite démonstration.  
Les premières années, allez choisir une cible ou un mannequin. Les autres, aux salles blanches. Ne vous entassez pas tous dans la même s'il vous plait. Hop hop hop, Let's go !

Et chacun se mit au travail. Mathis et Émi avaient choisi deux mannequins côte à côte, et essayait de le briser le leur en premier. Ce fut finalement Mathis qui l'emporta, se servant d'un _Protego_ avant de charger le mannequin comme un bélier. Il vola en arrière lorsque le bouclier éclata, et le pied du mannequin se brisa en petit éclats de bois. Mathis n'était pas encore relevé que le mannequin s'était déjà redressé et réparé tout seul.

– Vachement pratique ces machins-là, s'exclama-il.

– Tricheur va ! râla Émi.

– Bah quoi, c'était de la magie, non ?

– Non, c'était du détournement. _Flipendo_ !

Craaaac ! Le pied du mannequin d'Émi explosa, et la partie supérieure vola à travers la pièce, manquant d'assommer un élève qui passait par là.

– _Ça_, c'est de la magie.

– _Eh ! rend-moi ma baguette !_ cria une voix derrière eux.

Mathis se retourna et vit Nil qui poursuivait Erwin à travers la pièce, celui-ci détenant sa baguette en main. Soudain, une nuée d'étincelles rouges jaillit de celle-ci, et sembla s'accrocher aux pieds d'Erwin. Il trébucha, et s'étala de tout son long au milieu de la pièce, sous le regard hilare de la moitié de la classe. Nilüfer récupéra sa baguette dans la main de celui-ci, et lança d'un ton moqueur :

– Je t'avais pourtant prévenu qu'elle était susceptible envers les autres sorciers.

Puis, charitable, elle l'aida à se relever. Ces deux-là étaient comme le jour et la nuit : Lui, fils aîné héritier d'une _Maison Noble et Très Ancienne_, apparenté à l'immense famille des Castle, et petit-neveu du Ministre de la Magie allemand, et Elle, fille d'un né-moldu français et d'une employée de l'ambassade de Turquie, tous deux travaillant dur pour un maigre salaire, petite dernière arrivée après quatre frères. Ils venaient de deux mondes tellement différents, et pourtant, ils s'étaient trouvé un point commun : Mathis. Erwin avait tout de suite été fasciné par l'aura de confiance et de détachement qui entourait le jeune garçon, et était tombe sous le charme de sa folie douce. Nilüfer, elle, s'était trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur. Grandir avec quatre frères ne laissait que deux solutions, s'écraser, ou s'imposer. Et Nil La Grande Gueule avait très vite fait son choix.

Et voilà qu'elle rencontre l'ami de sa nouvelle compagne de chambre. Un petit dernier comme elle, discret, calme, mais capable de la plus grande fermeté face à celui ou celle qui essaie de lui marcher sur les pieds. Mathis était du genre serpent encore capable de tuer un homme après avoir été décapité. Et elle était un suricate, les sens aiguisés, immunisée contre la plupart des venins. Entre Mathis et Nil régnait une rivalité bon enfant, une sorte d'émulation réciproque. Mais entre elle et Erwin, c'était plutôt une guerre froide pour savoir qui était le meilleur entre les nobles riches et les pauvres roturiers, et seule la présence de leurs amis empêchait la situation de se transformer en bataille rangée. Sauf que dans le cas présent, Mathis et Émi étaient occupés à détruire le matériel scolaire, et Karol, en tant que cracmole, n'avait pas été conviée à la réouverture du club de Duel.

– C'est l'heure, les jeunes ! s'exclama soudainement le professeur. Allez inscrire votre nom au tableau.

Chacun s'inscrit dans la liste numérotée inscrite sur un tableau noir sur roulettes que le professeur venait d'amener. Puis le tournoi commença. Les élèves défilaient, et les adversaires tombaient face à la bande. En quart de ﬁnale, Nilüfer et Erwin se retrouvèrent face-à-face. Le combat fut serré, et dura presque trois fois plus longtemps que les autres. Finalement, ce fut Erwin qui l'emporta grâce à un _Expelliarmus_ parfaitement exécuté, bien qu'il s'empressât de rendre la baguette à sa propriétaire légitime, craignant le courroux de l'une comme de l'autre. En demi-finale, Mathis dut s'incliner face à Erwin, décidément instoppable.

– Te fais pas de bile, c'est un tricheur ! marmonna Nil à l'attention de Mathis. Il utilise un sort de deuxième année qu'il est même pas censé connaître.

– Bof, de toute façon même avec ça il n'a aucune chance face à Émi.

– C"est clair, elle va le hacher menu.

Et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. La finale, qui opposa effectivement Émeraude et Erwin, fut assez rapide. Sûr de lui, Erwin commença :

– _Expelliarmus_ !

– _Protego_ ! _Bloclang_ !

– _Protego_ !

– _Lumos Sagitta_ !

– Hein !? Que…

– _Flipendo_ !

– Aaah !

Émeraude avait profité du fait que son adversaire se protégeait pour retourner son propre sort contre lui. La boule de lumière qu'elle avait projeté avait littéralement explosé contre le charme du bouclier d'Erwin, qui s'était retrouvé totalement désorienté, et avait, en même temps que son attention, relâché le sort. Profitant de la faille, Elle avait ensuite mis toute sa puissance dans un Repoustout, qui avait projeté le jeune garçon hors de l'estrade.

– Rappelle-moi de ne jamais mettre cette fille en colère, souffla Nil.

– Seulement si tu me le rappelle, répondit Mathis sur le même ton.

– Et la gagnante est incontestablement Émeraude Brisebois, annonça le professeur Carter. Très beau combat jeune fille. Venez me voir à la fin. Octavius, Erwin, Nora, Mathis, vous aussi. Et maintenant, place aux anciens.

À son signal, les élèves de quatrième et cinquième année venus assister à la réouverture les rejoignirent. Un tournoi entre eux fut organisé de la même manière, mais ne fut pas du même acabit. Même si peu avait la fureur d'Émi, il fallait reconnaître que la technique était là. Mila et Cytra, qui se retrouvèrent face à face au deuxième tour, s'amusèrent même à faire un match de tennis magique. En effet, le sortilège du Repoustout a la particularité de rebondir sur les boucliers magiques sans rien perdre de sa puissance. Après plusieurs échanges, de plus en plus rapides, Mila faussa le jeu en esquivant le sort d'une pirouette gracieuse, avant d'enchaîner d'une pluie de sortilège si rapide que sa petite sœur se retrouva nimbée de lumière, avant de s'effondrer au sol, paralysée. Une dizaine de maléfices du saucisson, ça ne pardonne jamais. Malheureusement, elle fut éliminée en quart de finale. La finale opposa Mathieu Gardevoie, le Lonicera de cinquième année qui avait aidé la bande en Arts, à Eefie Jorgensen, une Urtica de quatrième année ne dépassant pas le mètre quarante, mais tellement rapide qu'elle ne laissa aucune chance au garçon. Elle lui lança une salve si intense de sortilèges qu'il trébucha, perdant la maîtrise de son bouclier. Il parvint à lui lançer un Repoustout, mais il avait mal ajusté son tir, et Eefie profita de sa petite taille pour l'esquiver en se baissant, tout en jetant son prochain sort.

– _Tarentallegra_ !

Mathieu se mit à danser frénétiquement, ne contrôlant plus les mouvements de ses jambes. Il tenta désespérément de renverser la situation en relançant un Repoustout, mais la jeune fille le renvoya d'un _Protego_ presque nonchalant, juste au moment où les pieds de Mathieu avaient décidé de s'essayer au French Cancan. Déboussolé, il ne vit même pas le sort arriver, et celui-ci le percuta en pleine poitrine, le projetant au sol alors que ses jambes continuaient à s'agiter frénétiquement en l'air.

– Eh ben, fit le prof. Bravo Eefie, joli coup ! Les filles en force aujourd'hui, on dirait. Bon, voilà qui concluera cette journée de découverte. Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, la salle est ouverte à tous la plupart du temps, et le club a lieu tous les samedis. Les horaires des groupes Juniors et Seniors sont inversés par rapport à ceux des clubs sportifs, afin de vous permettre de faire les deux en même temps. Ceux à qui j'ai demandé de rester, venez par ici. Les autres, vous pouvez y aller… Bien. Chacun d'entre vous est doué. Très doué, même, pour votre âge. L'inscription au club est totalement libre, mais j'aimerais personnellement y voir chacun d'entre vous. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, bien sûr. Mais réflechissez-y sérieusement. Vous avez un gros potentiel. Allez, filez, jeunesse… Sauf toi Mathis.

– Évidemment.

– Dis-moi tout. Ça s'est déjà reproduit ?

– Vous voulez dire involontairement ?

– Peu importe, tout m'intéresse.

– Je l'ai provoqué deux fois depuis. À l'évaluation sur les _Lumos_, j'ai fait un stroboscope multicolore, et en MST pendant la leçon sur la métamorphose du fromage en grenouille où j'ai transformé mon roquefort en rainette rouge, alors que le roquefort est censé se transformer en grenouille cornue.

– Et pendant le duel, tu n'as rien tenté ?

– Non, je me suis dit que c'était trop dangereux. Et pis ça aurait été de la triche.

– Tu as bien fait, j'admire ta prudence. J'ai fait des recherches à propos de ton don, et ce que j'ai découvert est très intéressant. Tu _sembles_ être ce qu'on appelle un _Septère_, en référence à la symbolique du chiffre sept en magie. C'est très rare, et dans les sociétés orientales tu serais sûrement considéré comme le fondateur d'une nouvelle lignée de sang-pur. En revanche le phénomène est très peu connu par chez nous. La caractéristique principale d'un septère, c'est son affinité à la magie brute. Avec un bon entraînement tu seras capable de lancer des sorts bien plus rapidement que les autres. Puis tu seras en mesure de lancer ses sorts sans baguette. Il est même envisageable que tu sois un jour capable d'inventer de nouveaux sorts. Alors, voilà ce que je te propose : les dimanche après-midi, tu viens ici avec moi, et je t'entraîne. Je t'apprendrai toutes sortes de sortilèges, mais aussi les disciplines mentales comme l'occlumancie, que j'enseigne en _Chasse_, ou la légilimancie. Je t'enseignerai aussi la magie élémentaire, une forme de magie sans baguette relativement simple à maîtriser avec une bonne discipline mentale. Tu t'entraîneras aux informulés, et aux maléfices complexes. Tu as déjà essayé de combiner les modificateurs que tu as appris pour le _Lumos_ avec un autre sort ?

– Euh, non, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait.

– Regarde.

Le professeur tendit sa baguette vers un des mannequins, et lança d'une voix forte.

– _Protego Sagitta_ !

Une lueur blanche surgit de la baguette du professeur, mais au lieu de former un bouclier devant lui, elle fut projetée, et se déploya comme un filet. Lorsqu'elle percuta le mannequin, elle se referma autour, puis broya littéralement sa cible. Lorsque le bouclier se dissipa, les éclats de bois qui formaient auparavant un mannequin tombèrent au sol en un tas désordonné.

– "Sagitta", la flèche. Cet attribut permet de projeter un sort normalement effectif sur place. L'effet inverse est tout à fait possible. _Protego Corpore_ !

Le professeur se retrouva soudain nimbé de la même lueur blanchâtre, comme si le charme du bouclier formait une armure autour de lui.

– Et ainsi, reprit-il, je peux lancer d'autres sorts en même temps. _Finite Incantatem_. Bref, je ne vais pas te montrer toutes les subtilités de la formulation magique d'un coup. Mais le fait est que ta nature particulière te permet de les maîtriser plus simplement, et même d'en inventer. Le plus dur, pour ce dernier point, sera de les formuler, puisque ton outil principal sera ton imagination, et non le langage magique. Bien sûr tout cela prendra plusieurs années. Tu as un potentiel exceptionnel, que le cursus régulier de l'académie ne saura exploiter. Mais pour devenir un être exceptionnel, il te faudra travailler dur. Cependant, on peut déjà partir sur une base d'un an, histoire de t'aider à maîtriser ton pouvoir pour qu'il ne représente pas un danger pour autrui ni pour toi-même. Alors, Mathis, qu'en dis-tu ?

– Bah, ouais, pourquoi pas ? Par contre c'est obligé le dimanche aprem ?

– Oui, désolé, j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé.

– Et le dimanche matin ?

– Je ne voulais pas que tu te lèves exprès pour ça.

– Ben de toute façon on a pas le choix, le réveil magique ne fait pas de différence entre la semaine et le dimanche, et l'heure du petit-déj non plus.

– Bon, eh bien ça me va alors. Je vais te dispenser demain matin, histoire que tu assimiles tout ça tranquillement.

– Okay, bah à dimanche prochain alors.

– À dimanche prochain Mathis. Et n'oublie pas, l'accès à cet étage est libre si tu veux t'entraîner.

Mathis put enfin rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient dans le hall, sous le regard blasé du tableau du fondateur. Karol était avec eux, et Nilüfer était en train de lui raconter l'humiliation de son frère par Émeraude à grand renfort de gestes.

– Et là, elle l'a projeté hors de la scène, il battait des bras en l'air ! Oh, salut Mathis. Ça y est, il t'a déclaré sa flamme, on peut enfin aller manger ?

– Ouaip. Moi aussi j'ai la dalle.

– C'est parti alors. Ah, au fait, ravi d'avoir pu subir votre regard écœuré et votre silence de plomb, _Saint Renaud_. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'être considéré comme une merde par un vieux débris dans un tableau moche.

– Petite impertinente ! Je… Eh, reviens ici ! PERSONNE N'INSULTE LE GRAND GODEFROY BEAUXBATONS, VICOMTE DE SAINT RENAUD, DE LA SORTE !

Mais ils étaient déjà loin, pressés d'aller manger. À table, Mathis raconta tout ce que le prof lui avait expliqué, et ce que ça impliquait. L'après-midi ils allèrent au terrain regarder l'entraînement de Quidditch depuis les tribunes.

La semaine suivante, ils étudièrent l'étymologie en français. La prof leur promit que s'ils bouclaient le programme rapidement, ils pourraient étudier un peu les langues antiques d'Occident à la fin de l'année. Elles étaient en effet très utilisées dans la formulation magique, car les plus grands créateurs de formules étaient des savants byzantins. Le mercredi matin fut plus agité.

– Prenez vos chaudrons. Non, un par personne. On va faire une petite évaluation. Je vais inscrire au tableau la liste des ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation d'une potion d'allégresse. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 23, potion de calme. Voilà, il vous suffit de suivre ces instructions, en remplaçant les ingrédients demandés par ceux que je vais noter au tableau, dans l'ordre. Cela va vous demander un travail de réflexion constant. Évitez de vous tromper, car vous devrez la boire si je ne la juge pas dangereuse, peu importe son effet.

Et c'est ainsi que le cours de potions se déroula. Chacun s'appliqua du mieux qu'il pouvait. Deux élèves se trompèrent dans les ingrédients, et alors que la potions du premier se changeait en gaz soporifique, que la prof s'empressa de faire disparaître d'un sort, le chaudron du second prit vie, avant de se sauver ventre à terre, répandant de son contenu çà et là. Émi eut le réflexe de se préparer à lui jeter un sort, mais elle n'en connaissait aucun d'approprié. Elle laissa donc retomber son bras, impuissante. Le chaudron s'échappa donc de la salle, et poussa même ce qui ressemblait à un cri de joie une fois dans le couloir.

– Ce n'est pas grave, commenta la jeune professeure. Il ne pourra pas monter les escaliers, et la potion ne fera pas effet éternellement. Je te ferai parvenir ton chaudron dès que nous l'auront, hum, neutralisé, Aventino. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas pénalisé sur cet exercice. Cependant, la prochaine fois que tu te trompes d'ingrédient, ça sera l'Étain en "Respect des contraintes liées aux ingrédients".

– Euh, merci Miss Attorney, répondit ce dernier, penaud.

Enfin, lorsque chacun eut fini, ils amenèrent une fiole de leur préparation au bureau, et la prof les regarda une par une, et goutta une goutte de la plupart. Elle rendit ensuite à leur concepteurs celles qu'elle avait goutté, en expliquant que les autres étaient probablement du poison. Une de ces potions était notamment noire, alors que les autres arboraient plutôt des nuances de rose. Chacun dût ensuite boire leur fioles. La plupart quitta le cours en chantonnant et en sautillant joyeusement, dans une étrange cacophonie. Une des jumelles Degontreau se mit à pleurer parce que ses mains n'étaient pas assez grandes, sous le regard hilare de sa sœur. Un garçon montait trois marches de l'escalier avant d'en redescendre une à chaque fois, affirmant à qui voulait l'entendre que cette quatrième marche était dans un univers parallèle situé trente centimètres plus bas que le leur, et qu'en l'empruntant, il s'assurait d'arriver plus vite. Le cours d'Enchantements qui suivait fut des plus étranges. À chaque fois que la prof prononçait une phrase, la majorité de la classe se mettait à applaudir, et dès qu'elle prononçait le mot "baguette", la jumelle déprimée éclatait en sanglot. Les effets des potions se dissipèrent peu avant la fin de l'heure. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin le cours, la plupart se tenait la tête entre les mains, gémissant.

– Plus jamais ça, je vous jure ! s'exclama Mathis.

– Chut, parle moins fort, grogna Émeraude.

– Hein ? demanda Nilüfer.

– La potion, pas bon, philosopha Erwin. Je ne suis même plus le cours de mes pensées. J'ai l'impression de récupérer mon corps après que quelqu'un s'en soit servi comme d'un souaffle.

– Chut, parle moins fort, répéta Émeraude.

Décidemment, le contrecoup de cette potion d'allégresse était violent. Mathis se demanda si c'était ce qu'on ressentait lors d'une gueule de bois, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi le prof d'anglais ne dessoûlait jamais. Le reste de la semaine suivit son cours, jusqu'au vendredi 30 octobre. Les jeunes Aloysia avaient, comme tous les vendredis, la journée libre, et en profitèrent pour mettre leur plan en place.

– J'avais mal calculé, se lamenta Émi. Le coup des plumes, c'est moyen pour un samedi quand même.

– Bon, ben on garde ça pour l'année prochaine, répondit Mathis. Erwin ?

– Ça tombera un lundi.

– Super. Je suis repassé voir le Sondeur, et tout est ok de ce côté. Karol, t'as vu ton cousin ?

– C'est bon, il nous le prête demain matin, rendez-vous Salle Blanche E après le petit déj.

– Émi, pour ce soir, tout est prêt ?

– Ben, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de moyen pour quitter le pavillon sans déclencher l'alarme.

– Moi si. Suit Korri quand il va chasser. Si un augurey peut rentrer et sortir comme il veut, alors peut-être que nous aussi.

– Oh, oui, je n'y ai jamais pensé. J'y vais tout de suite.

– Ensuite, nous avons… Ah oui, point n°2. Nil ?

– Presque prêt. Il faut juste que j'arrive à en placer au Grand Réf aussi. Je vais tenter ma chance ce soir aussi.

– Et les autres ?

– C'est tout bon. Ah, non, il manque aussi la Salle Collective A. Mais ça risque d'être chaud, c'est toujours le QG de Lucian.

– Erwin, tu t'occupes de lui ?

– Mmmh, je sèche sur le coup-là. On peut toujours tenter une boule puante. Il t'en reste Nil ?

– Ouais, mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop évident. Ils vont fouiller la salle après.

– Bon, intervint Mathis, on laisse tomber. Ou alors tu tenteras ce soir aussi. Erwin, le point n°6 ?

– C'est Mila qui gère.

– Parfait. Occupez-vous de la mise en place. Je rejoins Émi pour voir ce qu'il en est.

Chacun partit ensuite dans une direction différente. Mathis rejoignit Émi, qui l'attendait dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. D'un geste, elle l'invita à la suivre. Ils se rendirent tout au bout du palier, où ils ne s'étaient jamais aventurés à cause de tous les plus vieux élèves qui jouaient aux cartes ou encore au grâbillard, cet étrange jeu ressemblant à du billard dont les billes seraient des gnomes de pierre obèses, à même le sol. Mais en pleine journée le champ était libre. La dernière porte, au lieu de donner sur un couloir rempli de chambres, donnait sur un escalier, ou apparaissait la mention "Accès Étage C.H.A.S.S.E. – Interdit aux élèves de BANQUET". Émi s'engagea sans hésitation dans l'escalier, mais au lieu de s'arrêter au palier donnant sur l'étage, elle traversa le mur, et continua son chemin. Mathis, intrigué, la suivit, et s'aperçût que le mur était une illusion qui dissimulait un vieil escalier poussiéreux, où apparaissaient cependant quelques traces de pas. Ils débouchèrent sous les combles du toit. Ce qui avait dû être un vieux débarras avait été transformé… en une seconde salle commune, où étagères pleines de lourds grimoires côtoyaient des bandes dessinées et autres mangas, et aux côtés des vieux fauteuils rouges délavé, un flipper moldu, une borne d'arcade, et même…

– Tu sais c'est quoi _ça_ ? demanda Émi.

– Ça, ma chère sorcière, c'est une télévision. une invention moldue merveilleuse. Ça permet de regarder des films et des dessins animés. C'est comme des livres mais tout en images et en sons.

– Connais pas.

– C'est bien dommage. Je me demande quand même comment ça peut fonctionner ici.

– Peut-être comme le truc de musique de l'Urtica.

– Jorge ? Ah ouais, peut-être.

– Enfin bref, on n'est pas là pour ça. Regard là-bas.

– Une fenêtre ?

– Oui, et ?

– Je vois pas pourq… Oh. Elle n'a pas de barreaux. Mais ça ne fait pas un peu haut pour sauter ?

– Regarde dehors.

– Les banderoles… Les banderoles !

– Les banderoles. Le voilà, notre ticket de sortie. Le truc, c'est qu'on ne pourra pas tous y aller, ça prendrait trop de temps.

– Pas de soucis. Les jumeaux ErKa auront fini avant ce soir. Par contre Nil doit passer au Grand Réf. Tu crois que ça passera, à trois ?

– Ouais, mais il nous faudra un guetteur.

– C'est prévu. Mila va se cacher au terrain jusqu'au couvre-feu.

– On va manger tout de suite, et on ira se coucher, l'air fatigués.

Et c'est ainsi que la bande mit en place l'Opération Mauvais Augure. Comme prévu, la nuit venue, ils se rendirent au grenier du pavillon, où un couple de Chasseurs était absorbé devant un film romantique. Ils ne virent même pas les trois première année qui se glissaient par la fenêtre derrière eux. Heureusement, le toit était relativement peu penché à cet endroit. Dès qu'ils furent sortis tous les trois, Émeraude fit monter jusqu'à eux une des bannières qui pendait juste en-dessous d'eux. Mathis en saisit l'extrémité, et se l'attacha autour de la taille.

– T'es sûr que ça sera assez solide ? s'inquiéta Émi.

– Pas de soucis, c'est pas ma première fois, répondit Mathis, confiant.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Mathis sauta dans le vide. Le tissus de la bannière se tendit sous le poids du garçon, mais tint bon, et se détendant, il remonta d'un mètre avant de redescendre. Mathis, suspendu par la taille à presque deux mètres du sol, souffla. Puis, il libéra sa taille de la bannière, descendit jusqu'au bout à la force de ses bras, et lâcha. Il s'effondra au sol en roulant habilement sur l'herbe molle. Là, couché dans l'herbe humide, il aperçût Mila qui attendait cachée dans l'angle de l'internat. Elle vint le rejoindre, et ils attendirent les autres filles. Nil fut la première à les rejoindre, se laissant tomber avec la même habileté que Mathis. Celui-ci lui lança un regard admiratif qu'elle vit malgré la pénombre, et chuchota.

– Grandie dans les montagnes.

Puis ce fut le tour d'Émi de sauter. Cependant, une fois suspendue au-dessus du vide, elle perdit un peu de son assurance, et hésita. Alors Mila l'aida à descendre en ralentissant sa chute d'un sort. Ils se glissèrent ensuite tous les quatre dans le parc. Le plus dur fut de franchir le jardin à la française, où patrouillaient deux professeurs. Ils parvinrent cependant à la porte du château, qu'ils parvinrent à ouvrir sans bruit, ce qui vu la vieillesse de celle-ci relevait de l'exploit. Nilüfer partit en direction du Grand Réf pendant que les trois autres montaient au premier, avant de se cacher dans les toilettes.

– T'as ce qu'il faut ? chuchota Mathis.

– Oui, répondit Émi en sortant une craie et un carnet de sa poche. Au fait, j'aimerais savoir un truc. Pourquoi on a dû sauter d'un toit au risque de nous briser le cou alors que Mila a juste eu à ne pas rentrer ?

– Parce que je suis en cinquième et vous en première, les gosses, répondit celle-ci. On n'est pas autant surveillés que vous. Et pis de toute façon à Loni ce n'est pas la même ambiance.

– Bon, on y va ? demanda Mathis, impatient.

– Chef, oui, chef ! répondirent les filles sur un ton ironique.

Et c'est ainsi que passèrent une partie de la nuit les trois jeunes, jouant à 1, 2, 3, Soleil avec les tableaux, et à cache-cache avec le concierge. Pendant que Émi traçaient des runes à la clé sur les murs, les deux autres faisaient le guet à chaque bout de couloir, puis elle échangeait sa place avec Mila qui enchantait les runes pour qu'on ne puisse pas les effacer. Il était convenu que si le concierge les surprenait, Mathis devait l'attirer au loin, en espérant que le vieil aveugle tomberait dans le piège, malgré son ouïe surréaliste. À un moment, ils se crurent découverts, mais ce n'était que Nil qui les rejoignaient.

– J'ai réussi à en placer une dans leur QG.

– Excellent. On a presque fini. Encore le sous-sol, et on pourra y aller.

– Okay, cool. Par contre faites gaffe, le concierge entrait dans le Grand Réf au moment où j'allais sortir du couloir gauche.

Les quatre amis réunis descendirent ensuite au sous-sol. Ils passèrent dans chaque salle, puis finirent par la plus grande salle, celle qui était utilisée pour le cours commun de première année. Au moment de repartir, ils se rendirent compte qu'un truc n'allait pas. Mila avait refermé la porte derrière eux. Au cas où quelqu'un les surprenne, ils auraient eu le temps de se cacher, la lourde porte étant difficile à ouvrir. Mais celle-ci était grande ouverte, et une silhouette sombre tenait dans son embrasement.

– _Lumos_ !

Cette silhouette, c'était Célestia Attorney, la jeune prof de potion. Elle les toisa d'un air satisfait, puis consulta une petite montre dorée à son poignet, et sourit.

– Ah, minuit et une minute. Joyeux Halloween ! Je vais fermer les yeux pour cette fois. Filez maintenant.

Ne demandant pas leur reste, les quatre jeunes saisirent leur chance et quittèrent précipitamment le château. Ils rejoignirent discrètement leur pavillon respectif, et les Aloysia entrèrent par la grande porte. Après tout, l'enchantement était là pour les empêcher de sortir après le couvre-feu, pas de rentrer. Chacun rejoignit sa chambre. Erwin attendait Mathis, à moitié réveillé. Mathis tendit son poing, pouce levé, et Erwin sourit avant de s'endormir. Mathis se jeta ensuite sur son lit et s'endormit immédiatement, encore habillé.

Le 31 octobre avait commencé.

.

* * *

.

_À seuwivre, 'videmment !_


	6. Le Cauchemar Éveillé

C'est encore moi !

Après un retard, quoi de mieux qu'une avance ? des crêpes ! Comment ça, aucun rapport ? Mais pas besoin de rapport, les crêpes, c'est meilleur que tout. Bon, je ne vais pas m'étaler sur le chapitre précédent, qui n'était qu'un préquelle à celui-ci.

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Toutes mes salutations, Ô **Zod'a**. Je sais que ça le fait pas niveau crédibilité, mais quand j'ai vu ta review, et que j'ai compris qui tu es, mon organisme a fortement hésité entre l'orgasme et l'arrêt cardiaque. Du coup, je me suis cassé la gueule de ma chaise de bureau… Hum, bref ! Je rougis toujours quand on remarque le travail que j'ai réalisé sur Beauxbâtons pour me l'approprier. Mais laissons à César la fausse modestie. Ma bêta ne se gêne pas de me qualifier de maniaque parce que je veux absolument tout contrôler.  
Aaah, Mathis. Ma fierté. Un individu désespérement normal, mais vivant dans un monde de cinglés. Et s'en foutant royalement. Pour le super-sorcier, pas de soucis, c'est voulu. Enfin, le fait qu'on le pense à ce moment, en tout cas…  
Quant à Jorge, eh bien je trouve ça aussi tordu que toi. Disons qu'un espagnol blond aux yeux bleus avec des sandales de cuir (Birkenstock, oh yeah!) et des chaussettes, ça me faisait marrer. Un gros cliché allemand, mais provenant du mauvais pays.  
Pour le reste… Hé hé !

Rebonjour, **Sengetsu** ! Ah, tu me rassures, les augureys, c'est classe !  
Pour la citrouille, je ne peux rien dire. Mais en fait, rien que le fait de dire ça est déjà une réponse en soi… Pour l'orga et la prof, eh bien, disons que comme chez les moldus, la mentalité n'est pas la même. J'ai essayé de transposer le système français moldu, de même que Poudlard a beaucoup de similitudes avec le système brittanique.  
Pour les Salles Blanches, l'idée de la peinture viens d'un headcanon, sur l'école d'Amsterdam, traduit par Ywëna. Je me suis dit, s'ils peuvent enchanter de la peinture, et des tableaux, pourquoi ne pas en faire une protection magique ?  
Mouais, il n'a pas vraiment sauté d'un toit au sol, il a juste fait du saut à l'élastique. Mais ça prouve qu'il ne bluffe pas. Il. Est. Cinglé.  
Quant au sort d'attraction, je vais te donner la réponse de ma bêta, qui me semble parfaite : 1) Il est dit qu'Hermione l'aide à réviser le sort parce qu'il en a besoin pour le tournoi. Nul mention n'est faite qu'il l'ai appris en 4ème Année. 2) On a beau l'aimer, faut avouer qu'Harry est un blaireau (et je ne parle pas de Poufsouffle). Il est célèbre, il est le héros de l'histoire, mais concrètement c'est un des pires élèves de l'école. Et 3) Les programmes de Poudlard et de Beauxbâtons ne sont pas les mêmes. N'oublions pas qu'à Poudlard, ils apprennent aux 1ère Année le sortilège de Feu qui a le potentiel de _rôtir un élève_, mais qu'ils ne jugent bon de les prévenir que les loups-garous et les vampires existent qu'en 3ème Année, sans pour autant leur apprendre à se défendre. Chacun ses priorités.

Voilà, c'est parti pour ¡ HALLOW_EEEEEEEEEEEE_N !

.

* * *

.

**6) Le Cauchemar Éveillé**

Ce matin-là, le réveil ne fut pas l'habituel bruit projeté de la forêt, mais un long hurlement à glacer le sang, qui réveilla en sursaut la totalité du Pavillon. Mathis était à peine remit de ses émotions qu'on vint frapper à leur porte.

– Entrez ! _AAAAAAH_ ! Oh putain, c'est toi Émi ?

– Joyeux Halloween à vous les garçons ! Venez voir, c'est trop cool !

La jeune fille avait profité de son pouvoir de métamorphomage pour se transformer en véritable zombie. Verdâtre, putrescente, les os de son bras étaient visibles, et il lui manquait un œil. Décidément, cette fille avait le sens du détail. Un peu trop, même. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, dès qu'ils furent sur le palier, Korrigan vint se percher sur la clavicule dénudée d'Émi-zombie. En bas, l'ambiance était à la fête : la totalité de la salle commune était décorée, et sur les tables reposaient des montagnes de bonbons. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient encore là, déguisés pour la plupart.

– Vas-y, lance, fit Mathis à l'attention d'Erwin.

– _Pellem Pilosus_! À mon tour maintenant.

– _Janthinarum_ !

Alors que Mathis se retrouva recouvert de fourrure tel un loup-garou, La peau d'Erwin prit une teinte bleue violacée qui lui donnaient des airs de noyé. Ce dernier enfila la robe de sorcier noire munie d'une capuche pointue qu'il tenait à la main, pendant que Mathis déboutonnais sa chemise et son gilet, et défaisait son col, laissant ressortir sa fourrure. Ils avaient passé les deux dernières semaines à s'entraîner à jeter ces étranges sorts trouvés dans un livre de farces et attrapes magiques, section Métamorphose. Ils descendirent et prirent quelques bonbons, puis vint rapidement l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en sortant de se retrouver face… à un immense labyrinthe.

– Lucian ?

– Non, faut pas exagérer non plus, aucun élève n'aurait pu faire ça en si peu de temps. Je te rappelle qu'on est rentrés à minuit passé et qu'il n'y avait rien.

– "Labyrinthe : Sondeur". Je note, indiqua Erwin.

– Une idée pour en sortir rapidement ?

– Toujours tout droit, et à gauche aux croisements en T. À droite uniquement s'il n'y a aucun autre choix.

Malgré la technique qu'Erwin avait proposée, ils mirent presque une heure à sortir du labyrinthe, y croisant des élèves perdus, d'autres qui s'amusaient à effrayer les plus jeunes, et Nilüfer crut même voir un _fantôme_. Ses amis la charrièrent, lui affirmant que les fantômes n'existaient pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Émeraude leur affirme avec le plus grand sérieux que son arrière-grand-père était un fantôme. Enfin, ils purent sortir du labyrinthe, et entrant dans le château, ils furent devant le fait accompli. Le château était rempli de fantômes, volant çà et là à travers les murs et les étages. Blanc comme un linge sous sa fourrure, Mathis s'excusa auprès de Nil, et d'une voix moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulue, il tenta de rester "professionnel".

– Er… Erwin, tu notes ? "Fan… Fantômes : Sondeur".

– C'est no… noté.

– En fait je crois que nos petits tours vont faire pitié à côté de tout ça.

– Ne nous sous-estime pas, répliqua Émi. Tu n'as même pas idée du chaos qu'on va semer. Les trucs morbides, c'est bien joli, mais ça manque de sensations fortes.

Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. Après un petit-déjeuner bien copieux, ils voulurent aller à la salle de duel pour s'entraîner un peu, le club n'ayant pas lieu ce samedi. Alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin des escaliers du deuxième, une voix forte venant du 4ème Droite, soit l'observatoire, retentit.

– _Glisseo_ !

Et la totalité des escaliers du château se changèrent en toboggans de pierre, engendrant une dégringolade massive d'élèves et même de professeurs. Les amis parvinrent tant bien que mal à s'extirper du tas de viande estudiantine qui gisait sur le palier du deuxième. Certains n'avait pas eu la chance de s'arrêter, et avait glissé jusqu'en bas. Une fois la plupart des élèves et professeurs relevés, la même voix retentit.

– Attention, on arrive ! Libérez le passage !

D'instinct, la plupart des élèves s'engouffra dans les couloirs des étages, observant la cage d'escaliers-qui-n'en-n'étaient-plus avec appréhension. _Ssshhhhh… Ssshhhhh… Ssshhhioufff_ ! Un groupe d'Urtica, Lucian à leur tête, passèrent à toute vitesse dans les escaliers, montés sur des planches de surf, en poussant des cris de Sioux. Lorsqu'ils furent en bas, le plus vieux, probablement le cousin Chasseur, sortit sa baguette, et lança un sort qui rendit aux escaliers leur forme initiale. Le tout avait duré moins de deux minutes, mais le chaos régnait partout. "Escaliers-Toboggans : Lucian", nota Erwin dans son carnet. Il tenait les comptes pour le résultat final. Il comptait également les points du Sondeur, représentant l'administration malgré le rôle qu'il avait joué dans un de leurs tours, mais seuls les scores de Lucian et de _Mauvais Augure_ comptaient pour eux. C'était surtout un moyen d'empêcher Lucian de tricher en s'appropriant les coups d'éclats des autres. On ne peut juger honnête un inconnu voué au chaos sans garantie.

– À notre tour, s'exclama Nil. Phase N°1 ?

– On l'abandonne, répliqua Mathis. Pas le bon jour. On garde ça pour l'année prochaine. Ou pour le 1er Avril.

– Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Phase N°2 ?

– Aux douze coups de midi. On a dit qu'on laissait la matinée à Lucian, histoire qu'il se fasse une fausse joie.

Et, cela va sans dire, Lucian profita de ce délai. Après l'évènement des escaliers, tout le monde se méfiait de lui et sa bande. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Flairant l'arnaque à des kilomètres, Mathis et Émi se dirigèrent vers le "QG de Lucian", pendant que Nil allait surveiller l'extérieur et que les jumeaux ErKa observaient depuis le quatrième étage. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où une bande d'Urtica discutaient joyeusement.

– Entrez, entrez, les invita Lucian d'un geste. Alors enfin je rencontre la fameux Mathis qui a osé me défier sur mon propre territoire.

– Salut, Lucian.

– Et toi, tu dois être Émeraude, c'est ça ?

– Émi. Ouaip c'est moi.

– Eh bien, Mathis, Émi, je vous invite à assister à la suite de mon spectacle d'ici.

– Et sans indiscrétion, t'as prévu quoi ?

– Ça ne va pas tarder… Maintenant !

Et le château se mit à trembler. Non, ce n'était pas le château, c'était le sol. Soudain, une musique disco se mit à jouer à pleine puissance, et Lucian choisit ce moment pour ouvrir la porte à la volée. Une vague de mousse rose brillante entra dans la pièce. Ils s'engagèrent tous dans le couloir, et rejoignirent le hall. La mousse semblait refluer de l'escalier du sous-sol, et montait à plus d'un mètre vingt. Des élèves s'étaient mis à danser dedans. L'ambiance était à la fête.

– Alors ?

– Alors, c'est cool, mais ça fait pas très Halloween. Ni le coup du surf d'ailleurs.

– Je suis le maître du Chaos, pas de l'Horreur. Et puis pour l'instant, on attend toujours votre réplique.

– Ne soit pas si pressé de te faire botter le cul.

– Ah ah, j'aime cet esprit ! Allez, je dois vous laisser, on doit préparer la prochaine étape.

Le reste de la matinée fut plutôt tranquille. Erwin ne nota que "Matinée Mousse : Lucian", ainsi que "Hurlements Terrifiants : Sondeur". Ils passèrent leur temps à la bibliothèque, seul endroit isolé du chaos. Abraxar Lampion était trop vieux pour ces conneries, et le silence et lui-même étaient seuls maîtres en sa bibliothèque. Il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à changer en furet le petit malotru qui tenterait d'amener le chaos dans ses rayonnages. L'heure de manger approchait, et la bande d'amis retourna frapper à la porte du QG.

– Bon, eh bien maintenant qu'on est tous réunis, on peut faire les présentations en bonne et due forme, déclara Mathis. Voici Nilüfer, responsable de ce qui va suivre, et Erwin et Karol, nos têtes pensantes.

– Enchanté, répondit Lucian. Alors, vous connaissez déjà Jorge. Voici, Gideon, mon cousin. Sa petite sœur Mydian. Le gros paresseux vautré sur la table, là-bas, c'est Jean-Michel.

– J-M. Et je ne suis pas vautré, je me repose.

– C'est bien ce que je disais : paresseux. Là nous avons Karl, qui fait les comptes, et Samuel, qui… Euh, tu fais quoi Samuel ?

– Je révise les Maths, on a exams lundi.

– Voici donc Samuel, la honte des Urtica. Je plaisante bien sûr, on est fier de notre Aloysia refoulé. Bon, parlons affaire. Qui tient les comptes chez vous ?

– C'est moi, répondit Erwin.

– Cool. Compare tes scores avec ceux de Karl. Je ne voudrais pas que l'un de nous ce soit… trompé.

– … C'est bon, tout concorde. Sauf un truc. C'est quoi cette histoire de citrouilles volantes ?

– Ah, vous ne les avez pas croisées ? Pas grave, de toute façon ça ne vient pas de nous.

– Euh, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, glissa Émi, mais il est presque midi.

– Oh, mince, s'exclama Mathis. Venez tous dans le hall d'entrée. Quelqu'un a une montre ?

– Moi, répondit Samuel.

Les deux groupes s'empressèrent de rejoindre le hall, puis Samuel commença le décompte.

– 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 !

Ding… Ding… Ding… Ding… Ding… Ding… Ding… Ding… Ding… Ding… Ding… Ding… Pshiuffffffff ! Un nuage de poussière noire sembla exploser d'un peu partout. La fumée monta, monta, et en moins de dix secondes, la totalité du château se retrouva plongée dans le noir le plus total. On entendait des cris paniqués, les élèves se percutaient. Ceux qui se trouvaient dans les escaliers à ce moment-là s'asseyaient voire se couchaient sur les marches, terrifiés à l'idée d'être bousculés dans le vide.

– Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou, présenta Nil, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

– Chapeau, répondit la voix de Lucian. Mais il a dû en falloir une sacrée quantité pour plonger tout le château dans le noir. À moins qu'il n'y en ait qu'ici.

– Oh, tu peux allez t'aventurer dans les étages si ça te chante. Mais t'auras qu'à demander aux gens ce qu'il s'est passé. Les réponses risquent de se ressembler. Et en fait, la quantité est moindre : l'effet est très puissant, et la quantité sert surtout à rendre l'effet plus long à se dissiper. Il suffisait de la répartir un peu partout, et d'espérer que les boîtes enchantées se déclenchent toutes à l'heure prévue. Mais notre but n'était pas de faire durer cela trop longtemps, ça va être l'heure de manger. Et je détesterais rater un repas.

En effet, le voile de ténèbres se dissipa rapidement, et chacune des bandes put noter : "Minuit à Midi : Mathis". L'obscurité n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais avait balayé le château d'une vague de terreur. C'était un joli coup. Lorsque le repas fut servi, on s'en donna à cœur joie à toutes les tablées. Tartes aux citrouilles, viandes aux couleurs étranges, et soufflés à la carotte en dessert. Mais le clou du spectacle fut lorsque les potions de jaunisse que le Sondeur avait accepté de verser dans les plats firent leur effet. Chacune des personnes qui mangeaient dans la salle devint jaune citron, sauf Erwin qui prit une teinte verdâtre à cause du sort de Peau Bleue qui l'affectait déjà : "Sorciers au Citron : Mathis".

.

* * *

.

L'après-midi fut plus mouvementée, si c'était possible. Ce fut d'abord Lucian qui commença, avec une invasion de fausses araignées enchantées, qui attaquaient les groupes de filles par vagues noires et grouillantes : "Arac Attack : Lucian". Puis ce fut le tour des Niafasen d'entrer en scène. La fameuse potion de jaunisse qui marquait encore le visage de la plupart était aussi, à l'insu du Sondeur, un laxatif à retardement. Et ce fut le chaos le plus total. Il fallut que des professeurs, ceux qui avaient eu le réflexe de prendre un contrepoison pour retrouver leur couleur de peau naturelle, lancent des sorts d'extension aux toilettes de chaque étage afin qu'il y en ait pour tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf Mathis et sa bande, qui profitèrent du désordre ambiant pour jeter discrètement les fioles d'antipoison qu'ils venaient de boire : "Déferlante Brune : Mathis". Le coup suivant de l'après-midi fut attribué à l'administration, qui avait libéré un _épouvantard_ à chaque étage. Ces créatures avaient la particularité de prendre la forme de votre pire cauchemar, et les longs couloirs du château étaient assez sombres. Même les professeurs n'étaient pas au courant, et il fallut presque deux heures et demi pour s'en débarrasser : "Cauchemar Éveillé : Sondeur".

D'accord, ils avaient peut-être un peu trop sous-estimé l'administration. Il fallait avouer que l'ambiance était phénoménale, on ne devait pas avoir ça dans toutes les écoles. Surtout les écoles moldues, là où j'aurais pu atterrir, se dit Mathis. C'était vraiment cool d'être un sorcier. À ce moment, il eut une pensée pour son frère. Thomas adorait Halloween. Il aurait fait un malheur. Mais Mathis et ses amis se débrouillaient pas mal non plus. La suite des évènements lui donna d'ailleurs raison. À 18h précise, les runes se déclenchèrent. Les murs du château se mirent à dégouliner de sang. Bon, en l'occurrence c'était un "liquide épais et rouge", d'après la traduction d'une partie des runes, mais personne ne vit la différence. Pour ce coup-là, l'effet de surprise dût être gâché pour que Lucian accepte de leur accorder le point. Difficile de croire en effet, à entendre les hurlements qui emplissaient le château, que le coup était d'eux. Cependant, Lucian fut bon joueur, et applaudit même le coup de maître : "Château Sanglant : Mathis". Quatre à Trois pour l'équipe de Mathis. Il fallait avouer que le coup de la potion à double effet, c'était plutôt brillant. Mathis se promit d'ériger un autel à la gloire du génie des jumeaux ErKA. Les couloirs étaient à peine secs que les… Quoi !?

– Wouhou !

Ce ne fut pas une, ni deux, mais trois profs qui passèrent à toute vitesse dans le couloir, montées sur des rollers. Gabrielle Delacour, Célestia Attorney et… Florine Brindargent. Le plus étrange était-il de voir des professeures faire ce genre de chose, où que la sous-directrice fasse partie du lot ? Laissant ce dilemme de côté, Mathis monta jusqu'à l'observatoire, pour rejoindre Karol et Erwin qui observaient depuis les hauteurs. Il pressentait un coup de Lucian à la faveur de la nuit tombante. Bien lui en prit, puisqu'un groupe d'élèves étaient installés sur des chaises inclinées, qui n'étaient pas là la veille. Parmi eux, les trois frères et sœurs Appelbaum, ainsi que le reste de la bande de Lucian. Heureusement pour Mathis, il n'eut pas à redescendre les prévenir, Émeraude et Nilüfer ayant décidé de les rejoindre de leur propre chef. Ils s'installèrent dans des sièges vers le milieu, réservés pour eux par leur rival du jour. Ils furent entre-temps rejoints par les quatre plus jeunes profs de l'Académie, c'est-à-dire les trois demoiselles montées sur rollers, ainsi que Malwenn Carter. Mathis se demanda comment elles avaient bien pu faire pour monter jusque-là en rollers... Enfin, lorsque chacun fut installé, Lucian se leva, et fit face à son public.

– Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, Professeurs estimés, voici ma modeste contribution à cette somptueuse fête. Nous avons, certes, passé la journée à répandre le chaos, mais c'est dans ma nature, c'est un fait. Je promettrais bien à notre chère directrice-adjointe que cela ne dépassera pas les limites de ce jour un peu spécial, mais je tiens à rester honnête, aussi vais-je m'abstenir. Bien que je sois corps et âme voué au désordre et à la farce, je suis aussi, mes amis peuvent en témoigner, un artiste dans l'âme. C'est pourquoi je vous offre ce soir ce spectacle de ma composition. Merci.

Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir à sa place sous les applaudissements de quelques élèves, principalement ceux de sa bande. Après quelques dizaines de secondes d'attente, le spectacle commença. Des fusées sifflantes se mirent à tourbillonner tout autour du dôme de verre et d'acier percé de trous qui composait le toit de l'observatoire. Au début, c'était une simple vague d'explosions orange et de sifflements. Mais très vite, des fusées d'autres couleurs se mêlèrent aux autres, se différenciant également par la tonalité de leurs sifflements. En peu de temps, le ciel se para de dizaines de couleurs, et les sifflements formèrent une mélodie que certains avait déjà reconnu. Lorsque de gros feux d'artifices se mirent à éclater haut dans le ciel, marquant un rythme de basses, Mathis reconnut la musique : "Darude - Sanstorm". Lucian avait donc réussi, Merlin savait comment, à faire jouer _Sandstorm_ à des fusées sifflantes et autres artifices. Qui plus est, chose qu'il n'avait pas remarquée au premier abord, les explosions de lumières formaient des images. Un homme à tête de citrouille géante dansait avec ce qui semblait être une robe blanche vide une valse rapide au rythme de la musique techno. Lorsque la musique atteignit son apogée, une gigantesque explosion orange fit trembler violemment le dôme de verre, et laissa la plupart totalement éblouis.

– Voilà, c'était ma petite contribution en ce jour spécial. Un peu de poésie dans ce monde de brutes, que diable ! conclut Lucian.

Et il reçut une véritable ovation. Même les professeurs applaudirent, et la prof d'Enchantements leva même le pouce en signe d'approbation. Il avait fallu une sacrée maîtrise des enchantements pour un spectacle aussi bien calibré. Mathis et ses amis quittèrent la salle lorsqu'ils eurent retrouvé la vue, ayant eu la mauvaise idée de fixer l'explosion jusqu'au bout.

– Ça c'était chouette. Tu crois qu'il a fait ça tout seul ? Enfin avec sa petite bande je veux dire.

– Oh, je pense que là, ses sœurs ont dû l'aider. Mila a beau être de notre côté, je pense que l'occasion de voir son frère faire autre chose que semer la destruction était trop tentante. Et puis son cousin est super bon en enchantements je crois.

– Ouais, ça se tient. Du coup tu vas noter quoi, Erwin ?

– "Opéra Céleste : Lucian".

– Ça me semble chouette.

.

* * *

.

Le soir, ils eurent droit à un véritable festin, décliné certes autour de la citrouille, mais très varié en plats, et en desserts. Les Aloysia purent enfin voir les fameuses citrouilles volantes, qui les survolèrent de près en ricanant pendant le dessert. Ils eurent également droit à une espèce de comédie musicale avec des fantômes pour acteurs, et des marches funèbres accompagnées de chants lugubres. C'était l'entracte lorsque Lucian les rejoignit à leur table habituelle, aux côtés de sa sœur. Il s'était demandé au début pourquoi elle passait autant de temps avec les jeunes Aloysia, jusqu'à ce qu'il les voie à l'œuvre.

– C'était une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? À combien sont les scores ?

– Quatre à quatre, égalité, lut Erwin.

– Une très belle journée. Soyons honnêtes, vous avez prévu un dernier truc ?

– Non, on te laisse le choix du gagnant, si je puis dire, répondit Émi.

– Eh bien, je n'ai plus qu'un lapin dans mon chapeau. Ce qui nous mènera à la victoire, mais de peu. J'avais prévu de faire ça vers 23h, mais puisque vous avez marqué les douze coups de midi, à moi de marquer les douze coups de minuit. Bon allez bonne soirée à vous, je vais rejoindre ma bande. Je vous promet qu'on ne sera pas trop vaches sur le gage.

Lucian quitta leur table pour rejoindre la sienne, située au fond de la salle de manière à surveiller la salle. Mathis profita de l'accalmie pour éclaircir certains points.

– Alors comme ça, les Chasseurs ont une salle commune clandestine…

– Ouais, répondit Émi.

– Quoi !? s'exclamèrent en chœur Erwin, Karol, ainsi que Mila, Cytra et Léonie.

– Ben, en fait, tous les soirs, Korrigan part chasser, malgré le fait qu'il y ait des barreaux aux fenêtres, expliqua Mathis. Et du coup on se demandait comment il sortait. Pour notre escapade nocturne, surtout. Alors Émi l'a suivi hier, et a découvert un truc incroyable. Au bout des escaliers de l'étage des Chasseurs, il y a un mur. Mais en fait, c'est pas un vrai mur, c'est une illusion. Et quand on passe à travers, on tombe sur un escalier qui mène vers un genre de grenier abandonné, ou un débarras, je sais pas trop. Sauf qu'il n'est plus abandonné : il y a des vieux fauteuils et un canapé, tout délavés. Des bibliothèques, pleines de livres sorciers ou moldus, des vieux tapis au sol, des posters accrochés aux murs mansardés. Et il y a une fenêtre entrouverte, sans barreaux : c'est par là que Korrigan passe. Et surtout, il y a une télé, une borne d'arcade et un flipper.

– C'est quoi ça ?

– Des trucs moldus presque aussi cools qu'Internet.

– Et c'est quoi _Internet_ ?

– Un autre truc moldu. Trop compliqué à expliquer. De tout façon, contrairement à mon frère, je m'en suis toujours bien passé, du coup je m'y connais pas trop. Bref, deuxième point : Mila, t'as aidé ton frère pour son dernier coup ?

– Oui, ça semblait être une bonne idée. Venant de lui c'est assez rare pour être signalé.

– Mais vous n'avez pas pu faire ça en une seule soirée !

– Oh, non, on prépare ça quasiment depuis la rentrée.

– Ah d'accord. Et pour rester sur lui, comment il a fait pour la mousse ? Parce que ça venait du sous-sol, sûrement d'une potion…

– Ouaip je confirme, glissa Erwin. Philtre Écumant.

– … mais on a vu aucun chaudron quand on y était cette nuit.

– En fait si on en a vu un.

– Ah ?

– Celui de la prof.

– Mais elle est arrivée entre temps, elle nous a même surpris. Elle aurait… Oh le fumier !

– Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?

– Oh le petit con, s'exclama Émi.

– Bon, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer, avec des mots si possible, s'agaça Mila.

– Ton frère s'est approprié un coup d'éclat qui n'était pas de lui. Il a dû surprendre Attorney, où envoyer un de ses "sbires" fourrer son nez, et après il a essayé de nous faire croire que c'était de son fait, expliqua Émi.

– Oh le petit con, confirma Mila. Mais, vous allez où ?

– Demander directement à Attorney si c'est elle qui a fait ce "Philtre Écumant".

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Mathis et Émi se dirigèrent à grand pas vers la table des profs, et interpellèrent Célestia Attorney, qui était en train de rire avec Malwen Carter à propos d'une histoire de chapeau parlant.

– Miss Attorney, on pourrait vous poser une question ?

– Oui, oui, allez-y !

– C'est vous qui avez fait le Philtre Écumant ce matin ?

– Ah, je vois que j'ai affaire à des connaisseurs ! Eh bien oui, c'était moi. J'ai dû commencer à le préparer en pleine nuit, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil entendu. Pourquoi, vous avez aimé ?

– Oh oui, c'était sympa. Merci Miss.

En repartant, ils se tournèrent vers Lucian, et le virent blanchir malgré la distance qui les séparait. Ah le sale tricheur ! Il ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement ! De retour à table ils en discutèrent avec leurs amis, choqués et outrés par la situation. Mila et Cytra savaient que leur petit frère était retors, mais de là à tricher pour gagner un pari… c'était carrément de la lâcheté, à ce niveau-là.

Au premier coup de cloche à minuit, une nuée de chauves-souris envahit la salle, et tournoya autour des têtes des étudiants, s'accrochant dans les cheveux, renversant les assiettes. Au douzième coup, elles s'en furent comme si de rien n'était. Lucian arborait un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Bon joueur, Mathis lui accorda ce coup. Mais il en perdait un autre, ce qui annulait l'égalité. Lucian avait perdu, en plus d'avoir essayé de tricher. La sentence allait être terrible.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin, c'était la Toussaint, la fête des morts. L'occasion de rendre hommage aux défunts. Occasion d'autant plus intéressante que les fantômes venus la veille pour terrifier les élèves étaient restés pour la journée, et discutaient avec eux de leur ancienne vie sur un ton badin. Ainsi, Mathis et ses amis rencontrèrent entre autres le fantôme de l'ancien Prévôt, ainsi que celui d'un ancien professeur d'Enchantements qui leur vanta les mérites de la peau de lapin blanche pour les enchantements lunaires pendant presque une heure. Mais c'était aussi l'occasion pour Mathis d'assister à son premier cours particulier avec Carter. Après un petit-déjeuner rapide, il s'empressa de rejoindre l'_Étage Blanc_, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de l'appeler. Malgré son empressement, Le professeur était là avant lui, s'amusant à enflammer puis éteindre, encore et encore, le même mannequin de bois.

– Ah, bonjour Mathis, comment-vas-tu ce matin ?

– Bonjour Monsieur. Ça va, ça va. La nuit a été un peu courte.

– Ah ah, j'ai connu ça ! À Salem, un professeur venait sonner une énorme cloche pour nous réveiller. Alors un soir où on avait fait la fête un peu tard, on avait volé la cloche et barricadé la porte de l'internat pour faire la grasse matinée. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, je ne veux pas te donner de mauvaises idées. Commençons. T'es-tu entraîné aux sortilèges informulés ?

– Oui.

– Et ?

– Et rien. Ça marche pas. Quand j'imagine un truc "visuel", ça fonctionne. Mais dès que je veux lancer un sort précis, ça bloque.

– Ce n'est pas grave, Mathis. Tu manques peut-être juste d'entraînement.

– Ou alors Miss Delacour s'est emballée un peu vite.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Eh bien, cet oiseau de j'ai soi-disant fait apparaître avec un "sort informulé" et qui a traversé une fenêtre…

– Oui ?

– Et si le fait qu'il ait traversé cette fenêtre n'était pas quelque chose de magique ? Enfin je veux dire, pas un effet supplémentaire d'une magie incroyable, un truc comme ça.

– Et ce serait quoi, l'explication, selon toi ?

– La lumière, Monsieur. Le verre n'est pas un obstacle pour la lumière. Si cet oiseau était une simple illusion, alors il pouvait tout à fait traverser une fenêtre.

– Donc, ce que tu veux dire, ce serait que tu n'es pas un septère, mais juste un illusionniste qui fait des jeux de lumière, comme un "magicien" moldu ?

– Avouez que ça tiens la route. Et puis, ça reste cool quand même.

– D'accord, partons de ce principe. Alors selon toi, tu serais capable de faire apparaître n'importe quoi issu de ton imagination. Ça reste une forme d'affinité très particulière avec la magie. Il reste deux choses à déterminer. Est-ce de la magie de l'esprit, ou de la magie de l'illusion ? Ce que tu crées, est-ce que ça existe d'une certaine manière, ou est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux faire croire à ceux qui regarde ? Ça me semble un bon fil directeur pour ce cours particulier.

– À moi aussi. Et du coup, on fait quoi ?

– Eh bien c'est simple. Je vais te soumettre plusieurs exercices, et je me livrerai à quelques expériences vis-à-vis des illusions que tu créeras. Une fois que j'aurai déterminé de quel genre de magie il s'agit, nous pourrons commencer à t'exercer. Je ne te cache pas que j'espère qu'il s'agit de magie de l'esprit, qui est mon domaine de compétence.

– D'accord, que dois-je faire ?

Et Mathis et le professeur Carter travaillèrent toute la matinée. Mathis dût faire apparaître une lumière au sommet de sa baguette sans utiliser la formule "_Lumos_". Ensuite, il dût déplacer cette lumière par la pensée. Lorsqu'il dut essayer de reproduire ces exercices sans tenir sa baguette, il ne parvint à rien. Ainsi, ce n'était pas de la magie brute, puisqu'elle nécessitait un canalisateur. Cependant, lorsque le professeur essayait divers contre-sorts comme "_Finite Incantatem_", il ne se passait rien. Ainsi, ce n'était pas un sort informulé, car même sans être prononcée, une incantation restait une incantation. Il essaya de stopper une sphère de lumière avec un charme de bouclier, mais la sphère le traversait sans problème. Ainsi ce n'était pas une magie offensive, car aucun sort offensif ne pouvait traverser aussi simplement un bouclier magique, si ce n'était le terrible et imparable Sortilège de Mort.

Il essaya ensuite de dresser ses plus puissantes barrières mentales. Malwen Carter était professeur d'Occlumancie, et méritait amplement son poste. Mais ces barrières n'eurent pas plus d'effet. Ainsi, ce n'était pas non plus une manipulation de l'esprit, comme il l'avait espéré. Face à un tel mystère, le professeur dût se livrer à une extrémité qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude d'employer sur un élève. Mais il s'agissait peut-être d'une grande découverte, peut-être encore plus grande qu'un né-moldu septère, et il devait en avoir le cœur net. Comme beaucoup de puissants occlumens, Malwen était aussi légilimens. Aussi, d'un sort informulé, il pénétra l'esprit de Mathis alors que celui-ci préparait une nouvelle illusion. Dans les méandres du jeune esprit, il perçut plus qu'il ne vit la sphère de lumière se former. Soudain, une vague de magie balaya l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Alors que Malwen était violemment éjecté de l'esprit de son élève, la sphère de lumière qu'il avait perçue apparut au bout de la baguette de celui-ci.

– C'était bizarre cette fois-ci, lança Mathis. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait des travaux dans ma tête, et qu'un minuscule ouvrier creusait mon cerveau avec un marteau-piqueur.

– C'était un sortilège de traçage de magie, mentit le professeur. Il devait suivre la magie dans ta tête, pour savoir comment tu faisais.

– Et alors, comment je fais ?

– Bonne question.

– Vous ne savez pas ?

– Eh bien, disons que maintenant, je sais que ça ne relève pas de mes compétences.

– Ça veut dire qu'on ne fera plus d'autres séances ?

– Non, ça veut dire que je vais avoir besoin d'un avis extérieur.

_Voire de plusieurs_, pensa Carter. Si sa théorie s'avérait exacte, il avait en face de lui un être d'exception. Pas exceptionnel, non. Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon de dix ans, né-moldu, bien que doué en sortilèges d'après ses profs de MST et d'Enchantements. Mais d'exception, car cette forme de magie lui rappelait étrangement de vieilles légendes qu'il adorait écouter lorsqu'il était jeune. Légendes qui avaient un étrange écho de vérité, et même prises pour argent comptant par certains grands théoriciens de la magie. Il fallait qu'il retrouve _ce_ livre, celui qui _les_ mentionnait.

– D'accord. Et du coup, on fait quoi ?

– Tu peux y aller. On se revoit la semaine prochaine, comme prévu.

– D'accord. Bon ben, au revoir.

– Au revoir Mathis.

Mathis rejoignit ensuite ses amis, et leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Nil résuma la situation d'une phrase :

– En fait tu n'es pas plutôt bizarre et super puissant, mais super bizarre et plutôt puissant.

– En gros, c'est ça, acquiesça-il, amusé. Et vous, cette matinée ?

– On a croisé Lucian en sortant de la Bibliothèque. Il a fait demi-tour.

– Oh, il l'aura son gage. Et on ne va pas être tendres avec lui.

– T'as prévu quoi ?

Mathis échangea un regard complice avec Émi, et préféra ne pas répondre.

– Moi j'aurais une question, fit Erwin.

– Vas-y, pose, répondit Mathis.

– Quel nom on va donner à notre bande ?

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien, tous les groupes ont un nom cool. Jorge a d'ailleurs mentionné la "Légion de Lucian". Mais nous on est juste les petits Aloysia, ou alors les potes de Mathis. Sans vouloir te vexer, mec, c'est un peu réducteur pour nous.

– Pas de soucis, je suis d'accord. Et tu suggèrerais quoi, du coup ?

– Eh bien, j'ai bien aimé le nom de notre Opération.

– Mauvais Augure ?

– Ouais. Mais "Les Mauvais Augures", ça sonne un peu négatif, genre gang de rue. Par contre, juste "Les Augures", c'est classe.

– Adopté ! lança Nil.

– Ça me va répondit Mathis.

– À une condition, précisa Émi. Si Korri devient notre mascotte.

– Évidemment.

– Alors d'accord. Et toi Karol ?

– Hein ? Oh, euh… oui, oui, c'est bien.

– Et c'est ainsi que la bande sans nom des petits Aloysia devinrent les Augures, annonça solennellement Erwin.

– À moi d'en poser une, lança Émi. Ma sœur a 21 ans, elle est en troisième année à l'Université. Le frère de Mathis, peu importe son âge…

– 14 ans.

– …okay, donc le frère de Mathis a 14 ans, mais c'est un moldu.

– Où tu veux en venir ?

– Attends, je n'ai pas encore fini. Le frère des jumeaux a…

– 8 ans.

– Donc encore trop jeune. Et tes frères, Nil ?

– 19, 17, 16 et 14 ans, pourquoi ?

– Voilà où je voulais en venir. Tu as dit qu'un de tes frères, Ahmet, était à l'Université. Donc c'est celui qui a 19 ans.

– Oui, et ?

– Et du coup, où sont les autres ?

– Ah oui, c'est vrai ça, glissa Karol. On ne les a jamais vus.

– Ils sont à Isis La Grande, en Égypte.

– Sérieux, pourquoi ?

– Ben, on a la double nationalité, franco-turque. Du coup on a reçu les lettres des deux écoles. Ahmet et moi, on a choisi la voie française, c'est-à-dire ici. Les autres ont choisi la voie Turque, et les Turcs vont à Isis.

– Ah d'accord ! Et c'est où ça ?

– C'est en plein désert, près de Gizeh.

– Dans une pyramide ?

– Presque. Dans un ancien temple d'Isis. Il est dissimulé par des charmes miroitants, du coup quand un moldu trop curieux s'en approche, il croit avoir affaire à un mirage ou à une dune insurmontable, et les repousses-moldus font le reste.

– Moi j'ai failli atterrir à Mighty Adler, intervint Erwin. C'est en Allemagne. Mon grand-père voulait à tout prix que j'y aille, mais mes parents l'ont envoyé valser.

– Pourquoi t'y est pas allé ?

– Parce qu'ils n'acceptent pas les cracmols. Mon père lui a dit qu'une école qui n'accepte pas ma sœur ne peut me mériter, et quand il a dit que ma sœur n'avait qu'à aller dans une école moldue, ma mère a rajouté que c'était un vieux débris sénile.  
Bien fait pour eux, ils ont perdus deux génies des potions !

– Ouais, tape là, s'exclama Karol en tendant une main.

– Ça va, les chevilles ? se moqua Nil.

– Ça va, mes chaussettes sont assez souples, répondit Erwin, plein d'assurance.

– Fallait bien que je sois capable de faire quelque chose, répliqua Karol cyniquement. Notre grand-père me tolère à peine, et notre grand-oncle me méprise parce que je suis une cracmole. Je suis le mouton noir, et "quel fils sang-pur voudrait d'une cracmole pour épouse ?", etc. Il est très…

– Traditionnaliste, tenta Erwin.

– Con. Très très con. Il m'a fallu à peine dix minutes pour trouver dans un livre que les cracmols ont des enfants sorciers tout à fait normaux, alors qu'il arrête avec ses "mort de la lignée". Surtout que c'est pas comme si j'avais deux frères…

– Mais tu es normale ! Tu n'as pas besoin de magie pour être une personne à part entière !

– Merci, Mathis, tu es gentil. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es né-moldu. C'est comme si…

– Comme si tu annonçais à tes parents que tu étais homosexuel, lança Émi.

– Ah, non ! Je suis pas… Oh, euh, je vois.

– Oui, tu as compris. Même toi tu réagis au quart de tour, pour une simple suggestion. C'est normal, c'est une réaction habituelle dans ton monde. Dans le mien, les gens lancent un regard désolé, ou des "Oh, je vois…" à mes parents quand ils parlent du fait que je suis cracmole. Même ici d'ailleurs : on est acceptés, mais je n'ai même pas reçu de lettre, moi. C'est mes parents qui ont dû m'inscrire eux-mêmes. Et j'aurais bien voulu assister au club de duel, juste pour regarder, mais non, je n'ai pas ma place dans un club de magie…

– La prochaine fois tu t'imposeras.

– Oh, c'est pas ça le soucis, c'est le fait qu'ils décident à ma place. Enfin bref, je ne me plains pas, je suis bien ici, avec vous. Bon, maintenant, à mon tour de poser une question. Comment t'as fait, Nil ?

– Pour la poudre ?

– Oui. Je veux dire, il y en avait vraiment partout !

– Ah ah, c'est vrai ! J'ai passé la semaine à cacher des minuscules boites enchantées un peu partout dans le château, qui devaient s'ouvrir toute en même temps et projeter la poudre en l'air.

– Mais elles venaient d'où ?

– Les boîtes ? c'est Mila qui les a toute fabriquées et enchantées, avec ses amis.

– Et la poudre ?

– Tu te rappelles la grosse livraison de graines pour ma chouette, la semaine dernière ?

– Euh, ouais, c'est possible.

– Tu m'as déjà vu avec une chouette ?

– Non. Hé, mais c'est malin ça ! Et tu les as remplies où ?

– Dans la chambre, intervint Émi. D'ailleurs elle est tellement délicate qu'on s'est retrouvées plongées dans le noir une dizaine de fois.

– J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir, _Miss Délicate_ !

– Eh mais je te rappelle que j'en ai fait quelques-unes, et que j'ai jamais renversé de poudre, moi !

– Hé ho ça suffit, s'exclama Mathis. Pas besoin de se battre pour savoir que Nil a la délicatesse d'un char d'assaut !

– Va te faire voir, Mathis Devaux.

– Je propose plutôt d'aller annoncer sa sentence à Lucian, continua Mathis, ignorant la réplique de Nil.

Le trajet ne fut pas long, puisqu'après le repas, ils avaient continué leur discussion dans la salle collective C, juste après le QG de Lucian. Mathis ouvrit la porte sans frapper, et les Augures s'alignèrent devant le groupe d'Urtica, agrémenté d'une Lonicera. À voir l'expression de celui-ci, Mila avait dû faire la leçon à son frère. Erwin prit son carnet, et lut d'un ton solennel :

– "Escaliers-Toboggans" : Légion de Lucian.  
"Matinée Mousse" : Légion. Volé à Attorney.  
"Minuit à Midi" : Augures. C'est-à-dire nous.  
"Sorciers au Citron" : Augures.  
"Arac Attack" : Légion.  
"Déferlante Brune" : Augures.  
"Château Sanglant" : Augures.  
"Opéra Céleste" : Légion.  
"Vampires de Minuit" : Légion.  
Ce qui nous fait un score final de 4 partout. Karl, tu confirmes ?

– Je confirme.

– Cependant, suite à cet acte de tricherie, nous avons estimé que Lucian méritait un châtiment exemplaire.

– Et je m'y soumettrai, répondit l'intéressé. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça. Ça m'a pris comme ça, au dernier moment, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'accepte de déclarer forfait.

– Tu seras donc soumis au gage de nos terribles juges. Mathis, Émi ?

– Tu connais Lady Gaga ?

– Euh, non pourquoi ?

– Eh bien Lady Gaga est une artiste moldue surtout connue pour porter des robes plus excentriques les unes que les autres. Émi, le magazine.

– Émi sortit de son sac un magazine people moldu sur lequel figurait le titre "Spécial Lady Gaga, ses tenues les plus osées". Elle l'ouvrit, choisit une page vers le milieu, et le tendit à Mathis.

– Mila, viens voir. Tu pourrais faire apparaître ça ?

– Oh ! OH ! Euh… dans l'idée, oui.

– Et… celle-là ?

– Ah ah ah, oui ! Après, il me faut une base de tissus.

– Son uniforme ?

– Mmmh, oui, c'est jouable.

Alors voilà. Lucian Appelbaum, ta sentence sera la suivante. Tu devras porter tous les jours, pendant une semaine, une des multiples robes de Lady Gaga, en en changeant deux fois par jour. Pour cela, ta sœur métamorphosera ton uniforme…

– Moi aussi, je veux bien aider Mila ! intervint son cousin Gideon.

– Sale traître, s'exclama Lucian.

– … Ta sœur et/ou ton cousin métamorphoseront ton uniforme, repris Mathis, et ce deux fois par jour. En commençant dès demain matin, avec la robe spéciale _Hello Kitty_.

– Celle-ci, fit Émi en montrant la page à Lucian qui passa au blanc en un instant.

– Vous êtes sadiques.

– À l'origine le gage devait juste être de porter celle-ci demain toute la journée. Mais on ne triche pas avec les Augures.

– D'accord.

– D'accord, comme ça ?

– Ouais, d'accord. On peut même commencer tout de suite si vous voulez.

– Euh, ben d'accord. Alors, disons que pour cet aprem, tu porteras… La robe de prisonnière du _clip_ de "Telephone". Mila ?

– On s'en occupe ! Laisse-moi le magazine, que je puisse travailler une formule.

Après ces évènements, les Augures, comme ils se faisaient appeler désormais, passèrent un après-midi plutôt tranquille. Le seul évènement notable fut lorsque Lucian sortit dans la cour du château vêtu de sa robe rayée, paradant encadré de ses deux sœurs en une parodie de la scène représentée sur la photo du magazine.

– Même en robe, il arrive encore à retourner la situation à son avantage, lâcha Émi.

– Ouais, mais faut avouer que c'est drôle, répliqua Nil.

Le soir venu, chacun alla se coucher de bonne heure, dès la fin du dîner. Une fois dans leur chambre, Mathis exprima le fond de sa pensée à Erwin.

– J'ai jamais vu Karol parler autant.

– Je t'avouerais que moi non plus. Rarement en tout cas.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi elle ne parle pas d'habitude ? Parce que malgré le fait que mes parents ne font aucune différence entre elle et nous, elle s'est toujours sentie exclus, surtout avec le M_inistre_ qui la traite comme de la vermine depuis qu'elle s'est avérée n'avoir aucun pouvoir. Le pire c'est qu'avant il la traitait normalement. Et notre grand-père n'est pas mieux. Il n'est pas aussi virulent, mais reste distant avec elle. Je trouve ça triste.

– Et pourquoi elle s'est mise à parler de tout ça d'un coup ?

– Parce que vous l'acceptez comme elle est, et elle s'en rend compte. Avec moi, elle n'a jamais été timide et renfermée sur elle-même, parce qu'elle me fait confiance. Maintenant, c'est une Augure à part entière.

– Ah, je vois. Bien sûr qu'elle est avec nous.

– À mon tour de te poser une question.

– Vas-y.

– Pourquoi le Sondeur t'as aidé ?

– Bonne question. Parce que je lui ai demandé ?

– Hum, je ne pense pas que ça soit aussi simple. Il y a un truc louche dans cette histoire.

– Mouais, si tu le dis.

– Par contre, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de répercussion par rapport à la potion de jaunisse… truquée.

– Erwin, si les conséquences de mes actes m'intéressaient un tant soit peu, à cette heure-ci je serais dans une pension religieuse moldue. Mais je te parie Noirebraise que je suis convoqué demain.

.

* * *

.

Alors, collés ? Pas collés ? _NEXT TIME !_


	7. Des choses qui cassent

¡ Hola Magos ! Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Afin de préserver le monde de la dév… Oui bon d'accord j'arrête !

Bon, même si les reviews ne se poussent pas au portillon, j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu. Je m'en doutais, avec le bac, les partiels, tout ça… (pas le brevet, sinon vous êtes trop jeunes pour lire mes conneries ;-D ). Bon, pour le retard, j'avais déjà prévenu, mais pour ceux qui ne suivent pas le groupe Facebook : Je suis parti en vacances à l'improviste, et je ne devais rentrer que… vendredi prochain. Chance pour vous, un *hum* désaccord familial m'a valu un séjour écourté. Ne compatissez pas pour moi, je suis bien mieux dans notre chère maison avec ma grande soeur en pleine campagne qu'à me faire engueuler par mes parents au bord de la mer.

Bon, avant d'embrayer sur la suite, il faut que je fasse un petit hors-sujet. En rentrant, j'ai trouvé ma nouvelle veste, en rapport avec HP. Pour ceux qui veulent voir le dessin, faites une recherche d'image "_Magic Will Never End T-Shirt_" (oui c'est pas un t-shirt, mais on trouve plus facilement).

**Réponses à la review !**

Salutations, Maîtresse **Ywëna** ! Content d'avoir un peu de lecture ! T'as trop de chance, je rêve d'y aller depuis des années ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu me racontes ça, je sais ce que je peux en faire (petit bonus : la mère d'Émi est Irlandaise).  
Pour le labyrinthe, t'imagines même pas à quel point… Tu comprendras le sens de ma remarque en lisant le tome 7 ou 8, donc t'as le temps de ruminer cela (non non non je ne te prend pas pour un ruminant !). Et pour la contrebande, disons que chaque école a ses avantages… administratifs (enfin ses failles surtout).  
D'ailleurs, même chose pour la salle commune clandestine. Les pauvres cherchent toujours des passages secrets dans le château… Pour la popularité du monde moldu, c'est encore subtil. En fait, je met tellement d'indices partout qu'il y a moyen de comprendre certains trucs qui ne seront expliqués que bien plus tard, voire même tout à la fin, dès le tome 1. Et quand ce sera expliqué, vous vous rappelerez les indices semés tout au long de l'histoire et vous trouverez ça parfaitement logique. J'espère ne pas faire honte à Maître Boterro en usant de son art, bien que je n'atteindrai probablement jamais son niveau (pour ceux qui ne, honte sur vous, connaissent pas Pierre Boterro, c'est le genre d'auteur qui explique la fin du tome 6 dans le chapitre 2 du tome 1 (chiffres au hasard, mais pas loin de la vérité), et personne ne s'en rend compte avant d'y être tellement c'est subtil).  
Pfiuu je dérive de ta review là ! Recadrons… Comment ne pas aimer Lucian ? C'est le Dieu de la Farce ! C'est le genre de type que tu ne peux pas détester. Il est toujours de bonne humeur, fait toujours n'importe quoi. Et les profs ne lui disent rien, parce que même eux sont atteints par sa bonne humeur débordante. Il y avait un type comme ça dans mon collège. On avait un immense salle de permanence, accueillant facilement un centaine d'élèves, et le silence absolu devait régner. Un jour, alors que le pion était parti à peine 30 secondes, il a eu le temps de rassembler 4 tables, et d'y organiser un tournoi de ping pong. Narmole. Voilà d'où vient Lucian.  
Pour la cloche, je ne sais pas. Disons qu'il n'a pas oublié, que l'idée germe dans un coin sombre de son cerveau dérangé.  
Quant à l'image des profs, aucun souci. Les élèves savent déjà qu'ils sont dirigés par des fêlés. Je pense que seule la présence de la directrice-adjointe aurait pu les choquer. C'est sûr que c'est pas McGonagall ou Laughlin qui ferait ça ! Mais n'oublions pas que la plus vieille du lot, Gabrielle, n'a que 30 ans, et c'est la plus délurée. Du coup Florine Brindargent se retrouve coincée entre elle, Célestia Attorney qui sort tout juste de la fac, et même Malwen Carter qui est la classe américaine des 80's incarnée.

Bien, c'est reparti pour un tour ! Dans ce chapitre, de la violence, de la drogue, des punitions… Mais aussi du rire, de la pédagogie, un plaidoyer digne de Saul Goodman, et le calendrier de l'Avent.

.

* * *

.

**7) Des choses qui cassent**

_Article publié dans Matin Magique le 3 novembre_

_Il y a maintenant une semaine dans le village moldu de Bertigny-les-Prés, une femme se fait verbalement agresser par un homme qui affirme être une citrouille. Croyant à un canular, la police moldue ne réagit pas. Cependant, deux jours plus tard, cette même femme, répondant au nom de Berthe Haniel, rappelle le service des urgences, car le même homme tente de pénétrer chez elle par effraction. L'homme, inconnu des services de police, est appréhendé et mis en garde-à-vue. Il tenait, selon l'agent de police moldu, des propos incohérents à propos de citrouilles et d'arrosage. Il affirmait qu'il n'avait tenté de pénétrer chez Mme Haniel uniquement pour accéder à son robinet. Jusque-là, l'affaire semble être un simple cas de délire. Cependant, dans la nuit du 31/10 au 01/11, à minuit exactement, une forte lumière jaillit de la cellule où était enfermé l'homme en attendant son internement. En allant vérifier ce qu'il en était, le brigadier en charge des cellules s'aperçoit de la disparition dudit homme. "La cellule n'a pas été forcée, et le mur est intact" affirme le policier. "Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé." Le plus étrange reste la présence d'une citrouille sur la couchette de la cellule. À la lumière de ces faits, une équipe d'Oubliators est intervenue dans le petit village. Les faits sont indubitablement d'origine magique, et une enquête du Gendarmagium a été ouverte. Si vous disposez de la moindre information à propos de phénomènes magiques similaires, veuillez contacter le Lieutenant Magnus, chargé du dossier._

_La Rédaction_

.

* * *

.

– Tu vois que c'était pas n'importe quoi, cette histoire de citrouille parlante, répliqua Mathis en rendant le journal à Émi.

– Bon d'accord, mais avoue que c'était un peu gros.

– Émeraude Brisebois, il te faut apprendre à croire en la magie, lança-il d'un ton ironique. C'est fou quand même. Il y a deux mois, je ne croyais même pas à l'existence de la magie. Aujourd'hui j'y crois plus facilement que toi qui est pourtant née dans ce milieu.

– Si tu étais "né dans ce milieu", Mathis Devaux, tu saurais que ça n'arrive pas tous les jours, ce genre de truc.

– Oh, une fois par an ça me suffit.

– Si tu veux, je… Oh, salut Lucian.

– Bonjour Émi. Mathis ? Il est temps qu'on y aille.

– J'arrive. Au fait, Émi, tu diras à Erwin qu'il n'aura pas Braise. Il comprendra.

Mathis et Lucian étaient convoqués par la directrice. Personne ne les avait dénoncés, bien sûr, mais tout finit par remonter aux oreilles de la directrice, aussi hautes soit celles-ci. Ils avaient été convoqués mardi matin par un billet donné à leur intention au petit-déjeuner. Charitable, Mila avait laissé à Lucian son uniforme le temps de la convocation. L'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie. _Pas encore_.

Les deux garçons traversèrent le long couloir sombre qui menait à l'Administration. C'était la première fois depuis la visite que Mathis y retournait. Bien sûr, Lucian connaissait mieux le couloir, pour l'avoir arpenté plus de fois qu'il n'était possible de l'affirmer sans rougir. Arrivant face à la lourde porte bleu ciel et argent, Lucian frappa. Une voix les invita à rentrer. La directrice les invita à s'asseoir sur deux fauteuils de velours bleu ciel accordés à la décoration du bureau. Celle-ci était très soft, et consistait en un large bureau de bois sombre bardé d'ornements argentés au centre d'une pièce presque vide aux murs peints en bleu ciel. À droite, une étagère chargée de divers dossiers et instruments métalliques étranges. Sur le mur derrière la directrice, un vieil homme à lunettes au nez aquilin les observait avec attention depuis sa peinture. La directrice termina de remplir le parchemin devant elle, le rangea dans un dossier, et se leva. Devant l'immensité de celle-ci, même Lucian se sentait minuscule. Puis, d'un ton terrifiant par son calme, elle annonça :

– Lucian Appelbaum, un cas difficile. J'ai souvent à vous convoquer dans mon bureau, jeune homme. Plus le temps passe, et plus j'ai tendance à perdre espoir. Vous êtes clairement un cas désespéré. Mais vous, Mathis Devaux. Un 1ère Année, et qui plus est un Aloysia. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Vous serez tous les deux punis à la hauteur de vos actes. Mais je voudrais cependant une explication.

– Je…

– Non, pas vous, Monsieur Appelbaum. Je sais très bien ce que vous allez me dire. Vous vous prenez pour une sorte de "dieu de la farce", ou que sais-je encore. Vous ne faites ça que par provocation. Mais vous, Monsieur Devaux. Dites-moi que j'ai tort de penser que vous êtes du même acabit. Un élément perturbateur était déjà de trop.

– Je voulais lui montrer que les Aloysia n'étaient pas que des intellos coincés.

– Des "_intellos coincés_", c'est ce qui se dit des Aloysia ? Vraiment ? Et pour cela, la seule solution viable semblait pour vous de rentrer dans son jeu ?

– J'ai dix ans Madame. Mon jugement est faussé par mon jeune âge.

– Je serais d'accord avec vous si je n'avais pas la désagréable impression que vous vous moquez de moi, jeune homme.

– Oh, je n'oserais pas, Madame. Je me soumets entièrement à votre jugement (_Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucian_). Je tiens juste à préciser quelque chose. Toute action réalisée par moi ou mes amis, Lucian y compris, en l'honneur des festivités d'Halloween ont été réalisés dans le cadre exclusif de cette journée de relâchement général (_Merci Mila pour ce plaidoyer !_), et dans le respect des consignes de sécurité les plus élémentaires. Personne n'a été mis en danger, et la plupart s'est amusé.

– Si l'on peut être sanctionné pour ça, il faudrait se pencher sur le cas de notre chère directrice-adjointe qui pratique les rollers dans les couloirs au risque de bousculer un élève, ajouta Lucian, l'air de rien.

– Mmmh, si je suis le raisonnement de Monsieur Devaux, c'était uniquement dans le cadre des festivités, et elle ne peut être tenue responsable.

– Je pourrais aussi vous parler de Miss Attorney, qui se livre à des expériences chimiques sur ses élèves au risque d'empoisonner quelqu'un, reprit Mathis sur le même ton.

– Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on parle de potions une fois Monsieur Appelbaum parti, vous et moi.

– Oh je peux m'en aller tout de suite si vous voulez, fit celui-ci.

– Restez assis.

– Et, je pourrais aussi citer Monsieur Simpson, qui n'a probablement pas dessoûlé depuis avant ma naissance. Et vous savez quel est le point commun de tous ces faits aberrants ? c'est qu'aucun n'est interdit par le règlement de l'école. (_L'expression mi-figue mi-raisin de la directrice valait toutes les punitions du monde. Encore merci, Mila !_)

– Et que devrais-je faire, selon vous ? Vous laisser partir sans punition ?

– C'est en effet là où je veux en venir. Si ce genre d'évènement s'était produit un autre jour, votre intervention serait légitime. Mais là, c'est abusif.

– Vous me désespérez, jeune homme. Je vais poser une dernière question, bien que je craigne la réponse. Monsieur Appelbaum, pourquoi vous promenez-vous en robes étrange depuis dimanche soir ? L'uniforme de l'Académie, dont le port est soit dit en passant obligatoire, ne vous sied plus ?

– Il a perdu notre défi, répondit Mathis d'un ton calme, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

– Mmmh, je vois. Vous pouvez y aller, Monsieur Appelbaum. Monsieur Devaux, juste un mot ?

– Oui, je vous écoute.

– Le Sondeur m'a expliqué son rôle, vis-à-vis des potions. Vous l'avez doublé.

– Oui mais…

– Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. Malgré ma position, je n'ai pas les pleins pouvoirs à ce niveau. C'est à lui et à lui seul que vous devrez en référer. Je vous conseille de vous rendre à la Salle de Répartition au plus vite. Son comportement à votre encontre est des plus étranges, mais les anciens directeurs affirment que ce n'est pas la première fois, alors je vais laisser couler pour l'instant. Vous pouvez y aller.

– Merci Madame.

Dans le couloir, Lucian attendait Mathis, pour le raccompagner.

– Ouah, comment tu m'as bluffé ! Même moi elle me fait flipper, la géante.

– "Aloysia, les mots sont nos armes."

– Eh ben, bien joué, l'Aloysia.

– Bon, maintenant tu retournes voir ta sœur, et tu remets ta robe. Et embrasse-là fort pour moi, elle nous a sauvés les miches, sur ce coup-là. Elle ferait une avocate géniale !

– La robe, sérieux ? S'il te plait…

– Bah oui, la robe. Je t'ai épargné la punition, je vais pas en plus t'épargner ton gage.

.

* * *

.

La première semaine après Halloween fut l'occasion pour les professeurs de se livrer à diverses évaluations. La veille avait été très chargée, bien que les contrôles étaient somme toute de simples révisions. En Biologie Magique, le professeur Delambrosía les avait interrogés sur les vertus de la sève de mandragore, et des dangers de cette plante étrange qu'ils avaient découverte la semaine passée. En Arts, ils furent questionnés sur la musique des êtres aquatiques. En fait, les seuls cours où l'évaluation ne fut pas théorique furent en Enchantements, où Miss Delacour les fit passer un par un pour exécuter un _Wingardium Leviosa_ parfait pour soulever une lourde statue de pierre. Statue qui faillit, par trois fois, détruire le sol de la salle si la prof n'était pas intervenue à cause d'un élève négligent qui relâchait trop tôt son sortilège. Mais également, fait étrange, en Runes. Nagore Goizane, toujours amateur de plein air, les avaient emmené à la lisière du bois de l'autre côté du terrain-gouffre de Quidditch, derrière la serre. Là, il leur avait demandé, par groupes de deux, de graver les arbustes mis à leur disposition pour que ceux-ci soient capables de se mouvoir. Deux arbustes s'enflammèrent, plus encore fanèrent, et celui de Émeraude et Mathis se mit à faire de la breakdance avant de se briser en deux dans une tentative de salto arrière. À trop vouloir en faire, on se retrouvait souvent dépassé par les évènements, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie aussi brute.

_Lundi, 8h, salle de Mathématiques_. Mathis avait eu, presque une semaine auparavant, une discussion avec Émi à propos de l'ouverture d'esprit dans le monde magique. Mais là, il fallait avouer que Titus Le Moal frappait fort. Devant lui reposait une balance dorée avec simple, très similaire à celles que les élèves utilisaient en Potions.

– Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, voici la Balance de Pythagore. Elle nous a été prêtée, pour cette année seulement, par l'Institut Perséphone. Cet incroyable artefact est parait-il capable de peser les idées, les concepts. Elle peut en tout cas peser des objets imaginaires avec précision. Démonstration : Balance, à gauche, je veux un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, et à droite, un plomb de 500g.

La balance se mit à pencher à droite. Au dessus de l'aiguille centrale, un nombre éthéré apparut.

– D'après l'aiguille, il y a un écart de 50g exactement. Et un paquet de dragées surprises standard pèse 450g. Je pourrais lui demander par exemple de mesurer votre taux de réussite, ou encore les chances de l'Espoir face à la Peur, mais les plateaux bougeraient dans tous les sens, et je ne voudrais surtout pas casser cette merveille. Alors voici ce que je vous propose. Balance, à gauche, je veux les chances que je sois assis, et à droite les chances que je sois debout.

Les plateaux pivotèrent d'un coup vers la gauche. Le professeur se leva, et la balance tressauta en basculant dans l'autre sens. Il se rassit, et le phénomène se reproduisit à l'inverse. Lorsqu'il toucha la balance, ses plateaux se remirent à niveau.

– Voilà de quoi est capable cette merveille. Alors, vous vous demandez sûrement à quoi cela va pouvoir nous servir dans ce cours…

– Je me demande si elle est capable de peser la connerie humaine, chuchota Mathis à Émi.

– Il faudrait un truc vraiment énorme en face !

– L'égo d'Arnaud ?

– Non bah là, la balance va carrément pencher de l'autre côté !

– Hum, vous le dites si je dérange, lança le prof d'un ton sec. Bon, comme je disais avant qu'on ne m'interrompe impoliment, vous vous demandez sûrement à quoi cela va pouvoir nous servir dans ce cours. Eh bien c'est simple : nous allons comparer la masse "magique" de nombreux concepts liés à la magie, notamment les symboles numérologiques qu'on a vu au début de l'année, puis interpréter ces résultats. Ce chapitre est important, puisque nous commençons ainsi notre partie sur la Rationalisation de la Magie. Cela devrait nous occuper jusqu'à la fin du trimestre. À la rentrée, nous reprendrons avec des mathématiques plus classiques, la Géométrie. Nous étudierons d'ailleurs le théorème de Pythagore. Mais revenons au présent. Pythagore a dit "Qu'y a-t-il de plus savant ? Le nombre", et c'est pourquoi nous étudions encore aujourd'hui la science des nombres. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous expliquer la raison pour laquelle le chiffre ayant le plus de poids est le sept, et non le neuf…

Et ainsi continua le cours. Le professeur mêlait références historiques, expériences simultanées avec la balance magique, et calculs au tableau. Le cours aurait été fort intéressant, s'il n'était pas aussi indigeste pour des enfants de dix ans. Mais Titus Le Moal avait une technique d'enseignement bien particulière. Il "éliminait les faibles" dès le début de l'année pour créer ses groupes de niveaux. On ne peut pas travailler de la même manière avec deux groupes qui abordent le travail différemment, et c'était là tout l'enjeu.

La particularité de l'enseignement à Beauxbâtons résidait principalement dans le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul professeur pour chaque matière. Cela était rendu possible par un système calibré au micron près et des emplois du temps assez chargés. Très peu de profs avaient une famille, et les rares en ayant une ne la voyait que pendant les vacances, comme les élèves. Les profs étaient totalement dévoués aux élèves, et c'était à eux seuls, au fil des années, de mener tous les élèves à la réussite finale. Aussi, l'enseignement s'adaptait aux besoins de chacun, et non à un quelconque schéma imposé par le Ministère. C'était d'ailleurs le but des Ordres. Ici, on ne séparait pas les élèves de par leur caractère, ou leurs origines, mais par leur façon innée d'appréhender le travail, et par extension le monde. Les mots d'ordre étaient Travail, Performance et Égalité des chances.

Ainsi chaque professeur avait sa propre méthode de travail. La technique de Titus Le Moal était brutale, mais lui permettait d'identifier quels élèves avaient le plus de lacunes à combler. Il était d'ailleurs fréquent de constater que les élèves changeant d'Ordre dès la deuxième année étaient pour la plupart ceux ayant obtenu une Fonte en Mathématiques. C'était une sorte de seconde répartition, et Harmonie Hespéria Lunist'El avait fini par adopter cette méthode à son tour. D'autres professeurs, comme Gabrielle Delacour ou Olivier Fauchet, misaient plutôt sur l'aide individuelle. Après une partie de cours magistral, ils donnaient un exercice ou une lecture à effectuer, et passaient dans les rangs pour réexpliquer certains points à chacun, afin que tous évoluent au même rythme. D'autres encore, comme Célestia Attorney ou Alterio Delambrosía, établissaient un tronc commun pour chaque Ordre, et divergeait ensuite selon des méthodes et des sujets totalement différents selon l'Ordre, pour amener finalement à des compétences communes, mais acquises différemment. Bien sûr, cette dernière méthode était la plus à même d'amener les élèves des Ordres à collaborer ensemble, et c'est pourquoi la directrice la favorisait. Et c'est pour cette même raison que Célestia avait demandé à ce que ses premières et deuxièmes années aient des cours inter-Ordre, et favorisait les duos mixtes.

Mathis savait tout cela. Il était très perspicace, et Mila était une véritable encyclopédie vivante pour tout ce qui concernait l'académie et ses secrets. Elle lui avait aussi vaguement parlé des professeurs enseignant les options, ceux qu'il n'avait pour la plupart jamais vu, ou seulement un samedi en option, à l'exception évidente de Malwen Carter. Le seul dont elle parlait régulièrement était le médecin de l'école, Eugène Beauxbatons, qui comme son nom l'indiquait était le descendant du fondateur. Il enseignait la Médicomagie, en option à partir de la troisième année, et en spécialisation de _C.H.A.S.S.E._, et Mila adorait cette option. C'était un vieil homme aux cheveux courts et à la moustache blanche, portant partout où il allait une blouse blanche, comme les médecins moldus.

Les étudiants en médicomagie faisaient d'ailleurs partie des rares Chasseurs que l'on pouvait croiser en dehors de quelques-uns fréquentant la salle commune. En effet, ils tenaient quatre heures par semaine, le mardi après-midi pour les septièmes années, et le mercredi matin pour les huitièmes, une permanence à l'infirmerie, et c'était la plupart du temps eux qui s'occupaient des élèves sous le regard attentif de leur professeur. Lorsqu'il n'y avait personne à soigner, le professeur profitait de ce créneau pour compléter ses cours, ou pour lancer les élèves sur des grands débats passionnés. Mathis, lui, ne l'avait jamais rencontré. En fait, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'infirmerie, qu'ils n'avaient pas visitée durant la découverte du château. Jusqu'au lendemain.

.

* * *

.

Mercredi après-midi, Mathis emmena les Augures à côté du terrain de Quidditch. Une idée soudaine, qui n'avait rien d'un éclair de génie, lui avait traversé l'esprit.

– L'un de vous connaitrait un sort d'antidouleur, ou un truc comme ça ?

– Euh, nan mais j'ai encore une fiole de potion euphorisante, ça peut faire office d'anesthésiant, répondit Erwin. Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il est temps de faire le _grand saut_. Tu pourrais descendre sur le terrain ?

– Attends, tu ne serais pas en train d'envisager de sauter pour de vrai, s'inquiéta-t-il.

– Mais t'es fou, faut pas faire ça ! s'horrifia Karol.

– Je m'en doutais que t'allais craquer un jour, dit simplement Émi.

Mathis jeta un regard interrogatif à Nilüfer.

– Bah quoi ? T'as pas besoin que je le dise pour savoir que t'es cinglé, si ?

– Nope. Bon, si vous voulez rester là, vous pouvez, mais j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un en bas, pour me donner la potion. D'après le prof de Vol, le terrain est enchanté pour empêcher toute chute mortelle, mais on peut toujours se casser un truc. Et je sais par expérience qu'un os cassé, ça fait _très_ mal.

Et, Mathis ne craquant pas sous les arguments de ses amis, ils décidèrent de tous descendre dans le terrain, pendant que Mathis évaluait la situation. C'était assurément une belle chute. La plus belle de sa vie. Il espérait tout de même ne pas se casser une jambe, parce que ce ne serait pas pratique pour remonter. Alors Mathis regarda le gouffre devant lui, enjamba la barrière de bois du panier-gradin Est, et d'une poussée, se propulsa dans le vide. Alors que le sol se rapprochait à toute allure, une pensée traversa l'esprit de Mathis. "Euh, je fais comment pour atterrir sans m'écraser ?". Et ce fut le choc. Non pas le choc auquel il s'attendait cependant. À quelques centimètres du sol, la vitesse qu'il avait prise en tombant se transforma en vitesse de propulsion, et il fut projeté en avant comme s'il avait atterri sur une pente savonneuse. Lorsqu'il percuta le sol en roulant sur lui-même, il avait perdu beaucoup de son énergie cinétique, ce qui n'empêcha pas un sinistre craquement de retentir. Mathis se mit à hurler de douleur, et se redressant, il regarda avec horreur sa main pendant piteusement au bout de son poignet plié dans un angle impossible. Ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui, et, apercevant son poignet, Karol et Émi virèrent au blanc et reculèrent. Erwin, très pale lui aussi, se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fiole, et en renversa même sur son uniforme. Nil, elle, ne réagit pas, et se mit même à ricaner lorsque Mathis eut fini de boire la fiole.

– T'es vraiment ravagé du chaudron, Mat.

– Mathis s'il te plait, je déteste les surnoms !

– D'accord, d'accord, monsieur le grincheux. Dépêche-toi de râler, dans peu de temps la potion ne te laissera plus le faire.

– Comment c'était ? tenta Émi.

– Génial, même si ça me fait un mal de chien. J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Faut juste que je trouve un moyen d'atterrir sans me casser trois jambes, et je recommence. D'ailleurs, je m'en sors plutôt bien, pour un coup d'essai, fit-il en levant son poignet cassé, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Allez, on se dépêche de t'emmener à l'infirmerie, avant que la potion ne fasse plus effet.

– Super, je vous aime, mes amis pour la vie.

– Eh ben, c'est une dose d'hippogriffe, ta potion, Erwin, fit Nil.

Et c'est ainsi que les Augures rencontrèrent le docteur Eugène Beauxbatons. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait personne lorsqu'ils durent presque traîner Mathis dans le hall. La potion avait beau atténuer la douleur, son corps réagissait indépendamment de son ressenti, et la faiblesse envahissait ses membres. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de l'infirmerie, le docteur n'était pas présent, puisqu'il enseignait au groupe de Mila. Une infirmière, Madame Chevallier, s'occupa de Mathis, et noya ses amis sous les questions.

– Viens là, mon pauvre petit ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? (_elle se tourna vers les autres, et pris un air sévère_) Que s'est-il passé ?

– Rien, m'dame, tout est cooooool ! lâcha Mathis dans un bâillement.

– Il s'est cogné la tête ?

– Euh, non, répondit Erwin, je lui ai donné une potion euphorisante, pour qu'il oublie la douleur.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Il est, euh…

– Tombé dans les escaliers du Pavillon Rouge, répondit Nil à sa place.

– C'est vrai ça ? demanda Mathis.

– Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'infirmière d'un ton soupçonneux.

– Oh, si faut la croire, répondit Mathis. Si elle le dit c'est que ça doit être vrai. C'est mon amie, et mes amis ont toujours raison. Enfin, je crois. Oh, ça tourne !

– Bon, vous êtes trop nombreux. Un seul d'entre vous peut rester à son chevet, les autres sortez, s'il vous plait.

– Okay, je reste, fit Émi. Vous n'avez qu'à aller à la biblio, je viendrai vous donner des nouvelles.

L'infirmière s'occupa ensuite de Mathis. Lorsqu'elle remit le poignet de Mathis en place, un horrible craquement fit grimacer Émi. D'un _Ferula_ informulé, l'infirmière fit apparaître des attelles pour immobiliser son poignet.

– Je suis désolée, expliqua l'infirmière, mais je vais devoir attendre que la potion euphorisante ne fasse plus effet pour lui donner du Poussos. Il va avoir très mal. C'est bien que tu sois restée avec lui, il va en avoir besoin. D'ici une demi-heure, l'effet se dissipera, et il lui faudra être courageux. En attendant, tu peux aller prévenir vos amis de la suite des évènements. Le docteur Beauxbatons termine son cours d'ici une heure, on verra ce qu'il décidera. Mais je pense qu'il va le garder au moins pour la nuit.

– S'il reste, je pourrai dormir ici à côté de lui ?

– Hum, ce n'est pas très conventionnel, mais étant donné que l'infirmerie est vide en cette période de l'année, je ne m'y opposerais pas. Mais il faudra que tu demandes au docteur aussi.

Émi alla prévenir ses amis, et retourna auprès de Mathis. Quand l'euphorisant cessa de faire effet, il se mit à ressentir la douleur dans son bras, accompagné de la migraine habituelle après l'usage d'une telle potion. Il se mit à gémir, et Émi serra son autre main alors que l'infirmière arrivait avec le Poussos. Elle le força à boire toute la potion, qui avait un goût immonde. Puis, le temps que le docteur arrive, Émi raconta à Mathis une anecdote qui lui était arrivé quand elle était petite. Elle était tombée d'un arbre et s'était cassé le bras alors qu'elle s'aventurait dans la forêt de Brocéliande, et était restée des heures toute seule avant que sa famille ne la retrouve enfin. Son grand-père lui avait mis ce jour-là une gifle mémorable, mû par la terreur de ce qui aurait pu arriver s'ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvée.

Lorsque le docteur arriva, les choses furent plus simples. Il donna à Mathis un puissant antidouleur, et autorisa Émi à rester pour la nuit. Il ne gardait Mathis pour la nuit qu'en observation, et il pourrait, au grand désespoir de celui-ci, retourner en cours dès le lendemain matin. Il tint cependant à connaître la vérité.

– Ce n'est pas la peine de me parler de chute dans les escaliers. Tomber d'un escalier sur un tapis ne laisse pas de telles écorchures aux bras et aux genoux, et encore moins avec de la terre dedans.

– Euh… hésita Émi.

– J'ai sauté sur le terrain de Quidditch.

– Tu as… sauté ? Depuis le bord ?

– Depuis la tribune Est. Enfin, depuis la rambarde.

– Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça, c'est très dangereux ! Tu aurais pu te tuer !

– Non.

– Comment ça, non ?

– Monsieur Undermacht nous a clairement dit qu'on ne pouvait pas mourir, juste se casser un truc ou deux. Bon, j'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu de me casser le poignet, mais c'est un moindre mal.

– Un moindre mal, par rapport à quoi ?

– Mais à la sensation de liberté quand on tombe si vite, à cette bouffée de chaleur qui vient de l'estomac, quand on a très peur…

– L'adrénaline ?

– Ouais voilà. Je fais ça depuis longtemps, mais là une si grande chute, avec la garantie de survivre, c'est trop tentant. Je ne me casserais pas le poignet tous les jours, ça fait vachement mal. Par contre pour retrouver cette sensation grisante, je suis prêt à y retourner tout de suite !

– Eh bien, jeune homme, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. Cependant, je ne peux pas te laisser recommencer. Tu vas rester à l'infirmerie, bien te soigner, et me promettre de ne pas recommencer.

– Bon, d'accord, je promets.

– Et je dois signaler l'incident à la directrice. Vous n'auriez même pas dû vous retrouver à proximité du terrain sans surveillance. Allez, je vais te laisser te reposer. Une infirmière te portera un plateau-repas ce soir. Émeraude, tu peux aller chercher tes amis, je vous autorise à rester jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

– Une fois le docteur parti, Émi, qui s'apprêtait à aller chercher leurs amis, interrogea Mathis.

– Tu as vraiment promis de ne pas recommencer ?

– Bah oui, de ne pas recommencer à me casser le poignet en loupant mon atterrissage.

– Tu es diabolique.

Lorsque ses amis furent là, l'après-midi repris un cours presque normal. Émi et Karol jouaient à la bataille explosive sur la table de chevet de Mathis, Erwin lisait une bande dessinée moldue que Mathis avait réussi à glisser dans sa valise avant de la lui prêter, et Nil frappait à petits coups l'épaule gauche de Mathis, pour lui faire "oublier sa douleur au poignet droit", jusqu'à ce que celui-ci la menace le lui jeter un _Janthinarum_. Elle reporta alors son attention sur Erwin, en l'obligeant à lâcher sa BD pour faire une partie de grâbillard avec elle. Finalement, ce fut une partie à quatre, avec Mathis pour arbitre. Arbitre très partial, puisqu'il profita de l'absence temporaire de Nil pour jeter un sortilège de confusion à ses gnomes. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore suffisamment ce sort pour le jeter à un être humain, mais il fallait avouer, en regardant les gnomes de pierres se percuter et rouler dans tous les sens, que c'était déjà suffisant pour s'amuser.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle accusa ses adversaires de tricherie, ce qu'ils nièrent, et Mathis les appuya en certifiant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un enchantement défectueux.

– C'est la dernière fois que j'emprunte ces antiquités à la salle commune, lâcha Nil d'un ton agacé.

– Tu dis ça, mais t'étais en train de perdre de toute façon, répliqua Erwin.

– Moi, perdre contre toi ? Vas-y, viens, on va régler ça à mains nues dehors.

– Bah non, on est des sorciers.

– Ah. Ouais. Bon, ben on va régler ça à main nue, plus celle qui tient la baguette.

– Demain, quand Mathis sera sorti. On n'a qu'à proposer aux Appelbaum de nous accompagner à l'Étage Blanc.

– Banco. Et je te mets ta pâtée. On n'a même pas pu s'affronter au tournoi de duel.

– Parce que tu avais perdu au premier tour, se moqua Erwin.

– J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir à tomber contre Émi au premier tour. Et pis je te rappelle que toi aussi tu as perdu contre elle.

– Dans tes dents, fit l'intéressée.

– Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? gémit Erwin.

– Tu n'as aucune chance contre cette furie, fit Mathis d'un ton neutre.

– Allez, tu ne peux pas être le meilleur partout, ajouta sa sœur d'un ton faussement compatissant.

– Je vous déteste. Tous. Puisque c'est comme ça, on fera un tournoi complet, et vous verrez qu'en plus de battre Nil, je vous battrai tous.

– Pari tenu, répondit Mathis.

Et les choses se déroulèrent comme prévu. Le soir, les Augures allèrent manger pendant que Mathis se démenait avec ses couverts, avec sa seule main libre. Puis Émi le rejoignit, et dormit dans le lit à côté du sien. Le lendemain matin, le docteur lui retira les attelles, en l'informant que la directrice souhaitait le voir après le cours de Runes. Une douleur au poignet le gênant encore, Karol se proposa de recopier ses notes de cours pour lui. Globalement, la journée fut plutôt banale.

En MST, ils avaient travaillé sur le changement de couleur des cheveux, et chacun avait essayé, dans la limite de ses capacités, à teindre ses cheveux de la couleur de son ordre. Bien sûr, signaler qu'Émi y parvint sans effort serait inutile. Pendant que la prof avait le dos tourné, Erwin avait jeté le sort sur sa sœur, pour qu'elle ne soit pas la seule Augure à ne pas avoir les cheveux rouges. En Histoire de la Magie, ils étaient encore sur le Cercle de Brocéliande. Décidément, ce cours était aussi désespérément lent que son professeur. Cependant il traitait un aspect intéressant de la communauté druidique, et Émi participa activement. Enfin, en Runes Anciennes, ils abordaient les déclinaisons. Le professeur avait prévu de leur donner leur première traduction à effectuer pendant les vacances de Noël. Puis vint l'entretien avec la directrice.

– Bonjour, Monsieur Devaux.

– Bonjour, Madame la Directrice.

– Pourriez-vous m'expliquer, de votre point de vue, ce qui s'est passé. En détail.

– Alors, tout commença quand j'avais quatre ou cinq ans…

– Monsieur Devaux…, s'agaça la directrice.

– Non mais c'est important, pour bien comprendre, tout ça. Alors, quand j'avais quatre ou cinq ans, je m'amusais avec mon frère à sauter des balançoires, toujours plus haut. Et puis un jour, on est allé chez des amis de ma mère, et il y avait un lit à étage. Alors, on a mis les deux matelas par terre, et on sautait depuis le lit du haut. Et puis… (_la directrice le fixa avec sévérité_) bon, j'abrège. Mon frère a arrêté, mais moi j'ai continué à sauter. Depuis un muret, depuis le haut des escaliers. Du coup, vous vous en doutez, quand j'ai appris qu'un sort protégeait des chutes mortelles au terrain de Quidditch, il fallait vraiment que je saute.

– Mais vous auriez pu vous faire très mal.

– Ben, c'est ce que qui est arrivé ! Je me suis quand même cassé le poignet…

– Et pourquoi ce jour en particulier ? Si l'on en croit ce que vous affirmez, vous avez "envie de sauter" depuis le début de l'année.

– Aucun témoin, et on n'avait pas cours. Juste une coïncidence.

– Vous vous rendez compte à quel point votre comportement est irresponsable ? C'est une école ici, pas un parc d'acrobatie.

– Moi, irresponsable ? Vous trouvez ça normal qu'il n'y ait personne qui surveille le terrain tout un après-midi ? C'est hyper dangereux quand même !

– C'est une plaisanterie !? gronda la directrice. Je ne pense pas avoir à me justifier auprès de voys. En l'occurrence, c'était exceptionnel. (_Mathis jeta un regard incrédule_) Les mercredis après-midi sont réservés aux entraînements de Quidditch par équipe, mais personne n'avait réservé ce créneau. Ça suffit maintenant ! Cette fois-ci, vous avez dépassé les limites. Je vais devoir vous mettre en retenue samedi. Vous aiderez le professeur Undermacht à gérer le club Quidditch, toute la journée. Et si vous faites la moindre remarque, je double la retenue.

– D'accord.

– Vous pouvez y aller. Et si j'entends à nouveau parler de vous, je trouverai une punition à la hauteur de l'exaspération que vous m'inspirez.

– Merci Madame !

– Filez d'ici !

Et Mathis, bien que rebelle de nature, fit profil bas pendant le reste de l'année. Surtout que cette peau de vache lui avait fait manquer le club de Jeux. Apparemment, celle qui "animait" le club était d'un ennui mortel, mais le Club proposait des dizaines de jeux neufs, dont un grâbillard dont les gnomes-boules faisaient le triple de la taille habituelle. Et il avait raté ça pour avoir le privilège de distribuer des tenues de Quidditch, et… des coques aux garçons. Alors certes, il avait vu les Aloysia jouer, et c'était plutôt cool. Mais il avait aussi dû emmener leurs uniformes sales à la laverie. _Coques comprises_, évidemment. Trois fois, avec les équipes de l'après-midi.

.

* * *

.

Puis vint le mois de Décembre, et avec lui l'esprit de Noël. C'était incroyable : ils avaient eu un aperçu de la rapidité de décoration de l'Administration à Halloween, mais là… Du jour au lendemain, le château s'était transformé. Les jardins étaient désormais une forêt de sapin recouverte de neige, et les murs du château, intérieur comme extérieur, étaient recouverts de glace. Partout, de grands braseros avaient été disposés, et il n'était pas rare de croiser des élèves plus âgés en train de griller des châtaignes dessus. D'ailleurs, les Augures croisèrent les Appelbaum autour d'un brasero avec Mathieu.

– Hey les jeunes ! les interpela celui-ci. Venez manger des marrons de Noël avec nous !

– Merci ! Mais vous les sortez d'où ? demanda Nil en prenant le cornet de papier qu'il lui tendait.

– Les marrons ? Je me les suis fait livrer le mois dernier. Faut toujours prévoir en cette période, c'est une tradition !

– Et les cornets ?

– C'est nos copies de contrôles de l'année dernière. C'est… traditionnel aussi.

– En fait, expliqua Mila, quand on était en première année, on a découvert comme vous le rituel des marrons. Et du coup, on en a acheté l'année suivante. Sauf qu'on avait rien prévu pour récupérer les marrons chaud du feu. Du coup, Mathieu a sorti un vieux contrôle de Maths auquel il avait eu une fonte qui trainait au fond de son sac, et on s'en est servi comme cornet. Et puis du coup c'est resté, c'est un genre de tradition personnelle en fait. Et du coup, on vous la transmet.

– Et il y a des marrons tous les jours ?

– Ben ça dépend de tes réserves persos, mais les braseros restent tous les jours jusqu'à Noël. Et puis apparemment, la directrice négocie avec les gros bonnets pour nous fournir en marrons gratuitement à partir de l'année prochaine.

– Sérieux? fit Mathis.

– Ben, elle n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais elle est super sympa, elle fait pleins de trucs pour nous. C'est elle qui a fait refaire l'étage de duel, qui a initié la tradition des braseros à marrons, qui a mis en place tous les clubs, etc… Elle est très gentille. Bon, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours ! Tenez, reprenez des marrons bien chauds. On a aussi du chocolat chaud, on a détourné une des cruches enchantées du petit-déj. Vous allez en quoi ?

– Biologie, et vous ?

– Arts pour nous.

– Moi, rien, répondit Cytra. Ma promo a Option, mais je fais Atronomie ce soir.

– Histoire pour moi, répondit Lucian. Je vais finir ma nuit. D'ailleurs je vais y aller, je dois récupérer mon _oreiller pédagogique_ au QG.

– Lucian ! firent ses sœurs sur un ton de reproche.

– Bah quoi ? Je suis honnête, au moins. Allez, bonne journée les vieilles.

– Ce gosse est désespérant, marmonna Mila.

Et ce fut le signal du départ, chacun se rendit en cours. Pour leur premier cours de décembre, les 1ère Aloysia eurent droit à un cours bien sympathique sur les sapins et autres conifères. Puis, profitant de leur pause, ils organisèrent une grande bataille de boules de neiges, avec toute la classe. Plusieurs camps s'établirent, mais ceux qui s'imposèrent furent sans contexte les Augures. Émi avait eu l'idée d'utiliser le Repoustout comme canon à neige, et ils noyaient leurs camarades sous des explosions de neige. Et les jours suivants se déroulèrent quasiment tous de la même manière. La météo se refroidissait, et pendant ce temps, les cœurs se réchauffaient. À chaque brasero, chacun était prêt à partager ses marrons. Les professeurs mettaient à disposition des élèves des couvertures dans les salles de classe. Les cours étaient beaucoup plus tranquilles. Et surtout, les frontières entre les Ordres tombaient. Les tablées se mélangeaient, et les devoirs à rendre étaient les même pour tous les Ordres afin de favoriser la collaboration. À Beauxbâtons, on ne prenait pas l'esprit de Noël à la légère.

Puis les vacances approchèrent, et le moment de se séparer aussi. La plupart rentrait chez eux, malgré la soirée de Noël exceptionnelle qui s'annonçait. Déjà, des statues de glace d'une pureté incroyable ornaient le château. Une statue pour chaque jour. Selon Mathieu, qui restait pour Noël tous les ans, ce "calendrier de l'Avent" particulier se finissait pour le réveillon par une immense scène de glace où chanterait un chœur de nymphes. Cependant, beaucoup d'élèves rentraient chez eux, profitant des tunnels de Transportation si faciles d'usage.

– Alors, qui rentre ? fit Nil.

– Moi, j'ai prévenu ma mère que j'arrivais après-demain, répondit Mathis. Et toi ?

– Je rentre pas. Ma mère va passer Noël en Egypte, avec mes frères, et mon père est sur un gros chantier toutes les vacances. Il va essayer de passer ici me voir le 25, avec Ahmet.

– Mon grand-père passe tous les Noëls avec nous, je ne peux pas rater ça, intervint Émi. Du coup je pars demain.

– Nous aussi on rentre demain, fit Erwin. On va fêter le réveillon en Allemagne, soit chez le Ministre, soit à Mighty Adler. Le Ministre et le directeur sont très amis.

– Du coup Mathis, lança Émi, ça te dis de passer la journée chez moi demain ? Tu pourras rester dormir dans la chambre d'amis, et rentrer chez toi après.

– Oh ouais, ça serait cool ! répondit-il. Mais au fait, Nil, les parents peuvent venir au château !?

– Juste pour le jour de Noël, et le 6 janvier pour les Espagnols.

– Pourquoi le 6 janvier ?

– C'est le jour des Rois, le jour où ils reçoivent leurs cadeaux.

– Oh les pauvres, ils doivent attendre plus longtemps que nous !

– Ouais, enfin beaucoup ne le font plus, ou alors ils ont des cadeaux deux fois.

– Les salops ! EH JORGE !

– Quoi, fit l'intéressé, assis à la table d'à-côté.

– C'est vrai que certains Espagnols ont deux fois des cadeaux ?

– Ouais, c'est mon cas, d'ailleurs.

– Et tu rentres pendant les vacances ?

– Bah ouais, carrément ! Je vais fêter le réveillon avec toute ma famille, et avoir pleins de cadeaux. Et pis après je rentre au château pour le Bal de Nouvel An, et j'aurai encore d'autres cadeaux qui me seront envoyés le 6 janvier.

– Pourquoi tu es… Attends ! Comment ça, le Bal de Nouvel An ?

– Ah, t'es pas au courant ?

– Moi non plus, répondit Erwin.

– Ben je sais pas ce que c'est, mais on m'a dit qu'il y avait un bal.

– Ah, oui, mon frère en avait parlé un coup, fit Nil.

– En fait, tous les ans, ils font venir un groupe ou deux, et ils font un genre de bal, expliqua Émi. Enfin, c'est plutôt un concert, mais tout le monde danse. Il y a un grand buffet, des spectacles des clubs d'Arts, et tout. Et puis c'est le seul autre jour de l'année où les Chasseurs se mélangent aux autres élèves. Ah, et il y a des gens de l'extérieur, surtout des gens du Gouvernement et des recruteurs privés, qui viennent rencontrer les Chasseurs, pour les inciter à travailler chez eux.

– Oh, c'est cool ça ! Alors, pas de chômage chez les sorciers ?

– Pas de quoi ?

– De chômage. C'est, euh… quand les gens ne trouvent pas de travail malgré leurs diplômes, je crois.

– Ah. Non. Enfin, il y a des sorciers qui ne trouvent pas de travail, ou alors qui vont travailler dans le monde moldu, mais c'est souvent ceux qui ont merdé leurs études.

– Eh, s'indigna Nil, mon père travaille dans le monde Moldu !

– Ben, il n'est pas moldu ton père ?

– Non, il est _Né_-Moldu. Il a eu son C.H.A.S.S.E. avec des bons résultats, mais mes grands-parents n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour l'envoyer à la fac. Il n'y avait pas autant d'aides qu'aujourd'hui. Du coup il a trouvé un maître d'apprentissage, et a étudié la restauration de monuments. Mais il n'a PAS raté ses études. Il n'a pas eu le choix !

– Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

– Si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire, mais tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ce soit le cas pour mon père. J'ai l'habitude qu'on traite mon père avec mépris parce qu'il ne travaille pas dans le monde sorcier.

– Eh, je ne traite personne avec mépris ! s'exclama Émi. Je disais à Mathis que les sorciers diplômés trouvent toujours du travail, c'est tout ! En plus ton père, il en a un de travail, et pis ça à l'air cool ce qu'il fait.

– Mmh…

– D'ailleurs, ton père ne travaille pas que dans le Monde Moldu, souligna Émi. Tu m'as dit qu'il avait rencontré ta mère sur le chantier de l'Ambassade Magique de Turquie…

– Mouais ça va pour cette fois…

Et le malentendu dissipé, chacun alla faire ses valises, pour le grand départ du lendemain. Le lendemain matin, les élèves en partance se réunirent par année, et Olivier Fauchet, chargé comme d'habitude du transfert des élèves, les emmena au tunnel de sortie. Celui-ci se trouvait dans une petite cabane sur le côté du château, où les Augures ne s'étaient jamais aventurés. Il les fit passer le tunnel de la 6ème à la 1ère année, les Chasseurs se débrouillant. Les Augures dirent au revoir à Nilüfer, et passèrent le tunnel. Une fois au Bourg Enchanteur, les jumeaux ErKa rejoignirent leurs parents, deux grands bruns au visage fin qui les attendaient devant le tunnel de liaison avec l'Allemagne. Mathis et Émi, eux, allèrent saluer les parents de cette dernière avant de déposer leurs valises à la boutique. Puis ils passèrent l'après-midi à errer un peu partout dans le Bourg, visitant les dizaines de boutiques. Ils se rendirent notamment au Magik Decathlon, et s'amusèrent comme des fous dans la nouvelle tente ensorcelée _Château Powatan_, dont l'intérieur était presque aussi grand qu'une maison de 3 étages.

Le soir venu, ils rentrèrent pour manger, et Mathis rencontra la sœur d'Émeraude, Enora. Celle-ci était une grande blonde extrêmement bavarde, avec le tic agaçant de claquer la langue à la fin de chacune de ses phrases. Et parmi le flot incessant de mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, seuls une dizaine furent adressés à sa petite sœur.

– Elle est très sympa ta sœur, lâcha Mathis d'un ton ironique, lorsqu'ils furent seuls après le repas.

– Hein dit ! Et encore, elle est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Bon, moi je vais me coucher, je suis crevée.

– Bonne nuit Émi !

– Bonne nuit Mathis !

.

* * *

.

_Scenes from the next episode of Zeidra's "Entre les Mondes" : C'EST NOwwwËL !_


	8. Messages de Noël

Saluton, grandaj Sorĉistoj ! J'ai une _eeeeexcelleeente_ nouvelle ! Voilà : Je me suis rendu compte d'un truc horrible. Qui dit un chapitre toutes les deux semaines dit 26 chapitres par an, dit… que j'aurai mon MASTER avant même d'avoir fini de publier la fic (dans le meilleur des cas). Du coup, après quelques calculs, j'ai décidé de passer à ≈36 chapitres par an, soit un chapitre tous les dix jours ! j'espère que cela ne me portera pas préjudice, mais pour l'instant j'ai un bon rythme d'écriture. Au pire des cas on repasserait à 15 jours, mais je vous ai promis de ne jamais monter plus haut, dussè-je y passer mes nuits !  
Voilà pour le changement de rythme. Et pourquoi je publie aujourd'hui ? Parce que j'ai trouvé du travail. Un travail affreusement affreux, mais affreusement bien payé. Et je commence demain… à 3h du mat. Je vais faire 3h-…h (mini 13h, et jusqu'à 16h s'il faut !) du lundi au vendredi. Du coup je profite de mon dernier jour de liberté pour lancer le nouveau rythme.

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Saluton denove, kara **Ywëna** ! En effet, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est un vrai Serpentard ! Quant à son "cran", la raison est fort simple. Il est tellement détaché qu'il n'a pas la moindre notion du danger. Et pour le discours, je suis content que ça te plaise. Ma bêta me l'a fait réécrire trois fois parce qu'elle ne le trouvait pas "naturel" (elle est trop sentimental pour comprendre un psychopathe (bon j'exagère, Mathis n'est pas _totalement_ dénué de sentiments))… hum, bref, je m'étale.  
En effet, j'ai parlé de Perséphone… et c'est pas fini ! En effet, contrairement à Poudlard (et aux Anglais en général) bien isolés sur leur petite île, Beauxbâtons est tournée vers le Monde, et plus particulièrement les autres écoles de Magie européennes (plus quelques autres). Plus les tomes avanceront, plus elles prendront de la place… Mais pas de souci, fonce pour ta fic, je la lirais avec attention. Surtout avec Loki en petite chinoise !  
Pour les Ordres, je n'ai pas cherché loin, puisqu'ils sont inspirés de… moi. Je suis un Lonicera, sans le côté "équitable", intellectuel comme un Aloysia et solitaire comme un Urtica. Comme le crient chaque prof de BeauX sur tous les toits, les Ordres ne sont PAS en conflit, pour la simple raison qu'ils sont les aspects de la personnalité d'un seul et même fondateur. Bah oui, je suis St Renaud, et mégalo avec ça :-p  
Et vive le Mois des Marrons !

Coucou **Loupiote** ! Hé, le 54 c'est à côté de chez moi, ça ! En tout cas, ravi de voir un nouveau nom !

Hey, **Sengetsu** ! En effet, il s'est lancé ! Pour la première fois, pas la dernière ! Enfin… sait-on jamais !  
Pour _Aresto Momentum_, sort employé pour la première fois par Dumbledore sur le terrain de Quidditch (oh, tiens !) dans le tome 3, eh bien… c'est un sort ! Concevoir un enchantement à partir d'un sort est extrêmement complexe. Mais concevoir un enchantement permanent, ancré dans des runes, à partir d'un sort si puissant… Il faudrait une _gemme vampire_ de la taille du terrain, je pense. Mais je ne suis pas expert en gemmologie, je n'ai pas suivi la filière Enchanteur en C.H.A.S.S.E. …  
Hum, en effet, c'est moche… Ça a dû m'échapper ! Après, tu as déjà dû remarquer que je ne mâchais pas mes mots. J'écris comme je pense, et quand ma bêta ne me signale pas que ça ne passe pas, eh bien… ça passe. D'ailleurs j'aurais plutôt dit "épurée", mais bon ! Quant au tableau, tu auras la réponse à ta question, dans le tome 2.  
En effet, Les Augures ont l'âge de Demi ! Oui, c'est perturbant, à cause de la publication décalée. Et puis à cause du fait que ma fic commence fin 2015 et non fin 2017. Aussi. T'inquiète, même moi je m'y perd. J'ai écrit un chapitre complet dans le tome 2 en m'étant trompé de jour… Ça m'a pris des heures à corriger les incohérences dûe à cela !  
Et franchement, qui peut lire Bottero sans l'adorer !?

Bon, c'est parti pour une nouvelle expérience littéraire. Pour le genre, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Vous comprendrez très vite ce qu'il en est. Alors partons pour ce chapitre un peu spécial, mais avant, un annonce spéciale !

.

* * *

.

**Concours de Drabbles !**

Voilà, la couleur est annoncée. Il nous est venu, à ma bêta et moi, l'idée de lancer un concours de drabble, vivant à créer un background pour les camarades de classe des petits Augures. Vous n'en connaissez que certains, mais leur rôle est tertiaire, aucun risque de spoil. Et quelle meilleure occasion que le premier chapitre de la deuxième moitié de ce tome (qui en effet compte 14 chapitres) ? Voici le règlement :  
– La notion étant vague, je tiens à préciser ce que j'entend ici par drabble : 1000 mots, ni plus ni moins, compteur de Word faisant foi.  
– Vous avez jusqu'à la publication de la conclusion pour participer. Ce qui vous laisse 60 jours !  
– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les risques de contradiction, je n'ai quasiment rien écrit sur eux. Le cas échéant, je préviendrai individuellement l'auteur (évitez donc les trucs anonymes), qui obtiendra par là-même des infos exclusives sur le personnage de son drabble.  
– Vous ne pouvez faire qu'un drabble par personnage, mais autant de personnages que vous voulez. Alors si l'envie vous viens de tenter tous les personnages, n'hésitez pas. Surtout que la liste est assez large.  
– Il y a peu de choses imposées, s'il vous plaît, respectez-les. Aucune exception, mais pas de souci, les contraintes sont infimes.  
– Pour l'envoi, par MP sur le site, ou par MP sur Facebook (vous m'y connaissez déjà si vous êtes membres de la SSD).  
– Lâchez-vous !

Et voici la liste des personnages :

Baptiste Aubry : Né-moldu asthmatique, fils unique. Très timide voire effacé, au désespoir de son père, un commercial fort en gueule, et de sa mère, travaillant à mi-temps pour une radio locale. A les yeux bleus très pales, presque gris.

Octavius Ballessaim : Jeune héritier de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison Ballessaim, équivalent français des Blacks, doué en toute matière apparenté à la magie, mais surtout en potions. Cache ses yeux vairons derrière des lunettes à monture épaisse aussi noire que ses cheveux frisés.

Mélissa Charpentier : Jeune sorcière sang-mêlée très douée pour la Biologie, mais surtout l'Histoire. A une sœur en 5ème Lonicera, Cindy, qui joue dans l'unique équipe exclusivement féminine de Cognepoing. Rousse aux yeux marrons, littéralement _couverte_ de taches de rousseur, et assez petite.

Aurora Crepúsculo : Née-moldue espagnole, chante comme un ange. Elle n'est allée à BeauX que sous l'influence de son ami d'enfance Dario. Très calée sur le sujet des serpents, qui la fascinent depuis toujours. Possède une très longue chevelure auburn, à en rendre Nilüfer jalouse. Double tous ses -r quand elle parle en français, qu'elle maîtrise encore mal.

Joãozinho De Antunes : Sang-mêlé portugais, venant d'une famille pauvre (les familles portugaises plus riches préférant envoyer leurs enfants au Brésil, pour des questions de langue). S'intègre très mal, contrairement à son frère Guiomar, 4ème Urtica et joueur de Cognepoing.

Lise Degontreau : Jumelle timide de Nora, sang-pure, blonde aux yeux vert émeraude. Facilement malade sur un balai. Très individualiste, elle ne doit sa présence à Aloysia qu'à l'influence positive qu'a sa sœur sur elle, que le Sondeur a bien évidemment perçu.

Nora Degontreau : Jumelle extravertie de Lise, elle aussi sang-pure blonde aux yeux émeraude. Chante magnifiquement bien… quand on parvient à l'entendre. Elle n'est pourtant pas la dernière, lorsqu'il s'agit de donner son avis ! Adepte des sports collectifs, même moldus.

Jade Fournier : Fille d'un militaire moldu français et d'une sorcière camerounaise. Génie du Parkour, que sa grande sœur (demi-sœur moldue) lui a enseigné. De nature enjouée, elle est un véritable _caméléon_ en société : où qu'elle soit, elle y est toujours à sa place. A la tête couverte de longues tresses perlées qui lui donne des airs de pieuvre.

Amara Quidma : Sang-pure fière, presque hautaine. Blonde très claire aux yeux marron rougeoyant, particulièrement grande pour son âge. Elle porte, d'habitude, presque exclusivement du rouge, la couleur de son Ordre étant une faible consolation face au fait de devoir porter un uniforme _bleu_.

Timothée Robin : Petit frère d'Éliza Robin, 3ème Aloysia et joueuse de Cognepoing. Sang-mêlé, de nature laconique. Le plus marquant chez lui est sa malchance légendaire. A l'oreille musicale sourde. Discret, maladroit, mais intelligent. Aussi blond que sa sœur.

Dario Velgel : Perspicace et extraverti, ce sang-mêlé espagnol obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Il a obtenu de ses parents d'aller à BeauX. Il a obtenu d'Aurora qu'elle le suive. Il a même obtenu du Sondeur son orientation à Aloysia, alors que celui-ci le déterminait sans le moindre doute à Urtica.

Les fics gagnantes seront publiés ensemble en guise de bonus de ce tome 1, complétées de drabbles de ma part si certains personnages sont impopulaires. Et bonne chance à tous, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à sauter le pas !

.

* * *

.

**8) Messages de Noël**

_Chère compagne de galère,_

_Hey, Émi ! Comment se passe ton réveillon ? Ici, c'est génial ! Il y a une énorme scène de glace en plein milieu du Grand Réf, et un chœur de nymphes a chanté des cantiques de Noël toute la soirée, c'était super beau. La scène est toujours là aujourd'hui, et la prof d'Arts nous a fait une démonstration de harpe enchantée à midi. Tous nos cadeaux étaient ensembles sous un grand sapin dans la salle commune. Mon père n'a pas pu venir, mais il m'a envoyé un message par Patronus, et mon frère est venu tout seul. Apparemment, il a flashé sur la prof de potions. Enfin, je vous raconterai tout ça en détail quand vous reviendrez, pour Nouvel An. Vous avez INTÉRÊT à revenir. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, et que tu t'amuses autant que moi ! Je t'embrasse fort._

_Nil'_

.

* * *

.

Oh, _incroyablement _bien. Sa sœur avait passé toute la soirée du réveillon à se vanter de ses réussites à la fac. Leur père était en admiration totale, et sa mère, bien que neutre, était aussi sollicitée par l'égo de sa fille. Du coup, elle avait passé la soirée avec son grand-père à jouer à la belote, avant d'aller dans la boutique tester les baguettes les plus farfelues de son père avec les sorts qu'elle avait appris. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette le feu à la table, celle où Mathis avait quelques mois auparavant testé sa baguette. Bien sûr, son grand-père s'était accusé à sa place, mais elle avait dû retourner dans la partie habitation de la maison. Du coup, elle était allée se coucher relativement tôt, pour pouvoir aller se promener dans les bois le lendemain matin. Puis, en rentrant de sa balade, elle avait décidé de répondre à Nil, avant d'écrire une longue lettre à Mathis.

.

* * *

.

_Mon petit Mathis,_

_Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Nil, et du coup je me suis rappelée que j'avais des amis. Non, je plaisante ! Le réveillon était assez sympa, si on fait abstraction de ma sœur, bien sûr. J'ai passé les deux jours avec mon grand-père. Il m'a offert un Éclair de Feu Suprême, c'est trop bien ! Tu te rappelles le superbe balai qu'on a vu au Décathlon ? Eh bien le même, mais en mieux. Je lui ai dit que je voulais rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine, et du coup il est allé me l'acheter, comme ça, d'un coup. Il est trop bien, je l'adore ! Mon grand-père, pas le balai. Enfin, si le balai est trop bien aussi. _

_Hum, Bref. Mes parents m'ont offert une petite tente enchantée individuelle, parce qu'on va partir en Roumanie pendant les vacances d'Avril. Mon père doit refaire son stock d'ingrédients provenant de dragons. Perso ma chambre dans la tente familiale me suffisait, mais ils en ont offert une à ma sœur pour l'inciter à venir avec nous, et n'ont pas cherché à faire original pour mon cadeau. Enfin, ils m'ont aussi offert une trottinette qui avance toute seule, un truc moldu détourné. Hé, t'imagines ? Il parait que c'est interdit en Angleterre ! _

_D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Angleterre… Ma sœur m'a ramené un gros paquet de farces et attrapes d'une boutique Londonienne qui a ouvert une filiale à Paris. C'est Weasley &amp; Weasley, si je me souviens bien. En fait ma mère, m'a expliqué, une "filiale", c'est une entreprise ou une boutique qui appartient à une plus grosse entreprise. Mais je m'écarte du sujet. Alors dans la boite, il y avait tout un assortiment. Des "oreilles à rallonges" qui servent à écouter à distance, de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée (c'est de là que venait celle de Nil), des bonbons qui rendent malades pour sécher les cours, etc… Elle a été plutôt sympa sur ce coup-là. Après tout, ça reste ma grande sœur, même si c'est une peste insupportable._

_Sinon, à part ça, je suis allé faire un tour à Brocéliande, avec mon grand-père. Il voulait tester mes connaissances en botanique. Et puis il m'a montré tout un clan de Botrucs, qui vivaient dans un vieux chêne qui aurait plus de 1000 ans ! Il a coupé une branche à moitié cassé, et en a ramené un gros bout à la boutique. Selon lui, un chêne aussi vieux et qui abrite autant de Botrucs doit être très puissant._

_On a beaucoup parlé des Augures, et surtout de toi. Mes parents aimeraient bien inviter ta mère, un de ces jours. Histoire de parler de nous, j'en suis sûre. Le truc c'est que je suis quasiment certaine que les moldus ne peuvent pas venir au Bourg, à cause des repousse-moldus. Et puis de toute façon il faut une baguette, ou un permis de passage. Enfin, tu vois où je veux en venir : on va devoir contourner les règles, comme d'habitude !_

_Enfin bref, tu as sûrement d'autres choses à faire que de lire mon interminable lettre, alors je vais m'arrêter là. Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, Mathis._

_Émi_

.

* * *

.

– Fais voir ?

– Mais non, ça ne te regarde pas !

– Pourquoi, c'est une lettre d'amour ?

– Mais, non, c'est juste une amie, mais ça ne te regarde pas !

– Oh, allez !

– Thomas, arrête d'embêter ton frère, gronda leur mère. Et pour la dernière fois, va ranger ton vélo sous l'escalier.

– Qui reveut du gâteau ? fit la voix de Miss Citrus depuis la cuisine.

– Moi ! répondirent en chœur les garçons.

– Thomas, ton vélo !

– Ouiii, j'y vais… Mathis, si tu manges ma part, je te tue.

– T'inquiète, je veux pas devenir un gros sac comme toi !

– Va chier.

– Thomas, langage !

– Désolé maman. Voilà, mon vélo est rangé ! Eh Mathis, après on pourra tester ton truc ?

– C'est juste des échecs, tu sais.

– Ouais, mais avec des pions qui bougent tout seuls.

En effet, Mathis avait reçu un magnifique jeu d'échecs sorciers, dont les pièces étaient en marbre, et le plateau en ébène. C'est les Niafasen qui lui avaient envoyé ça. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une des merveilles magiques qui avaient franchi la porte de leur demeure en même temps que Mathis. La première chose que sa mère remarqua, bien sûr, ce fut Noirebraise sur l'épaule de Mathis. Et lorsqu'elle le ramena à la maison, il en fut de même pour Thomas, qui s'extasia devant le gecko. Après, il lui demanda de lui faire une démonstration avec sa baguette, ce que Mathis dût refuser car cela était, paraît-il, interdit tant qu'il n'était pas majeur. Du coup, son frère se moqua de son uniforme, histoire de passer le temps.

Il avait aussi reçu d'autres cadeaux. Émi lui avait envoyé un gros paquet de bonbons avec sa lettre. Thomas avait voulu tout goûter, mais heureusement pour les maigres réserves de Mathis, sa mère l'en avait interdit. De sa mère, il avait reçu un lecteur mp3. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en servir au château, mais il avait déjà prévu de demander à Jorge de l'envoyer à son père pour le modifier. Miss Citrus, elle, leur avait offert à tous les deux des vieux miroirs Double Sens, pour que Mathis puisse discuter avec sa famille, et leur montrer le château. Enfin, son frère lui avait offert sa quadrilogie de l'Héritage, dont il avait déjà lu le tome 1 en cachette. Bien sûr, il n'en dit rien.

De son côté, il avait ramené pleins de choses enchantées à sa famille. Pour sa mère : une cuillère qui remuait la sauce toute seule, un collier dont les pierres, factices, étincelaient de mille feux comme des diamants, grâce à un subtil filtre de perception, et une petite horloge parlante. Et il avait ramené à son frère un petit accessoire qui se mettait sur le pédalier d'un vélo moldu et qui permettait au vélo d'avancer tout seul, et même de rouler quelques secondes sur l'eau afin de ne pas s'éclabousser dans les flaques d'eaux. Bien sûr il était allé le tester tout de suite, et était revenu à moitié trempé après avoir tenté de traverser le guet en vélo. Il avait aussi prévu de lui offrir un paquet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, mais la confiserie du Bourg était en rupture de stock. Tant pis, il partagerait celles que Émi lui avait envoyé. En attendant, il lui fallait envoyer une lettre aux "jumeaux", pour les remercier.

.

* * *

.

_Chers Erwin et Karol,_

_J'ai bien reçu votre cadeau, c'est super génial, merci, merci, merci ! Et mon frère aussi adore, vous vous imaginez bien. Enfin bref, les histoires de familles, comme d'habitude. Karol, j'espère que ton Grand-Oncle n'a pas été trop méchant avec toi, sinon je te promets que je viens en Allemagne, et que je le chatouille à mort avec un Rictusempra. Enfin, une fois que Mila m'aura appris à le jeter. D'ailleurs, vous avez des nouvelles d'elle ?_

_En tout cas ça se passe super bien. J'ai demandé à ma mère pour le bal de Nouvel An. Elle espérait que je reste, mais elle a accepté quand même. Du coup, je vais rentrer au château le 30, comme Émi. Je serais bien rentré plus tôt, mais Émi ne pouvait pas, du coup je préfère rester avec ma famille plus longtemps. J'espère que de votre côté c'est bon, en tout cas. Au fait, hum… Vous vous souvenez du nom de famille de Jorge ? Parce que j'aurais besoin de faire "modifier" mon lecteur mp3, pour qu'on puisse écouter de la musique au château. J'ai déjà commencé à le remplir de pleins de trucs cools._

_Un joyeux Noël à vous, et une bonne année au cas où vous ne puissiez pas venir au bal._

_PS : Erwin, il te resterait de la potion de Jaunisse (sans l'effet secondaire d'Halloween bien sûr. C'est pour montrer à mon frère, vu que je peux pas me servir de ma baguette) ?_

_PPS : Bon anniversaire, Karol !_

_Mathis_

.

* * *

.

_Coucou Mathis !_

_Mais de rien, ça nous fait plaisir ! Ici l'ambiance n'est pas folle, mais je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose de leur part. Mon grand-oncle ne m'a pas adressé la parole de la soirée, et mes cousins allemands m'ont snobée. Mais il n'y a pas que du négatif ! Mon grand-père s'est senti obligé de me féliciter pour mes bons résultats, et quand je leur ai fait une démonstration de Lumos, la moitié m'a dévisagé. Enfin, après, ma tante m'a expliqué que la magie venait de la baguette elle-même, ainsi que, comme on l'a appris en Enchantements, de celle émise par les autres sorciers. En gros : "C'est cool ce que tu as fait, mais tu n'as quand même aucun pouvoir". Je suis une "cracmole douée", mais pas assez "magique" à leur goût…_

_Enfin bref, je vais pas me plaindre, c'était sympa quand même. J'ai passé une bonne soirée avec mes frères, mes parents m'ont offert pleins de trucs cools, etc… Oh ! Il faudra que je te montre, Erwin m'a offert un Impulseur. C'est un truc qui balance une petite impulsion de magie, pour faire décoller un balai ou actionner un mécanisme, par exemple. Du coup on est allé voler au-dessus du fort (oui, on est à Mighty Adler, dans l'aile privée du directeur), et on a balancé des boules puantes sur les élèves qui trainaient dans le parc. Le directeur fulminait qu'on mette le cirque dans son école, mais il n'a rien osé dire devant le Ministre. Je crois qu'au fond de lui, mon grand-oncle m'apprécie quand même. Ou alors, c'est juste de la fierté, mais on ne saura jamais… Enfin bref, pour tes questions :_

_Oui, on a des nouvelles de Mila ! En fait, elle a écrit une lettre pour tous, parce qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, et du coup, on la fait tourner. Faudra que tu l'envoies à Nil au château après. Je ne l'ai pas envoyé avec le même hibou parce qu'Erwin n'est pas encore revenu au moment où je t'écris, et n'a donc pas lu sa lettre. Il est parti chasser le griffon avec tante Sérène._

_Ensuite, le nom de famille de Jorge, c'est Soriano. Par contre sa famille n'est pas joignable par la poste moldue, alors si tu peux, utilise mon hibou. Ou alors envoie ta lettre à Émi, elle la fera transiter par le Bureau._

_Et… la potion. Eh bien même chose que pour la lettre de Mila, dès que Erwin est rentré je lui demande s'il lui en reste. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu tout t'envoyer d'un coup, mais j'étais pressée de te répondre. Et puis comme ça tu peux envoyer une lettre à Jorge tout de suite. Ça fait une sacrée distance pour le hibou, depuis chez toi jusqu'en Espagne._

_Je te souhaite un excellent Noël, et j'espère qu'on pourra revenir pour Nouvel An,_

_Karol Niafasen_

.

* * *

.

_Chers Augures,_

_Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontrés ! On ne s'en rend pas forcément compte, mais c'est Noël : ça fait plus de trois mois qu'on se connait ! Et on a déjà tellement fait ensemble…_

_Enfin… Je suis désolée de n'écrire qu'une lettre pour tout le monde, mais ici, on n'a vraiment pas le temps. On fête Noël avec toute la famille ici, en Belgique, et dès demain soir on prend tous un Portoloin pour la Norvège, pour fêter Nouvel An dans les fjords. En effet, je suis triste, mais pas de Bal pour les Appelbaum cette année. Notre grand-père est malade, et c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on le verra. J'espère que vous comprenez. Je suis de tout cœur avec vous, et je vous ferai livrer des petits trucs à la salle commune pour le 31. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_À l'intention de Mathis : J'espère que tu vas profiter de cette nouvelle année pour te concentrer sur tes études plutôt que de faire le coq avec mon frère. Je suis sérieuse ! Lui s'en moque un peu de réussir, il a une place assurée dans les affaires familiales. Bon, je t'accorde le 1__er__ avril, mais je te préviens : ce n'est pas comme Halloween, tout le monde se lâche, et chacun pour soi. Vous n'avez aucune chance, les petits 1__ère__ Année._

_À l'intention de Nil et Erwin : S'il vous plaît, apprenez à vous connaître, vous verrez que vous êtes tous les deux supers. Sérieusement, quand on regarde votre bande, on voit les éclairs qui grondent entre vous deux. Pensez à l'esprit de Noël, nom d'un botruc !_

_À l'intention de Émi et Karol : Rien. Je vous jure, vous êtes parfaites les filles, je vous adore comme ça. Continuez à être vous-même !_

_Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël et une Bonne Année, et je vous embrasse tous fort._

_Mila Appelbaum_

.

* * *

.

Thomas lisait le journal sorcier pendant que Mathis lisait les dernières lettres qu'il avait reçues. Mathis avait profité de sa journée au Bourg pour abonner son foyer à Matin Magique, le journal d'information des sorciers, afin que sa famille soit tenue au courant : il n'appréciait pas l'idée de vivre dans un monde différent des siens. Évidemment, dès que le jeune moldu avait aperçu le journal aux photographies mouvantes, il s'était jeté dessus au grand amusement de son petit frère, qui ne l'avait jamais vu ouvrir le moindre journal.

– Hé Mathis, c'est quoi cette histoire d'agressions ?

– Comment ça, quelles agressions ?

– Ben là, ça dit qu'un sorcier a attaqué un groupe de moldus, et pis il y a une histoire d' "Imperium". C'est quoi, un truc terroriste, ou gouvernemental ?

– Aucune idée, Peut-être un sortilège. Faudrait que je demande à…

– Eh, mais les moldus, c'est pas nous par hasard ?

– Euh, toi et Maman, oui, mais pas moi. Attends, viens-voir l'article !

– Tiens.

.

* * *

.

_Article publié dans Matin Magique le 27 Décembre_

_Nouvelle agression en Provence !_

_Un nouveau cas d'interférence entre le monde magique et le monde moldu a été signalé. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses sont plus graves : un sorcier s'est attaqué à un groupe de moldus, et a même usé de magie noire sur eux. Aucune victime n'est à déplorer, mais l'intervention d'une brigade d'Oubliators a été nécessaire. L'individu, un jeune sang-mêlé du nom de Gabriel Sirtesente, a été immédiatement appréhendé par le Gendarmagium, et dûment interrogé. Il affirme n'avoir aucun souvenir de l'incident, si ce n'est des maux de têtes et une envie insistante de jus d'ananas, signes fréquents lorsqu'un sorcier est soumis de force à l'Imperium. Cependant, l'examen psychomagique du suspect ne révèle aucune trace d'Imperium, bien que certains indices tendent à prouver l'innocence du jeune homme, ou du moins son incapacité à se contrôler durant une période englobant le moment de l'agression. Selon le Lieutenant Magnus, l'affaire semble liée aux précédents "écarts magiques" survenus dans la région depuis quelques semaines, mais il n'a pas précisé en quoi. Gabriel Sirtesente a été placé en cellule psychiatrique au Centre Pénitencier de La Giraglia en attendant que lumière soit faite sur cette affaire. À suivre._

_La Rédaction._

.

* * *

.

– Ton école… Elle est pas en Provence, par hasard…

– Non, euh, viens-voir l'Atlas… Languedoc-Roussillon.

– Et plus précisément ?

– Je sais pas, on n'a pas l'adresse. Mais on est dans le sud, en pleines montagnes, et plutôt du côté-là (_il montra d'un geste la moitié droite des Pyrénées_), parce que Mila m'a dit qu'ils allaient vers l'Ouest pour aller à Andorre.

– Ah okay ! Et c'est qui Mila ?

– Une amie, celle qui m'a écrit ça, répondit Mathis en désignant la lettre. Elle a ton âge.

– Sérieux, t'as une amie qui a mon âge ? Elle est comment ?

– Super sympa !

– Non mais je veux dire… Physiquement ?

– Blonde aux yeux bleus, jolie. Plus grande que toi. Et euh… Elle a une tâche de naissance en forme d'étoile sous l'oreille gauche. D'après sa lettre elle fête Noël en famille en Belgique, donc elle doit être Belge. Mais son grand-père habite en Norvège. Hum… C'est une Lonicera, l'Ordre des patients et des littéraires. Elle aime beaucoup lire, et est incollable en histoire, surtout l'histoire de l'école. (_Il jeta un regard hésitant à son frère_).

– Continue, continue !

– Elle a une sœur qui a un an de moins, qui lui ressemble beaucoup mais qui parle presque pas. Elle s'appelle Cytra.

– C'est un nom ça !?

– Oh c'est rien, tu verrais les prénoms de certains de mes profs ! Bon, et sinon, elle a un frère qui a un an de plus que moi, et qui est dans l'Ordre des Urtica.

– Urtica… Les Jaunes, l'Ordre de l'action, c'est ça ?

– Ouais. Il s'appelle Lucian, et c'est un gros bordélique. C'est avec lui que j'ai fait le concours d'Halloween dont je t'ai parlé. Et pis c'est tout. Elle a plein de cousins, elle fait l'option Médicomagie, … Si tu veux je te la présenterai avec les miroirs.

– Tu pars quand ? Dans trois jours, c'est ça ?

– Ouais, mais elle sera pas là. Mais t'inquiètes, je te la présenterai. Ah, au fait ! Regarde ce que j'ai reçu !

– C'est quoi, une potion magique !? Ça fait quoi !?

– C'est une Potion de Jaunisse. Ça rend ta peau toute jaune pour une heure. Tu veux essayer ?

– On a le droit ?

– Bah oui, si je te propose. Tiens.

– Bon ben… Géronimo ! (_Thomas but la fiole cul-sec_). Beuark, c'est dégueu ce truc !

– Ouais ben tu veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans…

– Alors, ça fait quelque chose ?

– …Regarde tes mains !

– Quoi, que… Hein !? Mais, je suis tout jaune !

– Je t'avais prévenu.

– Non, mais… TOUT JAUNE ! Je croyais "jaune" comme quand t'as une jaunisse, comme mon prof de Maths avant qu'il aille se faire opérer du foie… Mais là, je suis JAUNE CITRON !

– Ouais, et tu vas le rester une heure complète.

– Et après, plus rien ?

– Non. Sauf si Erwin s'est trompé de fiole…

– Et, s'il s'est trompé ? fit Thomas d'une voix tremblante.

– Alors assure-toi que l'accès aux toilettes est libre.

Et malgré le fait que Mathis lui assurait que le risque était très mince, Thomas passa l'après-midi enfermé dans les toilettes. Il ne se passa rien, mais lorsqu'il en sortit, il jeta un regard noir à son frère, et lança d'une voix sombre :

– Plus jamais.

– Bah quoi, t'as voulu testé un truc magique, non ?

– Grr.

Après cet incident, le reste des vacances de Mathis chez sa mère fut plutôt tranquille. Le 29, il reçut une lettre d'Erwin, et s'empressa de transmettre l'information à Nil, qui attendait désespérément des nouvelles.

.

* * *

.

_Mathis,_

_Je t'envoie cette courte lettre pour t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Hier soir, le salop de directeur de Mighty Adler a manqué de respect à Karol, alors que nos parents n'étaient pas là. Du coup je lui ai jeté un sortilège de Fourrure, histoire de de moquer de lui. Mais mon grand-père n'a pas du tout apprécié la plaisanterie, et pour "éviter l'incident diplomatique", j'ai été puni. Pas de bal pour moi cette année, je ne vous rejoindrai que la veille de la rentrée (Comme Mila, je crois). Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ma petite sœur, Mathis !_

_Erwin Niafasen_

.

* * *

.

_Ma très chère Nilüfer,_

_Je voulais te prévenir à l'avance ! Émi et moi arrivons ensemble demain, en début d'aprem. Karol, je sais pas, mais apparemment elle vient. Par contre Erwin est puni, et comme tu le sais Mila est en Norvège. À demain !_

_Mathis_

.

* * *

.

– Eh dégage de là !

– Mathis !

– Émi ?

– Parle pas comme ça à Korri, sinon je lui dis de te bouffer.

– S'il ne dégage pas de ma valise, c'est moi qui le bouffe, répliqua Mathis.

– Korri, viens là ! au fait, il a dit quoi, déjà, Fauchet ?

– On prononce le nom de notre ordre, et on atterrit directement dans la salle commune. On y est. Oh, euh, t'aurais de la monnaie, par hasard ? J'ai qu'un gallion et 36 mornilles.

– Ben c'est largement assez, ce n'est que 2 noises, le passage.

– Ouais mais il va me rendre 27 noises.

– Et ?

– Et… Et j'ai les poches pleines à craquer, tiens ! J'ai pas de bourse en peau de moke, moi !

– Ok ok, je te les avance. Non, d'ailleurs, je te les offre. Joyeux noël, tout ça.

– Merci Émi.

– …Bonjour, deux passages pour l'Académie, s'il vous plait.

– Quatre noises… par ici, les jeunes.

– Aloysia ! prononcèrent-ils en chœur en franchissant le tunnel.

.

* * *

.

_Retournement de situation en Provence !_

_Après un examen psychomagique approfondi, il s'avère que le suspect dans l'affaire d'agression de moldu, Gabriel Sirtesente, était effectivement soumis à l'Imperium. Ses souvenirs semblent avoir été extraits alors qu'il était sous le coup du terrible sortilège, ce qui explique l'amnésie. Le porte-parole du Gendarmagium a tenu à rassurer la population : "Il s'agit là d'un acte isolé. Il n'y a pas de risque pour la population. Si vous habitez dans la région de Pertuis, méfiez-vous des individus isolés, et ne vous déplacez pas seuls le soir à pieds. Nos forces ont été déployées sur toute la zone, et nous espérons stopper cela rapidement". L'affaire semble être contenue dans la région, et le Gendarmagium établissent des contrôles systématiques aux entrées des villages sorciers, et patrouillent dans les quartiers semi-sorciers._

_La Rédaction_

.

* * *

.

Nilüfer reposa le journal devant elle. Génial, le monde part en couille ! Mais le plus urgent, c'était que les premiers élèves apparaissaient dans la salle commune : les autres n'allaient pas tarder. Tiens, c'était la première fois que Nil voyait ce qui se passait lorsqu'on empruntait les tunnels. Les élèves apparaissaient un par un, en dégradé, comme s'ils sortaient du brouillard. Sauf que le brouillard en question était une portion de mur à côté de la porte d'entrée du Pavillon Rouge. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mathis et Émi débouchèrent du tunnel, et Nil les rejoignit en courant.

– Ah bah enfin ! ça fait une semaine entière que je vous attends !

– Eh, on s'est dépêché ! C'est le père d'Émi qui… (_Nil se jeta dans les bras de Mathis_) Euh… Bonjour Nil !

– …Bonjour, fit-elle en reculant précipitamment, écarlate. Bonjour Émi Chérie !

– Bonjour Nil… Fossile.

– Quoi !?

– Pas trouvé de rime correcte, s'excusa Émi.

– Mouais… Et Karol ?

– Ben, comme je t'ai dit, Erwin m'a assuré qu'elle viendrait aujourd'hui. On a encore le temps, on est "aujourd'hui" pendant encore quelques heures.

– Du coup, on fait quoi ? interrogea Émi. Biblio ?

– Oh, tu vas pas commencer avec tes livres hein ! On est pas les Loni ! Et puis c'est les vacances ! Salle Blanche ?

– Tous les trois ?

– Ben, je proposerais bien à Jorge de venir avec nous. Bah quoi, j'ai traîné avec lui pendant que vous vous amusiez chez vous, il est super sympa !

– Mais, je croyais qu'il était chez ses parents ! s'exclama Mathis.

– Non, non. D'ailleurs, il a reçu ta lettre, et son père accepte de te le modifier gratuitement. C'est Noël après tout. Et puis les cristaux qu'il utilise dans les petits appareils, c'est des chutes qu'il récupère à son boulot quand il en a des gros à tailler.

– Ah, cool ! Ben va pour Jorge. Tu sais où le trouver ?

– Il est en salle de travail A.

– Le QG de Lucian ?

– Ouaip. C'est une salle que personne ne surveille, idéale pour faire du trafic d'objets moldus détournés.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers ladite salle. À l'intérieur, ce n'était pas l'ambiance de "deal" que Mathis s'imaginait. C'était pire : la salle avait été transformée en petit marché, où une dizaine d'élèves négociaient de nombreux objets moldus détournés. Divers objets comme du maquillage changeant de couleur tout seul, des peignes et brosses qui changent la couleur et l'aspect des cheveux à volonté, mais aussi des jeux de société aux pions animés, et divers appareils électroniques de petite taille.

– Wow, lâcha Mathis.

– Eh, bonjour à vous ! les interpela Jorge. Quelque chose vous intéresse ?

– Non, euh, on était venu te proposer de venir avec nous dans une Salle Blanche. Mais t'as l'air super occupé…

– Oh, non non, j'arrive ! Sam, je prends mon aprem ! T'arriveras à gérer ?

– Pas de souci, fit l'intéressé, qui s'avéra être Samuel Follet, l' "Aloysia refoulé" de la bande à Lucian.

– Ah, pendant que j'y pense. Mathis, tu as ton mp3 ?

– Oui, tiens.

– Magnifique, un LYNX ! Sam, met-le avec les expéditions.

– J'étiquette quoi ?

– _Mp3 Mathis Devaux – Mc\C5_. Bon ben, on peut y aller.

La première Salle Blanche était occupée par un Chasseur, qui bombardait le mur de sorts, projetant des étincelles magiques dans toute la pièce. Nil s'empressa de refermer la porte. La deuxième salle, heureusement, était libre.

– Émeraude, c'est toi qui es forte en Runes, c'est ça ? demanda Jorge.

– Émi, corrigea-t-elle. Ouais, pourquoi ?

– À côté de la porte, tu vois le carré de cire ? Oui, là… Tu marques en runique ce que tu veux pour t'entraîner, et la salle te le fait apparaître si c'est possible. Enfin, évite les épouvantards, quand même. Tiens, utilise mon stylet.

– … Voilà, c'est bon !

– T'as demandé quoi ?

– Quatre mannequins articulés capable d'utiliser un Protego, et équipés d'un marqueur de touche.

Effectivement, les mannequins demandés apparurent. D'apparence similaire à ceux disposés le long de l'estrade de duel, ils avaient les bras articulé. Une grosse sphère rouge dépassait à moitié de leur poitrine. Chacun pris le sien, et tenta de le frapper de divers sortilège. Les boucliers de protections étaient prompts à apparaître. Le premier à toucher sa cible fut Jorge, et la sphère sur le mannequin vira au vert quelques secondes. Puis il la toucha encore, et encore. Intriguée, Émi observa la technique du jeune espagnol. Il jetait un sort au mannequin, qui levait immédiatement un bouclier. Puis il semblait compter en silence, remuant les lèvres, en battant la mesure sur sa cuisse. Image intéressante, car sa baguette magique avait la forme d'une baguette de batteur, et la manière dont il la tenait était similaire. Elle avait un aspect marbré, travaillée sur les nuances de couleur. Aubépine, reconnut Émi. Peut-être 24, ou 25 centimètres. Et Jorge frappa. D'un coup sec, d'une détente du poignet en un geste parfaitement calibré.

– _Flipendo_ !

Et le sort percuta la cible au moment précis où son précédent bouclier se dissipait, passant derrière le nouveau qui se levait automatiquement.

– Ouah ! Faut que tu m'apprennes ça ! s'exclama Émi.

– Quoi ? firent en chœur Mathis et Nil qui n'avaient pas suivi.

– Regardez !

Jorge recommença son coup. Et cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas une, mais les trois Aloysia qui le pressèrent de leur apprendre sa technique.

– C'est simple : j'ai remarqué que les boucliers duraient toujours autant de temps, et qu'il y avait un temps de latence entre la baisse d'un bouclier et la levée du suivant. Le temps que les enchantements de la salle génèrent le sortilège, je pense. Du coup, j'ai calculé le temps que ça prenait, et je l'ai calé sur le rythme d'une chanson dont le tempo correspondait. Alors je jette un sort, et dès que le bouclier se lève, je chante dans ma tête en battant le nombre de mesures nécessaires. Par exemple, il en faut onze pour _99 Luftballons_. Du coup à la onzième, je lance le sort.

– Trop cool, s'émerveilla Nil. Et pour le geste ? Tu le fais super bien !

– Ah, ça ? demanda-t-il en esquissant le geste. Un combo classique en escrime : coup par la droite, feinte à gauche, puis coup d'estoc. C'est quasiment le même geste que celui que la prof nous a appris, en plus fluide.  
Regardez, je décompose. Un demi-tour d'horloge, on tire le bras vers la droite et l'arrière en glissant le poignet vers la gauche, et on frappe.

– Comme ça ? demanda Mathis en exécutant le geste.

– Pas tout à fait. En fait si tu plies le poignet vers la gauche pendant que ton bras part à droite, c'est pour compenser, pour que la baguette pointe le plus possible vers l'avant. Voilà, comme ça, super ! Et maintenant, quand tu frappes, tu ne dois pas frapper avec le poignet, sinon tu ne tires pas droit. Frappe avec ton coude. N'hésite pas à exagérer le geste en faisant une parabole avec ton coude. Parfait, Émi ! Nil, moins sec le demi-tour. Voilà, vous y arriver tous maintenant ! Pour la formule c'est quasiment pareil. _Flipennn_-, en tournant, et -_doo_ en frappant. Hé ça vous dit de faire des duels, maintenant ?

– Banco ! Lança Émi.

– Tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages, grimaça Mathis.

Ils s'affrontèrent en matchs à un contre un. Mathis ne s'était pas retrouvé face à Nil au tournoi, et l'affrontais pour la première fois, de même que Jorge, mais parvint à les battre tous les deux. Contre Émi, il n'avait aucune chance. Tout le monde perdit. Le classement au premier tour fut Émi-Mathis-Jorge-Nil. Mais Nil tint à prendre sa revanche, et grand bien lui en pris, puisqu'elle parvint à vaincre Émi. Elle jubilait littéralement. Puis vint l'affrontement finale, pour déterminer qui d'elle ou de Mathis gagnerait le deuxième tour.

– Je ne te ferai pas de cadeau, Mathis !

– Moi non plus, ça tombe bien.

– 3, 2, 1, Duel ! décompta Jorge.

– _Flipendo_ !

– _Protego_ ! _Rictusempra_ !

– _Protego Corpore_ ! Hyaaah ! fit Mathis en fonçant sur Nil.

– Eh, Dégage de là ! Repulso ! _Incarcerem_ !

– _Finite incantatem _! _Flipendo_ !

– _Protego !_

– _Protego Sagitta !_

– _Aïe ! _cria Nil en percutant le sol après avoir été frappée par le Repoustout enfermé dans ce qui semblait être un filet magique. _Lumos Solem_ !

– Aaaaah ! Crièrent en chœur les trois autres, aveuglés par le flash de lumière intense.

– Je vais t'éclater, Mathis Devaux ! gronda Nil en se relevant. _Accio_ mannequin !

Puis, au moment où le mannequin survolait Mathis, elle lança : "_Incarcifors_ !", et le mannequin se métamorphosa en une cage de métal et de bois, qui tomba sur Mathis, encore ébloui par le flash de lumière. Pris par surprise, il ne réagit pas lorsque son adversaire le désarma.

–Donne-moi ça !

– Et la victoire revient à Nil ! annonça Jorge. Ouah, c'était un magnifique duel. Ce qui fait… Que tu es première ! Bravo, belle revanche.

– Merci. _Wingardium Leviosa_, lança-t-elle pour libérer Mathis. Tiens, ta baguette.

– Merci. Tu m'as eu par surprise ! Ce truc avec la lumière, c'est un coup d'Émi normalement !

– Bah quoi, je m'adapte ! Et tes variantes de boucliers alors ?

– C'est un truc qu'on a travaillé avec Carter.

– Carter ? releva Jorge.

– Un prof d'Options, expliqua Émi. Il donne des cours particuliers à Mathis.

– Comment ça se fait ?

– Au début, il croyait que j'étais un "septère", ricana Mathis. Maintenant, je sais pas, je crois qu'il m'aime bien. Ou alors je suis son rat de laboratoire, j'en sais rien. Mais il m'apprend pleins de sorts, alors je ne me plains pas ! Eh au fait, toi aussi tu connais pleins de sorts, Nil !

– _Incarcerem_, c'est Ahmet qui me l'a appris, quand il est venu. Et Rictusempra…

– …C'est moi, compléta Jorge. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi il voudrait t'étudier comme un "rat de laboratoire" ?

– À cause de ça, fit Mathis.

Et, levant sa baguette, il fit une démonstration. Il fit apparaître comme ça, sans formule, une lueur rougeâtre au bout de sa baguette. Puis il ferma les yeux, et lorsque la lueur se mit à vaciller comme une flamme au vent, il les rouvrit. Alors, la lueur prit la forme d'une plante à multiple feuilles surmontée de petites fleurs. Puis d'un geste de la baguette, il changea la lueur en véritable plante.

– De la verveine, vraiment ? On fait difficilement plus cliché.

– Prends-là.

– Quoi ?

– Prends la plante, Attrape-là.

Alors Jorge s'exécuta. Ou plutôt il tenta, car sa main traversait systématiquement la plante, qui semblait pourtant parfaitement réelle.

– ¿ Qué ?

– Illusion parfaite, expliqua Mathis en faisant disparaître la plante en une gerbe d'étincelles. C'est ça le mystère. Apparemment, je suis le seul à pouvoir faire ça, d'après Carter. Enfin, le seul qu'il connaisse en tout cas. Du coup on essaie de savoir d'où ça vient. Notre dernière théorie c'était que ça pouvait venir de ma baguette, qui a un cœur peu commun.

– Qui est ?

– Cheveux de Sphinx. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'on est arrivés en retard, Nil. Le père d'Émi a voulu regarder dès qu'il l'a su, et ça a été difficile de récupérer ma baguette une fois qu'il l'avait en main. Mais apparemment, c'est pas ça, même si ça aide d'avoir un morceau de faiseur de mirages dans ma baguette. On verra bien ce que le prof dira après la rentrée.

– Cool ! Oh, il se fait tard, faut que je retourne à la boutique ! Mathis, je m'occupe de ton mp3 au plus vite. Les filles, je vous offre un truc ? c'est cadeau, c'est pour Noël.

– Euh…

– Allez, j'ai tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Ça ne vous dit pas, une brosse qui change l'aspect et la couleur de vos cheveux ?

– Euh, non, merci, je peux me débrouiller, ricana Émi.

– Nil ?

– Ouais, bon ok. Pour le bal, ça peut servir.

– Cool ! Et toi, Émi ?

– Je ne sais pas… Ah si, tiens, tu n'aurais pas des miroirs à Double-Sens ?

– Euh si… mais c'est assez rare tu sais…

– Tu ne nous en donnes qu'un et tu gardes le deuxième. Comme ça tu pourras rester en contact avec les Augures !

– Bon ben… d'accord, ça me va. On y va ?

– C'est parti.

Ils redescendirent donc à la boutique, récupérèrent le miroir et la brosse, et rentrèrent au Pavillon Rouge, afin de récupérer quelques affaires avant d'aller manger. À leur grande joie, Karol les attendait dans un canapé de la salle commune. Elle les embrassa tous, et d'un coup, s'écria.

– Oh, Émi, tu peux aller chercher ton balai, s'il te plait.

– Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

– Tu vas voir !

Émeraude alla chercher son balai dans sa chambre, et se permit le luxe de redescendre en volant dessus.

– Ouah! s'émerveilla Nil, tu as un Éclair de Feu !?

– Ouais, Un Éclair de Feu Suprême, le même que l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre depuis la coupe du monde de l'année dernière. C'est mon grand-père qui me l'a offert pour Noël.

– Mais… Ça coûte une fortune !

– Ben… hésita Émi, un peu gênée. Tu sais, les parchemins luisants, les secrets druidiques vendus à l'Académie, tout ça…

– Oh. Ah.

– Bon, intervint Karol, maintenant pose-le par terre.

– Voilà. Et maintenant ?

Sans un mot, Karol sortit un petit instrument de métal de sa poche. "Tiens, ça ressemble à un criquet de parachutiste", se dit Nil. Elle le pointa vers le balai d'Émi et pressa l'objet, qui émis un _clac _sonore accompagné d'un petit flash de magie. Alors, le balai décolla du sol à la verticale, pour se glisser dans la main de Karol.

– C'est quoi ce truc ?

– Un _Impulseur_. Ça envoie une petite impulsion de magie, pour actionner les mécanismes magiques, ou faire décoller les balais par exemple. Ça va me simplifier la vie à un point…

– Tant que ça ne te permet pas d'être encore meilleure en Potions, ça me va, lança Mathis d'un ton moqueur.

– Jaloux, répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

.

* * *

.

Prochaine étape, le Bal de Nouvel An !

_À suivre…_


	9. Le Bal de Nouvel An

Bonsoir à tous ! Comme promis, voici le chapitre suivant. Bon, je vous avoue, il a failli ne pas arriver. Mon boulot est _monstrueux_. Pour vous situer le bordel, je travaille (je ne sais même plus si je l'ai déjà dit) dans un abattoir à 4h du mat' (réveil à 3h), dans les "frigos" (=chambres froides hyper ventilées), pendant 8-10h par jour (selon la tuerie (oui oui, ils appellent ça _comme ça_ !)). D'ailleurs, je me demande comment ça se passe, tout ça, dans le Monde Magique… Bref, assez parlé de moi. N'ayant que peu de retour du chapitre précédent, je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il vous a plu.

**Réponse à la review !**

Hey, **Sengetsu** ! Désolé d'avoir grillé ta couverture sur la SSD, je suis un incorrigible curieux. Les drabbles te tentent ? Alors fonce ! Ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir des retours à ce niveau. Normalement, d'ici là, je serai rentré à la fac, et je pourrai donc les faire moi-même, mais le but du jeu est tout de même de faire participer ma micro-communauté. Parce que bien sûr, tout drabble accepté devient de fait canon, et pourra servir dans de prochains chapitres. Donc à vous d'écrire le destin de la promo des Augures !  
En fait, je me suis aussi trompé d'année ! en l'occurrence ça faisait un décalage d'un jour, et vis-à-vis des cours c'est… gênant.  
Aaah… Thomas est un grand fan de magie. Je te raconte même pas à quel point il a été déçu de ne pas voir la baguette de Mathis en action. Mais. tu ne te demande pas pourquoi leur ancienne gardienne (Miss Citrus) a passé Noël avec eux, alors qu'ils viennent "juste" de découvrir que c'est une sorcière… ? Et pis Mathis, bah, c'est Mathis, quoi. En fait, on dirait qu'il vit sa vie à la troisième personne, comme ça, de loin. Comme s'il lisait ses propres aventures, assis dans le train qui l'emmène chez ses grands-parents.  
Jorge ? Une expérience sans limite. Et si je te disais que son groupe préféré, c'est Rammstein ?

Voilà voilà, c'est reparti pour un petit chapitre plus classique. Vous y retrouverez les Augures dans toute leur splendeur, révélant au grand jour leurs natures profondes. Mais aussi de nouvelles découvertes, de nouveaux personnages… Dont une fille dotée d'un talent bien pratique en soirées. Et des conneries, évidemment !

.

* * *

.

**9) Le Bal de Nouvel An**

– Je te présente Émi.

– *Enchanté ! Alors c'est à toi que je dois cette boîte de Dragées Surprises ?*

– Hé, c'était pour Mathis !

– Je lui ai offert, si je mange tous les bonbons qu'on m'a offert rien qu'à Noël, je vais faire une crise de foie !

– Je rigole, pas de soucis ! Enchantée aussi, Thomas.

– Alors, la loque sur le canap, c'est Nil.

– 'chantée !

– *Bonjour. _Nil_, comme le fleuve ?*

– Nope, Nil', comme Nilüfer. Comme la chanteuse.

– *Ah, connais pas.*

– C'est une chanteuse turque. Pas mon style, mais ma mère est une grande fan.

– Et là, c'est Karol. Son frère n'est pas là, je te le présenterai en même temps que Mila.

– *D'ac. Salut Karol !*

– Salut Thomas ! Oh, il y a du brouillard dans ta chambre, ou quoi ?

– *Non, c'est parce les miroirs sont super vieux. Ça doit être l'enchantement qui est fatigué. C'est possible ça ?*

– Oh, sûrement. Tu ne t'adresses pas à la bonne personne. Émi ?

– C'est possible, s'il n'y a aucun composant magique dans le miroir, l'enchantement "fuit". Ça dépend en quoi il est…

– COURRIER ! cria la voix du concierge.

– Ah, on doit y aller, Mila nous a envoyé un colis, il paraît.

– *Pas de soucis. De toute façon j'allais sortir quand tu m'as appelé. Je vais au ciné avec Julien.*

– Tu vas voir quoi ?

– *Je sais pas encore, on choisira sur place. Allez, salut les jeunes, ravi de vous avoir rencontré.*

– Salut Thomas, bon ciné !

– … Il a l'air sympa ton frère.

– Il l'est… M'sieur Épidon, vous auriez pas un colis pour nous, par hasard ?

– Ah, si, Mathis. Regarde sur mon chariot, il devrait y avoir une grande boîte.

– Trouvée. Merci !

Mathis déposa la boîte sur une table basse, et l'ouvrit en grand.

– Qu'est-ce que…

– Hein !?

– Elle n'est pas sérieuse quand même !?

– Ben… J'ai bien peur que si. Attendez, il y a un mot avec.

_Mes chers petits Augures,_

_Comme je vous l'ai dit, le Bal de Nouvel An est l'occasion de rencontrer le gratin de la société. Même si ça s'adresse surtout aux _Chasseurs_, rien ne vous empêche de faire bonne impression. Et puis je me suis dit, des costumes thématiques, ça peut être sympa. Alors voilà. Et vous avez INTERÊT à les mettre, j'ai mes espions !_

_Mila_

Avec ce mot se trouvaient deux costumes et trois robes rouges écarlate ornés de plumes noires, qui semblaient être des plumes d'Augurey. Aux emplacements habituels, les écussons de l'École et de leur Ordre étaient cousus. Les filles se jetèrent sur les robes, pendant que Mathis détaillait un costume, avec un air mi-figue mi-raisin.

– Donc… Elle veut qu'on porte _ça_ au Bal ?

– Elles sont magnifiques ! s'exclama Karol.

– Mouais, hésita Nil. Je me vois pas là-dedans, personnellement.

– Pas le choix, répliqua Karol, pour faire plaisir à Mila. Et puis je suis sûre qu'on aura sera très classe. Allez, on les essaie !

– Tout de suite ?

– Bah oui !

Alors les Augures se dirigèrent tous vers leur chambre respective pour essayer leurs tenues de bal. À la grande surprise de Mathis, son costume était parfaitement ajusté. Il posa le deuxième sur le lit d'Erwin, et essaya tant bien que mal de se regarder avec le petit miroir mural de la chambre. Pas mal. Pas mal du tout, même. Il sortit sur le palier de l'étage, et vit les trois filles en robe. Elles étaient très jolies dans leurs robes amples, comme des poupées en porcelaine. Émi avait les cheveux coiffés en boucles anglaises, du même rouge que la robe. Nil tenait la brosse que Jorge lui avait offerte à la main.

– Je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal si on avait tous les cheveux rouges, comme Émi, expliqua-t-elle. Mais je voulais te voir dans ton costume au plus vite, histoire de bien rigoler. Je suis déçue, il te va bien.

– Euh, bah, merci. Enfin je crois.

– Du coup, intervint Karol, on va faire des essais avec la brosse. On ne sait pas trop comment ça marche.

Les essais leur prirent le reste de l'après-midi, déjà bien avancé. Au début, les ratés furent monumentaux, mais ils parvinrent finalement à maîtriser l'outil. Mathis se contenta de teindre des cheveux en rouge. Nil également, mais elle teinta la pointe de ses cheveux en noir. Karol, elle, se fit des mèches rouges, dans sa chevelure déjà noire de jais.

Puis le soir vint, et la faim avec lui. Mais la soirée ne commençait qu'à 20h, lorsque le Prévôt arriverait au château. Et le repas ne serait servi qu'à 21h30.

– Je déteste avoir faim, râla Nil.

– Si tu veux, il me reste des Fondants du Chaudron.

– Donne, donne, donne !

– D'accord, on se calme. Il y en aura pour tout le monde.

– Dépêche-toi !

– Oui chef.

Lorsque Mathis revint avec les friandises, Nilüfer se jeta littéralement sur lui.

– Mais de rien, lança Mathis d'un ton ironique.

– Merchi !

– On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, fit Émi.

– Chut. Tiens, ça vous dit de faire une bataille explosive ?

– Non, on va salir nos robes !

– Bon ben, un grâbillard sur la table.

– Pas avec les gnomes en pierre.

– Zut. Je m'ennuie.

– On n'a qu'à faire des devinettes, en attendant le début du bal, proposa Mathis.

– Oh oui ! s'enthousiasma Émi. Je commence !

– S'tu veux. Alors, es-tu un personnage célèbre ?

– Ouaip.

– Une femme célèbre ?

– Non.

– Es-tu Français ?

– Non.

– Es-tu un sorcier ?

– Oui !

– Eh ben, on est mal barrés. Karol va nous battre à coup sûr.

– Oh, allez, ne soyez pas défaitiste, le consola celle-ci. Est-ce que tu es… vivant ?

– Ouais.

– Est-ce que tu as un signe distinctif ?

– En effet.

– Une cicatrice.

– Ah ah, oui.

– Tu es Harry Potter !

– Trouvé ! Bravo Karol.

– Euh… hésita Mathis.

– C'est qui, celui-là ? demanda Nil.

– … Sérieux !? Je ne peux rien pour vous, lâcha Émi, d'un air faussement désespéré.

– C'est, euh… Un type, un Anglais, qui a sauvé le monde. Un truc comme ça, expliqua Karol. Et pis il a fait autre chose, je ne sais plus.

– C'est le seul sorcier au monde à avoir survécu au sortilège de mort, et il a vaincu le plus grand sorcier noir de tous les temps.

– Grindelwald !? Ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui l'a vaincu en duel ?

– Non, Lord Voldemort.

– Connais pas, lâcha Karol.

Émi les regarda, avec un air cette fois-ci _authentiquement désespéré_, et soupira.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous. Bon allez, à toi.

– Okay… C'est bon !

– Est-ce que tu es un personnage célèbre ?

– Non, m'dame.

– Euh, on te connait ?

– Tout à fait.

– Est-ce que tu es à Beauxbâtons ?

– Oui.

– Élève ? tenta Nil.

– Non.

– Est-ce que tu es un homme ?

– Oui.

– Ah ah ! Es-tu un professeur enseignant une matière qu'on a ?

– Ouais.

– T'arrive-t-il d'être sobre ? glissa Nil, mine de rien.

– Euh…

– Tu es Sir Herbert Simpson, alcoolique invétéré !

– Bravo, Nil !

Et le jeu continua comme ça jusqu'à ce que chacun ait participé. Pour se venger d'Émi, Mathis tenta de leur faire deviner uniquement des personnages moldus, et seuls Nil y parvenaient, à de rares exceptions près, notamment chez les auteurs moldus où Karol se montrait assez cultivée. Ils se rendirent ensuite au Grand Réfectoire, où ils espéraient faire leur petit effet. Mais ce fut le contraire qui arriva. La salle était immense en temps normal, mais on ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte avec la multitude de tables rondes disposées çà et là. Mais ce soir, la salle était totalement dégagée, à l'exception de longues tables de blanquet disposée en U.

Enfin, "dégagée" n'était pas le mot, puisqu'elle était noire de monde. Une foule immense, pour la plupart constituée d'élèves, mais aussi des dizaines d'adultes, discutant entre eux ou avec des adolescents devant probablement être Chasseurs. Tous les professeurs étaient présents, le concierge et le bibliothécaire y compris. La directrice était en grande discussion avec un homme en costume moldu qui devait être aussi bien bâti qu'un rugbyman, mais qui avait l'air d'un gringalet à côté de l'immense femme.

– Le Grand Prévôt de France, indiqua Émi. Il est déjà passé à la boutique, une ou deux fois.

– Alors c'est lui, le grand dirigeant du Monde Magique Français ?

– En effet. On va au buffet ? Sinon je sens que Nil va dévorer la première chose non-humaine qui passera à proximité d'elle.

– C'est clair, ricana celle-ci. Mathis, planque Noirebraise !

– Tu le touches, _je_ te bouffe. Une fois qu'il t'aura rôtie, bien sûr.

– Bien sûr.

.

* * *

.

– Jorge, tu peux me passer le plat de bouillabaisse, s'il te plait ?

– Tiens ! Fais gaffe de ne pas tremper ta manche dedans.

– C'est pas grave, intervint Mathieu. Un _Récurvite_, et c'est réglé.

– C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Mathis.

– Le sortilège de nettoyage. Je peux vous l'apprendre tout de suite si vous voulez.

– Oui, s'exclamèrent en chœur les six 1ère Année présents.

– Ah ah, d'accord. C'est tout simple : Vous pointez une tache, vous pensez aussi fort que vous pouvez à quelque chose de propre, et vous prononcez "Récurvite" en agitant un petit coup la baguette. Rien de bien compliqué.

– Merci !

– C'est fou quand même, c'est un sort super pratique, et on ne l'apprend même pas en cours, déplora Léonie. En tout cas pas pour l'instant.

Le placement était plus ou moins libre, mais les groupes s'étaient naturellement formés. Les professeurs à une extrémité, puis les autres adultes, plus ou moins disséminés parmi ceux-ci, ou parmi les Chasseurs. Et après ces derniers, les autres élèves. Autour de Mathis étaient principalement rassemblé ses amis et ceux de Mila. Émi à sa droite, Mathieu à sa gauche. En face de lui, Jorge. À gauche de celui-ci, en face d'Émi, Nil. Karol était à la droite d'Émi. À droite de Mathieu se trouvait Léonie, la meilleure amie de Cytra, et en face, un 1ère Année Lonicera du nom d'Aventino Bellini. La sœur de celui-ci, Triora, étaient à côté de lui, en face de son amie Léonie. Tous deux avaient les cheveux bruns et la peau mate, et les traits méditerranéens, avec un léger accent qui ne permettait aucun doute sur leurs origines. _Italiens_. Enfin, en face de Karol se trouvait un élève étranger qui ne leur adressa pas la parole de la soirée.

– Alors, les jeunes, les interpella Léonie. Vous avez de bons résultats, pour l'instant ?

– Ça va pour l'instant, j'ai des grades Argent dans quasiment toutes les matières, répondit Mathis. Sauf en Maths et Français, Bronze, et l'Étain en Arts.

– Oh, t'en fais pas, la vieille gorgone est imbuvable avec les 1ère Année. Ça s'améliore avec le temps. Et les autres ?

– Quasi pareil, répondit Émi. Sauf : Argent en Français, et Bronze en Histoire.

– Pareil que Mathis aussi, répondit Nil. Sauf en Potions, j'ai complètement loupé mon exams, alors Étain.

– Ça va, tu aurais pu tomber pire.

– Moi, ça va, intervint Jorge. Argent partout, sauf en Runes et Biologie, un petit Bronze. Ces putains d'_orties griffues_ ont essayé de me tuer en plein contrôle.

– Exactement pareil que lui, répondit Aventino.

– Ah, c'est pas mal. Mais personne n'a d'Or ?

– …

– Comment ? Toi, Karol ?

– …Oui, fit-elle d'une voix timide. Or en Potions.

– Et le reste ?

– …Argent partout.

– C'est super bien ça ! Eh, si tu veux, il y a un Maître des Potions invité ce soir ! Un certain Nott, je crois. Un Anglais. Je lui ai déjà parlé l'année dernière, il est super sympa.

– Oh… Euh… Je ne sais pas…

_Aïe_, pensa Mathis. Karol souffrait clairement de l'absence de son frère, et se refermait comme une huître. Il fallait à tout prix lui changer les idées, lui parler, la rassurer.

– Allez, Karol ! s'exclama-t-il. Je viens avec toi !

– Ah, euh… t'es sûr que…

– Bien sûr ! Ça serait dommage de cacher un talent pareil. Tu _dois_ rencontrer ce Maître des Potions.

– Bon… Si tu veux.

Et voilà le travail ! Mathis se félicita intérieurement. Après cela, la discussion dériva sur les matières scolaires, et l'avenir de chacun. Les 1ère Année, bien sûr, ne savaient même pas quel matière ils allaient choisir en 3ème. Mathieu, lui, hésitait encore. Il souhaitait surtout aider les gens, et pouvait tout aussi bien faire Gendarmage que Médicomage. Léonie s'avéra fortement intéressée par le domaine de la recherche, notamment en Potions. Enfin, Triora Bellini se révéla excellente en Divination, et leur fit même une prédiction en direct, à l'aide de fin bâtonnets, des brindilles même, chacune gravée d'une rune différente. De la "xylomancie", selon elle. Elle leur prédit ainsi un mouvement de panique imminent. Mathis ricana d'un air incrédule, face à l'ambiance bon enfant régnant dans la salle. Mais son scepticisme fut de courte durée, lorsqu'une élève de 15-16 ans hurla qu'il y avait une araignée de mer vivante dans le plat de fruits de mer. Des dizaines de personnes se levèrent précipitamment de leurs chaises, des plats furent renversés, et le pauvre crustacé fut réduit en cendre après avoir reçu une bonne dizaines de sorts différents en même temps.

– …Wow, lâcha Mathis.

– Deux ans d'Or en Divination, clama son amie rousse. Et elle le mérite amplement !

– C'est génial ce truc ! Et tu peux lire l'avenir grâce à ça ?

– Avec la xylomancie, on peut surtout prédire des évènements dans un avenir proche, et à faible distance, expliqua Triora. Mais c'est une des techniques les plus précises de Divination Runique.

– Et puis ça aide bien, d'avoir le don de Voyance, glissa Léonie.

– Aussi, oui, concéda l'Italienne. Mais faut pas le dire, sinon Sindari va être beaucoup plus strict avec moi.

– Oh, s'il n'a pas compris ça, c'est un mauvais voyant.

– Certes, mais je vais éviter de me vanter devant lui. En tout cas merci à Selina Sapworthy d'avoir écrit ce traité sur la xylomancie, ça me permet de me la jouer devant des 1ère Année.

– Et en cartomancie, tu t'y connais ? demanda Nil.

– Ça va, je me débrouille. Pourquoi, intéressée par ton avenir ?

– Juste pour voir si les astres me donnent favorable pour l'exam de rentrée en MST. J'ai réussi un magnifique _Incarcifors_ contre Mathis, mais j'ai plus de mal avec la transformation animale.

– Attends, Pluideglace vous fait déjà un examen sur _Vera Verto_, en 1ère Année !?

– Juste pour voir si on y arrive, c'est pas noté. Mais comme on attaque la partie Métamorphose à la rentrée, elle voulait qu'on commence fort, histoire de juger du niveau général.

– D'accord, je vais te faire un tirage à trois lames alors. (_Triora sortit un tarot marseillais de sa poche_) Voilà, je bats les cartes… Tu me dis "Stop !"…

– Stop !

– Alors… Le Jugement. C'est bien, il a compris qu'il était question de Métamorphose. Ça ne nous apprend rien, si ce n'est que je n'ai pas foiré mon tirage.

– C'est un bon début.

– Ici… Nous avons Le Monde. Réussite en Perspective. Et… Le Pendu. Oh.

– C'est pas bon ça ?

– Oh, si, ce n'est pas négatif… Ni positif. Ça signifie juste que ça ne va pas se passer comme tu l'avais prévu. Une remise en question est nécessaire.

– Ah.

– Si tu veux mon avis, mon avis personnel et non de voyante je précise, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu fasses une démonstration d'_Incarcifors_ à la prof. Comme ça toi tu ne te fais pas de mauvais sang à tenter d'apprendre un nouveau sort, et elle voit que tu as un bon niveau quand on t'en donne le temps.

– Ah, oui, pas bête. Merci !

Le repas touchait à sa fin lorsque le groupe entra. Une salve d'applaudissement et de cris retentirent, et la tablée de Nil ne fut pas en reste. Sauf Mathis, qui se contenta d'applaudir poliment. Lorsque la foule se calma, il demanda :

– C'est qui en fait ?

– Sérieux !? lâchèrent Mathieu et Léonie.

– T'abuses Mathis, même moi je connais ! ricana Nil.

– Hé, tes parents sont sorciers, Nil. Moi je suis né-moldu à 100%, c'est pas comparable. Alors, c'est qui ?

– C'est les _Salem Kneazles _!

– …?

– C'est un groupe de rock sorcier américain ! intervint Triora. La chanteuse, c'est la grande blonde avec un tatouage tribal sur le visage, elle s'appelle Apollonia Brunswick. Il paraît qu'elle tisse des sorts quand elle chante, pour envoûter les foules comme les vélanes font. Mais je suis sûre que c'est de la jalousie, elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour être captivante !

– …D'accord.

Et Mathis dût se rendre à l'évidence, le groupe et sa chanteuse n'avaient pas volé leur réputation. Il se lâcha, et dansa même un rock avec Nil. Puis après une heure de concert non-stop, ce fut l'heure de la pause, pendant laquelle le dessert fut servi. Des gâteaux, des tartes, des confiseries à perte de vue. Des fruits inconnus à Mathis, des sorbets ne fondant pas malgré la chaleur humaine ambiante, etc… Bref, un véritable festin de desserts était apparu d'un coup sur la table. Après avoir pris de tellement de desserts différents qu'il ne se souvenait plus des premiers, à l'inverse de son estomac douloureux, Mathis suivit Triora et Karol pour aller voir le Maîtres des Potions anglais. Il s'avéra fort sympathique, et son calme mit Karol en confiance. Il avait un fils de leur âge, qui ne rentrerait à Poudlard que l'an prochain, mais qui déjà montrait des prédispositions aux potions. Puis le concert reprit, et les danses avec lui. Lorsque les douze coups de minuit retentirent, on les entendit à peine par-dessus la musique, et les embrassades eurent lieu en dansant. Malheureusement pour les plus jeunes, la soirée se termina pour eux à 1h du matin, lorsque leur référent respectif raccompagna les 1ère et 2ème années aux Pavillons.

– C'est dégueulasse ! s'indigna Nil. Le concert est même pas terminé !

– Faut les comprendre, la moitié de la promo dormait sur la table, la tempéra Émi.

– Je m'en creuse la citrouille des autres. Moi je m'éclatais !

– Moi aussi. Mais bon, 1h c'est déjà pas mal, c'est une école quand même, pas une boîte de nuit.

– Lèche-bottes.

– Rabat-joie, répliqua Émi en lui tirant la langue.

– Bon, c'est fini les filles ? fit Mathis sur un ton faussement agacé, gâché par son sourire en coin.

Le lendemain, ô joie, le réveil naturel ne se déclencha qu'à 11h30, ce qui leur laissa une nuit de sommeil acceptable. Les Augures eurent tout de même du mal à émerger, et presque autant à avaler un maigre déjeuner. Même chez les sorciers, les lendemains de fête sont toujours un massacre. Pas de sort anti-gueule de bois, pas de potions facile à préparer pour le mal de foie après avoir abusé de l'omelette norvégienne, ... Le premier point ne concernait évidemment pas les petits Aloysia. En revanche, lorsque Mathieu s'effondra à leur table, Karol eut un mouvement de recul. On aurait dit un _inferius_ en uniforme, uniforme dans un sale état qui plus est. En guise de réponse à la question muette de Mathis, il s'expliqua.

– Vous êtes déjà allé sur le côté du château ?

– Euh à gauche, oui. Il y a le Tunnel de sortie, dans un local.

– Et à droite ?

– Euh… Non. Pourquoi ?

– À droite, il y a les écuries, pour les Abraxans du carosse.

– Encore cette histoire de carosse ? releva Karol.

– Boaf… Vous me tuez… Bon, lorsqu'une délégation de l'école part à l'étranger pour un truc officiel, ils utilisent un carosse volant tiré par des _Abraxans_. C'est des chevaux volants géant, en gros.

– Ouah, s'émerveillèrent Émi et Karol.

– Enfin, le point intéressant dans tout ça, c'est que la directrice n'abreuve les Abraxans que de whisky pur malt.

Nil en recracha son verre d'eau sur Mathis.

– Quoi !? s'exclama-t-elle.

– Hé, fait attention, couina Mathis. _Recurvite_.

– Ouais, du whisky pur malt, pour des chevaux. Va comprendre. Enfin bref, on s'est introduit dans les écuries, et on a… puisé dans les réserves.

– Wow, lâcha Nil.

– Oh il était excellent. Pour du whisky, j'entends. Mais le lendemain est un peu moins digeste… Beuark, j'ai l'impression d'avoir léché du carton moisi toute la nuit, et de m'être réveillé avec un bout à la place de la langue.

– Bien fait, lâcha Triora qui les rejoignait. Tiens, boit ça, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une fiole. Un cocktail pimentine-euphorisant suffisamment dilué pour ne pas t'assommer, mais assez puissant pour atténuer la gueule de bois. C'est Léo qui avait préparé ça d'avance.

– Si ça marche, embrasse-là pour moi.

– Pas de soucis, Don Juan, je lui ferai part de toute ta _gratitude_, fit-elle d'un ton ironique.

– Va chier, Triangle.

– Mes dons de voyance te prédisent une mauvaise journée.

– Mes dons de médecine te prédisent que je risque à tout moment de te vomir dessus, langue de vipère.

– _Charmant_. Je vais y aller, moi. Je suis convoquée par le Sondeur.

– Sérieux ? Pourquoi ?

– J'ai fait une demande d'échange culturel, pour faire des cours en alternance à _Fin'Arte del Magia_.

– Fin'Arte del Magia ?

– L'Académie de magie italienne, banane. Je veux passer ma certification en Peinture de Prophéties en plus de mon _B.A.N.Q.U.E.T._, avant de rentrer en _Chasse_ d'Arithmancie. Cela nécessite d'ouvrir une liaison par tunnel à Fin'Arte, et peut-être même une autorisation de Retourneur de Temps. Bref, je vais y aller tout de suite.

– D'accord, salut. Moi aussi je vais y aller, faire une petite sieste. Eh, pas un mot les gosses, hein !

– Pas de souci, fit Émi.

– Va te faire, lâcha Nil.

– …, ne répondit pas Mathis, se contentant d'un vague regard sans signification particulière.

– Je vois, soupira Mathieu. Bon aprem.

Et la journée se termina sans autre incident. Le lendemain, les jeunes allèrent faire un tour du côté des écuries, malheureusement fermées. En rentrant à la salle commune en fin d'après-midi à cause du froid qui s'installait dehors, et tombèrent totalement par hasard sur Erwin, qui était en train de lutter contre l'escalier pour monter sa valise tout seul. Mathis s'empressa de l'aider, puis les retrouvailles purent avoir lieu en bonne et due forme.

– Alors, c'était comment ?

– Génial, on… Euh, ennuyeux, se rattrapa Nil… Très.

– Ennuyeux, avec les _Salem Kneazles_ ? Oui, je suis au courant, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

– Ah. Euh… Bon d'accord, c'était énorme. On a mangé pleins de trucs bizarres, on a dansé toute la soirée, … Par contre on a été obligé d'aller nous coucher à 1h.

– Vous étiez avec qui ?

– Mathieu, Léonie, une de leurs amies Triora, une italienne, et son petit frère Aventino, en 1ère Lonicera.

– Aventino, ce ne serait pas celui qui avait donné vie à son chaudron, un coup ?

– Si, c'était bien lui. Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé, mais sa sœur parlait pour deux. Elle est voyante. Et elle a présenté Karol à un Maître de Potions Anglais.

– Sérieux ? Qui ?

– Theodore Nott, répondit Karol.

– Oh oh ! Celui qui a développé une version améliorée de la Tue-Loup ?

– Lui-même.

– Tue-Loup ? demanda Nil. Genre… Pour tuer les loups ?

– Non, pas vraiment. C'est une potion pour aider les loups-garous à se maîtriser pendant les périodes de Pleine Lune.

– Attends ! intervint Mathis. Ça existe, les loups-garous ?

– Ben oui.

– Oooh…

– Et à part ça ?

– RàS. On s'ennuie de nouveau, mis à part qu'on est 5 au lieu de 4. Enfin, même si on t'a trouvé un remplaçant. Mais il n'est pas aussi talentueux que toi, raconta Émi.

– Me remplacer ? Je m'insurge, je suis irremplaçable ! Qui est ce manant ?

– *Hé ! manant toi-même !* fit la voix de Jorge à travers le miroir qu'Émi avait rapidement sorti.

– Eh salut Jorge ! Oh, c'est nouveau ça, un miroir Double Face !

– *C'est moi qui lui ai offert. On reste en contact, comme ça. Dites, vous sauriez quand les Appelbaum rentrent ?*

– Euh, non pourquoi ?

– *Ici c'est beaucoup moins joyeux sans Lucian.*

– Oh, c'est mignon, lâcha Nil.

– *Viens me le dire en face, si t'es une femme.*

– Reçu 5/5. Demain, Arène de Duel, 14h.

– *Accepté.*

– Et voilà, il est parti, et je n'ai même pas pu lui demander comment s'était passé son réveillon, râla Émi.

– Pas grave, ricana Nil. T'auras le temps une fois que je l'aurais rétamé.

– Je te trouve bien… piquante, Nilüfer, constata Erwin. J'ai raté quelque chose ?

– Oh si tu savais… Je plaisante, rien de grave. J'ai passé mon temps libre avec lui pendant que vous étiez tous partis, et on a quasiment passé la semaine à l'Étage Blanc à s'entraîner ou à s'affronter. J'ai même réussi à battre Émi en duel.

– Ouah, j'aurais voulu voir ça ! clama Erwin, sincèrement impressionné.

– Par contre, j'ai essayé ton sort pour désarmer, pas moyen.

– Oh, tu n'auras pas longtemps à attendre pour l'apprendre celui-ci. C'est le premier enseigné en 2ème Année.

– Et comment ça se fait que tu le connaisses ?

– Tante ancienne tireuse d'élite à moitié parano, répondit-t-il en guise d'explication. Maintenant elle fait un truc en rapport avec les créatures magiques, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi. Elle m'a aussi appris à me retourner sur un balai pour affronter mon adversaire de face, et à ne jamais faire confiance aux types avec un mono-sourcil.

– Pourquoi !?

– Parce qu'elle a parié avec l'un d'entre eux un jour et qu'il ne l'a jamais payée.

– Ah. Je vois.

La veille de la rentrée, c'est-à-dire le lendemain, la fratrie Appelbaum rentra au château. Lucian assista au duel entre Nil et Jorge, qui se solda par une victoire de l'Urtica, accompagnée tout de même d'une bosse au front pour avoir percuté un mannequin de bois un peu trop violemment. Mathis présenta les deux Lonicera et les deux Urtica présents, et Thomas tomba évidemment sous le charme de Mila. Puis, sous les yeux de son frère par le biais du vieux miroir qu'Émi tenait, Mathis affronta Lucian dans un duel haut en couleur. Littéralement, puisqu'à la demande de Mathis, à laquelle Lucian se pliait volontiers, ils employaient le plus de variantes de couleurs possibles. Ils évitèrent de trop utiliser le Repoustout désespérément turquoise délavé, mais d'autres étaient plus impressionnant visuellement, comme le charme du bouclier, ou encore la sphère rouge explosive du _Confringo_, que Lucian dirigea volontairement vers une cible derrière Mathis. Finalement, il n'y eut pas vraiment de vainqueur à ce duel d'agrément, mais ce fut Lucian désarmant Mathis qui mit fin à celui-ci.

.

* * *

.

Et ce fut la rentrée. Non pas ce celle-ci fut le moins du monde marquante, mais l'esprit n'y était clairement plus, après un mois de marrons et de festivités. Le corps n'y était pas non plus, et ce fut des zombies plutôt que des élèves qui entrèrent dans la salle de mathématiques ce matin-là. Mais que cela incite Titus Le Moal à aller doucement ? Utopie.

– Sortez tous un parchemin vierge, contrôle sur la division euclidienne.

– Quoi !? s'indigna la partie de la classe qui ne dormait pas à moitié.

– En vitesse, on n'a pas la matinée ! Voilà les sujets. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du cours, pas une minute de plus.

– Mais monsieur…

– Nouvelle année, nouvelle énergie. Commencez.

Bien sûr, pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que ce fut un véritable massacre. Et la prof de français ne les épargna guère, en se lançant sur la conjugaison du passé simple. Mathis en vint à haïr le monde moldu et ses affreuses matières scolaires. Il était prêt à parier que Merlin était nul en maths et s'en foutait complètement. Malheureusement pour lui, ceux qui avaient conçu le programme scolaire de Beauxbâtons n'étaient pas de cet avis. Pour sa consolation, le cours de vol fut fantastique, et le cours d'anglais presque intéressant, le prof étant relativement sobre. Peu à peu, les habitudes reprirent leur cours, et le reste de la semaine fut plus tranquille. Célestia Attorney n'essaya pas de les "tuer", le prof d'Histoire commença un nouveau chapitre sur la fondation de l'Académie. La semaine se terminait en douceur, pas de club le samedi. Mais il y avait d'abord le cours de runes à passer.

– Comm'e pʀʜévu, je vɑis rɑmɑsser vos tʀʜɑductio'ns… Ah, ɑucun devoiʀʜ mɑn'quɑnt, c'est bien. Mɑin'tenɑnt, ouvʀʜez vos livʀʜes ɑ̀ lɑ pɑge 42, et lisez le texte. Lɑ tʀʜɑductio'n est disponible'e ɑ̀ la pɑge suivɑnte, mɑis je veux que vous fɑssiez de votʀʜe mieux pouʀʜ com'pʀʜendre seuls.

– Émi ? chuchota Mathis sur un ton interrogatif.

– Pas de soucis, j'ai les parchemins luisants. Je vous les donne ce soir, quand on fera nos devoirs.

– T'aurais dû nous les donner plus tôt…

– J'avais complètement zappé. Mais bon, ce n'est pas un texte difficile. Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

– En sile'm'nce, lɑ lectuʀʜe !

Et en effet, le texte était assez simple. Enfin, surtout pour les Augures, qui avaient eu droit à de nombreuses leçons particulières d'Émeraude. Mais le prof avait beaucoup de choses à dire, et le cours parût interminable, impression accentuée par la migraine ambiante due à l'accent insupportable du professeur.

– Mais comment il fait pour parler comme ça toute la journée sans cracher du sang ? demanda Nil. Je pouʀʜʀʜɑis pɑs teniʀʜ plus de 5 minutes, mɑxi !

– Vous abusez quand même, râla Émi. On a tous des accents différents. Surtout Mathis !

– Quoi !? s'indigna celui-ci. J'ai pas d'accent moi !

– Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, t'as l'habitude. Mais je t'assure que tu as un accent assez prononcé. En fait, seuls les jumeaux ont une élocution quasi-parfaite.

– Éducation noble, expliqua Erwin.

– On a eu des cours de diction quasiment depuis qu'on sait parler, ajouta Karol. C'était chiant à mourir. Heureusement pour moi, l'Ancien a arrêté de payer pour moi le jour où ils se sont rendu compte de… ma tare.

– Arrête avec ça, la gronda son frère. Tu es une meilleure sorcière que lui. Toi, tu n'as même pas besoin de magie pour briller.

– Un point pour Erwin ! lança Nil.

– Non mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, reprit Karol. C'était _vraiment_ chiant. Enfin d'un autre côté, ne pas avoir l'accent, c'est pas mal non plus.

– Mais vous êtes d'où, en fait ? demanda Mathis.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, glissa Émi. On n'en a jamais parlé !

– Nous, nous sommes d'Allemagne. Nos parents vivent à Cologne. Mais avant on habitait en Alsace.

– Ah, cool ! Ben moi, pas de secret, j'ai toujours vécu au Bourg Enchanteur, en Bretagne. Enfin, à part le temps où on voyageait, bien sûr.

– Moi, au cœur de la Savoie, répondit Mathis. Dans un bled bien paumé, plus de vaches que d'habitants, etc… Enfin, la totale quoi. Et toi, Nil ?

– Nulle part.

– Comment ça, nulle part !?

– Ben ma mère travaille à l'ambassade de Turquie, et voyage énormément, et mon père est ouvrier itinérant, et vit sur les chantiers. La seule chose qui s'approche d'un foyer pour moi, à part l'appart de fonction de ma mère à l'ambassade, c'est la maison de mes grands-parents paternels, qui vivent en Normandie. Mais c'est une zone totalement moldue, donc j'étais souvent toute seule, les autres enfants avaient peur, à cause des trucs bizarres qui arrivent quand on ne maîtrise pas notre magie, et puis de toute façon on y allait que quelques jours par mois, 3-4 semaines pendant les grandes vacances. C'est tout.

– Oh, c'est… Je suis désolée, fit sincèrement Émi.

– Pas de quoi l'être, j'ai toujours vécu comme ça, ça ne me dérange pas. Après tout, je suis à moitié turque, et la seule partie de Turquie que j'ai visité dans ma vie, c'est l'intérieur de l'Ambassade qui est vaguement considérée comme territoire turc.

– Et tu n'as jamais voyagé ?

– Oh, si. États-Unis, Mexique, Égypte, et Japon. Mais pas la Turquie. Et toi, tu as voyagé où ?

– Euh… Partout. Enfin, pas trop en Asie. Juste Chine et Indonésie. En Europe, dans la plupart des pays, sauf dans les pays Scandinaves et en Roumanie. Mais on y va pendant les vacances de Printemps, donc ça ne compte pas. Et puis pas mal de pays en Afrique, et en Amérique.

– Ouah, ça en fait des voyages. Et en Océanie ?

– Polynésie française, Australie, Nouvelle-Zélande et Sumatra. Enfin, après je ne me rappelle pas de la plupart de ces voyages, j'étais trop petite. Le premier souvenir clair que j'ai, c'est le carnaval de Rio.

– Eh beh, lâcha Nil. Et toi, Mathis ?

– France.

– C'est tout ?

– Ouais.

– Ah, d'accord. Et les Allemands ?

– Eh bien, commença Erwin, déjà l'Allemagne…

– Mais vous y habitez, non ?

– Oui mais on est nés tous les deux en France, donc ça reste un pays étranger. Bon, ensuite, Luxembourg, Belgique, Suisse, Danemark, et Italie. On a surtout tourné dans le coin, en fait. Ah, et on a traversé la frontière Autrichienne, une fois… Eh, vous imaginez, on est à la porte de l'Espagne, et aucun de nous ne l'a visitée.

– Si, moi, répliqua Émi. Enfin, je crois. En tout cas, mes parents y sont allé.

– Si tu ne t'en souviens plus, ça ne compte pas, hein !

– C'est toi qui le dis.

– Moi je vous dis "zut" à tous, lança soudain Mathis, attirant des regards interrogateurs sur lui. Je n'étais jamais sorti de ma région en 10 ans, et le jour de la rentrée, je me suis retrouvé en Bretagne, puis quelque part dans les Pyrénées, en moins d'une journée. Et je trouve ça génial. Alors je vous dis "zut" avec vos merveilleux voyages que je ne ferai probablement jamais. La preuve que c'est vachement utile, Émi ne se souviens plus de la moitié de ses voyages.

– Rage pas, ricana Nil, tu t'en remettras. Jaloux !

– Va te faire voir chez les gobelins. (_L'effet de l'insulte fut gâché par un irrépressible sourire_)

– Tu veux te battre ?

– Nil ! la gronda Émi. Tu ne peux pas couper court à toutes les conversations avec une provocation en duel !

– Bah pourquoi pas ? demandèrent Nil et Mathis d'une seule voix.

– … Vous me désespérez.  
.

* * *

.

_Aaaaaaaah suiiiiiiiiiivre !_


	10. Un Anniversaire Inoubliable

Encore un ! Salut à tous, j'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu ! Le Bal de Nouvel An, comme la journée d'Halloween, est un évènement important à BeauX. Mais, contrairement à cette première, le rayonnement du Bal s'étend au-delà des frontières montagneuses du domaine. C'est en effet à l'Académie qu'a lieu le traditionnel Bal de la Prévôté, d'où la présence du chef de l'État, mais aussi de nombreux dignitaires. Et pour l'instant, les Augures sont trop jeunes, mais la présence des recruteurs n'est pas anodine non plus… Bon, allez !

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Sali-salut, **Ywëna** ! Oui, j'ai fait une référence à Harry, parce qu'on a tendance à oublier que Celui-qui-a-survécu est juste là, de l'autre côté de la mer. Et oui, Théo ! Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne m'en cache pas, je rêverais d'en faire le maître d'apprentissage des jumeaux ! Après, j'ai bien le temps d'aviser, tu auras fini Renouveau avant que je finisse Entre les Mondes…  
Ah ah, les costumes de Bal ! Alors, petite précision, ce ne sont pas des robes. Contrairement aux Anglais, les Français sont (légèrement) plus au courant des modes moldues. Enfin surtout la nouvelle génération, qui s'ouvre plus facilement au Monde Moldu. Mais on n'est pas à l'abri de la mode patte-d'eph / grosses fleurs dans un tome ou deux… (me tente pas !)  
La xylomancie… je cherchais un truc de voyance vraiment original, et je suis tombé là-dessus. C'est sûr, ça permet pas de voir à long terme, donc ça ne plaît pas forcément. Mais un petit coup avant de rentrer dans le bureau du DRH, et tu sauras exactement si tu vas réussir ton entretien d'embauche, et même comment le réussir si t'es assez doué. Ou pour choisir ton dessert à la cantine, ça marche aussi :-p  
Mes profs faisait souvent ça, les contrôles de rentrée. Pour nous "remettre rapidement dans le bain". Va savoir, pour moi ça sonnait comme un bain d'acide…  
T'inquiète pas pour la longueur, comme tu le vois je la compense largement avec mon pavé-réponse.

Bien le bonjour, **fall-in-love-kyoko**, ma chère nouvelle bêta. Oui, je n'hésite pas à te lâcher en pâture aux fans, hin hin hin ! D'ailleurs, ça te dérange si je fais référence à toi en disant **Filk** ? Ça sonne bien, pour un accronyme. Ou tu préfères **Kyoko** ? Oui, je suis fainéant, et ton pseudo est trop long !  
Nil, comme Alva ? Hum, peut-être… Perso, je la vois plus comme une version Serpentard de Naima Jones. Mais ce n'est pas un avis définitif.  
d'ailleurs, en parlant de Serpentard, Mathis y aurait carrément sa place. Il aurait carrément sa place à Lonicera, en fait. Mais bon, il est trop impulsif.  
Et merci pour cette avalanche de compliments ! Je ne fais que mon devoir de chroniqueur de BeauX !

Rebonjour, **Sengetsu** ! Ma parole, tu vas détrôner **Ywëna** pour la place de meilleur commentateur !  
Pour les questions, n'hésite pas une seconde ! De toute façon si j'ai pas envie d'y répondre, je ne me gênerai pas, et tu seras fixée :-D  
Pour Rammstein, c'est surtout emblématique de l'Allemagne. Ce gosse est juste né dans le mauvais pays, en fait…  
Pour les étoiles, bah j'ai envie de te dire que c'était fait exprès, quoi ! Et pis le miroir est rapidement cité, tout de même. Et pis ça fait pas de mal de patauger un peu, ça fait travailler le sens de la déduction. Tu verras, dans un tome ou deux tu seras la nouvelle Sherlock ! Bon là je suis sympa, je te préviens : ≈_Bla bla bla_≈, c'est parce qu'ils chantent.  
Voldemort ? Le gars qui a fait sept horcruxes, qui a rescussité, qui avait des centaines de fidèles ? Et qui n'a jamais pu conquérir l'Angleterre ? Ni même tuer un gosse malgré deux _Avada_ ? Je sais pas, chez nous on a Grindelwald qui a régné sur les trois quarts de l'Europe, à la fois sur le Monde Sorcier et le Monde Moldu, pendant des dizaines d'Années, et _en une seule vie_. Quant à Harry, un simple enfant aimé par sa mère et un peu chanceux, pas de quoi marquer les esprits de gosses ayant une demi-géante comme directrice.  
Ensuite, je le souligne vu que tu n'es pas forte en déduction. Lorsqu'ils vont voir les écuries le lendemain, c'est bien verrouillé. On est en droit de s'imaginer que la porte ouverte était un oubli, une inattention due au bal. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas ouvert en tout temps !  
Voilà, j'espère avoir clarifié les choses ! Enfin, pour le tour d'horizon, c'est une manière comme une autre de présenter un fait dont tout le monde se fout. Enfin, c'est vachement secondaire, quoi ! Ta région ? hum…

Alors, dans ce chapitre… un anniversaire inoubliable. Bah oui ! Je me suis pas fait chier pour le titre. Et sinon, le fameux Cognepoing ! Voilà voilà ! Alors, pourquoi je publie aujourd'hui et non demain ? Parce que demain, c'est l'enterrement de mon grand-père. Merci d'avance pour les condoléances, mais pas de souci, on n'a jamais été assez proches pour que je sois trop affecté par son décès. Surtout que ça faisait des semaines qu'il était à l'agonie, il a été libéré. J'étais limite plus triste pour Fred Weasley ou Lupin et Tonks, et clairement plus pour Anaïs Hefez…

.

* * *

.

**10) Un Anniversaire Inoubliable**

Ce samedi fut, dans l'ensemble, une bonne journée. Le club qui leur fut présenté était le Groupe de Débat, animé par la jeune prof de potions. Ce groupe consistait en un forum de parole libre sur la politique et la noblesse, sur les puissants et les faibles, les sang-purs et les moldus, accompagné d'explications du monde adulte pour préparer la jeunesse. L'idée de base était en fait de mettre l'éducation des jeunes sorciers de familles modestes ou moldues au même niveau que celle des enfants nobles, différence dont Célestia avait souffert dans sa jeunesse. Le mot d'ordre était le débat libre, mais elle réfrénait tout de même discrètement toute conversation dérivant vers l'apologie d'un parti politique ou de la pureté du sang. Le but était d'informer, pas de faire de la propagande. Cependant, peu parmi les jeunes 1ère Année furent convaincus.

Le lendemain, Mathis eut, comme chaque dimanche, son cours particulier avec Malwen Carter. Celui-ci ne passa pas par quatre chemins, et lui annonça qu'il souhaitait que Mathis rencontrât le dernier septère de France, un chercheur retraité du nom de Scipion Sirtesente. Il avait abandonné la théorie que Mathis en soit un lui-même, mais le vieil homme était un grand chercheur en sorcellerie, et pourrait peut-être comprendre le phénomène.

– D'accord.

– Tu sais, tu as le temps de réfléchir. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite.

– Réfléchir ? Pourquoi faire ? Je vais juste parler à un vieux, et lui montrer ce que je fais, comme je fais avec vous tous les dimanches, c'est ça ?

– Euh… Oui, en gros.

– Bah voilà, pas besoin de réfléchir. Par contre… Son nom me rappelle quelque chose…

– Le Journal.

– C'est ça ! Matin Magique. Gabriel Sirtesente !

– C'est son neveu. Et il a été innocenté depuis. Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il y avait le moindre risque, je ne l'amènerais pas au château, encore moins pour le présenter à un élève.

– C'est vous qui le dites.

Si le professeur fut vexé, il n'en montra rien. Il tint cependant à clarifier les choses.

– Comme je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, tu n'es tenu à rien. Tu n'es même pas obligé de venir toutes les semaines, si tu ne veux pas. Maintenant que nous savons que ta magie n'a rien d'offensif, il n'y a plus de danger immédiat à écarter. Et de toute manière la directrice est au courant, et surveille attentivement ce qu'on fait.

– Comment ?

– Oh, elle a ses espions. Rien de ce qui se passe dans le château n'échappe à la directrice, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– Ah, okay.

– Bon, aujourd'hui, nous allons reprendre doucement. Je te propose de t'entraîner avec la branche de verveine, comme avant les vacances. Je voudrais que tu me fasses des séquences de couleurs dans un ordre différent, pour voir les transitions. La semaine prochaine, ou celle d'après selon tes progrès, on tentera une forme animale.

Et ce fut ainsi que se déroula la matinée de Mathis, guidé par les instructions de l'Américain. Ce que le professeur faisait avec Mathis n'était peut-être pas parfaitement éthique, mais Mathis s'en foutait. Mathis s'éclatait, et y mettait tout son cœur. Quoi de mieux pour un né-moldu qu'apprendre qu'en plus d'être sorcier, il possède un étrange pouvoir, et d'apprendre à maîtriser ce pouvoir aux côtés d'un professeur jeune et _cool_ ?

Le reste de la journée fut plus tranquille, et le début de semaine également. Le seul moment remarquable fut le cours d'Arts mardi après-midi. La prof-vélane-mégère Lunist'El avait décidé que nouvelle année rimait avec nouvel art, et commença à leur enseigner, au plus grand dam de Karol, le chant. Non pas le chant magique. Juste du chant, sans la moindre once de magie (si ce n'étaient les instruments qui jouaient tous seuls). Et Nilüfer et Mathis rejoignirent Karol dans ses lamentations en apprenant que les chants choisis étaient des grands classiques sorciers. Si nouvelle année rimait avec nouvel art, classique rimait avec chiant. Et si Nil connaissait quelques groupes modernes, Mathis ne connaissait pas la moindre chanson sorcière.

– ≈ _Partie, la lumière de la lune sur son doux visage ≈_

– Non ! Vous le faites exprès !? UT MAJEUR ! Ut, pas Mi bémol !

– C'est quoi déjà, _Ut_ ? demanda discrètement Mathis.

– C'est l'ancien nom pour Do, répondit Erwin.

– SILENCE DANS LES RANGS ! VOUS, oui vous, là, au premier rang, votre nom ?

– N… Nora, madame. Nora Degontreau.

– Eh bien, Nora, je veux que vous me rechantiez cette strophe complète, en Ut majeur. Je vous donne le ton. ≈_ Mon aimée restera à jamais loin de moi_ ≈

– ≈ _Mon aimée restera à jamais loin de moi ≈  
≈ Alors que je la retrouve dans les paysages ≈  
≈ Mais son éternelle âme l'a quittée en ces bois ≈  
≈ Partie, la lumière de la lune sur son doux visage ≈_

… Pas mal. Or pour la tonalité. Bronze pour la hauteur. C'est une chanson d'amour, pas un appeau à moustiques, évitez les ultrasons la prochaine fois. Rentrez dans le rang, maintenant. Voilà ce que je veux, de chacun d'entre vous. Mathis Devaux, la prochaine fois que je vous entends prononcer autre chose que les paroles de la chanson au moment voulu, je vous coupe la langue, et vous irez faire des couinements languissants en duo avec le violon enchanté. Suis-je suffisamment claire ?

– Ou… oui ! Désolé, madame !

– Reprenons, et cette fois-ci tous en chœur.

.

* * *

.

_J'ai connu la douceur en un instant furtif  
J'ai connu la douleur une existence entière  
L'amour a frappé à ma porte, admiratif  
La mort, sa compagne, arrivait juste derrière_

_C'était une dryade, une fée des forêts  
Moi presque mortel, démon à demi-humain  
Imprudent, malgré cela, je m'y attendais  
Je tombai amoureux de cette fleur du matin_

_Promise à sa forêt, la demoiselle pleura  
Notre belle idylle était condamné à l'exil  
À l'idée j'abandonnai les hommes derrière moi  
Vivant au domaine qui pour ma belle conviendra_

_Mais les ténèbres se cachent dans le cœur de chacun  
Et le sien, si pur soit-il, ne dérogea pas  
Le sombre et vil art l'attira sur son chemin  
Et de sa pureté d'âme, il fit son repas_

_Le Royaume était en danger, l'on m'apprit  
La sorcière détruit la vie sacrée, par colère  
Par cupidité, ou bien pire ignominie  
Il est temps d'arrêter cette violence amère_

_Je la retrouve, dans les ruines fumantes d'un bourg  
Les mains ensanglantées, la mort en son sillage  
Aux appels terrifiés, je suis devenu sourd  
Tout ce qui m'importe sont les larmes sur son visage_

_L'âme meurtrie de la nymphe, les regrets emplissent  
Elle se jeta à mes pieds, réclamant la mort  
La lueur du levant que ses yeux réfléchissent  
Disparut en même temps que ma lame en son corps_

_Mon aimée restera à jamais loin de moi  
Alors que je la retrouve dans les paysages  
Mais son éternelle âme l'a quittée en ces bois  
Partie, la lumière de la lune sur son doux visage_

.

* * *

.

– C'est glauque, lâcha Nilüfer.

– C'est romantique, répliqua Émeraude.

– Romantique, "_ Je la retrouve, dans les ruines fumantes d'un bourg, Les mains ensanglantées_ " ?

– C'est une histoire d'amour triste, c'est tout. C'est une histoire super connue.

– Ah, ça raconte quoi ? s'intéressa Mathis.

– C'est l'histoire de l'amour entre Merlin et Morgane, expliqua Émi.

– Morgane ? intervint Erwin. Je croyais que c'était de Viviane qu'il était amoureux, et que Morgane était son élève qui l'avait trahi ?

– C'est la même personne en fait. Morgana Viviana Pendragon. Mais pour les gens, ça ne pouvait pas passer que Merlin, en plus d'avoir appris la magie à une folle dangereuse, était amoureux d'elle au point de fermer les yeux sur ce qu'elle faisait. Du coup les auteurs, surtout les auteurs moldus comme Chrétien de Troyes, en ont fait deux personnages. Mais la vérité s'est transmise de génération en génération, surtout parmi les druides.

– Ah, je savais pas.

– Par contre, Nil, si tu veux du glauque, mon deuxième prénom c'est Morgana. Mon père voulait un nom _chargé de pouvoir_. Quand mon grand-père m'a raconté d'où venait ce prénom, j'en ai fait des cauchemars.

– Cool ! répondit celle-ci. Enfin, pour en revenir à nos chaudrons, la Vélane du Chaos abuse de nous faire apprendre un truc aussi dur en 1ère Année !

– La quoi !?

– La _Vélane du Chaos_. Je trouve que ça lui va bien. Il lui manque que les yeux rouges.

– J'approuve ! s'exclama Mathis.

La semaine se termina en douceur. Heureusement pour les Aloysia, qui passèrent presque tout leur temps libre à travailler la chanson. Plus grand encore fut leur agacement lorsqu'ils apprirent de Jorge que les Urtica n'avaient pas de chant avant le dernier trimestre.

.

* * *

.

Enfin ce fut samedi, jour du club. Oh, pas n'importe quel samedi, non. C'était le jour où Mathis avait enfin 11 ans. Et c'était le jour où les petits Aloysia découvrirent le Cognepoing.

Ce samedi matin commença "calmement". Erwin réveilla Mathis en le secouant, et lorsqu'ils furent dans la salle commune, Nil se mit à chanter _Joyeux Anniversaire_ à tue-tête, rejointe par les dizaines d'Aloysia présents. Puis ce fut à table, sous l'impulsion de Mila, et la moitié du Grand Réf s'était mis à chanter, même si la plupart ignorait de qui c'était l'anniversaire. C'était juste pour le plaisir de gueuler sous le nez des profs, en tout bonne foi. Ils passèrent la matinée à l'Étage Blanc, assistant en tant que spectateurs à la présentation du club de duel pour les Lonicera. C'était la première fois, mis à part les cours communs à toute la promo, que les Augures se retrouvaient avec les 1ère Lonicera. Après le petit tournoi rituel, ils eurent quartier libre dans la salle, et Mathis en profita pour se mesurer à Aventino. Le jeune Lonicera n'était pas très rapide, et il lui manquait la rage de vaincre, mais ses gestes et sa prononciation frôlaient la perfection. Il n'avéra très rapidement qu'il connaissait peu de sorts, mais il les maîtrisaient complètement, et mit Mathis en difficulté, bien que ce dernier l'emporta.

C'était amusant de comparer la technique des différents Ordres. Alors que les Aloysia accumulaient les sorts, tentant de choisir le plus adapté à la situation, les Lonicera préféraient au contraire maîtriser au mieux un panel réduit de formules afin d'en adapter l'usage. Et puis il y avait les Urtica, la véritable force de frappe. Amplification des sorts, coups bas, … Chez eux, la technique ne primait pas tant que l'efficacité du résultat. Ils pouvaient autant mener un duel avec un seul sort qu'avec une multitude, misant sur la quantité et la puissance presque au détriment de la qualité. De manière générale, bien sûr : on ne pouvait douter de la qualité des sorts de Jorge.

D'ailleurs, les Augures mangèrent avec lui à la table de Lucian, ce midi. Mila était en ce moment très absorbée par de lourdes révisions et autres projets de second semestre, et ne mangeait parfois même pas au Grand Réf, comme ce midi, se faisant "livrer" des sandwichs qui apparaissaient dans la salle commune bleue de la même manière que les plats dans le Réfectoire. Ils ne l'avaient que très peu vu depuis la rentrée, et c'était Lucian qui leur avait raconté leur Nouvel An en Norvège.

Et enfin, ce fut l'heure d'aller au Gymnase. Mystique Pluiedeglace les y accueillit calmement, et les fit entrer par la grande porte en silence. Ils gravirent un grand escalier en colimaçon, montant de presque deux étages, et débouchèrent sur des gradins en hauteur, dominant un terrain surmonté d'une énorme cage dont les barreaux semblaient de verre. Enfin, elle se tourna, et annonça d'une voix solennelle, chargée d'un soupçon de fierté :

– Bienvenue au Colisée de Cognepoing, fondé par mon illustre grand-mère Hécate Pluiedeglace ! Sous ce magnifique dôme d'acier désillusionné se trouve une zone de faible gravité, permettant aux joueurs de bondir à des hauteurs incroyables, et de grimper à la cage. De chaque côté, sur les murs, les cibles utilisées comme but (_celle-ci étaient carrées et entourées de cadres de métal peint de rayures rouges et blancs, comme les buts de handball moldu_).Je vous détaillerai les règles tout à l'heure. Mais d'abord, rien ne vaut une démonstration commentée. Ah, voici les deux équipes Junior d'aujourd'hui qui prennent place.

Dix élèves firent leur entrée. Cinq d'entre eux étaient vêtus d'une tenue de cuir verte et noire, ornée dans le dos d'un cobra entouré de flammes. Les cinq autres portaient une tenue similaire, mais jaune et rouge, ornée d'une tête de bélier de pierre. Mathis constata avec surprise que celle qui, d'après son écusson doré devait être la capitaine de la première équipe, n'était autre que Léonie Millefleurs. Lorsque les deux équipes eurent pris place, de larges bannières animées, à leurs couleurs, se déployèrent, le cobra s'embrasant et le bélier de pierre mugissant. Puis, sortant d'une trappe au centre du terrain, un petit pilier surmonté d'une griffe qui maintenait un cognard surgit, et libéra celui-ci, qui resta étrangement immobile lorsque le pilier rentra à nouveau dans le sol. Enfin, la prof siffla, et le cognard partit en spirale rapide. Mystique se mit alors à commenter le match.

– Les Bélials prennent l'avantage. Jolie réception de Millefleurs. Passe à Robin. Robin tente une envolée (_ladite demoiselle Robin s'envola, cramponnée à deux mains au cognard_). Aaah… Et non, Dumont l'intercepte d'un bond. Le cognard est aux Cobras Ardents. Passe à Appelbaum. Oooh, jolie glissade, Romain ! Passe à Dumont, qui tente un lobe. Et… Jolie réception de la capitaine Jorgensen. Elle plonge, et Centre ! 10 points pour les Cobras Ardents.

_Le cobra sur la bannière s'embrasa de plus belle, et, se tortillant et ondulant, forma un 10 avec son corps. Furieux, le bélier de pierre dont on ne voyait que la tête recula, se retourna, et donna un coup de sabot vers le cobra, marquant la bannière jaune et rouge d'un coup de sabot en forme de 0._

– Cognard aux Bélials. On reprend (_et la prof siffla_). Passe en arrière à Clerc. Passe frappée à Robin, qui le manque. Le cognard vire de bord, et fonce sur la ligne adverse. Mais Millefleurs bondit, et réceptionne. Jorgensen fonce sur Caldeira. Que font-ils ? Millefleurs tente une frappe lobée à la ligne des 12 mètres. La balle file très haut… Incroyable ! Caldeira vient de propulser sa capitaine dans les airs, et celle-ci intercepte le cognard à plus de trois mètres de haut ! Tir cadré sur Dumont qui fonce à la cible.

L'attaquant vert fonçait le cognard en main lorsque le défenseur rouge et jaune frôla à peine le cognard qui échappa cependant à l'attaquant.

– Yürü le dévie d'une main avant de frapper de l'autre en tir croisé. Et… C'est Bellini qui intercepte. Elle empoigne le cognard à deux mains… Se propulse… Et se suspend au sommet de la cage d'une main ! Robin fonce vers la cible, pendant que leur capitaine cadre la zone. Les défenseurs se gênent mutuellement, et… Oh, Jorgensen escalade le dôme manuellement. Elle se déplace comme une araignée ! Robin a le champ libre, Bellini tente une passe au vol, en se laissant tomber. Jorgensen tente une interception en plongeant dans le vide ! ah, un geste trop rapide, elle dévie le cognard qui l'esquive. Robin parvient à placer une frappe, mais… Premier secteur ! à la limite du second, mais il est valide ! 5 points pour les Bélials !

_Le bélier de pierre, qui était retourné à sa position initiale, sortit une langue de rubis et effaça une partie de la trace indiquant le 0. Puis, de la pointe de sa corne, il "déchira" la bannière, traçant un 5 grossier. En réponse, le cobra plié en forme de 10 sortit les crocs en déployant ses poches à venin. L'action reprit ensuite, cognard aux Cobras Ardents, mais la professeure siffla rapidement la mi-temps._

– Bien, merci à tous ! Je vois à vos mines enthousiastes que cela vous a plu ! Je vais donc profiter de la mi-temps pour vous expliquer les règles. Chaque équipe est composée, comme vous avez pu le voir, de cinq joueurs. Un capitaine, deux attaquants, et deux défenseurs. L'attaquant et le défenseur droit ne peuvent pas évoluer sur la partie gauche du terrain, et vice-versa. Seul le capitaine peut aller où bon lui semble. Alors qui peut me dire quelle est la particularité de la balle ?

– C'est un cognard, madame, répondit une voix.

– Oui, tout à fait ! Ce cognard a cependant une particularité qui le différencie de celui utilisé en Quidditch. Son enchantement est modifié, de manière à plus ou moins suivre une trajectoire déterminée, tout en évitant de percuter les parois de la cage et le sol. Il réagit également aux gants que tous les joueurs portent, différemment selon le type de geste effectué.  
S'il est jeté d'une main, il se comporte presque comme une balle normale. À deux mains, il est capable de vous propulser en l'air comme un balai volant. Tant que vous gardez les deux mains sur le cognard, vous ne pouvez tomber. Enfin, si vous frappez des mains ou agitez les doigts à proximité de celui-ci, sa course peut dévier en plein vol. Enfin, si un défenseur pousse la balle des mains d'un attaquant, même du bout des doigts, celui-ci lui échappera forcément de la main. S'il le tenait à deux mains à ce moment-là, eh bien, … Gare à la chute !  
Alors, quant au terrain : comme je vous l'ai dit, la faible gravité permet de sauter plus haut et plus loin, comme vous avez pu le voir. Mais elle permet aussi…

– De grimper à la cage ! tenta Nil.

– Tout à fait. Et également de propulser dans les airs un partenaire en lui faisant la courte échelle. Le terrain étant entièrement fermé, il n'y a pas de "sortie". Le jeu continue dans tous les cas ! Bien sûr, si un élève est blessé, on interrompt le jeu, mais c'est extrêmement rare. Alors voilà pour ce qui est de l'aspect technique.  
Le jeu se déroule de cette manière. Deux phases de 20 minutes séparées par une mi-temps de 5 minutes. L'équipe gagnante est celle qui marque le plus de point.  
Comme vous pouvez le voir, le but consiste en une cible divisée en trois. Si le cognard est lancé par un attaquant ou par le capitaine et touche la zone bleue, appelée second secteur, cela rapporte 2 points. S'il touche la zone jaune, le premier secteur, il rapporte 5 points. Enfin, s'il touche le centre, rouge, il rapporte 10 points. S'il est lancé par un défenseur _ou_ posé par n'importe quel joueur directement contre la cible, il rapporte respectivement 1, 3 et 5 points. Des questions sur le score ?

– Madame, pourquoi les buts des défenseurs rapportent moins ? demanda une des Degontreau.

– Parce que Nora, comme je l'ai dit, ils ont un avantage incontestable. Ils peuvent forcer les adversaires à lâcher le cognard d'une simple poussée. S'ils pouvaient en plus marquer autant de points que les attaquants, ces derniers seraient inutiles. S'il y a égalité à la fin des vingt minutes, c'est la mort subite. Capitaine contre Capitaine, jusqu'à ce qu'un but soit marqué. Et pour accélérer, et pimenter, les choses, ce n'est pas la cible touchée qui compte, mais le capitaine marquant le but, ce qui veut dire que chacun peut marquer des deux côtés ! Mais pour garder un peu de piment, le cognard s'échappe des mains de celui qui le tient au bout de trois secondes, et se déplace totalement aléatoirement, à hauteur de main mais sur l'ensemble du terrain.  
Voilà, dernier petit point, les interdits, et les pénalités : Les contacts volontaires sont interdits. En cas de faute légère de l'équipe possédant le cognard, je siffle la faute, et le cognard passe à l'équipe adverse. Si la faute est commise par un membre de l'autre équipe, l'équipe de celui qui a commis la faute doit reculer le plus loin possible de l'action. Si la faute est grave, à moins qu'il n'y ait un blessé grave, l'autre équipe gagne un penalty. Un penalty se joue ainsi : L'équipe adverse et les défenseurs s'écartent du jeu. Le capitaine de l'équipe fautive joue seul contre trois, jusqu'àu prochain point. Enfin, dans _tous_ les cas, le fait de bloquer de manière permanente l'accès à la cible, par exemple en se suspendant à son cadre, est strictement interdit, et sera puni d'une exclusion de jeu.

– Mais madame, intervint Octavio, comment on peut jouer s'il manque un joueur ?

– Ah, bonne question ! Si un joueur est absent, blessé ou exclus, le jeu s'adapte. Si c'est un défenseur, le seul défenseur restant gagne le droit de circuler sur tout le terrain. Si c'est un attaquant, le capitaine remplace l'attaquant manquant. Si c'est le capitaine, et bien, le résultat est le même : plus personne ne peut circuler librement. Si un joueur ne peut assister au match, l'équipe peut soit choisir d'être disqualifiée, soit de participer à armes inégales. Si un joueur est exclu, le même choix est proposé. Enfin, si un joueur est blessé, cela dépend. S'il s'est blessé tout seul, même chose que précédemment. Si un adversaire l'a blessé, celui-ci étant exclus, le jeu se déroulera à 4 contre 4. S'il manque plus de deux joueurs dans une équipe, celle-ci est disqualifiée. Enfin, si un attaquant ou défenseur franchit la ligne centrale, les mêmes pénalités qu'en cas de faute légère s'appliquent. Dans ce cas, on parle de hors-jeu. Voilà, j'espère que vous avez tout compris ! Le match va reprendre, vous pourrez revoir tout ça en direct. S'il vous reste des questions après cela, les joueurs des équipes présentes aujourd'hui seront ravis de vous répondre après le match. Une dernière question ? Oui, Octavio, je t'écoute.

– Pourquoi utiliser un cognard ? Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple avec un souaffle enchanté ?

– Plus simple, peut-être… Mais trop prévisible. Le cognard reste un cognard, et bien que s'il décide de faire demi-tour en pleine course, les enchantements supplémentaires le freineront, il risque tout de même de fortement dévier, et il faut faire avec. Et puis si personne ne le rattrape et qu'il vient à s'approcher trop prêt de la cage, il redevient un cognard libre et agressif jusqu'à ce qu'un joueur courageux parvienne à s'en saisir. Ça peut être très drôle de voir dix joueurs poursuivre une balle qu'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, croyez-moi.

L'idée en fit rire plus d'un. Les cinq minutes devaient être écoulées, car les joueurs revenaient spontanément sur le terrain. Le cognard, qui attendait bien sagement figé au centre de la cage frémit et tournoya sur lui-même. Enfin, Miss Pluiedeglace siffla deux coups brefs, et reprit le commentaire du match.

– Deuxième mi-temps qui démarre à 10 – 5 pour les Cobras Ardents. C'est d'ailleurs eux qui prennent l'avantage. Passe appuyée de Jorgensen à Dumont, qui croise le tir sur Appelbaum. Échange croisé, une technique très déstabilisante pour l'adversaire. Mais Les Bélials ont compris le manège. Millefleurs et Bellini bloquent sur Dumont, et Robin colle Appelbaum. Appelbaum rabat le cognard sur sa capitaine en retrait. Mais non ! Yürü s'est avancé et intercepte la passe maladroite ! Tir en cloche sur Clerc, qui part en solo sur la bordure gauche. Bien joué, avantage aux Bélials ! Les Cobras sortent les crocs, et tentent de prendre Clerc en tenaille. Mais il passe à Yürü, qui lui repasse. Mais que font-ils, un contre-échange croisé ? Non, Clerc tire en cloche vers le but. Trop courte pour atteindre la cible ! Mais que vois-je ? Les attaquantes des Bélials utilisent la technique du _Bélier Volant_ ! Elles propulsent toutes les deux leur capitaine en avant, tel un bélier de siège contre une porte, et celle-ci réceptionne le cognard dans une roulade, sous le regard surpris des cobras. Elle fonce, tire, et… Centre ! 15 – 10 Pour les Bélials !

_Le bélier de pierre de mit à agiter la tête de gauche à droite, comme une petite gigue, avant de frapper de sa corne gauche, traçant un sillon formant le 1 à côté du 5. En réponse, le cobra agita le bout de sa queue avec agacement, et dégonfla ses poches à venin._

– Et le match reprend, cognard aux Verts. Appelbaum passe en arrière à Caldeira, qui fonce sur la ligne centrale. Luceneige fait de même en symétrie. Ils s'attrapent par la main et foncent tête en avant, courant le long de la ligne centrale. Attention, le moindre faux pas et c'est le hors-jeu ! Les défenseurs Jaune et Rouge s'interposent, Mais Caldeira repasse à Appelbaum, qui tire en cloche sur Dumont. Dumont fonce le long de la cage, et rabat les Bélials sur lui. L'action de ressert, le temps semble suspendu, et… Et Dumont s'arrête net, se faisant percuter au passage par Robin. Il lève le bras, les Bélials se préparent à bondir… Et tire derrière lui, en plein sur la cage. Le cognard s'affole et part en spirale dans la direction opposée. Appelbaum l'intercepte d'un bond, le passe au duo Caldeira-Luceneige qui s'est dangereusement rapproché de la cible. Mais où est Jorgensen ? Oh oh ! Celle-ci, auparavant baissée devant ses défenseurs bondit vers le cadre, et s'y suspend. Les défenseurs se séparent, Caldeira passe le cognard à Luceneige. Celle-ci tire au jugé sur sa capitaine, qui intercepte le cognard et frappe le centre de la cible avec ! 5 points pour le contact, soit 15 partout ! C'est ce qu'on appelle le _Baiser du Cobra_, technique spéciale de cette équipe !

_Ledit cobra, qui ornait la bannière de l'équipe, déroula son corps, et s'embrasa de plus belle. Puis, disparaissant temporairement, il reparut tout contre la face de la bannière, traçant de son corps ardent un sillon embrasé formant le 15 du score. Puis reprenant sa position d'origine, il se permit un regard insolent, dardant sa langue fourchue en direction du bélier, qui serait probablement rouge de colère s'il n'était pas en pierre. Cependant la fumée jaillissant de ses naseaux ne trompaient pas._

– Plus que cinq minutes de jeu ! Va-t-on assister à une mort subite ? Bellini et Robin ne semblent pas être de cet avis, à en juger par l'agressivité de leur jeu. Elles tentent à deux de briser la ligne adverse pendant que Millefleurs part en éclaireuse et que les deux défenseurs escaladent la cage de chaque côté et poursuivent vers le but adverse à 5 mètres du sol, à la force de leurs bras. Robin parvient à placer un tir sur Clerc, qui réceptionne le cognard et s'en sert pour se propulser vers le but. Caldeira profite de sa grande taille pour s'interposer rapidement, et éjecte le cognard, et Clerc avec lui, en arrière. Mais Clerc parvient à passer à Millefleurs, qui tente un tir mal cadré qui percute le cadre et… Rentre en second secteur ! 2 points pour les Bélials ! Et rude réception sur le dos pour Clerc…

_Le Bélier de pierre, fier de lui, referma la déchirure formant le 5 du plat de la corne, Puis, se reculant d'un petit trot dansant, il souffla un nuage de fumée jaune de ses naseaux qui prit la forme d'un 7, s'opacifiant en atteignant la "paroi" de la bannière. _

– Et le match touche à sa fin ! Félicitations à l'équipe vainqueur, Les Bélials ! 17 – 15, un score très serré ! Voilà les enfants, c'est fini. Les joueurs vont maintenant monter ici, et vous pourrez discuter avec eux.

Quand les joueurs arrivèrent, les joueurs se présentèrent d'abord un par un, devant l'assemblé attentive des petits Aloysia, en commençant par l'équipe vainqueur.

– Bonjour, je m'appelle Léonie Millefleurs, et je suis la capitaine de l'équipe des Bélials. Je suis en 4ème année, et je passerai donc en équipe Senior l'année prochaine.

– Bonjour, je suis Triora Bellini, attaquante gauche, 4ème année. Mais j'arrête l'année prochaine, à cause de mes études.

– Salut, moi c'est Éliza Robin, attaquante droite de 3ème année, et je serai la capitaine des Bélials l'année prochaine. C'est à moi que vous aurez affaire si vous souhaitez tenter votre chance dans l'équipe.

– Ben… Bonjour, moi c'est Maxime Clerc, 3ème année, défenseur gauche. Mais je ne vais pas rester, parce que je change d'école l'an prochain.

– Salut, moi c'est Doğan Yürü, défenseur droit. 4ème année aussi, et je passe en équipe Senior.

Puis ce fut le tour de l'équipe adverse.

– _P_on_ch_our à tous, _ch_e m'appelle Eefie Jorgensen, 4ème année, et _ch_e suis la capitaine des Co_p_ras Ar_t_ents. L'année prochaine _ch_e compte _p_ien _t_evenir la capitaine _t_e l'équipe Senior, _Ha ha ha !_

– 'lut, je suis Romain Appelbaum, attaquant gauche, 4ème année, et j'arrête à la fin de l'année. Trop la flemme.

– Moi c'est Thomas Dumont, 3ème Année, attaquant droit, et je vais tenter de rejoindre les Albatr'Os l'an prochain.

– Traître ! s'exclama Eefie.

– Je plaisante ! De toute façon c'est interdit par l'Ordre Suprême des Druides Joueurs de Cognepoing. Je reste, à fond dans cette équipe !

– Bonjour, moi c'est Ricardo Caldeira, 4ème année, défenseur gauche et porteur attitré d'Eefie.

– Et moi, c'est Audrey Luceneige, 2ème Année. J'ai rejoint l'équipe cette année, et j'en suis fière.

– Merci à tous, conclut la prof. Un dernier mot, avant de les laisser vous poser des questions ?

– Bélials, Bélials, force animale !

– Cobras Ardents, chauds comme des volcans !

– Ah ah ! Merci à vous. Alors, je veux juste préciser un point. Il y a quatre équipes différentes au sein de l'école, divisées en un groupe Junior et un groupe Senior. En plus des Cobras Ardents verts et noirs, et des Bélials rouges et jaunes, il y a les Ratons-Chasseurs, bleus et gris, et les Albatr'Os, blancs et violets. Les équipes sont inter-ordres, et constituent juste un moyen de permettre à un plus grand nombre de joueurs de participer. Des matchs d'affrontement libres ont lieu entre chaque équipe, comme aujourd'hui, puis le tournoi démarre en Avril, à raison d'un match par semaine. D'abord 6 matchs, où chacune des équipes rencontrent les autres, puis les demi-finales où l'équipe première au classement affronte la troisième, et la seconde affrontent la quatrième. Ensuite, la petite finale où les deux équipes perdantes s'affrontent pour la médaille de bronze, et enfin, la grande finale ! Pour l'anecdote, les Albatr'Os ont été 7 fois de suite vainqueurs du Tournoi Junior, avant d'être vaincus l'an dernier par les Cobras Ardents, lorsque Eefie Jorgensen est devenue capitaine.

– C'est normal, _ch_e suis la meilleure, glissa celle-ci.

– Je n'ai rien dit de tel, ne prend pas la grosse tête, lâcha la prof, qui ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire. Allez, les jeunes, c'est l'heure des questions.

Et les petits Aloysia ne se firent pas prier. Les Augures ne furent pas en reste, et bombardèrent de questions Triora et Léonie. Mathis, surtout, semblait fortement s'intéresser au sport, et se renseigna en détail sur les sélections. À la surprise de ses amis, et à la joie de Maxime, la très énergique Nil s'intéressa surtout au poste de défenseur.

– Tiens, fit Émi, tu veux être défenseuse ? Je te voyais plus attaquante, moi.

– Oh bah non, c'est cool de pouvoir éjecter les adversaires, et de faire n'importe quoi pendant que les attaquants s'occupent de marquer les buts ! C'est un peu comme être batteur au Quidditch ! Tiens au fait, Maxime, on a le droit de balancer le cognard sur un adversaire ?

– Euh… Oui on peut, mais il risque de le rattraper…

– Pas s'il est de dos !

– Je sais pas, demande à la prof. Mais je pense qu'on peut, même si je ne vois pas trop l'utilité.

– C'est parce que t'es trop gentil ça.

– Tu ferais un bon Cobra, je pense, ricana Triora.

– Ouais, tente ta chance avec nous, intervint Audrey qui discutait à côté avec une des jumelles Degontreau.

Probablement Nora, se dit Mathis. Lise parlait très peu, et ne semblait de toute manière pas très emballée par le Cognepoing, à l'inverse de sa sœur qui était aussi enthousiaste que Mathis et Nil.

– Eh, Émi ?

– Oui Mathis ?

– Ça t'intéresserait pas de faire les sélections avec moi ?

– Oh, non, moi je vais faire du Quidditch. J'ai déjà ma place quasiment assurée avec mon Éclair de Feu Suprême.

– C'est ça que je n'aime pas dans le Quidditch, intervint Léonie. Selon le balai que les joueurs ont, certains sont désavantagés. Ici, chacun ne peut compter que sur lui-même, sur ses propres capacités et non sur l'argent de ses parents.

– Oui enfin c'est surtout parce que je sais voler dessus, pas parce qu'il coûte cher, se vexa Émi.

– Désolée, je ne parlais pas pour toi.

– Ça va, je ne me sens pas concernée, je vous bas tous en Vol, même sur un Brossdur 17 ou même un Comète 330 ! L'Éclair de Feu Suprême, c'est pour la frime, c'est en bonus. Et puis j'assume d'avoir un balai hors de prix, Na ! Tiens, Triora, tu parlais français en arrivant à Beauxbâtons ?

– Pas un mot. D'ailleurs j'ai eu de la chance, ils n'avaient qu'un seul parchemin luisant Italien-Français. Mon frère, lui, a eu des cours de français dès que mes parents m'ont mis ici, et en plus il a "hérité" du fameux parchemin.

– Eh bien ce fameux parchemin, c'est mon grand-père qui l'a vendu à l'Académie. C'est même très probable que ce soit lui qui l'ait fait, d'ailleurs. Et avec ça, et d'autres, il m'a payé un balai pour Noël.

– Ah, je ne savais pas. C'est super !

– Oh pis de toute façon je suis faite pour le Quidditch, je le sens. Ça vous laisse plus de chances pour être pris.

– Certes, lâcha Mathis.

L'après-midi se termina dans une ambiance bonne enfant, les deux équipes adverses se mélangeant pour animer des petits ateliers autour du Cognepoing, comme des démonstrations de tirs et de passes différents, d'escalade sur la cage, … Les jeunes Aloysia purent s'amuser à bondir sur le terrain à faible gravité. Les noms de Neil Armstrong et Buzz Aldrin furent prononcés plusieurs fois, et même, à tort, celui de Youri Gagarine. Triora et Éliza firent une démonstration de main-à-main, suspendue au sommet du dôme d'acier transparent. La particularité de ce dôme était due à sa conceptrice, Hécate Pluiedeglace, qui ne maîtrisait pas les enchantements de solidité, mais qui se débrouillait bien en désillusion. Il lui avait semblé plus simple de rendre transparent un dôme déjà solide plutôt que de rendre solide un dôme déjà transparent. Aujourd'hui, c'était surtout un sujet de plaisanterie parmi les joueurs de Cognepoing. La journée de découverte se termina par une mort subite improvisée entre Léonie et Eefie, et ce fut cette dernière qui l'emporta assez rapidement, sa petite taille constituant un avantage incontestable.

Lorsque les Augures rentrèrent au Pavillon Rouge, Mathis se précipita dans sa chambre, et prit le vieux miroir dans sa valise pour voir sa famille. Son frère, et sa mère qui avait appris l'existence du miroir, lui chantèrent _Joyeux Anniversaire_ et lui assurèrent que son cadeau devrait arriver par le courrier d'ici peu. En effet, le lendemain, le concierge lui apporta plusieurs colis. Une figurine animé de dragon de la part de Miss Citrus, qui fit bien rire les Augures, et qui terrorisa Noirebraise. Une gourmette en argent, avec son nom entouré de baguettes magiques et d'étoiles, de la part de sa mère. Et… son lecteur mp3, enfin renvoyé par le père de Jorge.

Mathis l'essaya tout de suite, et il fallut que Nil le frappe avec un coussin pour qu'il daigne retirer ses écouteurs. Il leur fit ensuite écouter plusieurs musiques. Rapidement, les Augures ne purent s'empêcher de chanter certains tubes moldus que même Émi connaissait. Enfin, ce petit blind-test tourna au karaoké improvisé lorsqu'un 6ème Année du nom d'Antonin Laheurte proposa de jeter un _Sonorus_ sur les écouteurs. Et ce fut la vingtaine d'Aloysia de tous âges qui se mirent à chanter à tue-tête _J'veux du Soleil_ dans la salle commune. Mais de tous, c'était Émeraude et Nilüfer qui chantaient, ou plutôt gueulaient, le plus fort. Mathis décida d'arrêter le massacre lorsqu'elles s'étaient mises à chanter du Shaka Ponk dans un anglais _très_ approximatif.

– Les amis, c'est le meilleur anniversaire de toute ma vie !

– Normal, je suis là, fit Nil.

– Bah tu sais quoi ? Je vais même pas te contredire. T'es aussi indispensable que le goût crotte de nez dans une boite de Dragées Surprises.

– Ah ah il t'a bien eue là ! se moqua Erwin. Tapes m'en cinq, Mathis !

– Wow, tu te dévergondes, Erwin !

– Bah quoi ?

– C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler comme ça. On dirait qu'on a une bonne influence sur toi.

– Pas sûr que mes parents soient d'accord avec toi.

– On s'en fout ! On est des fous !

– Merci Nil pour ce moment de poésie, ironisa Mathis. Eh ça vous dit, un petit tournoi de duel demain ?

– Avec qui ?

– Tout le monde ! Jorge, Lucian et la Légion, Mila, Romain, ... Et pis les filles de 4ème Loni, et Aventino, le frère de Triora. Et pis tout ceux qu'ils veulent emmener.

– Sauf Arnaud Portesort.

– Évidemment ! Faudrait pas exagérer, non plus.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Émi contacta Jorge pour le mettre au courant, et celui-ci accepta avec enthousiasme. À table, ils en parlèrent à Mila qui transmit à son frère et sa sœur. Aventino vint même défier en personne Émi, tenante officieuse du titre de meilleure duelliste de 1ère Année. Et le repas termina en beauté, avec pour dessert une part de tarte aux pommes. Sur la part de Mathis, la cannelle formait "Joyeux Anniversaire". Il se promit de remercier le Sondeur en personne.

.

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin, après le cours particulier de Mister Carter, Mathis alla remercier le Sondeur pour le petit message. Celui-ci se montra étrangement peu loquace, mais accepta cependant de faire livrer des sandwichs à l'étage blanc pour le tournoi improvisé par les Augures. L'ambiance était à la camaraderie, et la plupart se connaissant déjà, on plaisantait librement on se taquinait. Il y eu des duels en 1vs1, 2vs2, voire diverses combinaisons improbables. Des duels inter-années, inter-ordres, … Émeraude humilia Aventino trois fois de suite. Mila parvint à vaincre Mathis, Erwin et Émi, en même temps. Et Jorge parvint à gagner _in-extremis_ contre Triora, en la désarmant grâce à un Repoustout involontairement jeté à sa main. Mathis fit la connaissance de Timothée Robin, le petit frère d'Éliza, qui était dans leur classe mais à qui il n'avait jamais parlé. Il s'avéra assez sympathique, bien que très laconique. Il était évident que sa sœur l'avait plus ou moins traîné de force.

Dans l'après-midi, ils furent rejoints par quelques autres élèves, qui venaient soit par curiosité, soit parce que leurs amis sur place était allé les chercher. On put enfin assister à un duel de magie opposant Mila à Eefie. La petite Néerlandaise ouvrit les hostilités sans attendre.

– _Impedimenta_ !

– _Protego Corpore_ ! _Expulso_ !

– _Levicorpus _! se jeta Eefie à elle-même, évitant ainsi le sort explosif.

– Eh, tricheuse, redescend ! _Flipendo_ !

– _Liberacorpus_ ! _Tarentallegra_ !

– _Silencio _!

– …, …! …!

– _Expelliarmus_ !

– Et la vainqueur est Mila Appelbaum ! déclara son petit frère, qui s'était imposé comme arbitre du tournoi. T'es presque la meilleure, Mila !

– Comment ça, presque !?

– Bah le meilleur, c'est moi, évidemment.

– Ah, oui, j'avais oublié, lâcha-t-elle ironiquement. _Silencio_ !

– T'as réussi à faire taire ton frère, ricana Triora. T'es _vraiment_ la meilleure !

Puis, charitable, Mila libéra Eefie, qui préféra en rire, et Lucian, qui commença à insulter sa sœur avant de se taire dans un couinement, sous la menace quasi collective de le faire taire pour de bon. C'était peut-être la veille, mais Mathis considérait cette journée comme faisant partie de son anniversaire. Et quel anniversaire ! L'an dernier, il avait quitté l'école un peu plus tôt pour aller voir ses grands-parents, et était allé manger au McDo avec sa mère sur la route. Il avait passé le week-end chez eux, mais, bien qu'il les aimait beaucoup, il s'était ennuyé, surtout que Thomas n'était pas venu. Mais là, il était entouré de gens dont il ne connaissait que la moitié, mais s'y sentait bien mieux que chez lui. Ici, il était à sa place. On s'amusait dans le dos des profs, on faisait n'importe quoi toute la journée, on criait, on chantait. Et surtout, chacun d'entre eux était un sorcier. Il n'était plus le petit frère de Thomas, étrange et seul, qui, sans la moindre raison, inspirait la méfiance. Ici, il était Mathis Devaux, Sorcier, 1ère Année, Aloysia. Il était Mathis Devaux, chef naturel des Augures, qui malgré leur jeune âge s'étaient déjà fait un nom à l'Académie. Il était Mathis Devaux, et n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.


	11. Mots d'Hiver

Heellu ! Alors, le Cognepoing vous plaît, hein ! Ça tombe bien, j'ai tenté ma chance, et je suis épouvantable en commentateur de Quidditch. Et pis vu le niveau de l'Équipe de France, faut pas s'étonner que le Quidditch n'ait pas le vent en poupe chez nous… En tout cas, je rêverait d'un anniv comme le sien ! Bon, tant que j'en suis à parler de moi… J'en ai appris une bonne aujourd"hui : Je devais passer en heures de jours pour les deux dernières semaines, histoire de "récupérer" avant la rentrée. Eh bah ça se fera pas, je bosserai à 4h du mat' jusqu'à la toute fin des vacances. Merci à mes chers parents de plus s'inquiéter de mon porte-monnaie que de mon sommeil pré-scolaire, votre soutien est précieux. Hum, désolé pour le HS :-/

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Coucou **Sengetsu** ! Eh bien en tout cas ça fait plaisir d'avoir autant de retours de ta part ! Je ne fais pas de promesse en l'air, mais j'aimerai bien lire ta fic sur Poufsouffle un de ces quatre.  
Bah oui, faut dire ce qui est : Voldy est un blaireau. Et aucun rapport avec la maison jaune et noire !  
Pour le Cognepoing, i équipes Junior _et_ 4 équipes Senior, soit 8 fois 5 égal 40 joueurs. C'est déjà pas mal ! Et puis, ça c'est le côté officiel…  
Émi au Quidditch… non, je n'ai rien dit. Tu verras quand on y sera ! Mais bon, rien d'important. Pour tout t'avouer (et te filer une info exclusive pour reviewer en passant :-p ), le Quidditch était juste une excuse pour lui filer un Éclair de Feu Suprême qui _lui_ aura un vrai rôle plus tard.  
Alors, oui il y aura le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à BeauX. Ça se passera dans le tome 7, et c'est d'ailleurs le principal moteur qui me pousse à continuer à écrire. Pas que je souhaite arrêter, hein ! Mais grosse motivation ! Et pour Alyssa, hé bien Ywëna me la prête pour l'occasion !  
Sherlock je ne sais pas, mais tu commences bien ! T'as réussi à faire le rapprochement entre les mentions de BeaauX dans Renouveau et ma fic.

Hey ! Eh bah va pour **Filk** alors ! Maintenant que t'es ma bêta attitrée, tu vas continuer à reviewer quand même ? Pitiééé :-D  
Si tu veux de la bataille de dortoir, va du côté du terrain de Quidditch. Après faut pas s'étonner si ça a si peu de succès à BeauX. Pas le bon esprit ! enfin, ça et le fait mentionné plus haut. Je suis comme Ywëna, et Alva, je trouve ça débile la répartition de Poudlard. Au collège, ils nous balancaient au pif dans les classes en 6ème, et tentaient de réarranger ensuite pour équilibrer les niveaux. C'est idiot, mais au moins on est pas mis dans des cases, il n'y a pas de guerre entre les classes.  
Pour ta question du jour, tu as eu ta réponse, mais je vais réexpliquer ici pour les timides qui n'ont pas compris mais n'osent pas demander (Sengetsu, si tu me dis que t'as compris, je ne te ferai plus jamais confiance :-p ). Donc voilà :

Dans chaque **Matière**, il y a une certaine (un grande) quantité d'acquis, ou **Atouts**, à valider. Comme pour le B2i, pour ceux qui connaissent. Ces **Atouts** sont regroupés autour de **Thèmes**, auquel un **Grade** est attribué selon le nombre d'**Atouts** validés. Bien sûr, tous les **Atouts** ne valent pas autant, et certains font vite grimper le **Grade** Ensuite, on fait la moyenne des **Thèmes** pour le **Grade** final de la **Matière**. Les **Grades** sont : Fonte, Étain, Bronze, Argent, Or. La Fonte, c'est la cata ! L'équivalent d'un Troll à Poudlard. L'Étain, comme le métal qui le symbolise l'indique, signifie que l'ensemble est fragile. Bon après, Bronze, Argent, tout va bien. Et enfin, l'Or. Pour obtenir l'Or à un **Thème**, il faut non seulement un nombre minimum d'**Atouts** validés, mais aussi que _tous_ les **Atouts Majeurs** soient validés. Par exemple, si un **Thème** compte 16 **Atouts** dont 5** Majeurs**. Eh bien celui qui aura validé 14 **Atouts** dont 5 **Majeurs** aura l'Or, alors que celui qui aura 15 **Atout**s dont 4 **Majeurs** n'aura que l'Argent.  
Vous trouvez ce système compliqué ? Eh bah je vous explique même pas celui de ma fac ! Que je n'ai pas entièrement compris, d'ailleurs…

Bon, ceci étant dit. Voici venir une nouvelle expérience littéraire ! J'ai perdu le compte, alors on dira que c'est la numéro "on s'en fout". Les Mots d'Hiver, c'est des mots divers prononcés en Hiver. Mah voui ! Ce chapitre est donc un énorme recueil de tranches de vie, et plus précisément de dialogue. À vue de nez, ou si vous préférez au pifomètre, il y a 90% de dialogue. Voilà !

PS : Je me répète, mais surtout n'hésitez pas avec les questions pour le concours de Drabbles. Surtout que maintenant, je connais certains participants, donc je sais que mon message ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un manchot. Ah, et plus que 30 jours pour finir et rendre vos copies !

.

* * *

.

**11) Mots d'Hiver**

– Le gazon !

– Oui, bien sûr !

– C'est vrai ?

– Non. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Émeraude !

– Euh… le tournesol !

– Non plus !

– Monsieur, c'est trop dur ! on peut avoir un autre indice ?

– D'accord, Mathis. Alors… si je vous dis "panda" :

– Bambou ! cria Nil.

– C'était facile, là, râla Erwin. Mais Monsieur, c'est quoi le rapport avec l'herbe ?

– Parce que le nom vernaculaire de "herbe" regroupe de nombreuses variétés de graminées. Et le bambou _est_ un graminé.

– Mais c'était un piège !

– Je ne dis pas le contraire. Allez, une autre : "Matin" et "Piquant". Oui Lise ?

– L'Aubépine, monsieur.

– Bravo à toi ! Dites-moi, quelqu'un aurait l'heure, s'il vous plait ?

– Il est 9h53, Monsieur.

– Oh, je vais devoir vous laisser partir, on dirait. Les 1ère Lonicera ne devraient pas tarder.

– Une dernière, s'il vous plaît monsieur !

– D'accord, d'accord. Mmh… Une plus difficile alors. Pour voir si certains d'entre vous ont lu les encadrés historiques du manuel. "Missionnaire" et "Fruit de la passion".

– Là je sèche, fit Nil.

– Ça me dit quelque chose… commença Erwin.

– La Passiflore, fit une voix derrière eux, à l'entrée de la serre.

– Ah, bien joué Aventino ! Bon, les petits Aloysia, je vais devoir vous demander de libérer la serre. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine à l'entrée du bois. On va commencer la pratique.

– Bonne journée, Monsieur Delambrosía !

– Bonne journée, Nilüfer.

– … Hé les gens, vous êtes prêts pour le récital cet aprem ? demanda Mathis.

– Nah.

– Comme elle dit.

– Moi oui.

– Ouais, mais on s'en fout de toi, Erwin.

– Si tu n'étais pas ma sœur, je le prendrais _extrêmement_ mal.

– Moi je suis d'accord avec elle.

– Toi par contre, je t'emmerde, Nil.

– Bon c'est pas fini là ? s'exaspéra Émi. Moi aussi je suis prête, et je n'aimerais pas être à votre place. La Vélane du Chaos va vous détruire.

– Pas de panique, modéra Mathis. On a encore trois heures pour réviser. Enfin, au moins deux. On va aller se poser dans une salle blanche, l'équiper de panneaux phoniques, et chanter jusqu'à ce qu'on la connaisse par cœur.

– Euh, je ne sais pas écrire "panneau phonique" en runes, moi. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

– T'inquiète, Émi, rien de compliqué. C'est des genres de panneaux de plâtre bizarre qui absorbent les sons.

– C'est un truc magique ? C'est bizarre, ça ne me dit rien.

– Non, même pas, c'est un truc moldu. Il y en avait partout dans mon école primaire. Je te fais confiance pour trouver une formule.

– Je peux tenter "_cadre de plâtre aspirant le bruit_".

– Ça me paraît bien.

_Quelques minutes plus tard._

– Euh, t'es sûre que ça va marcher ?

– Mais oui ! Vas-y, crie aussi fort que tu peux.

– _AAAAAHHH !_

– … Alors, Mathis ?

– Je confirme, on n'entend quasiment rien derrière la porte.

– Tu vois, Nil ?

– Bon d'accord. Allez, on commence ?

– 1, 2, 3, 4…

– ≈_J'ai connu la douceur en un instant furtif≈  
≈J'ai connu la douleur une existence entière≈  
≈L'amour a frappé à ma porte, admiratif≈  
≈La mort, sa compagne, arrivait juste derrière≈_

– Plus fort !

– ≈_C'était une dryade, une fée des forêts≈  
≈Moi presque mortel, démon à demi-humain≈  
≈Imprudent, malgré cela, je m'y attendais≈  
≈Je tombai amoureux de cette fleur du matin≈_

– Plus basse, la note ! Essaie de penser à un lion qui gronde.

– ≈_Promise à sa forêt, la demoiselle pleura≈  
≈Notre belle idylle était condamné à l'exil≈  
≈À l'idée j'abandonnai les hommes derrière moi≈  
≈Vivant au domaine qui pour ma belle conviendra≈_

– Un lion, pas une hyène…

– J'aimerais bien t'y voir !

– Chacun son tour. Et puis je te rappelle que _moi_, je suis prêt. Bon, on reprend, en duo. Je te guide.

– Ça me va, comme ça.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté des Augures, le récital de chant fut un véritable massacre, et seuls trois personnes furent jugés "passablement audible" par la professeure Lunist'El : Nora, Erwin, et à la surprise de chacun, lui le premier, Mathis. Ils "fêtèrent" ça au dîner, appréhendant le lendemain. Lendemain qui s'avéra explosif. Littéralement.

– Vous avez tous vos fioles d'eau du fleuve Léthé, j'espère ? Parfait ! Remplissez vos chaudrons à la source, et ajoutez-y deux gouttes de votre fiole. Faites chauffer à feu doux pendant 20 secondes… Voilà, maintenant ajoutez 2 brins de valériane dans le chaudron. Remuez 3 fois, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Agitez votre baguette, comme ça (_Miss Attorney esquissa un cercle de sa baguette, pointée vers un chaudron imaginaire_). Laissez maintenant bouillonner la potion pendant 51 minutes. _Bouillonner_, Aventino. Feu _vif_. Pendant que vos potions mijotent, je vais vous interroger. Qui peut me dire quelle potion vous préparez ?

– Une potion d'Amnésie, madame !

– Bien, Octavius ! Appelée aussi Oublicine. Pourquoi utilise-t-on de l'eau du fleuve Léthé… Nilüfer ?

– Euh… J'ai oublié, Miss !

– Bien joué, pour la blague. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

– L'eau du fleuve Léthé a des propriétés amnésiante.

– Bien, Mélissa. Et comment le sait-on ?

– Parce que de nombreux baigneur s'y sont noyés, parce qu'ils oubliaient de nager.

– Avant d'oublier qu'il ne fallait pas respirer sous l'eau, en effet. Heureusement, le tracé de ce fleuve est principalement souterrain, et les zones émergées ont été intégrées dans les territoires magiques protégés. Question suivante : la valériane entre dans la composition de quelle autre potion dont nous avons parlé ?

– Le philtre de Mort Vivante, Miss.

– Bonne réponse, Émeraude. Mathis, on ne s'endort pas pendant mes cours ! Dis-moi quel sera le prochain ingrédient à ajouter.

– L'Ingrédient Standard.

– Qui est ?

– Un mélange de plantes, magiques ou non, qui sert de base à beaucoup de potions, notamment pour leur propriété liantes.

– Et que se passe-t-il si on oublie de mettre cet ingrédient ?

– _Boum_.

– Hum… Bien résumé. Tu peux te rendormir.

– Vrai !?

– Non. Bien, ajoutez 2 mesures de l'Ingrédient Standard dans le mortier, avec 4 baies de gui, puis écrasez tout ça à l'aide du pilon pour obtenir une poudre moyenne à fine. Allez-y tranquillement, vous avez encore du temps. En attendant, Aventino, récite-moi les ingrédients de la potion de Jaunisse.

– Euh, des yeux de tritons, Des crins de licornes…

– Combien ?

– Trois ? (_la prof acquiesça_) Et euh… Des fleurs de pissenlit.

– Non !

– Euh… Ah non, des pétales de fleur de tournesol. Et de l'alchémille.

– Et le dernier ingrédient ?

– Un bulbe d'ail des ours.

– Merci Aventino. Lisa, à quoi sert l'ail des ours ?

– À rendre l'effet de la potion temporaire. C'est un genre de protection je crois.

– C'est un puissant ingrédient très utilisé en magie blanche, comme contrepoison. En effet. Bravo à tous les deux.

_…_

– Bien, le temps est écoulé. Ajoutez 2 pincées du mélange écrasé dans le chaudron. Remuez 5 fois, dans le sens _inverse_ des aiguilles d'une montre. Agitez votre baguette, comme tout à l'heure. Voilà, c'est prêt ! Par égard pour ma collègue, je ne vais pas vous demander de les goûter. En revanche, elles vont être très utiles pour l'examen des 7ème Potions, donc j'espère pour eux que vous les avez réussies.

– Ça va, elle nous met pas trop la pression, chuchota Émi.

– Je parie que c'est pour leur faire boire après leur avoir donné la recette d'une potion hyper dure, avant qu'ils ne doivent la refaire.

– C'est sadique…

– C'est Attorney.

– Certes.

– Je ne suis pas sadique, fit la voix de la prof à quelques _millimètres_ de l'oreille de Mathis, le faisant violemment sursauter. En revanche je te suggère de filer d'ici _fissa_, avant que je ne décide de tester ta propre potion sur toi.

– Oui Miss, au revoir Miss !

Mathis rejoignit ses amis dans le hall, et leur expliqua ce qui venait de se passer, sous le regard hilare d'Émi qui avait assisté de près à la confrontation.

– Au fait, on fait quoi en Enchantements ?

– On attaque les sortilèges de Verrouillage et Déverrouillage, en simultanée.

Le cours d'Enchantements et Maléfices de cette matinée fut très intéressant. Les étudiants étaient en duo, et devaient chacun leur tour verrouiller puis déverrouiller la porte qui leur avait été attitrée. Pour cela, le cours avait lieu au 3ème Gauche, où les Salles Blanches étaient assez nombreuses pour que chaque binôme ait sa porte.

– _Collaporta_ !

– Non ! Non !

– Comment ça, non ?

– Un P ouvert, on a dit ! Comme un point d'interrogation carré, sans le petit point en dessous.

– Hein ?

– Tu pars en haut à gauche, et tu traces un rectangle ouvert : gauche-droite, plus légèrement haut-bas, tu repars droite-gauche, et là au lieu de fermer le rectangle, tu descends. _Colla_\- : tu traces le rectangle ouvert, -_porta_ : tu traces la barre qui descend. Comme ça : _Collaporta_ ! Et tu vois, la lueur ça veut dire que c'est bon.

– Aaah d'accooord ! Wow t'expliques super mal en fait.

– Si t'es pas contente, tu te débrouilles.

– Bon c'est fini, les pénibles ? intervint Karol. Nil, arrête de le provoquer sinon tu vas te retrouver toute seule. Et Erwin, je suis désolée, mais elle a raison, t'expliques hyper mal. "_Un point d'interrogation carré, sans le petit point en dessous_", sérieusement ?

– Bah oui, c'est…

– Non ! Je te jure, t'es pas possible ! Bon, maintenant que cette porte est bien verrouillée, ouvre-là, Nil.

– Mais c'était son tour, râla celle-ci. Je ne sais pas comment on fait moi.

– Tu traces un S à l'envers, avec le bas qui touche presque le milieu. Comme ça. (_Karol mima le geste du doigt_). Et pour la formule, tu prononces en même temps que tu traces, ça doit être fluide.

– Je vois. _Alomora_ !

– T'as oublié le -H au milieu !

– Ah oui, désolée. _Alohomora _!

_Clic_, la porte se déverrouilla. Satisfaite, Nil verrouilla la porte à nouveau, et ce fut au tour d'Erwin de la déverrouiller. Nul binôme n'était plus improbable que le leur, mais nul n'était aussi efficace. Au bout d'à peine une heure de pratique, ils maîtrisaient déjà les deux sorts quasiment à la perfection. L'esprit de compétition faisait des miracles, en pédagogie. À côté, Mathis et Émeraude prenaient plus la chose à la rigolade, mais avançaient bien. Et puis Mathis pouvait compter sur son compagnon de chambre pour le forcer à travailler le sort chaque soir, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de le jeter dans son dos, de nuit, les yeux fermés. Et si possible en Informulé, en équilibre sur un pied.

Le lendemain matin, ils attaquèrent en MST le sortilège de Découpage, dont la formule, _Diffindo_, était simple, mais la gestuelle était assez surréaliste, et posait de sérieux problème de visée. Beaucoup d'uniformes finirent en lambeaux, et il ne resta des rideaux que quelques centimètres déchiquetés. Les petites coupures furent aussi nombreuses, mais la prof veillait heureusement à la sécurité, toute relative, des élèves. En revanche, les parchemins sur lesquels les étudiants devaient s'entraîner s'en tirèrent étonnamment bien.

– Mon uniforme est foutu, déplora Émi.

– Le mien aussi, râla Mathis. J'ai même reçu un sort dans le dos, qui a presque coupé mon veston en deux.

– Désolée, c'était moi, s'excusa Nil.

– Oh non, t'abuses !

– Pas de panique, intervint Karol. Je crois que Mila connaît un sort qui répare les trucs. Elle peut sûrement faire quelque chose pour nous.

– Ouais, bah en tout cas pendant les vacances, je demanderai à tante Sérène de traiter mon uniforme contre les sorts de Découpe, lâcha Erwin.

– Pareil, ajouta Karol. Je n'ai pas été épargnée non plus, pourtant j'ai rien demandé ! Et puis ne te plains pas Mathis, les écailles de Noirebraise ont au moins protégé une de tes manches. J'ai dû faire un nœud aux bretelles de ma robe pour ne pas la perdre…

Heureusement pour les Augures, l'incident fut vite oublié, et le reste de la journée fut plutôt calme. Mais ils se promirent de s'entraîner à ce sort dans une salle blanche, pour éviter les sorts perdus. Et individuellement.

Dimanche, c'était la St Valentin. Déco rose et rouge, cœurs partout, chœurs de Cupidons de pierre volants, poèmes approximatifs et déclaration niaises. Bref, une ambiance qui n'avait rien à envier à celle des collèges et lycée moldus. Heureusement pour Mathis, il passait la matinée avec Malwen Carter, qui avait enfin pu faire venir le dernier _septère_ de France. Il avait rapidement confirmé que Mathis n'en était pas un. Il avait cependant quitté les lieux un peu précipitamment lorsque Carter avait tenté de l'interroger sur son neveu.

– C'est louche tout ça, fit le prof après le départ de Scipion Sirtesente.

– Vous pensez qu'il a un rapport avec les trucs dont ils parlent dans le journal ?

– Non, pas lui. Pas directement. Mais je sens qu'il couvre son neveu, pour une chose ou une autre. Enfin, je ne devrais pas parler de ça avec quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi. Allez, je vais te libérer en avance aujourd'hui. Je suis sûr que tu as prévu plein de choses pour la St Valentin !

– … Beurk.

– Ben quoi ? Tu n'as pas de chérie ?

– Non !

– Même pas la petite Émeraude ?

– Eh, non ! On est juste amis ! C'est tout !

– D'accord, d'accord, je n'insiste pas ! Bon allez, file ! Et la semaine prochaine, on essaie avec un truc plus gros, par exemple un labrador.

– D'accord, monsieur ! Bonne journée !

Il faut cependant concéder quelque chose aux festivités de la St Valentin : l'occasion de se régaler de chocolat à volonté. Et l'Administration devait être de cet avis, puisqu'au dessert du dîner furent présentée des fontaines de chocolat et des plateaux de fraises bien rouge. Le lendemain, cependant, ne fut pas aussi joyeux. La plupart avait abusé du chocolat.

– J'ai mal au ventre ! gémit Émi.

– Moi aussi ! ajouta Mathis. Mila, t'aurais pas un truc, je sais pas moi, une potion ?

– Non ! déplora-t-elle. Et moi aussi j'ai mal ! Je vous jure, quel idée de mettre chocolat à volonté un dimanche soir ?

– Toi au moins tu as Potions cet aprem, répliqua Mathis. Tu pourras demander à Attorney si elle connaît un remède. Et nous en ramener par la même occasion.

– Mmh…

Règle N°1 : Ne jamais faire confiance au chocolat. On l'apprend toujours à ses dépens. Et malheureusement pour Mila et les Augures, il n'y a pas plus de potion miracle contre les crises de foie que contre la gueule de bois. C'était à se demander à quoi pensaient les sorciers qui avaient préféré inventer des potions qui rendent jaune ou qui font pousser des tentacules à la place des cheveux, plutôt que de penser à des remèdes basiques.

À la fin de la journée, Mathis contacta son frère via le vieux miroir pour que leur mère lui envoie une boîte de Doliprane au cas où. Bien sûr, les Augures auraient pu passer à l'infirmerie, mais à cet âge, la logique n'est pas leur fort. Mila, elle, y était passée, et s'était faite rembarrer par une infirmière qui se disait débordée (malgré le vide intersidéral dans l'infirmerie).

.

* * *

.

– Félicitations, vous vous êtes bien débrouillés, concéda Harmonie Lunist'El avec réticence. Je vais vous appeler un par un pour votre note.  
· Baptiste Aubry : Argent. Attention à la hauteur des notes en fin de vers.  
· Nilüfer Azerbas : Bronze. Révisez votre gamme, "si" vient _après_ "la".  
· Octavius Ballessaim : Argent. Chantez plus fort, la prochaine fois, sinon ce sera le Bronze.  
· Émeraude Brisebois : Or. Très bien, mais attention dans les aigus, votre voix a tendance à flancher.  
· Mélissa Charpentier : Argent. Même chose qu'Octavius.  
· Aurora Crepúsculo : Or. Très bel effort.  
· Joãozinho De Antunes : Bronze. Le chant n'est pas une _plaisanterie_, et la barrière de la langue n'est pas une excuse pour faire le pitre. Retenue samedi matin.  
· Lise Degontreau : Étain. Vous évitez la Fonte uniquement parce que les rares notes que j'ai pu discerner étaient justes.  
· Nora Degontreau : Or. Un conseil, coachez votre sœur.  
· Mathis Devaux : Bronze. Le ton était vraiment monotone. C'est du chant, pas de la récitation.  
· Jade Fournier : Or. Bel organe, mais attention aux trémolos.  
· Erwin Niafasen : Or. Rien à redire pour l'instant, félicitations.  
· Karol Niafasen : Bronze. Un peu timide, mais vous partez sur de bonnes bases.  
· Amara Quidma : Bronze. Peut mieux faire, le ton n'est pas régulier.  
· Timothée Robin : Étain. Un Ut bémol n'est _pas_ un Fa dièse.  
· Dario Velgel : Argent. Essayez de mieux articuler, appuyez vos syllabes.  
La prochaine fois, le barème ne sera pas si bas, alors j'attends de chacun d'entre vous un effort considérable. Un Or aujourd'hui vaudra _à peine_ un Argent la prochaine fois. Au revoir.

Effectivement, la prof d'Arts avait été bien trop gentille cette fois-ci. Mathis et Nil en découvrirent la raison en l'entendant au détour d'un couloir se moquer d'eux. Elle leur avait donné un faux espoir pour une note qui ne comptait pas dans la moyenne, pour décimer ceux qui se reposeraient sur leurs acquis.

– Cette prof est vraiment sadique, déplora Nil.

– Tu m'étonnes. J'en ai maaaaarre… soupira Mathis.

– Et moi donc. Toi au moins tu as des assez bonnes notes. Moi à chaque fois je me fais saquer. Ma mère va me tuer en voyant mon bulletin.

– Bulletin !?

– Ah bah oui, tu croyais quoi ? Ils envoient toutes tes notes à tes parents, avec des appréciations. Et peu importe où ils sont, parce que les bulletins sont envoyés par hiboux.

– Oh.

– Je te le fais pas dire. Bon, c'est où le cours d'histoire ?

– Hall d'entrée, on va avoir droit à un speech du vieux.

– _St Renaud_ !?

– Ouaip. On finit le chapitre sur la fondation de l'Académie aujourd'hui, et le prof voulait qu'on revoit tout le chapitre ensemble avant le contrôle de la semaine prochaine.

– Eh ben, ça va pas être triste.

_Et quelques minutes plus tard._

– Bonjour à tous. Votre professeur vous en a déjà parlé en détail, mais il semble qu'il me revient la corvée des révisions et autres précisions. Je suis tenu de le faire, mais n'attendez pas de moi que je réponde à vos questions. L'excellence passe par le travail _personnel_, pas la sur-assistance. (_le prof d'histoire jeta au tableau un regard impatient_) Bref, commençons.  
L'Académie a été originellement fondée en 1313, sur mes terres de St Renaud, au sein même de mon château. C'était une période de crise économique importante, et la persécution de l'Inquisition incitait la noblesse sorcière à faire profil bas. Le roi connaissait notre existence, et nous protégeait des rafles meurtrières du clergé, mais nous n'étions pas en mesure de réclamer de l'argent à la Couronne. J'eus alors l'idée de réunir autour de moi les plus grands précepteurs afin d'enseigner toutes les subtilités de l'Art aux enfants jusque-là pourris-gâtés de la Grande Noblesse.  
Oh, j'ai bien vu votre regard jeune homme ! En effet, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je n'étais que fils puîné du Magiduc d'Aquitaine, et à sa mort j'ai hérité d'un palais d'été dont mon estimé frère n'avait pas l'usage, situé dans la commune sorcière de St Renaud-lès-Artois.  
À ma mort, en 1320, ma _fille_ unique Griselda n'était pas mariée, et n'était donc pas en mesure, d'après les lois de l'époque, de conserver le domaine. Et plutôt que d'épouser un des multiples prétendants que j'avais trouvé pour elle, cette cruche…

– Vicomte ! le réprimanda sèchement le professeur Fauchet.

– Hum… Elle a donc décidé de vendre le domaine à la Prévôté, qui en a fait une école ouverte à tous. À tous les sangs-purs, soit entendu. Mais surtout gratuite, l'éducation n'étant plus l'apanage des riches. Le premier directeur, institué en 1323, répondait au nom d'Ambelion Ballessaim (_toute la classe se tourna vers Octavius_). Un cousin éloigné de l'Empereur Byzantin Andronic II, si je me souviens bien. Enfin, je m'égare.

– En effet, approuva Monsieur Fauchet. Ce genre de détails de seront pas demandé au contrôle, ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants. Bien, reprenez, s'il vous plaît.

– En 1337 commence la plus longue guerre connue de l'histoire française. La Guerre de Cent Ans, qui en aura en fait duré 116. Cette guerre opposant principalement les familles nobles françaises et anglaises pour la prétention au Trône de France, les dynasties sorcières étaient elles aussi impliquées, malgré la relative indépendance de la Prévôté. Aussi, lors de la conquête des terres d'Aquitaine par les Anglais, décision fut prise de déplacer l'Académie. La légende raconte qu'ils auraient fait _transplaner_ le château entier. C'est tout bonnement grotesque. Et qui plus est illogique, car les plans de l'Académie actuelle ont été inspirés du château de Chambord, et non du mien. L'emplacement de l'actuelle Académie a posé un problème plus grand.  
Fondée en période de guerre, la priorité était de la cacher aux Anglais, afin de préserver le savoir magique Français. Aussi, le château fut établi dans un col encaissé, au cœur même des Pyrénées, à proximité d'une source souterraine naturelle. Cependant, cela suffisait peut-être à se protéger des armées ennemies, majoritairement moldue, mais pas des sorciers. Le directeur Ballessaim, un des plus grands illusionnistes de tous les temps, eut l'idée, à l'aide de ses pairs les plus prestigieux, et de l'expert en runes Jacquemin d'Éperonsang de mettre en place une dissimulation parfaite, cachant toute la vallée. Et c'est ainsi qu'est né le _Mont Creux_, une véritable montagne pour ceux qui la voient de l'extérieur, mais totalement invisible pour ceux qui se trouvent en dessous. Sans aucun doute la plus grande illusion permanente au Monde, bien que l'Académie Égyptienne Isis la Grande affirme le contraire.  
En 1420, face à la persécution croissante de l'Inquisition espagnole, décision fut prise de rendre obligatoire l'éducation des jeunes sorciers, peu importait la pureté de leur sang. La priorité était d'éviter les incidents magiques involontaires, afin de ne pas mettre en danger la communauté magique. La meilleure défense étant l'attaque, comme on le pensait à l'époque, les jeunes sorciers étaient formés au combat, incité à craindre le monde moldu comme celui-ci nous craignait. Je me rappelle d'ailleurs d'un fait intéressant : les parents des _sangs-de-bourbe_…

– Vicomte ! intervint le prof. On a déjà parlé de ça.

– Oh, détendez-vous, Professeur Fauchet, râla le tableau. Les parents des nés-moldus, donc, étaient soumis au sortilège de mémoire. Difficile de naître sorcier dans une famille où vos parents vous considérais comme un démon. Je pense que c'est ça qui a amené au fait qu'on fasse si peu cas de la pureté du sang en France. On est sorcier avant tout, dit-on. Mais je m'égare encore. L'Académie a ensuite connu une longue période de calme, jusqu'en 1789. Les nombreuses attaques contre les familles nobles affectèrent beaucoup les grande lignée sorcières, et les parents commencèrent à retirer leurs enfants de l'Académie, les envoyant dans les lointaines écoles, notamment à l'Institut pour Sorcières de Salem, jouissant à l'époque d'une réputation sanglante pour qui osait s'en prendre à ses élèves. Je vous invite à vous renseigner sur les procès de Salem et sur Abigail Williams.

– Vicomte, nous n'avons pas toute l'après-midi. Excusez-moi, mais je me dois de recadrer le cours.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr. Donc, je reprends. Le 24 février 1792, le directeur Régis de Lauréac est tué par un Cocatris, et furent blessés les directeurs de Poudlard et de Durmstrang. Suite à cet évènement, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a été définitivement arrêté, après 498 ans d'existence. Le 14 septembre, un convoi de diligence qui menait des élèves de Paris à l'Académie est attaqué, et s'en suit un violent affrontement qui causera la mort de dizaines d'enfants sorciers, et de la totalité des agresseurs. Cependant, devant le danger encouru par les élèves, l'Académie décida de fermer ses portes. S'est ensuivi une longue période d'ennui pour moi, m'obligeant à vivre dans mon portrait situé dans le Palais du _Consortium_, à regarder ces vieillards bedonnant faire des lois inutiles (_auxquelles ils ne comptaient pas obéir", ajouta-t-il dans un marmonnement_). Cette fermeture dura jusqu'à 1804, date à laquelle furent fondés les Ordres, et construit les Pavillons. Jusque-là, l'internat se situait dans les étages aujourd'hui appelés Pavillon de Chasse.

– _Les_ étages ? chuchota Mathis, intéressé.

– Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répliqua Émi.

– C'est aussi à cette époque, continua le vicomte, qu'ont été créés les tunnels de Transportation. À l'époque, il n'y en avait qu'un, reliant un bâtiment secret situé dans Paris à l'Académie. En 1808 furent crées les diplômes de C.H.A.S.S.E, directement liés à la création de l'Université de Chevalier-Lys, même si celle-ci a connu son véritable essor dans les années 1980, notamment avec l'arrivé à la direction de Beauxbâtons d'Olympe Maxime en 1982, menant à une refonte globale de l'éducation sorcière Française, et au regroupement des flux d'élèves par le Bourg Enchanteur.  
Voilà, je ne vois pas quoi ajouter. Hum, je sens que je vais le regretter, mais bon… Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Cependant s'il s'agit d'une question stupide, adressez-vous à votre professeur, lui est payé pour ça.

– Monsieur, vous dites que l'Académie était déjà cachée depuis 1337. Mais la France a tout de même signé le Code International du Secret Magique en 1689… commença Mélissa.

– Disons que nous étions en avance sur notre temps, la coupa le tableau.

– Mais alors, comment des élèves ont pu être agressés en 1792 ?

– Hum, disons qu'il y avait des fuites. Le Code incluait notamment le fait qu'il nous était désormais impossible de soumettre les parents moldus au sortilège de mémoire. C'est ce qui a d'ailleurs amené à la création du système de Transportation. La voie des airs était hors de question, le fait que l'Académie soit _incartable_ bloque le _transplanage_, et les cheminées ne sont pas reliées au _réseau de cheminette_ pour des raisons de sécurité. D'autres questions ?

– Est-ce que les anciens directeurs ont des tableaux comme vous ? demanda Octavius.

– Oui, situés pour la plupart à l'Administration, derrière le Grand Réfectoire. J'ai vu beaucoup de ces hommes et femmes illustres en tant qu'élèves, à votre âge. La majorité, en fait. Vous souhaiteriez en rencontrer un en particulier, jeune homme ?

– Euh… oui, éluda Octavius.

– Bien, voici qui conclue notre séance de révision, annonça le professeur Fauchet. Je vous invite à vous diriger vers la salle attribuée à votre cours de Runes, dans le calme.

– Quelle salle ? demanda Nil à Émi.

– 3ème Droite.

– … Génial.

– Heureusement pour elle, le cours de runes fut plutôt reposant. Reposant dans le sens où le professeur Goizane leur donna un long texte accompagné de sa traduction, leur demandant d'étudier la construction des mots et la syntaxe des phrases, ce qui impliquait le silence, et le calme. Ce qui impliquait surtout que celui-ci ne parla presque pas pendant les deux heures de cours, épargnant leurs jeunes oreilles. Non content d'avoir un accent aux sonorités agressives, il parlait fort. _Tellement_ fort.

– Hé au fait Erwin…

– Oui, Mathis ?

– Le vieux a sorti pleins de termes techniques, j'ai pas tout compris. C'est quoi "incartable" ?

– Un lieu incartable, c'est un lieu qui a subi un sortilège qui le rend impossible à être situé sur une carte, marqué d'une quelconque façon, ou trouvable si on ne sait pas déjà où il est.

– Mais pourtant on y est bien, non ?

– Tu saurais nous situer précisément sur une carte ?

– Euh, non…

– Bah voilà. Et comme on ne peut transplaner qu'à un endroit qu'il est possible de localiser, le sortilège d'incartabilité implique aussi l'impossibilité de transplaner ici.

– Et c'est quoi ça, "transplaner" ?

– En gros, c'est se téléporter, en traversant les plans supérieurs.

– Genre plan éthérique ?

– Plutôt plan astral. Comment tu connais le plan éthérique, toi ?

– Un grand frère passionné de mysticisme, et ce genre de trucs. Et le "réseau de cheminette", alors ?

– C'est tout simple. On jette une poudre magique, la poudre de cheminette, dans une cheminée allumée, le feu devient vert, et on saute dans le feu en annonçant notre destination. Il doit forcément y avoir une cheminée reliée au réseau de cheminette, sinon on ne peut y atterrir. C'est ce système qui a beaucoup inspiré les tunnels de Transportation. D'ailleurs les jetons qu'on doit jeter avant de franchir le tunnel sont enchantés d'une manière similaire à la poudre de cheminette. À l'origine, ils étaient aussi reliés comme les cheminés, on entrait d'un côté et on sortait de l'autre. Mais ensuite, l'enchantement a été amélioré pour qu'il soit possible d'atterrir dans un rayon plus large autour de la sortie. Par exemple, si en rentrant à l'Académie tu dis "tunnel de Beauxbâtons", tu atterriras dans le petit appentis où se situe le tunnel de sortie.

– Et tu peux ressortir par le même tunnel où tu es entré ?

– Eh bien, je pense, oui. Si tu as des jetons à gâcher.

– Pour sortir de l'Académie, les jetons sont en "libre accès"…

– Oui, et ?

– Et tu dis qu'il suffit de préciser où on veut atterrir pour s'y retrouver transporté.

– Oui… Oh. OH. Tu es…

– Un génie.

– Un Fou.

– Démoniaque.

– Dément.

– Ça le ferait sur une carte de Chocogrenouille ça ! Mathis le Dément, Arpenteur de tunnels magiques.

– Bonne nuit, Mathis le Dément.

– 'Nne nuit Erwin.

Malheureusement pour Mathis, lorsqu'il se rendit en douce à la petite bâtisse sur la gauche du château, elle était verrouillée. Avec un puissant enchantement, car un _Alohomora_ ne suffit pas. C'était la première fois qu'il partait à l'aventure, et échouait. L'échec avait un goût amer. Un goût d'endives cuites, qui leur furent servies le lendemain midi.

– Beurk, pourquoi ils nous font subir ça ? demanda Nil avec désespoir.

– Il faut manger équilibré, la réprimanda Erwin.

– C'est très bon ajouta Karol.

– Bah tiens, mange ma part. J'ai pas faim. Beuark.

– Moi non plus. Laisse.

– Hé les gens, intervint Mathis, ça vous dirais de faire un tour à la biblio après le cours d'anglais ?

– Pour y faire quoi, le devoir de Français ?

– Non, ça on a toute la semaine. Pour faire une recherche sur les procès de Salem. Ce que St Renaud a dit m'intrigue.

– D'accord, ça me va, répondit Erwin.

– Pareil, ajouta Émi.

– Si tu veux, ma cousine est à Salem, elle saura quelques trucs, intervint Nil.

– T'as une cousine, toi ? demanda Mathis.

– Bah ouais. Une cousine, et quatre frères. Ça suffit largement.

– Elle s'appelle comment ? D'ailleurs, tes frères non plus, on ne sait pas.

– Defne. Et mes frères, dans l'ordre : Ahmet, Haydar, Tarkan et Bora. Et vous, vous avez des cousins et cousines ?

– Un de chaque du côté de ma mère, répondit Mathis. Du côté de mon père… probablement aucun. Pas que je sache. Alors, c'est Bastien, qui a l'âge de Thomas, et Juliette, qui a un an de moins que nous.

– Moi aucun, répondit Émi. Mon père est fils unique, et le frère de ma mère est… enfin, tant pis pour les cousins.

– Mmh, fit Nil un peu gênée, hom…

– Et vous, les jumeaux ? intervint Mathis en pressentant le conflit. Mieux valait couper l'herbe sous le pied de Nil dans ces circonstances.

– Oh, lâcha Karol.

– Si tu savais, ajouta Erwin.

– Quoi ?

– On en a tellement qu'on ne les connait même pas tous. Surtout du côté de ma mère, la famille Castle. On en a un peu partout en Europe, voire dans le monde.

La conversation tourna autour des familles de chacun. Karol et Erwin tentèrent, à deux, d'énumérer leurs cousins et cousines, en vain. Il y en avait vraiment trop, et certains n'étaient pour eux qu'un nom entendu une seule fois. Enfin, le soir vint, et les Augures s'installèrent à la bibliothèque, pour faire quelque recherche. Alors qu'il lisait un énorme grimoire à la reliure de cuir bleue intitulé _Les sombres heures du Nouveau Monde_ (Section 8, deuxième étagère, dernier livre), Mathis poussa un petit cri de joie qui lui valut un avertissement du vieux bibliothécaire Abraxar Lampion.

– Écoutez ça, j'ai trouvé :  
"_Le 1__er__ Mars 1692, Sarah Good, Sarah Osborne et l'esclave amérindienne Tituba furent officiellement accusée de sorcellerie. En fin mai 1692, lorsque le gouverneur William Phips arriva, c'était plus de 80 personnes, pour la plupart des femmes indigentes ou âgées originaire de Salem Village [aujourd'hui Danvers] et ses alentours, qui attendaient leur procès. Au final, 24 personnes furent pendues, et un vieil homme têtu du nom de Giles Corey, soumis à la «peine forte et dure» jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Mais ces 25 personnes avaient un point commun, non négligeable dans ce genre d'affaire. Ils étaient tous, sans exception, moldus. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Abigail Williams et_ _Elizabeth Parris, les jeunes filles à l'origine de ce drame.  
Il convient tout d'abord de rappeler leur rôle dans l'histoire : Ce sont elles, la nièce et la fille du révérend Samuel Parris, âgées de 11 et 9 ans, qui ont accusées les premières condamnées de sorcellerie. L'affaire n'aurais été qu'un dramatique malentendu sans l'intervention de deux autres jeunes filles plus âgées. À l'origine, les jeunes filles, découvrant leurs pouvoirs naissant, s'étaient confiées à Tituba, qui leur avait mentionné les sorciers de son village d'origine. Mais des rumeurs se mirent à courir dans le village, et, conseillées par Ann Putnam, alors âgée de 13 ans, elles accusèrent Tituba de sorcellerie afin de détourner l'attention. Devant l'impossibilité pour la barbadienne de se trouver à plusieurs endroits à la fois, il fallut trouver d'autres boucs émissaire. Furent alors désignées : Sarah Good, une mendiante, et Sarah Osborne, une vieille femme acariâtre et malade.  
Mais ce n'était pas assez pour Ann. De nombreuses autres jeunes filles, d'âge similaire aux deux petites mais moldues, se mirent à dénoncer des proches, des voisins, des manants, de les avoir ensorcelé. Ann Putnam elle-même accusa pas moins de 62 personnes.  
Que s'est-il passé ? «Imperium», répond notre expert historique Charlomir Feudefoint. «Il est vraisemblable qu'Ann Putnam, elle-même sorcière, ensorcelait les jeunes filles. Pourquoi, on ne le saura jamais. Il semble que la jeune fille était perturbé par un usage bien trop juvénile de la magie noire, l'ayant rendue instable à tendance sadique». Cependant, deux mystères restent sans la moindre explication. Qu'est-il arrivé à Abigail Williams, officiellement décédée à l'âge de 17 ans (mais est-ce vraiment le cas ?), de cause inconnue ? Et surtout, qui est cette mystérieuse Jenifael, mentionnée sur un fragment de page arraché du registre des naissances retrouvé presque entièrement brûlé après le procès ? Quel est son rôle dans la tragédie ? La réponse de notre expert est plus laconique. «La seule chose que je puis affirmer avec certitude, c'est que cette jeune fille était sorcière. Il est même possible qu'elle soit à l'origine de tout, et qu'elle ait soumise Ann Putnam à l'Impérium en première. Pour ce qu'on en sait, il se pourrait que ce soit également elle qui ait dénoncé les petites Abigail et Betty.»  
Encore un mystère de l'histoire de la communauté magique. Suite à ces évènements, et principalement à la mort mystérieuse et soudaine d'Abigail Williams, l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem, réservé à l'époque aux jeunes filles, surveilla plus étroitement ses (futures) étudiantes, n'hésitant pas à recourir au meurtre de moldus le cas échéant._"

– … Wow, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Erwin.

– C'est…, commença Karol.

– Wow, fit à son tour Nil.

– Comme ils disent, soupira Émi. C'est vraiment affreux. Je vais faire des cauchemars cette nuit.

– Tu dors avec moi ? demanda timidement Nil.

– Oui. Évidemment.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les Augures passèrent une affreuse semaine, ressassant jour et nuit l'histoire des procès de Salem. C'est aussi cette semaine qu'ils apprirent que Karol ne parlait jamais de sa compagne de chambre… parce qu'elle n'en avait pas. Horrifiée à l'idée qu'elle dorme seule, Nil et Émi l'invitèrent dans leur chambre, se relayant pour dormir à deux dans le même lit. Si elles avaient pu, elles se seraient serrées à trois dans le même lit, organisant des tours de garde. Les garçons réagirent plus calmement, mais ils ne mirent plus les pieds à la bibliothèque pendant presque deux semaines, en évitant soigneusement la huitième section, et Mathis frissonnait d'effroi à chaque fois qu'il passait devant le tableau de St Renaud, se remémorant la manière nonchalante dont il avait présenté _ça_. Heureusement pour leur équilibre mental, un évènement leur permit de se changer les idées. La découverte du Club Parkour. Et surtout la découverte d'Olivier Fauchet en tenue de sport.

– Approchez, approchez les enfants. Je voudrais éviter de devoir parler trop fort, il faut que j'économise mon souffle. Vous savez ce qu'est le_ parkour _?

– C'est un genre de sport, je crois, tenta Nora.

– Oui, mais plus précisément ?

– C'est une activité physique qui vise un déplacement libre et efficace dans tous types d'environnements, en particulier hors des voies de passage préétablies, énonça une jeune fille à la peau noire et aux longs cheveux tressés emplis de perles de couleur.

– Très bien Jade ! C'est en tout cas la définition officielle. Cette activité consiste à franchir des obstacles, plus ou moins rapidement, sur des parcours plus ou moins difficiles et longs. Le but principal est la connaissance de soi. Et la confiance en soi. Apprendre à connaître ses limites, et à les dépasser. Je vais vous faire une petite démonstration, et je vous expliquerai ensuite en quoi ce que je m'apprête à faire n'a aucun sens pour vous.

Le professeur s'avança dans l'étrange assemblage, qu'on pouvait imaginer être le croisement improbable entre un skatepark et un accrobranche, situé dans un recoin derrière le Pavillon Jaune, plus loin que les Augures n'étaient jamais allés. Il s'élança, à une vitesse surréaliste pour cet homme habituellement si lent, avant de se propulser dans un saut félin, atterrissant sur un muret de plus d'un mètre de haut. Sans même, en apparence, reprendre son équilibre, il se retourna d'un mouvement fluide, et bondit dans les airs, s'accrochant à la branche d'un étrange arbre difforme. Il se balança deux ou trois fois, avant de grimper uniquement à la force de ses bras le long du tronc biscornu. Arrivé à plusieurs mètres du sol, il bondit à nouveau comme un chat, parcourant une distance impressionnante dans les airs, pour atterrir sur un appentis métallique en pente. Il glissa presque jusqu'en bas, et après un petit saut, il reprit sa course folle, bondissant à gauche et à droite, s'accrochant parfois d'une seule main aux branches et autres rampes qui parcouraient l'installation. Enfin, d'un salto arrière en se propulsant sur un mur, il fit demi-tour, et revint en petite foulée vers ses élèves incrédules. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit.

– Merci, merci à tous. Jade, saurais-tu expliquer à tes camarades pourquoi j'ai dit que cela n'avait aucun sens pour vous ?

– Parce qu'on est incapable de le faire. Le but du Parkour est d'évoluer à notre niveau. On se jette des défis, on travaille en groupe, mais surtout, il n'y a pas la moindre notion de compétition. On le fait pour soi, uniquement.

– Pratiquerais-tu le Parkour, Jade ?

– Oui monsieur !

– Tu accepterais de nous faire une démonstration ?

Et Olivier Fauchet trouva son maître, en cette jeune fille élancée d'à peine onze ans. Sans le moindre appui, elle escalada le même arbre que le professeur, elle aussi à la force de ses bras, mais bien plus rapidement. Puis elle entama un circuit similaire à celui qu'il avait emprunté, mais elle fut beaucoup plus impressionnante. Sa finesse et sa souplesse de jeune fille lui permettait des figures incroyable, comme lorsqu'elle se propulsa entre deux rampes de métal à l'horizontal, sa tête frôlant presque une des rampes. Mouché, le professeur fut bon joueur, et présenta les différents _spots_, avant de laisser les jeunes gambader dans le _parkourpark_ de Beauxbâtons.

– Hé chiche Mathis, je grimpe sur le mur bleu par-là, lança Nil en montrant du doigt une rampe d'accès extrêmement abrupte ponctuée d'anfractuosités.

– Vas-y je te regarde. Si tu y arrives, moi je tente le muret vert à pieds joints.

– Dites, vous vous rendez compte que cette discussion n'aurait aucun sens pour une personne extérieur ? se moqua Erwin, assis avec sa sœur sur une souche à l'écart.

– Tu dis ça parce que le Grand Biscornu t'a résisté et que t'as abandonné ! se moqua Émi depuis une haute branche dudit arbre.

– Je confirme, j'abandonne. Vous êtes tous fous, et cet arbre a beau être particulièrement reconnaissable, je refuse de l'appeler par son petit nom. Et sache, Émeraude, que je suis très bien sur ma souche pourrie sans nom.

– Fais gaffe que ça ne soit pas un _snargalouf_…

.

* * *

.

Dans le prochain chapitre, le_ CHAOOOS_ à l'état pur, la responsabilité évidente de la SSSM, de la violence gratuite, et des couleurs flashies. C'est le Poison D'avril !

_À suivre !_


	12. Poison d'Avril

_Mes chères amies, nous voici réunies autour du Cercle. Je n'ai bien sûr pas besoin de vous rappeler les règles de la Wicca_… Merde, je me suis trompé de chronique ! On est où, ici ? Ah, Beauxbâtons ! BeauX… BeauX… BeauX… Ah, c'est ce carnet-ci ! Nous avions laissé Mathis et les Augures dans un moment d'amusement bienvenue, si je ne m'abuse. _Parkour_, hein ? Votre humble serviteur n'a jamais pu s'y mettre, préférant vouer son temps à ses trois passions : L'Informatique, le Fantastique, et la Linguistique. Oui, je "-tique" beaucoup… Brèfle ! À en voir le nombre de review, je fais chou blanc… et pourtant, mes stats de lecteurs se portent très bien. Mes reviewers chéris, vos doigts sont en vacances ? :-p

Du coup, **Réponse à la Review** !

Coucou **Sengetsu** ! Là je finis (encore) Le Parfum, et pis je rentre à la fac le 1er Septembre. Je pense lire ta fic courant du mois, elle m'intéresse vraiment ! (Enfin vvu que je ne la connais pas encore, c'est surtout Poufsouffle qui m'intéresse, je ne te le cache pas ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que peut donner un blaireau en guise d'héroïne). 10 jours, ça passe trop vite, hein ? Pour écrire, c'est encore pire ! ça va que je me suis fait une petite avance…  
Bon, je dois te dire… Tu devais devenir Sherlock, pas Nostradamus ! Tu es voyante, c'est indéniable ! En effet :  
– Le fait que "MST" est un peu tordu est mentionné dans ce chapitre même !  
– Ce que fait Karol pendant les cours pratiques (enfin d'une matière, au moins) est expliqué dans le prochain chapitre !  
Du coup, je t'offre une question de ton choix. Demande-moi n'importe quoi, j'y répondrai. Par MP si je juge que c'est un spoil. Je précise juste qu'il y a de très rares exceptions auxquelles je refuserai de répondre, mais ça ne comptera pas, tu auras toujours droit à une autre question (mais t'inquiète, les risques que tu me poses une question interdite sont quasi-nuls).

Parenthèse étant faite, retournons à notre Chronique. Dans ce chapitre, les Augures parviennent aux portes du Royaume du Chaos : le 1er Avril ! _Enjoy_ !

.

* * *

.

**12) Poison d'Avril**

_La série d'agression s'allonge dramatiquement_

_En l'espace de deux semaines, ce n'est pas moins de 71 agressions suspectes qui ont été répertoriées dans les régions PACA et Languedoc-Roussillon. Toutes sont similaires : un individu seul agresse un groupe de personnes, en général des moldus, usant de magie noire. L'individu est appréhendé, et soumis aux tests psychologiques [cf. Explication des méthodes d'interrogatoire du Gendarmagium, page 8]. Les symptômes physiques de l'Impérium sont décelés, mais aucune trace magique d'un quelconque maléfice n'est ressentie. Plusieurs suspects avaient d'ailleurs eu le temps, avant d'être appréhendés, de briser leurs propres baguettes, empêchant par-là même l'usage du _Priori Incantatum_. Puis l'enquête personnelle révèle que l'agresseur est un individu sans histoire, la plupart du temps un sorcier ou une sorcière vivant seul(e) dans un village moldu. L'affaire a tout de même connu une escalade, ce 29 mars, lorsque le propre fils d'un gendarmage travaillant sur l'affaire a employé le sortilège du Doloris sur ses deux parents, avant de s'enfuir. Il a été retrouvé par son père et le coéquipier de celui-ci, errant le long de rails de train moldu. Le lieutenant Magnus appelle cependant au calme, rappelant le déploiement de troupes exceptionnel qui a lieu en ce moment même._

_La Rédaction _

– Et que dis l'_Intrigue_ ?

– Quasiment la même chose. Mais ils mentionnent la mort d'un jeune moldu en plus. Et de graves séquelles pour la femme du gendarmage. Son nom est mentionné : Izabella Braguemont. Et la probable responsabilité de la Société Secrète des Sudistes Mécontents, évidemment.

– Eh ben, ça ne rigole plus dehors.

– Ouais.

– J'adore ton enthousiasme, Mathis… On va déjeuner ?

– Je ne vous conseille pas de sortir les interpella Émeraude, qui était… verte.

– Salut Émi, bon anniversaire, fit Mathis sans se retourner. Pourquoi il ne faut pas sortir ?

– Bon anniversaire, répéta Erwin. Pourquoi tu es verte ?

– Elle est quoi ?

– Bah regarde, crétin.

– … Ah.

– C'est pour ça que je vous ai dit de ne pas sortir. Des Chasseurs survolent tout le domaine en balais en balançant des bombes à eau sur tout le monde. Sauf que ce n'est pas de l'eau dedans.

– De la peinture ?

– Pire. Des potions de Jaunisse, de Rougeur, etc…

– Ben pas le choix. De toute façon je crève la dalle.

– Oh, j'ai une idée ! S'exclama Erwin.

– J'ai eu la même, et elle est lumineuse, répliqua Mathis.

Puis ils se pointèrent mutuellement de leurs baguettes, et d'une même voix :

– _Janthinarum_ !

– Vous m'expliquez, maintenant, le principe de se teindre pour ne pas être reteint ?

– C'est pourtant évident, fit Mathis en se frappant le front.

– C'est tout simple, expliqua Erwin, charitable. On connait le contresort.

– Et donc… Vous vous protégez ainsi des effets des potions. Oh, mais vous êtes géniaux ! Je regrette de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

– T'as pas essayé de changer la couleur de ta peau, avec ton pouvoir ?

– Si, mais tout ce que j'obtiens, c'est des nuances de vert.

– Au fait, intervint Erwin, où sont ma sœur et Nil ?

– Déjà au petit déj. Nil veut monter le plus vite possible à l'Amphi Flamel.

– Pourquoi, elle est si pressée d'aller en MST ?

– Non, pour remplacer les plumes de contrôle par des plumes d'Augurey.

– Oh, elle s'est souvenue de ça ? jubila Mathis.

– Cette fille est diabolique, soupira Erwin. Par Merlin, je ne veux rater ça pour rien au monde, on fonce !

Sous un déluge de bombes à eaux, les trois amis parvinrent enfin dans le hall du château. Leurs habits étant détrempés de potion, Mathis et Erwin ne dissipèrent pas leur sort tout de suite. Parvenus à leur table habituelle, Mila, rose bonbon, les sécha d'un sort. Ils purent alors lancer la contre-formule.

– Ah… Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé moi-même ? se lamenta Mila. Pourtant je savais ce qui nous attendait !

– Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demanda Nil, mortifiée (et verte pomme).

– C'est plus drôle comme ça ! Et puis c'est un peu une tradition ici. D'ailleurs attendez-vous à être des cibles privilégiés, on vous repère facilement. Vous êtes quasiment les seuls à y avoir réchappé. Ils nous ont coincées avec Cytra alors que j'avais levé un dôme de protection.

– Un dôme ?

– _Protego Totalum_. Normalement ça protège même des objets physiques. Mais quand les ballons entraient en contact avec le bouclier, il y avait un flash de lumière et ils éclataient, mais la potion traversait quand même. Mais ils avaient dû les entourer de puissants charmes pour créer des failles dans le bouclier.

– Eh beh…

– On a affaire à des génies, tout de même. La Chasse n'est pas ouverte au premier venu.

– Et donc, commença Mathis, les chasseurs se lâchent le 1er Avril ? Mais pourquoi on ne les a pas vus à Halloween alors ?

– Au 1er Avril, _tout le monde_ se lâche. À Halloween, c'est surtout un relâchement des règles, le jour où la peur et l'humour doit surpasser la sagesse. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est le règne du Chaos, avec un grand C. Même Lucian ne fait pas le malin. Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, à ce qu'on m'a dit vous n'auriez vraiment pas envie d'entrer à leur étage le 31 octobre.

– Leur_s_ étage_s_, corrigea Erwin. Le vicomte a laissé entendre qu'il s'agissait de deux étages, l'ancien internat.

– Eh bien, c'est la première fois qu'on m'apprend quelque chose sur l'Académie ! J'irai demander confirmation à Griselda, mais merci !

– Au fait, il est où Lucian ? demanda Émi.

– Déjà dans son "antre", il prépare sa contre-attaque.

– Il a été touché par les bombardements ?

– Oh non, il n'aurait pas supporté de devenir rose ou vert. Lui et tous ses amis ont bu des potions de Jaunisse, et il paradait dans le hall avec des capes d'hermine qu'il a dû voler à notre grand-mère à Nouvel-An. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent bombarder de boules puantes depuis l'Observatoire d'Astronomie.

– On ne peut même plus sortir sans risquer de se faire…

– _ATTENTION MATHIS_ !

Trop tard. La chose que Mathis tenait, qu'il pensait être sa cuillère, était un petit serpent qui lui mordit violemment la main, avant de s'enfuir à toute allure. Là où il l'avait mordu, sa peau commençait à devenir blanche et à… mousser ?

– Un serpent-écume ! sales gosses ! gronda Mila. Ne t'en fais pas, repris-t-elle sur un ton plus calme, la morsure n'est que superficiel. Ce n'est même pas un vrai serpent, c'est une farce et attrape de très mauvais goût. Évite juste de toucher une autre partie de ton corps, ça se propage très vite.

En effet, là où la mousse coulait, la peau de Mathis devenait blanche, et se mettait à mousser à son tour. Bientôt, il eut l'impression d'avoir trempé sa main dans l'écume d'une bière géante.

– Je ne sais pas c'est quoi le pire. Que quelqu'un ait inventé ça, ou que quelqu'un l'a utilisé sur moi.

– Fais gaffe, la prochaine fois. Par contre un conseil, attends que ça passe, l'infirmerie est probablement piégée.

– Et la prof de Potions ?

– Encore pire que la plupart des élèves. À ce qu'on m'a dit, quand elle était élève en Chasse Potions ici, elle avait changé _tous_ les sols du château en sables-mouvants. Quand la directrice est revenue le soir, plus de la moitié des élèves, et même certains profs, étaient enlisés jusqu'au cou dans le carrelage. Alors, vous avez quoi comme cours ce matin ?

– MST, cours commun.

– Il y a vraiment un problème avec le nom de ce cours…

– Ah ?

– Laisse, c'est rien. Derniers conseils pour la route. Soyez prudents, et dès que vous êtes libres, foncez à la Salle de travail A. Lucian est un peu jeune, et de mauvais conseil, mais Gideon est en mesure de vous protéger.

– De nous protéger ? Tu parles comme si c'était la guerre ici.

– Ah ah ! C'est un peu le cas. Les professeurs restent dans leurs salles de cours ou dans leur bureau, et la directrice n'est même pas au château. Personne ne surveille, on fait confiance aux élèves. Et les Chasseurs n'hésitent pas à se livrer à des expériences sur les plus jeunes. La preuve, dit-elle en désignant sa peau rose. Et il n'est pas rare de recevoir un _Tarrentallegra_ ou un _Rictusempra_ au détour d'un couloir. Bon, filez en cours maintenant, vous allez être en retard !

Heureusement pour eux, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun souci particulier pour se rendre à l'Amphi, dont l'entrée était située au 2ème Gauche (bien que celui-ci descende jusqu'à l'étage inférieur). Ils y retrouvèrent Nil, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Mathis feignit un mouvement de recul, avant d'éclater de rire.

– Ah ah ! Tu as le sourire du Joker, c'est terrifiant. On a l'impression de tu viens de manger des chatons vivants.

– Je ne relèverai pas la métaphore peu ragoûtante, répliqua-t-elle. Mais j'avoue être contente de moi. La prof n'était pas là, et son bureau était ouvert. J'en ai profité pour remplacer toutes ses plumes de secours aussi.

– Tu en avais assez ?

– Je te rappelle qu'on avait prévu de remplacer _toutes_ les plumes de l'Académie, à Halloween.

– Certes… Hé, salut ! Jade, c'est ça ?

– Oui ?

– Jolie démonstration, samedi !

– Oh, euh, merci…

– Tu en fais depuis longtemps, du parkour ?

– Ouais. C'est ma sœur qui m'a appris.

– C'est super, en tout cas !

Un peu en retard, la prof arriva, et le contrôle put enfin commencer. Heureusement, car les trois classes de 1ère Année réunies dans le couloir faisaient une cible de choix. Mystique Pluiedeglace distribua les sujets, avec les plumes d'examen. En effet, pour éviter toute triche à base de plume enchantée, elle obligeait les élèves à utiliser des plumes achetées par ses soins. Malheureusement pour elle, tout son stock avait été remplacé par des plumes d'Augurey par Nil. Et la particularité des plumes d'Augurey était…

– Madame, j'arrive pas à encrer ma plume !

– Moi non plus, madame !

– Hé, mais c'est quoi cette encre qui se sauve ?

– Madame, votre plume a effacé l'énoncé du sujet !

On entendit même une voix chuchoter (un peu fort) : "_Putain mes antisèches ont disparues ! _". Les plumes ayant été blanchies par Mila, impossible de deviner qu'il s'agissait de plumes d'Augurey. Et la particularité des plumes d'Augurey était qu'elles repoussaient toute forme d'encre, y compris l'encre sèche des énoncés. Après maintes tentatives, après avoir échangé toutes les plumes par celles de la réserve de son bureau, la prof abandonna. Elle ne se laissa pas dépasser, et organisa rapidement un cours sur la métamorphose du bois en ivoire. Cependant, elle dut constater :

– Il n'y a que moi pour essayer d'organiser un contrôle le 1er Avril…

– On fait tous des erreurs, Madame.

– Je te le concède Nilüfer. J'ai eu le vague espoir que les choses s'amélioreraint. Mais la seule chose qui a évolué, c'est que les élèves, ou du moins les élèves en Banquet, ne s'en prennent plus aux professeurs. Ils ont fini par comprendre qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance.

– Des élèves s'en sont déjà pris à vous ?

– Façon de parler. Pas directement à moi, en tout cas. Mais il y a une dizaine d'années, un groupe de 8ème Enchantements ont changé les gradins en dragon en plein cours. Ce n'était pas un véritable dragon, plutôt une immense créature de bois animée, car les gradins étaient en bois à l'époque. Mais elle a tout saccagé dans la salle, et occupé les lieux pendant deux jours avant d'être neutralisée.

– C'est très dangereux, ils sont fous !

– Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Mélissa. Mais au vu du règlement, ils n'ont rien fait d'interdit. Et une série de runes de sécurité interdisait strictement leur création de faire le moindre mal à personne, donc aucun recours pour les sanctionner. Et le prédécesseur de Gaby… de Miss Delacour, Roger Branchepince, n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de leur donner un Or à leur projet d'Enchantements.

– Mais madame, ça vient d'où cette… tradition ? demanda Erwin. Je veux dire, je sais qu'au 1er Avril on fait des farces, on s'accroche des poissons en papier dans le dos, … Mais là, on se croirait dans le royaume du Chaos.

– Que voulez-vous, c'est comme ça tous les ans. On dit que ça viendrait du directeur qui a permis à Beauxbâtons de rouvrir en 1804, qui voulait un moyen de permettre aux élèves de décompresser. Beaucoup de leurs proches avaient succombé lors de la Terreur, et il leur fallait un moyen d'expression. Et… Jorge, pose cette corne de brume immédiatement ! Mydian, même chose. J'en revois une seule, je les confisque toutes ! Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, 1er Avril ou non, ici je suis seule maîtresse.

Suite à cette interruption, le cours reprit normalement, terminant en beauté par une sculpture d'ivoire réalisée à partir de sciures de sapin. Mystique avait un vrai don artistique, c'était indéniable. Et un sale caractère.

À la fin du cours, les Augures suivirent le conseil de Mila, et rejoignirent Lucian. Celui-ci fut heureux d'accueillir ses "rivaux", et ils passèrent tout le temps de midi à ourdir, entre deux sandwichs, un plan pour la fin de la journée. Le cours d'histoire fut plutôt tranquille. En revanche, le cours de runes consista à apprendre à poser des pièges runiques. Une ou deux runes d'effet, une rune de déclenchement, suffisaient à créer un piège. Bien sûr, les Augures le savaient, grâce à Émeraude et Mila et au "Château sanglant". Liquide épais et rouge, dix-huit heures. Une superbe réalisation qui aurait valu l'Or à Émeraude. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa note, surtout que la difficulté était toute relative. L'exercice consistait à créer des formules à partir de runes données avec leur traduction, dans une simplicité absolue. Jet d'eau à chaque passage, choc électrique au contact, …

Se contentant de la courte liste de runes imposées, Émi, aidée de Mathis, parvint tout de même à créer un piano jouable entièrement constitué de runes sur un parchemin. Les jumeaux ErKa réalisèrent une fontaine dont l'eau changeait de couleur au contact, et Nil et Jorge réalisèrent une énorme bombe puante équipée d'un "minuteur".

Après leur dernier cours, leur contre-attaque fut lancée. Tel un char d'assaut instoppable, la Légion de Lucian, les Augures moins Karol, mais aussi Mila, Mathieu, Adrian, ainsi que Cytra, Léonie, Triora et Éliza avançaient en rang serrés, parés de boucliers magiques. Les meilleurs tireurs étaient entre les boucliers, recouverts d'un _Protego Corpore_, et préparaient leurs meilleurs sorts. Ils sortirent du château,c et les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir sur eux. Voyant l'inefficacité de leurs attaques, plusieurs Chasseurs se posèrent, et redoublèrent de violence. Et la réplique commença. Fort de leur petit nombre, les jeunes sorciers se permirent d'employer des _Stupéfix_ sur les Chasseurs. Sauf que ceux-ci répliquaient avec une rage non dissimulée. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un, d'un revers de Gideon. Deux, Triora sur la droite. Trois, Mathieu, à l'arrière. Quatre, Cinq, Six à la suite, pour le duo Lucian-Jorge à l'avant. Puis la contre-attaque commença. La première à tomber malgré les boucliers fut Mydian. En voulant la protéger, Gideon fut frappé à son tour. _Rictusempra_. Le voir rire aux éclats, penché sur sa petite sœur stupéfixiée, était assez surréaliste. Puis les forces s'équilibrant, ils se mirent à tomber un par un. Lucian fut frappé de plein fouet par un _Flipendo_ qui le fit voler en arrière, percutant Éliza. Le bouclier de celle-ci tomba, et Nil fut touchée par un maléfice du Saucisson particulièrement bien exécuté. Lorsque Triora et Jorge tombèrent à leur tour, d'autres élèves sortirent du château pour les aider. Mathis eut soudain une idée.

– Mila, Erwin, par ici, j'ai un plan !

– On fait quoi ? cria Erwin par-dessus le vacarme.

– Toi, tu maintiens le bouclier devant nous. Mila, tu les stupéfixes. Moi je couvre vos arrières, et je prépare une petite surprise.

– OK je reprends ! Protego !

– Erwin ?

– _Stupéfix_ ! _Stupéfix_ ! _Stupéfix_ !

– _Pellem Pilosus_ !

– Hein ? Vraiment ?

– Regarde devant, Mila ! _Pellem Pilosus_ !

– _Stupéfix_ !

– Hé, Nil, par ici ! C'est qui qui t'as libéré ?

– Léonie, elle tient encore la position ! Je fais quoi ?

– Tu vois le groupe, là-bas ?

– Oui, et… Oh, okay j'ai compris… Avancez… Avancez… _Incarcifors_ !

Un des bancs du parc, qui se trouvait juste derrière un groupe de 5 ou 6 Chasseurs, fut frappé par le sort, et se changea en quelque chose à mi-chemin entre le couvercle de coffre et la mâchoire de requin, et les cloua au sol. Mathis tenta ensuite de réorganiser l'attaque sur la droite. Un flash de lumière intense derrière eux les avertit qu'Émi venait d'employer un _Lumos Solem_. Malheureusement, l'attention de Mathis fut détournée, et il fit l'erreur de ralentir. Son épaule sortit du champ de protection du bouclier d'Erwin, juste assez longtemps pour qu'un sort le frappe de plein fouet. La dernière chose dont il se souvint, c'est de la voix de Mila criant son nom, puis ce fut le noir total.

.

* * *

.

– Hé ! Hé Aurore ! fit une voix féminine.

– Aurore ? demanda une autre voix.

– C'est le nom de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Un conte moldu.

– Je connais. Je ne me souvenais pas de son prénom par contre.

– Bon, les filles, c'est fini les débats ? fit une troisième voix, masculine cette fois. Hé _hombre_, va falloir émerger, maintenant. On va rater le dîner sinon.

– Mmmh. Oooh… Aaah ! J'ai mal au crâne. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Mathis, qui se réveillait enfin.

– Tu t'es pris un Stupéfix de plein fouet. Et un sacrément puissant ! répondit Jorge.

Autour de lui, Jorge, Nil et Émi. Mais où étaient-ils ?

– On est à l'infirmerie, répondit Jorge à sa question muette. C'est une zone neutre, les Chasseurs en Médico y veillent.

– Chasseurs ? Mathis se releva un peu trop rapidement, et son mal de tête le rappela à l'ordre.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont pacifiques. Tous les ans, ça tourne mal, et il faut le maximum de personnel à l'infirmerie. Alors tous les 7ème et 8ème Médico sont là, et se relaient. Ils vont même chercher les élèves stupéfixiés à l'extérieur.

– Il y a beaucoup de gens, ici ?

– Presque tous les lits sont pris. Mais heureusement, la journée est terminée. D'après Mila, la directrice ne va pas tarder à revenir, et quand elle sera là, le règne du Chaos prendra fin. C'est la condition _sine qua non_ pour que ça puisse avoir lieu tous les ans. 7h30-19h, aucun dépassement autorisé.

– Je serais pas contre une petite interdiction. Cette école de cinglés aura ma peau.

– Remarque, tu pourrais aussi réserver ton lit à l'infirmerie à l'année, se moqua Nil.

– Ça serait pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Hé, où sont les autres ? Ils vont bien ?

– Erwin est dans un lit là-bas, dans la section des accidents physiques. Il s'est foulé le poignet en tombant. Karol est avec lui. Toute la famille Appelbaum, et la plupart des autres, sont dans la salle de Travail A. Ils ont barricadé la porte et l'ont bardée de sort. À moins de faire sauter le mur, impossible d'entrer.

– La plupart ? releva Mathis.

– Samuel a disparu, et Éliza le cherche.

– J'espère qu'il va bien. Quand j'ai été touché, il était encore en course.

– Oh, on t'a pas raconté la fin de la bataille, s'exclama Nil.

– Malwen Carter et Célestia Attorney sont intervenus quelques minutes après ta… chute, expliqua Jorge. Par Ximildegui, tu aurais dû voir ça ! C'était Bonnie &amp; Clyde version sorciers ! En moins de deux minutes, ils ont stupéfixié _tous_ les Chasseurs encore debout, ce qui en représente des dizaines, mine de rien ! Après ils ont aidé les Médicos à rattrouper les "blessés" dans le château, et ils ont scellé les portes, laissant les Chasseurs stupéfixiés dehors. À mon avis, même si elle ne l'interdit pas l'année prochaine, la directrice va être extrêmement sévère quand elle aura lu les rapports des professeurs. Je vous parie mon dessert que ce soir ou demain, la directrice sera absente du banquet. Elle sera trop occupée au Pavillon de Chasse, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Et en effet, Jorge ne se trompait pas. Ce fut le soir même, où l'absence de la directrice ainsi que de certains professeurs se fit remarquer. Le lendemain soir, ils eurent droit au discours écho. Et ce ne fut pas le discours auquel ils s'attendaient.

– Mes chers enfants, l'heure est grave. Vous avez bien entendu assisté aux évènements de la veille. Les plus anciens d'entre vous ont pu se rendre compte à quel point cette année a été violente. De nombreux élèves ont été blessés. Un élève de 1ère Année, Octavius Ballessaim, a reçu 3 Stupéfix et est aujourd'hui à la clinique médicomagique de Notre-Dame des Orages. Et Samuel Follet, en 2ème Urtica, est toujours porté disparu. (_des chuchotements montèrent çà et là_) Du calme, les enfants, du calme. Après interrogatoire, il nous est apparu que ce ne sont pas les Chasseurs qui s'en sont pris à vous. (_là, les clameurs montèrent d'un cran_) Du calme, s'il vous plaît ! Une enquête gendarmagique sera ouverte, mais il semble que des élèves aient été ensorcelés lors de la dernière sortie, et qu'ils aient eux-mêmes ensorcelés d'autres élèves. La plupart des attaques ont été perpétrées par des élèves de la filière Enchanteur, qui se sont rendus il y a un mois dans le Vaucluse pour une visite gui…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut une véritable explosion de contestations. Les plus jeunes ne comprenaient pas, mais nombreux parmi les 5ème ou 6ème Année avaient fait le lien entre les évènements décrits dans les journaux et cette révélation. L'école avait envoyé des étudiants en plein milieu d'une zone jugée dangereuse par le Gendarmagium, pour une _visite guidée_. La directrice se leva, et du haut de ses trois mètres passés, sa voix porta sans besoin d'un sort quelconque.

– SILENCE ! Les enfants, je sais que vous êtes choqués par ce qui est arrivé. Nous aussi, et je vous assure que nous faisons tout pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. L'incident a été signalé au Gendarmagium, et une cellule psychomagique a été ouverte à l'infirmerie pour ceux qui ont besoin de parler à quelqu'un. La totalité du domaine a été bouclée, et l'élève disparu sera rapidement retrouvé. Les prochaines sorties en dehors de la zone dangereuses ne seront pas annulées, mais seront encadrés par des gendarmages d'élite. Le programme doit continuer d'être dispensé. Merci à tous.

Cette fois, ce fut un silence prostré qui accueillit ces paroles. Les journaux parlaient régulièrement d'ensorcellements, mais au cœur de l'Académie, cela semblait si lointain, si irréel. Et voilà que des élèves étaient touchés. Les anciens s'étaient bien rendu compte qu'il y avait un problème, mais n'avait rien dit pour ne pas inquiéter les plus jeunes. Jamais, les années auparavant, des Chasseurs ne s'étaient permis de faire usage de mage offensive sur d'autres élèves. Et même cette histoire de potions n'était pas innocente. Adrian Ciarpedo, le binôme de potions de Mila, savait très bien que mélanger diverses potions, même aux effets similaires, pouvait être dramatique.

Heureusement pour le moral général, Samuel Follet fut retrouvé, sain et sauf bien que déshydraté. Il avait subi le sortilège du Saucisson, et était enfermé dans un local à l'arrière du gymnase, un sortilège de dissimulation ayant été jeté à la porte. Il expliqua qu'il avait tenté de suivre un petit groupe qui se repliait, mais que ça avait été un piège. L'affaire close, les esprits se détendirent, et le train-train quotidien reprit vite le dessus.

– Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, lâcha Mathis d'un ton soucieux. Dans tous les cas d'ensorcellement répertoriés dans le journal, il a été fait usage de _magie noire_, quoi que cela puisse être, bien que j'en aie une idée très précise. Mais là, rien…

– J'ai un début d'explication, répondit Mila. C'était forcément un test. S'ils avaient tout de suite forcé ces élèves à user de magie noire, la directrice aurait annulé toute autre sortie, et aurait même probablement fermé l'Académie. Mais en agissant ainsi, ils minimisent l'impact tout en s'assurant de pouvoir faire rentrer leurs pantins à l'Académie.

– Je ne comprends pas…

– Ils, peu importe que qui ou de quoi il s'agit, devaient s'assurer d'être en mesure de faire rentrer des personnes ensorcelées au sein de l'Académie. Tu as sûrement lu les mentions au sortilège de l'Impérium dans le journal ?

– Oui. C'est quoi ?

– Eh bien ce sort, l'un des Sortilèges Impardonnables, donne le contrôle total d'une personne à une autre. Ce sort laisse une empreinte magique très caractéristique, et les systèmes de sécurité de l'Académie dissipent tout enchantement sur une personne entrante, incluant notamment les illusions, le Polynectar, et les effets de l'Impérium. Ils devaient faire un test, pour voir si le ou les élèves ensorcelés en premier étaient capable d'accomplir leur mission.

– Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à l'Académie ? Ce n'est qu'une école ?

– Oui, mais une cible plus facile que le Palais du Consortium, ou celui du Prévôt. Les Consorts, le Prévôt, la Cour Suprême, … Nombreuses sont les cibles importantes, et toutes ont un point commun avec l'Académie. Les enchantements qui protègent leurs lieux de travail et de résidence.

– Les cons.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

– Ben… c'est comme mettre le même mot de passe partout. Si quelqu'un en découvre un, il a accès à tous tes comptes.

– Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais pourquoi pas.

– Bon, prenons plutôt l'exemple d'une serrure. Si tu as dix serrures identiques, avec dix clés identiques, ça ne sert à rien de voler les dix clés pour avoir accès à toutes les portes. Une seule suffit !

– Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Après, je pense que la sécurité ne s'arrête pas là. Déjà, si les Chasseurs ensorcelés avait fait usage de magie noire, les profs seraient intervenus.

– Carter et Attorney l'ont fait, non ?

– Si, mais normalement ils étaient tenus de ne pas intervenir. Apparemment, Carter était à l'observatoire avec elle, et ils ont vu ce qui se passait dehors.

– Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils y faisaient tous les deux.

– Mathis !

– Hé hé hé !

– Attendez, intervint Nil. C'est pas depuis l'observatoire que des boules puantes ont été jetées sur Lucian ?

C'était les vacances de printemps, et Émi s'en alla le lendemain, suivie par les jumeaux. Mathis choisit de rester, au grand dam de sa famille, et à la grande joie de Nil qui restait encore une fois au château. Ils passèrent les vacances avec Jorge à s'entraîner à l'Étage Blanc, devenu un véritable refuge pour eux. Nil leur appris à maîtriser l'_Incarcifors_, tant bien que mal, et Jorge leur montra une technique pour lever un charme de bouclier assez rapidement pour bloquer un sort déjà en route. Le second dimanche, ils assistèrent à la finale de Quidditch. À l'aide des miroirs de Jorge, Émi put assister à la finale, et Jorge parvint même à parfaitement cadrer le moment où les Urtica raflaient le vif d'or aux Aloysia. Elle lui fit la tête pendant plus d'une semaine lorsqu'elle fut rentrée, et ne leur raconta même pas ce qu'elle avait fait en Roumanie.

.

* * *

.

Et ce fut le mois de Mai, le dernier mois de travail avant les examens. Dans la plupart des cours "moldus" on attaquait les révisions (sauf en Maths, bien sûr), Et les contrôles surprises tombaient comme la pluie en Angleterre. Les profs agissaient pour la plupart comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Cependant, Célestia Attorney leur apprenait à fabriquer un puissant philtre de sommeil agissant au contact de la peau (à mettre dans une bombe à eau), et Malwen Carter avait laissé de côté les expériences sur le don de Mathis pour lui donner des cours particuliers en sortilèges, invitant même quelques autres élèves parmi les nés-moldus à assister à leurs séances. Mais celui dont le comportement changea le plus fut Nagore Goizane, le prof de Runes. Tous ses cours avaient désormais lieu en plein air, souvent au parkourpark, où il leur posait des questions de cours parfois ardues, tout en leur demandant d'effectuer des exercices physiques qui demandaient une certaine concentration, ou en les interrogeant sur le sens de certaines runes pendant qu'ils étaient suspendus par les pieds à une rampe à deux ou trois mètres du sol. Lorsque les Augures lui racontèrent, Mila comprit qu'il cherchait à les entraîner à réfléchir dans une situation de stress. Et puis, quoi de mieux pour retenir ses runes ?

Ce fut d'ailleurs le prof qui leur annonça que ce samedi, ils auraient leur dernière découverte de club avec lui, sa collègue étant appelée hors du domaine. Ce club s'intitulait "Camp de Survie", et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il méritait son nom. Samedi matin, après un petit-déjeuner très rapidement avalé, les trois classes de 1ère Année furent guidées à l'extrémité du domaine connu, au niveau de la serre. Il les fit alors s'engager sur un sentier dans le bois, et avancer… Avancer… Avancer… Par Merlin, ce chemin était vraiment interminable ! Avancer… Et enfin, ils débouchèrent sur une vaste clairière parfaitement circulaire, et tondue. Alors seulement il leur demanda de s'arrêter, puis de se mettre en binômes. _En binômes inter-ordres_, et si possible mixtes. Les nombres inégaux d'élèves permirent à Erwin et Karol de rester ensemble. Nil, comme toujours, s'empressa de rejoindre Jorge. Aventino Bellini demanda timidement à Émi s'il pouvait se mettre avec lui. Mathis, lui, alla avec la seule 1ère Année non-Aloysia qu'il connaissait. Mydian Appelbaum. Le professeur Goizane leur distribua ensuite ce qui semblait être des tentes, qu'il sortait de son sac à dos (qui semblait sans fond). Enfin, il en sortit une chaise pliante, s'assit dessus, et lâcha d'un coup :

– Mon'tez le cɑmp ici. Tʀʜouvez du bois pouʀʜ le feu, et ɑllumez-en un'm pɑr binôme. L'entʀʜɑide est ɑutoʀʜisée. Toute foʀʜm'e de pɑʀʜɑde, mɑgique ou non, est ɑutoʀʜisée. Le vol des ʀʜessouʀʜces des ɑutʀʜes est in'm'teʀʜdit. Vous ɑvez jusqu'ɑ̀ midi. Il est 9h15, c'est pɑʀʜti !

Pour les binômes de Mathis, Émi et Nil, le montage de la tente fut plutôt aisé. En revanche, les jumeaux ErKa avait toujours vécu dans des véritables palais, et leurs vacances avaient lieux dans des domaines privés, ou plus rarement dans des hôtels de luxe. Leur tente montée, Nil et Jorge se moquèrent d'eux pendant presque un quart d'heure avant de consentir à les aider. Pendant ce temps, Mathis, Mydian, Émi et Aventino allèrent chercher du bois pour leurs feux. Les premiers s'occupaient du plus gros bois bien sec, pendant que les deux autres cherchaient de quoi allumer les feux. L'allumage fut plus malaisé. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait de sort pour cela, et le seul né-moldu du quatuor, Mathis, n'avait pas de briquet ou d'allumettes sur lui. Ce fut finalement Noirebraise qui donna la solution à son maître. Mécontent des déambulations incessantes de son maître, il cracha une volée d'étincelles dans les airs.

– Oui ! C'est ça la solution ! Merci Braise !

– Plaît-il ? demanda Aventino.

– Mon gecko, il est en partie salamandre ! Attendez, je dois en avoir un… là dans cette poche… (_Mathis sortit un gros piment un peu racorni de sa poche_) Voilà, plus qu'à espérer que ça marche !

Mathis déposa Noirebraise, ainsi qu'un gros morceau de piment, au centre de leur petit cercle de pierres garnis de branchettes sèches. Le gecko-salamandre se jeta sur le piment, et le dévora à une vitesse désarmante. Puis son corps se mit à dégager une chaleur suffisamment intense pour que les enfants puissent la sentir autour du cercle. Il s'agita, comme un poisson frétillant hors de l'eau. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'une fusée décolle, il se mit à galoper et à bondir à toute allure entre les branches tout en crachant un jet continu d'étincelles accompagnées d'un nuage de fumée âcre. Il ne fallut que quelque secondes pour que le tas de branches s'embrase. Noirebraise se précipita alors hors du feu, restant tout de même à proximité de la chaleur, et Mathis en profita pour rajouter une plus grosse branche. Leur feu fut le premier allumé, ce qui lui valut les applaudissements de ses compagnons.

– _Grazie Merlino_, ça a marché ! s'exclama Aventino.

– Bien joué ! Et surtout bien joué à toi, Braise ! fit Émi.

Mydian se contenta d'un sourire éclatant, et s'empressa d'allumer une torche improvisée pour transférer le feu au mini-camp d'Émeraude et Aventino. Elle s'apprêtait à en proposer aux deux autres binômes "embarqués dans la même galère" selon les dires de Nil, mais le binôme de cette dernière avait déjà du feu, et celui des jumeaux aussi. Il s'avéra qu'Erwin connaissait le sort de flammes, et que Jorge possédait une étrange pierre capable de produire une chaleur ou un froid intense à la demande. Mais le plus grand feu fut tout de même celui du binôme d'Arnaud Portesort, lorsque celui-ci embrasa sa tente en tentant d'allumer son feu de camp à l'aide d'une _baguette de feu_, qu'il tenait bien évidemment à l'envers. Heureusement pour sa pauvre compagne d'infortune, Jade, les tentes étaient magiquement ignifugées, et l'incident ne coûta qu'une cuisante humiliation à celui qui d'habitude était si sûr de lui. Ce qui valut pour le coup à sa binôme de devoir supporter sa mauvaise humeur et sa mauvaise foi, en plus de sa vantardise qui ne tarda guère à revenir.

Enfin, midi sonna à la montre du professeur, et il leur expliqua, plus en détail cette fois-ci, ce qu'il attendait d'eux l'après-midi. Ils devaient rentrer au château, tout simplement, tente repliée et feu éteint. Sauf qu'après avoir répondu aux dernières questions, et donné les dernières consignes, il disparut, purement et simplement, et la plaine circulaire se mit à tourner, tourner, de plus en plus vite. À moins que ce ne soit la forêt qui tournait ? Lorsque tout s'arrêta, impossible de savoir où se situait le château. Le moindre repère, le moindre arbre n'était plus à sa place. Pendant qu'ils tournaient, les arbres avaient forcément, d'une manière ou d'une autre, changé de forme. Pour preuve, Mathis et Mydian ne retrouvèrent jamais le vieux pin à l'écorce abîmée dont ils avaient arraché des pans d'écorce pour leur feu, qui se situait pourtant à trois pas en sortant du cercle d'herbe.

Dario Velgel, l'espagnol dans leur classe, fut le premier à trouver la solution pour sortir de là. À force de gestes et d'anglais très approximatif, il parvint à leur faire comprendre qu'il y avait de quoi quitter le bois dans les tentes. Mathis se précipita dans la sienne, et y trouva : Un grand pichet d'eau et deux verres, une corde fine, et _un_ balai volant, le tout sur une large table de bois. Lui et Mydian burent chacun un grand verre, puis vidèrent le reste du pichet sur le feu, qui s'éteignit en grésillant et crachotant. Ayant récupéré le reste de son contenu transportable, ils entreprirent de démonter la tente. Magique ou non, le rangement de la tente dans son sac d'origine fut une affaire de force et de patience. Enfin, la solution parut claire à Mathis. Il se servit de la corde pour attacher la tente autour de sa taille, avant d'enfourcher le balai et de décoller, Mydian agrippée derrière lui. Une fois la cime des arbres dépassée, il fut plus aisé de retrouver le château. Mais ils avaient marché une bonne heure dans le bois, et le vol, bien que plus rapide, fut une véritable épreuve d'endurance. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent tous à la serre, où le professeur Goizane les attendait, celui-ci les félicita pour leur rapidité d'esprit, et entreprit d'expliquer le but de cette manœuvre.

– Vous ɑvez ɑujouʀʜd'hui ɑssisté ɑ̀ une démon'stʀʜation tʀʜès condensée du Cɑmp de Suʀʜvie. Des longues mɑʀʜch'es, des ɑteliers de suʀʜvie, et des énigm'es ɑ̀ ʀʜésoudʀʜᴇ pouʀʜ s'en soʀʜtiʀʜ loʀʜs'e qu'on est peʀʜdu. Si mɑ collègue ɑvɑit été lɑ̀, elle auʀʜait sûʀʜement pimen'm'té tout çɑ ɑvec des ɑnimɑux'e sɑuvɑges, mɑis c'est son domɑin'e, pɑs le mien.

– Monsieur, vous faites toujours ça dans les bois de l'Académie ? demanda un élève d'Urtica.

– Oh, non, ce ne seʀʜɑit pɑs dʀʜôle sinon ! On oʀʜgɑnise des longues ʀʜandonnées ɑ̀ tʀʜɑveʀʜs les teʀʜʀʜes sɑuvɑges de Fʀʜɑnce, mɑis ɑussi d'Espɑgne. Et tous les ɑns, veʀʜs fin juin, on oʀʜgɑnise un voyɑge pɑʀʜ'e Poʀʜtoloin dɑns un nouveɑu pɑys. L'ɑnnée deʀʜnièʀʜ'e, nous étions ɑllé voiʀʜ la Chɑussée des Géɑnts en Iʀʜlɑnde du Noʀʜd.

– Mais, ça ne gêne pas avec les cours ?

– On ne fɑit çɑ que suʀʜ les week-ends, les longues ʀʜɑndonnées étɑnt ʀʜéservées ɑux vɑcɑnces scolɑires.

Mais le mois de mai était aussi, et avant tout, le moment où avait lieu le tournoi de Cognepoing. Les Augures purent enfin découvrir les deux autres équipes Juniors, et surtout les équipes Senior. Ces dernières avaient chacune une particularité notable. L'équipe Senior des Ratons-Chasseurs était exclusivement féminine. Celle des Cobras Ardents était masculine d'un côté, féminine de l'autre, et jouait sur cette asymétrie de jeu. Les Bélials avaient plutôt opté pour la configuration Attaquantes-Défenseurs, et favorisaient les échanges croisés. Mais ceux qui marquèrent le plus Mathis furent les légendaires Albatr'Os.

Ils jouaient leur premier match contre les Ratons-Chasseurs. Ce qui frappa Mathis, ce ne fut pas leur front d'attaque aussi imperçable que leur défense, ni l'agilité et la vitesse d'escalade qui les démarquait par un style de jeu très aérien. C'était la difficulté à suivre les commentaires. Le commentateur, habitué à désigner les joueurs par leur nom de famille, tomba sur un os. Il s'avéra que le capitaine et les deux attaquants… étaient des triplés. Et leur nom de famille n'était pas inconnu ici. Face à l'impossibilité de continuer ainsi, le commentateur dut les désigner par leur prénom, ce qui permit à Mathis de les identifier. Floréal, Ajax, et Oria Goizane. Lorsqu'il les recroisa plus tard dans le château, Mathis put voir que les deux garçons étaient à Urtica, pendant que leur sœur était de Lonicera. Ce devait en tout cas être ce lien familial qui leur permettait un style de jeu si particulier. La Défense pouvait presque jouer les mains attachées dans le dos, lorsque les triplés étaient au sol. Et quand les Albatr'Os s'envolaient, la Défense devenait l'Attaque, et l'Attaque devenait… Les Princes des Nuées. Ils se déplaçaient à une vitesse folle au sommet du dôme, à la force de leur bras, ne semblant éprouver aucune difficulté à se mouvoir ainsi. Mais surtout, ils jouaient au pied, réorientant les passes des défenseurs au sol vers les mains du mieux placé d'entre eux, en général le capitaine. La suite dépendait de la réaction des adversaires, mais il fallait avouer que leur style de jeu était pour le moins déstabilisant.

– J'ai jamais vu ça, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama Nil.

– Je croyais que tu voulais rejoindre les Bélials avec moi ? demanda Mathis.

– Oui, bien sûr ! Mais si je ne suis pas prise, tu sais déjà quel sera mon second choix. Et toi, ça serait quoi ?

– Je dirais les Ratons-Chasseurs, pour jouer en duo d'attaque avec J-M. Mais j'espère sincèrement être pris dans les Bélials.

– Moi, tant que je joue ça me va. Et les autres, ça vous dit pas ? Pas toi Émi, le Quidditch, tout ça… On sait !

– Pas mon truc, asséna Erwin.

– Euh… Je ne sais pas, j'avais bien aimé le truc de survie, s'expliqua Karol. Voyager, se débrouiller avec ce qu'on a, tout ça…

– Ça je pourrais, par contre, ajouta Erwin.

– Traîtres. Mat', quelques passes de baguettes ?

– Mathis, s'il te plaît !

– Rhooh, rabat-joie ! Dépêche-toi, je veux pouvoir mettre la pâtée à Émi et à Jorge à la suite.

– Ou alors on s'entraîne pour un deux contre deux ?

– Ah ouais, on a jamais essayé, ça ! Émi ?

– Très bonne idée ! Je préviens Jorge avec le miroir, et on s'installera dans une autre salle blanche.

– Superbe. Les jumeaux, vous faites quoi ?

– On doit passer voir Attorney pour un truc, répondit Erwin. Mais pas de souci, je serai là à temps pour arbitrer.

– Et moi pour me moquer de vous, ajouta Karol sur un ton malicieux.

– Fais gaffe, répliqua Nil, on est jamais à l'abri d'un sort perdu…

– Vas-y, tente ta chance, et je change ta chevelure dont tu es si fière en crinière de phacochère.

– T'as pas le droit, l'arbitre se doit d'être neutre !

– Neutralité ? Tu connais ce mot, tricheuse ?

– Hé ! tu ne vas pas me mettre le coup du grâbillard contre Arnaud et Jorge sur le dos, je voulais que vous gagniez !

– N'empêche que t'as triché, et qu'ils nous ont accusé alors qu'on avait rien fait.

– …

– Quoi ?

– Je disais, de toute façon Mathis est nul à ce jeu.

– Hé! Ho ! s'indigna l'intéressé. Tu sais quoi ? Pour la peine je ne combattrai pas à tes côtés. Émeraude Brisebois, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

– Grave, répondit-elle du tac au tac. On va les faire valser. Je préviens Jorge.

.

* * *

.

La décade prochaine, la Finale de Cognepoing, les bulletins de notes, et la légendaire délicatesse poétique de Nil en action !

**Plus que 20 jours pour le concours de Drabbles !**


	13. Les bonnes choses ont une fin…

Salut les jeunes ! Entre la rentrée et le site qui buguait, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais poster ! Bon, je vois que les vues remontent. J'en conclut que mes chers compères étudiants ont plus de temps libre pour lire des fics pendant l'école que pendant les vacances… Comme moi pour écrire, quoi ! Alors, remarque par rapport au chapitre précédent, euh… C'était sympa à écrire. Ce n'était même pas prévu que ça se déroule ainsi, le Chaos s'est imposé à moi. Alors je me suis dit : Pourquoi pas ?

.

**Réponses aux Reviews !**

HEY **YWËNA** ! Je me suis complètement lâché, c'est le Chaos, le bordel, la fin du monde ! Muahahahahah ! Le fouillis de personnages est fait exprès en l'occurrence ils se marchent dessus. Mais ça sert aussi à rassembler pleins de persos qui ont un rôle, pour qu'on se rappelle d'eux plus tard. Évidemment, c'est pas facile à suivre…  
Je pense que les Rôdeurs auraient leur place à BeauX, oui ! Dommage que les échanges scolaires entre BeauX et Poudlard ne se font plus depuis la seconde guerre. Poudlard a tendance à former des futurs mages noirs qui n'ont pas leur place à l'Académie, selon notre Directrice. Enfin d'un autre côté elle arrive à perdre des élèves, alors…  
Ah ah j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette expression. On m'a reproché une fois de dire qu'il pleuvait en Bretagne. Mais qu'on ne vienne pas me dire qu'il ne pleut pas en Angleterre ! Pour citer Astérix chez les Bretons : "Il y a toujours autant de brouillard, chez vous ?" "Oh non ! Juste quand il ne pleut pas !"  
Poudlard est tellement conservateur qu'ils en oublient la logique. Ils apprennent Incendio à des 1ère Année qui n'ont jamais tenu une baguette, mais ne leur donne des cours de défense pratiques qu'en 3ème Année, et avec parcimonie (et censure). Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'autant d'Aurors sont issus de la promo d'Alva : Le Club, l'AD et même Stensen leur ont donné un avantage auquel les autres n'ont pas droit : apprendre à se défendre contre leur pire ennemi, les autres sorciers.  
Ah oui c'est dur de sortir de sa zone de confort pour faire avancer l'histoire. Je comprend ce que tu ressens !

Coucou **Sengetsu**, toujours au rendez-vous ! Je ne m'avance pas là-dessus, mais il est possible que ça repasse à 15 jours pour le tome 2… Si c'est le cas, ça sera clairement annoncé (et comme promis, je ne monterai jamais au-dessus). Ça me rassure de savoir que ça en fait pas si long.  
Figure-toi que j'ai failli dire Trelawney ! Parce que la prédiction exacte qui sort de nul part… Mais t'es moins dérangée qu'elle.  
Voilà, j'espère que la réponse à ta question t'as plu. Comme promis, c'est à toi, tu en fais ce que tu en veux. Moi je ne dirai rien aux autres !  
Pour le 1er Avril, c'est expliqué dans l'exposé du chapitre 11. C'est un truc politico-éducatif… Bref, oui c'est le bordel assumé, et tout le monde en profite. Et oui les Augures sont des génies, je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Ils sont tous tordus à leur manière, et leur alliance est explosive. Mais c'est rien à côté du potentiel de celui qui se cache vraiment derrière les coups signés Lucian ! (oui, même ici je fais des cliffhangers !)  
Comme promis, la finale est là, et épique of the dead ! J'en suis particulièrement fier !  
J'espère que t'as trouvé l'inspi pour ce que tu veux écrire, je compte sur chacun d'entre vous !

Bien le bonjour, ma chère **Filk** ! Ouaip, ils évoluent au rythme de l'histoire, qui s'installe peu à peu. Plus on en sait sur eux, plus je peux m'attarder sur l'histoire en elle-même. J'espère juste que j'ai bien dosé cette histoire de balance personnage/intrigue. Ça serait con de me louper là-dessus, vu le titre de ce tome !  
Ah ah, le duo ErKa ! Ces deux là sont tellement… un. D'un point de vue philosophique, j'irai jusqu'à dire que le fait que Karol soit Cracmole est dûe au fait qu'il partage un même esprit comme de vrais jumeaux, mais qu'étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient partager la magie, seul l'aîné en a hérité… Je sais, la drogue, c'est mal.  
Pour la réaction, il faut surtout remercier Mila et son excellent sang-froid. Chez les sorciers, les médicomages ont le même esprit que les médecins militaires, ils n'hésitent pas à se mettre en danger pour protéger les autres. Elle a déjà l'esprit, c'est bien !  
Ah ah, " l'Impérium "… Tu en sais déjà plus que les autres, par rapport à ce dont on a discuté sur les opposés, donc tu sais où je veux en venir. Mais pour la vraie solution, RDV fin du cycle, comme tout le monde !  
LE COGNEPOING ! Mine de rien, c'est difficile d'inventer un sport totalement différent ! D'ailleurs, le Cognepoing est une adaptation au monde sorcier d'un sport moldu que j'avais inventé avec un ami bien des années auparavant, et j'ai donc… triché sur le temps d'invention. Mais sans me jeter des fleurs, je trouve, en lisant les commentaires de match, que ça tiens relativement la route. À vous de me le confirmer en suivant la finale !

.

Bon, ben allons-y pour le dernier chapitre ! Oui oui, le dernier, car je ne compte pas la conclusion comme un chapitre à part entière (elle est aussi petite que l'intro). Alors, je ne voudrais pas vous alarmer… Mais je dois faire le rappel pour le concours maintenant, parce qu'après ce chapitre, vous ne serez pas en état de penser à cela… Donc :  
PLUS QUE 10 JOURS avant la fin du concours de Drabbles ! Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà envoyer vos réalisations, ou profiter de cet ultime instant pour demander des informations complémentaire, étant donné que les personnages concernés n'évolueront guère après ce chapitre.

Allez, c'est parti pour la dernière ligne… droite ?

.

* * *

.

**13) Les bonnes choses ont une fin…**

La particularité de l'enseignement au mois de Juin à l'Académie, c'était sa quasi-inexistence. Entre les profs absents à cause des voyages de fin d'année, et ceux ayant terminé leur programme tellement en avance que les séances de révision avaient déjà été entamées le mois dernier, l'ennui était de la partie. Bien sûr, les cours en plein air, les jeux éducatifs, et les heures libérées n'étaient pas pour déplaire aux jeunes, pour qui l'année avait semblée interminable. Bien que ce fût juste avant les examens, on les laissait enfin souffler. Plus de contrôles, plus de devoirs à rendre, … Juste les révisions, et la détente. C'est à cette époque que sortit le Nimbus 3000, un balai extrêmement maniable et résistant, mais surtout le premier balai surpassant la vitesse incroyable de l'Éclair de Feu Suprême, à un prix bien en deçà du premier Éclair de Feu. Cette différence de prix s'expliquait notamment par une fabrication en série à grande échelle, allié à un mode d'enchantement révolutionnaire. Cela provoqua un véritable engouement pour ce marché d'habitude plutôt discret. Campagne de pubs nationales, explosion du commerce tournant autour du Quidditch, mais aussi interviews de concurrents dénigrant la marque, procès en diffamation, …

– Ben c'est un balai qui va vite, quoi.

– Ouais.

– Et pas cher.

– Ouais.

– Enfin, "Nimbus 3000", ça sonne quand même beaucoup moins bien que "Éclair de Feu Suprême".

– Je te le concède.

– Je ne suis pas jalouse, hein !

– Bien sûr. Je te crois.

– Non mais vraiment !

– Émi ! J'ai dit que je te croyais. Nil, met-lui une claque derrière la tête pour moi.

– Tout de suite, chef !

– Aïe ! Pourquoi tu lui obéis ? s'indigna Émi.

– Parce que j'attendais que ça ! répliqua Nil. Disons qu'il m'a donné le feu vert plutôt qu'un ordre.

– Mais je rêve, vous êtes ligués contre moi.

– …

– … Ouais.

– Je vous hais. Je vais réviser avec Karol à la bibli'.

.

* * *

.

Malheureusement, toute pause a une fin, et les examens arrivèrent bien trop rapidement. Le système employé à Beauxbâtons était similaire à celui des facultés moldues françaises. Chaque année, des examens finaux déterminaient qui avait le niveau pour passer, et qui ne l'avait pas. La différence majeure étant que très rares étaient les redoublements, et ceux-ci résultaient pour la plupart d'évènements extérieurs. Les élèves n'obtenant pas leurs examens de fin d'années se voyaient imposer des heures de permanence obligatoire l'année suivante, parfois accompagnées de soutien scolaire le samedi, menant à l'impossibilité de pratiquer un club. Bref, tout était fait pour dissuader les élèves de prendre ces examens à la légère. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas non plus une fin en soi. Lucian Appelbaum avait raté ses examens de 1ère Année, et la salle de Travail Commun A et qu'il se plaisait à appeler son QG était tout autant sa cellule. La permanence obligatoire n'étant pas surveillée, et ces salles étant réservées aux élèves, Lucian l'avait d'une certaine manière aménagée. Mais que l'on ne s'y trompe pas. Lucian ne pouvait assister aux matchs de Quidditch ou de Cognepoing. Il ne faisait partie d'aucun club, non par choix mais par obligation. Et s'il rentrait chez lui à chaques vacances pour éviter la surveillance continue, c'était pour subir les remontrances de sa famille sur son comportement irresponsable et indigne de son rang.

Cependant, les Augures étaient sérieux, et leurs examens se déroulèrent sans anicroche. Même les mathématiques furent assez simples. Le problème était que la note des examens ne comptait que pour 50% de la note finale, l'autre moitié étant la moyenne générale à l'année. Et l'année avait été dure, Titus Le Moal ne faisant aucun cadeau. Le seul examen que Mathis eut le sentiment d'avoir raté, c'était les Arts Magiques. En MST, et Enchantements &amp; Maléfices, il n'éprouva aucune difficulté, les heures innombrables d'entraînement à l'Étage Blanc aidant. En Potions, les examens de 1ère Année étaient théoriques et reposaient surtout sur la mémoire, de même que l'examen de Runes, et celui de Biologie Magique. Pour les matières dites "moldues", ce ne fut pas non plus un problème. Mathis était un bon élève, en primaire. Mais les Arts, c'était une toute autre histoire. Un examen de chant le matin, un oral en interaction l'après-midi. Harmonie Lunist'El détestait lire, et favorisait les réponses directes. Elle était cassante, déstabilisante, et était clairement pressée d'en finir.

– Je pense avoir un Or en Biologie, lâcha Nil. J'avais super bien révisé ce chapitre, j'ai eu de la chance.

– T'as pris quel sujet ? demanda Émi.

– Le B, "L'influence des Botrucs sur leur milieu".

– Comme moi.

– Je m'en doutais.

– Par les cornes du Bélial, j'aurais dû prendre ça ! déplora Mathis. J'ai eu un gros trou de mémoire…

– T'as pris le A ?

– Non, le C. "Le cycle de croissance du sisymbre". De croissance, putain Mathis ! Pourquoi j'ai parlé du fait qu'on devait le récolter la nuit ?

– C'est malin, lâcha Erwin.

– Oh toi, hein ! Je suis sûr que tu as assuré partout ! Même en Arts, t'es un des seuls que la mégère tolère.

– Détrompe-toi ! Je ne suis pas très bon en histoire française. On m'a trop bourré le crâne avec les dynasties allemandes quand j'étais petit.

– Toi, Erwin Niafasen, tu aurais une faiblesse ?

– Chut, ne le dit à personne.

– J'ai entendu, ricana Nil.

– Toi… Chut aussi.

– J'aime ta répartie, je te l'avais déjà dit ?

– Grrr !

– Moi je pense avoir loupé les potions, intervint Émi.

– Sérieux ? il était super facile, le Philtre de Double-Vue !

– Ouais, mais en cours c'était toujours toi qui dosait les ingrédients ! Du coup j'ai perdu un temps fou à essayer de m'en rappeler, et je suis sûr que j'ai dépassé certains délais.

– Elle était quel couleur, ta potion ? demanda Erwin.

– Euh… je dirais verte pomme, pourquoi ?

– Elle était censée être jaune fluo. Est-ce qu'elle luisait, au moins ?

– Légèrement, oui.

– Ça va alors, ça doit juste être les griffes de caïman qui sont trop cuites. Ça va juste réduire la durée de l'effet. Tu peux espérer un Bronze, voire un Argent si le reste est correct.

– Ouf, merci. Tiens, et toi Karol ?

– Je… Je ne sais pas. En Enchantements, je devais expliquer le principe de Lizardi par rapport à la complexité de la gestuelle.

– Tu m'en diras tant, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Mathis.

– Eh bien, globalement, je devais dire pourquoi la gestuelle des enchantements est si compliquée et précise.

– C'est ça que tu apprenais pendant qu'on ouvrait des portes ou qu'on faisait voler des plumes ?

– Cela même.

– Eh beh.

– Et du coup, j'ai dû trop parler du rapport avec les runes, et je n'ai pas du tout mentionné celui entre le nombre de gestes et la Numérologie.

– Eh beh.

– Hé, Mathis, c'est _ma_ réplique, ça ! râla Nil.

– Bon, de toute façon, conclut Émi, on verra le jour des résultats. En attendant, dans deux jours c'est la, enfin plutôt _les_ finales de Cognepoing.

.

* * *

.

Et en effet, ce dimanche 19 juin, c'était la fin de la saison de Cognepoing. Le matin avait lieu la finale Junior, opposant les Cobras Ardents aux Ratons-Chasseurs. L'équipe de Léonie ne jouant pas, Mathis préféra traîner dans la salle commune avec les Augures, prenant notamment sa revanche au grâbillard contre Nil. Mais l'après-midi, c'était la finale Senior, et ils n'auraient raté ça pour rien au monde.

– Et nous voici à nouveau réunis pour la grande finale Senior de Cognepoing ! s'exclama le commentateur, un 4ème Urtica du nom de Lucas Sailly. Cette année, les indétrônables Albatr'Os affrontent la fameuse équipe féminine des Ratons-Chasseurs. Les voici qui font leur entrée.

D'un côté entra un groupe de filles que Mathis n'avait jamais vues. La plupart devaient être Chasseuses, ce qui était cocasse étant donné le nom de l'équipe. Leurs tenues de cuir bleues et grises étaient parées d'une longue cape de fourrure grise, dont la capuche relevée était bordée de fourrure rayée rappelant la queue d'un raton-laveur. Leur bannière se déploya, et sur celle-ci figurait un raton-laveur vêtu d'une chemise et d'un béret bleu, portant une lourde arbalète à la main.

En face d'elles, les Albatr'Os, en blanc et violet. À leur tête, les triplés Goizane. Tout le long de leur uniforme courait ce qui semblait être un exosquelette, en os blancs, et des ailes squelettiques se pliaient et dépliaient, suivant le mouvement des bras de leur porteur. Sur leur bannière, on ne distinguait qu'un paysage dévasté, avec en son centre un squelette d'albatros. Un éclair violet frappa le squelette qui s'anima, s'emplissant de flammes violettes elles aussi, avant de prendre son envol.

– Tu crois qu'ils vont jouer avec les capes et les ailes ? demanda Mathis.

– J'en doute, répondit Nil, aussi excitée que lui.

Comme en réponse à leur question, les Ratons-Chasseurs jetèrent en arrière leurs capes dans un geste de puissance, et celles-ci disparurent purement et simplement avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Les Albatr'Os battirent frénétiquement des ailes, et celles-ci, ainsi que le reste de l'exosquelette, disparurent à leur tour dans un nuage de poussière.

– Et le cognard arrive ! reprit le commentateur. Les équipes se mettent en place. Dans quelques secondes, l'arbitre annoncera le début du match. (_Mystique Pluiedeglace lui fit un signe de tête, avant de siffler le coup d'envoi_) Et c'est parti ! Floréal Goizane prend l'avantage, et passe tout de suite à son frère Ajax. Le jeu se resserre, et Ajax multiplie les passes avec sa sœur Oria. Floréal a déjà rejoint le sommet du dôme. C'est incroyable, la vitesse à laquelle il grimpe ! Ajax réceptionne le cognard, et le renvoie cette fois-ci à Dabrowski, avant de se précipiter pour escalader le dôme, suivi en parallèle de sa sœur. Les Albatr'Os n'ont pas de temps à perdre, et ils le montrent. Flairant le danger, la capitaine adverse MeiLin Song grimpe à son tour. La Défense blanche et violette se prépare à faire remonter le cognard… mais Song bondit, et intercepte ! Passe à Schmitt, qui renvoie sur Frey. Frey sur Gorlanova, Gorlanova sur Niveleau, Niveleau sur Schmitt, etc… Les filles adoptent une stratégie de circulation en carré, pendant que Song tente de se démarquer. Mais que font les triplés, toujours suspendus au dôme ? Song ne s'en formalise pas, Dabrowski et Rosengart ne la lâche pas. Ça y est, le carré se referme sur les trois adversaires, et Schmitt parvient à cadrer sur sa capitaine. Mais incroyable ! Oria intercepte à temps en se laissant tomber du plafond, avant de partir en sprint vers les buts adverses. Elle se projette à deux mains, et atteint le sommet du dôme à proximité de Floréal. Le capitaine des Albatr'Os a le cognard en main, est à quatre mètres cinquante du sol, et le champ libre. Il alterne avancée et passes avec ses deux attaquants. Au sol, les joueurs progressent plus vite, mais sont trop loin. Floréal se laisse tomber, et… OUI ! IL MARQUE AU CENTRE ! Et 5… Non ! 10 points pour les Albatr'Os, Floréal l'a lâché au dernier moment, c'est considéré comme un tir !

_Sur la bannière des Albatr'Os, un orage silencieux se mit à gronder, et deux éclairs violets formant respectivement un 1 et un 0 illuminèrent le ciel. En face, le raton-chasseur tira de son arbalète ce qui s'avéra être un filet, formant un 0 parfaitement circulaire lorsqu'il s'accrocha à la paroi de la bannière._

– Le match reprend, le cognard est au Ratons-Chasseurs. Song passe à Frey, qui part en envolée. Schmitt tente de rester à son niveau, mais Song semble attendre en défense. Ajax intercepte Frey au vol, et les deux joueurs s'écrasent. Ajax a le cognard en point, et monte aux buts, talonné par son équipe entière. Attention ! Gorlanova intercepte une passe trop audacieuse d'Ajax destinée à son frère et capitaine, pour tenter à son tour une passe en cloche… à Schmitt, restée avec Frey plusieurs pas derrière la Défense. Les Albatr'Os tentent de revenir sur leur erreur, mais c'est trop tard. Schmitt tire sur Frey, qui cadre une frappe à courte distance. ET C'EST LE CENTRE ! 10 partout ! Quel match !

_D'une volée de carreaux, le raton-chasseur traça le 1 manquant à son score. Sur la bannière adverse, l'albatros zombie se contenta de tournoyer nerveusement dans le ciel orageux._

– C'est reparti ! Cognard aux Albatr'Os. Floréal passe en arrière à Rosengart. La stratégie des triplés ne suffirait plus ? À croire que si, car les deux attaquants escaladent le dôme au niveau de la ligne de centre. Mais cette fois-ci, les filles sont prêtes. Niveleau et Gorlanova escaladent le dôme à leur tour. Bien que l'habileté du frère et de la sœur Goizane soit impressionnante, les défenseuses des Ratons-Chasseurs se débrouillent bien. Rosengart repasse à Floréal, qui tente une échappée en solitaire. Il parvient à percer le front d'attaque, mais les défenseuses adverse flairent le danger imminent, et se laissent tomber devant lui. Il se retourne tente de renvoyer le cognard en l'air vers sa sœur, mais le piège est déjà refermé. Schmitt bondit, et intercepte le cognard. Elle passe à Frey, qui part aussi vite que ses jambes la porte. Les Albatr'Os encore suspendus se laissent tomber, mais Frey fait une nouvelle envolée, et Ajax la manque de peu. Elle se pose, et se précipite vers la cible. Si elle ralentit, elle se fait rattraper, mais elle va bien trop vite pour cadrer son tir. Elle choisit de ne pas ralentir ! Elle percute la cible à toute vitesse, et parvient à toucher le centre de la cible en premier ! 5 points pour les Ratons ! 15-10, et nous ne sommes qu'à la première moitié du match !

_D'un tournemain élégant ponctué d'une courbette, le raton-chasseur arracha le filet formant le 0. Puis, en se relevant, il grava un 5 en partant du bas, à l'aide du couteau de chasse qu'il venait d'extraire de sa botte. En face, l'albatros se mit à battre frénétiquement des ailes, et plusieurs mini-éclairs s'abattirent sur la plaine dévastée._

– Et le match continue ! Cognard à nouveau aux Albatr'Os. Floréal passe à Oria, qui passe à Rosengart. Rosengart part en avant, suivi de Dabrowski. Les triplés restent en retrait, et se centrent autour de la ligne médiane. Dabrowski manque sa passe, et Gorlanova intercepte. Passe à Frey, qui redirige sur Schmitt. Mais les triplés se déploient, et Floréal intercepte. L'équipe adverse est scindée, et c'est à capitaine contre capitaine que se joue le match. Mais que fait-elle !? Song se retourne, et s'élance vers ses propres buts, poursuivie par Floréal. Elle se retourne d'un coup, et lève soudainement les deux bras. Floréal est pris par surprise, et hésite un instant de trop. Niveleau lui prend le cognard des mains, sans autre forme de procès. C'est, me semble-t-il, ce qu'on appelle la Ruse du Chasseur ! Niveleau passe à Frey, qui remonte au rythme de Schmitt. Et… malheureusement, Madame l'arbitre siffle la mi-temps. Le jeu cesse immédiatement, et la partie reprendra en configuration initiale, avec le cognard pour l'équipe le détenant actuellement. Désolé, c'est les règles !

– Quel match ! s'exclama Mathis.

– Je suis dégoûtée, Frey aurait pu marquer !

– Ou Schmitt, fit remarquer Émi.

– Ouais, mais la mi-temps, c'est la mi-temps, fit une voix derrière eux.

– Oh, salut Mila ! t'étais là depuis le début ?

– Non, je suis assise là-bas, juste derrière les buts des Ratons-Chasseurs, avec ma sœur et l'équipe Junior des Bélials. C'est le coin des joueurs, où les chips et la bièraubeurre de contrebande circulent. Je vous ai vus à travers le dôme, je suis juste venue vous saluer.

– Votre attention s'il vous plaît, interpella le commentateur. Je voudrais signaler un point important pour ceux qui assistent à une finale pour la première fois. Désolé pour ceux qui ont déjà entendu ça, mais la coach a insisté. La particularité des équipes de Cognepoing, c'est le fait qu'elles soient inter-Ordre. On ne le répète jamais assez, mais les Ordres ne sont pas en compétition. Certes, les équipes de Quidditch sont organisées par ordre, mais comme vous avez pu le voir, la compétition de Quidditch, et les joueurs ne peuvent que le concéder, est plus une démonstration de technique, un genre de spectacle, plutôt qu'une véritable compétition. Ce serait aller contre la politique de l'Académie. Vous avez peut-être de la famille ou des amis à Poudlard, qui vous ont parlé de la compétition constante entre leurs "Maisons". Eh bien les équipes de Cognepoing sont la manifestation concrète du principe des Ordres. Nous sommes séparés par Ordre pour des raisons uniquement pédagogique, et nulle compétition n'a sa place. Je suis fier d'être Urtica, et je suis fier d'appeler le crétin de Lonicera là-bas mon meilleur ami.

– Le crétin t'emmerde ! cria l'intéressé.

– Ton langage ! le réprimanda la prof-arbitre Pluideglace. Lucas, on va reprendre, concentre-toi.

– Ouaip m'dame. Et… C'est reparti pour un tour ! La deuxième mi-temps va bientôt commencer, et déjà les joueurs entrent sur le terrain. Le piédestal maintenant le cognard surgit du sol, les joueurs se mettent en place. Comme convenu, Song récupère le cognard, et le remet en main propre à Frey. Et l'arbitre siffle le coup d'envoi ! Frey passe à Schmitt, qui tente une échappée. Mais Oria s'interpose. Schmitt passe en arrière à l'aveugle… Oui ! Joli réception de Niveleau. Niveleau bondit, et s'accroche sur le côté du dôme. Gorlanova fait de même, un quart plus haut. Niveleau passe à Gorlanova, puis elle s'élève d'une demi-hauteur. Gorlanova passe à Niveleau, et monte d'un quart. Mais que font-elles ? Les deux attaquants adverses ont déjà rejoint le sommet du dôme, et rejoignent les deux attaquants à une vitesse inhumaine ! Niveleau fait une envolée aux trois-quarts de la hauteur du dôme, en direction de Gorlanova. Attention au franchissement de ligne ! Mais elle lâche le cognard à un mètre de la ligne centrale, et se laisse tomber. On échappe de peu à la faute. Attent… Eh voilà ! Ajax intercepte. Il s'écrase au sol, c'est pas joli ! Tout va bien, il n'est pas blessé, et passe à Floréal ! Floréal bondit par-dessus la Défense bleue et grise, qui tente de l'intercepter. Mais en plein bond, il effectue une envolée, passant par-dessus les défenseuses, avant de tirer à quatre mètres du sol ! Et c'est le but ! Second secteur ! 2 points pour les Albatr'Os, et une jolie démonstration du Second Souffle ! 12-15, les Blancs rattrapent leur retard !

_Un déluge d'éclairs violets illumina de mille feux la bannière des Albatr'Os. Puis l'orage cessa aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, et la perspective bascula, révélant un 12 tracé au sol par les impacts des éclairs, l'albatros-squelette tournoyant au-dessus comme un vautour. En face, le raton-chasseur tira la langue, avant de sortir ce qui semblait être un albatros mort de sa gibecière avec un sourire carnassier. Il jeta l'animal en l'air, avant de le dévorer entier d'un claquement de mâchoire. Le message était clair._

– Eh bien, hum… les Ratons-Chasseurs sont redoutables… Hum, reprenons ! Cognard à Song, qui engage par une passe à Niveleau. Niveleau sprinte, Gorlanova suit. Mais les deux attaquantes des Ratons restent en arrière. Tentent-elles d'inverser le jeu ? Niveleau passe à Gorlanova, et les deux passent le front d'attaque. Dabrowski s'interpose, mais Gorlanova passe à Song, au centre de l'équipe adverse. Et Song s'arrête. Les attaquants sont bloqués, mais les défenseurs ont le droit de détourner le cognard même si elle le tient à deux mains. Ce qu'elle fait, avant de s'envoler à la verticale d'une poussée ! Song s'accroche au dôme, et bloque le cognard entre ses pieds avant de s'aider de ses mains pour aller vers ses propres buts. Mais que fait-elle donc ? Déjà, les trois Goizane escaladent le dôme, et la rattrape à toute allure. Mais d'une nouvelle envolée, elle se projette à l'opposé, manquant de percuter la défense adverse. Toujours au sol, elle tente un tir, et… dommage, pas assez fort, le cognard tombe. À quelques centimètres du sol, il stoppe, avant de repartir de son propre chef dans la direction opposée, et… Frey l'intercepte ! Le champ est libre, elle tire, ET MARQUE ! Premier secteur, 5 points ! 20-12 pour les Ratons-Chasseurs !

_D'un puissant souffle, le raton-chasseur fit disparaître son score. Puis il se retourna, et sur le dos de sa chemise figurait un 20. En face, l'albatros se mit à tournoyer rageusement, et un puissant vent se mit à souffler, annonçant un changement imminent._

– Et c'est sur ce grand écart de score que le match continue. Le cognard est aux Albatr'Os. Floréal passe à Ajax, Ajax passe à Oria, qui repasse à Ajax, qui… Bref, les attaquants se font des passes par-dessus la ligne centrale, en progressant lentement. Les défenseurs adverses tentent d'intercepter. Mais Oria passe à Floréal en arrière, avant de se précipiter à l'escalade, de même pour Ajax ! Floréal passe en arrière à Rosengart, avant d'attaquer l'escalade du dôme. Et c'est reparti ! Niveleau fonce sur Rosengart, qui passe à Dabrowski. Niveleau et Song tentent d'isoler Rosengart, pendant que Gorlanova se précipite sur Dabrowski. Mais celui-ci tir en l'air, et Floréal réceptionne. Et c'est reparti pour la progression en trio aérien. Schmitt et Frey foncent vers les parois du dôme, et entament l'escalade, pendant que Song fonce à toute allure vers ses propres buts. Et… Incroyable, Song grimpe après sa cible. Une seconde de trop à obstruer les buts, et c'est la faute grave ! Mais elle continue son ascension, et reste en attente au-dessus des buts. Cernée par les attaquantes adverses, Oria se laisse tomber, le cognard à la main, et tente un tir suspendu. Mais Song se laisse tomber, et intercepte le cognard ! Tous les joueurs encore suspendus au dôme se laissent tomber, et le jeu reprend au sol. Song fonce en solitaire, avant de… Incroyable ! Song fait une envolée à ras du sol ! c'est une tactique très dangereuse, elle pourrait se blesser ! Elle parvient à franchir les lignes adverses, et tire ! Eh non, manqué. Désolé, ça sera pour la prochaine. Le cognard s'envole, et la fratrie Goizane est déjà à mi-hauteur en un clin d'œil. C'est Ajax qui s'en saisit le premier, d'un puissant bond. Le jeu reprend à nouveau au sol. Passe à Rosengart. Passe à Dabrowski. Celui-ci tente une frappe à haute vitesse, et parvient à percer les lignes adverses. Eh ! Interception de Floréal, qui fonce à toute allure vers les buts, Frey le talonne, mais sa grande vélocité ne suffit pas, Floréal effectue une frappe liftée audacieuse… ET C'EST LE CENTRE ! 10 points ! 22-20, les Albatr'Os reprennent l'avantage à moins de deux minutes de la fin ! Quel match, mes amis, quel match !

_D'un nouveau changement d'angle de vue, la bannière des Albatr'Os montra deux arbres étrangement similaires et biscornus. La foudre violacée s'abattit sur les deux, et en une fraction de seconde, ils s'embrasèrent tous deux, formant deux 2 de flammes violettes. L'albatros-squelette se posa sur le premier arbre, faisant ﬁ des flammes qui le rongeait. Le raton-chasseur de la bannière adverse, lui, resta de dos, et se contenta de réarmer ostentatoirement son énorme arbalète. _

– Et le match reprend, pour ce qui sera très probablement la dernière phase. L'avantage est aux Ratons-Chasseurs. Song passe à Schmitt, qui passe à Frey, qui… Hum, les filles recommencent le coup des passes en carré. Utiliser deux fois la même stratégie dans un même match, idée mesurée ou désespoir ? Cependant la stratégie porte ses fruits, et le carré se referme sur l'équipe adverse, amputées de son capitaine resté en retrait. Le carré tente d'ouvrir la voie à leur capitaine pour qu'elle puisse marquer. Mais Oria bondit, et intercepte la passe de Niveleau, et pars en échappée. Oria passe à Floréal resté en retrait, et celui-ci se précipite vers les buts. Il est seul ! Il est rapide ! Il tire ! Et, NON ! La fin du match est sifflée, le but n'est pas accordé ! Mais celui-ci n'aurait fait que creuser l'écart, car c'est bel et bien les Albatr'Os qui remportent le Tournoi Senior de Cognepoing 2016 ! C'est la deuxième coupe Sénior que le trio de choc remporte, et un véritable parcours sans faute ! 3 coupes en Tournoi Junior, 2 coupes en Tournoi Senior, pour ces incroyables triplés de 6ème Année ! Mais n'oublions pas leurs colosses de défenseurs, Nikolaï Dabrowski et Sébastien Rosengart, qui parviennent à suivre le trio survolté ! Hé voilà, mon rôle est fini, je vous dis à l'année prochaine, j'espère !

– Nil, tu me dois 10 mornilles, annonça Mathis.

– Grrr… Je te paie au Pavillon, je les ai pas sur moi.

– Vous aviez parié de l'argent sur le match !? s'indigna Émi.

– Bah quoi ? ricana Mathis. Tu n'as jamais fait ça ?

– Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est…

– Normal chez les moldus ! Et je parie la mise que je viens de rafler que les sorciers adultes parient sur les matchs de Quidditch aussi.

– Mmmph…

Après la finale, il ne restait que deux semaines avant la fin de l'année. Après trois jours de goûters en cours et de pendus au tableau, les résultats des examens furent annoncés le Mercredi en fin d'après-midi.

.

* * *

.

Devaux, Mathis Philibert, 1ère A :

Français : Argent | Anglais : Argent | Runes Anciennes : Argent

Mathématiques : Bronze | Arts Magiques : Bronze | Histoire de la Magie : Or

Potions : Argent | Biologie Magique : Bronze | Vol sur Balai : Argent

Enchantements et Maléfices : Or | Métamorphose-Sortilèges-Transmutation : Or

Brisebois, Émeraude Morgana, 1ère A :

Français : Argent | Anglais : Bronze | Runes Anciennes : Or

Mathématiques : Argent | Arts Magiques : Bronze | Histoire de la Magie : Or

Potions : Bronze | Biologie Magique : Argent | Vol sur Balai : Or

Enchantements et Maléfices : Or | Métamorphose-Sortilèges-Transmutation : Or

Azerbas, Nilüfer Kirarin, 1ère A :

Français : Bronze | Anglais : Bronze | Runes Anciennes : Argent

Mathématiques : Bronze | Arts Magiques : Étain | Histoire de la Magie : Bronze

Potions : Argent | Biologie Magique : Or | Vol sur Balai : Argent

Enchantements et Maléfices : Argent | Métamorphose-Sortilèges-Transmutation : Or

Niafasen, Erwin Ludwig, 1ère A :

Français : Or | Anglais : Or | Runes Anciennes : Or

Mathématiques : Argent | Arts Magiques : Or | Histoire de la Magie : Or

Potions : Or | Biologie Magique : Argent | Vol sur Balai : Bronze

Enchantements et Maléfices : Or | Métamorphose-Sortilèges-Transmutation : Or

Niafasen, Karol Adélaïde, 1ère A :

Français : Or | Anglais : Or | Runes Anciennes : Or

Mathématiques : Argent | Arts Magiques : Étain | Histoire de la Magie : Or

Potions : Or | Biologie Magique : Or | Vol sur Balai : Bronze

Enchantements et Maléfices : Bronze | Métamorphose-Sortilèges-Transmutation : Argent

Soriano, Jorge Felipe, 1ère U :

Français : Bronze | Anglais : Or | Runes Anciennes : Bronze

Mathématiques : Or | Arts Magiques : Argent | Histoire de la Magie : Bronze

Potions : Argent | Biologie Magique : Bronze | Vol sur Balai : Or

Enchantements et Maléfices : Argent | Métamorphose-Sortilèges-Transmutation : Or

Appelbaum, Lucian Salamander, 2ème U :

Français : Bronze | Anglais : Bronze | Runes Anciennes : Étain

Mathématiques : Bronze | Arts Magiques : Fonte | Histoire de la Magie : Bronze

Potions : Argent | Biologie Magique : Bronze | Vol sur Balai : Or

Enchantements et Maléfices : Or | Métamorphose-Sortilèges-Transmutation : Argent

Appelbaum, Mila Hezperid, 5ème L :

Français : Or | Anglais : Or | Runes Anciennes : Argent

Mathématiques : Or | Arts Magiques : Argent | Histoire de la Magie : Or

Potions : Argent | Biologie Magique : Or | Vol sur Balai : Argent

Enchantements et Maléfices : Or | Métamorphose-Sortilèges-Transmutation : Or

Option Maj. (Médicomagie) : Or | Option Min. (TDCFM) : Argent

.

* * *

.

– Ouah, j'ai assuré comme un chef !

– Hum hum…

– Oui, bon, j'ai raté où je pensais rater, quoi.

– Hé, t'as vu Mathis ? J'ai bien eu l'Or en Biologie !

– C'est bien, Nil, c'est bien. Mais t'as eu un Étain, en Arts.

– Pff, c'est sa putain de chanson, là ! J'ai bien répondu à toutes ses questions, j'ai même cité des artistes célèbres, dont une vélane.

– Oh la con.

– Quoi ?

– Erreur fatal ! Ne jamais citer de vélane devant la Vélane du Chaos !

– … Oh la con !

– J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ! …Eh Erwin, je parie que tu as un bulletin parfait, toi !

– Non.

– Non ?

– Tiens, regarde. _Presque_ parfait.

– Bronze en Vol ? Pourtant t'étais assez bon !

– J'ai fait le slalom dans le mauvais sens, je te rappelle. Et je suis tombé trois fois pendant l'épreuve de décollage en piquée.

– Ah ouais, quand même. Et toi, Karol ?

– Pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

– Oh, ça va, tu as deux fois plus d'Or que moi !

– Ouais, mais toi tu n'as pas d'Étain…

– Tu t'en fous, c'est en Arts !

– Mes parents ne vont pas s'en foutre, eux. Surtout après avoir vu le bulletin d'Erwin.

– Tu n'as qu'à montrer le tien en premier, répliqua Nil.

– Tu as vraiment réponse à tout, toi ! se moqua Émi.

– C'est dans ma nature. Tiens, fais voir le tien ? Mais c'est pas possible, personne ne peut avoir d'Or en Français ?

– Je l'ai, moi, rappela Erwin.

– Ouais mais toi tu comptes pas. T'es comme… Un témoin. Tu sais, comme la ligne des 2m50 dans une piscine olympique. Elle est là, mais elle ne sert à rien parce que personne n'a pied à ce niveau.

– Ouais enfin je doute que ce soit fait pour ça, en même temps, glissa Mathis, l'air de rien.

– Toi, ta… hum, chut !

– Heu… merci, soupira Erwin. Enfin… je crois.

– Hey les jeunes !

– Hey Mila ! répondit Mathis. Alors, tes résultats ?

– Pas mal, pas mal. Et vous ?

– Tiens, regarde.

– Eh bien ça va, vous ne vous en tirez pas trop mal, on dirait ! Mais ce n'est que la première année, ne vous reposez surtout pas sur vos lauriers.

– On m'a dit ça une fois, lança Lucian derrière elle. Et quand j'ai voulu descendre de mon piédestal, je me suis cassé la gueule. (_Il tendit son parchemin de notes à sa sœur_).

– Par Merlin ! Mère va t'assigner à ta chambre toutes les vacances, en voyant ça !

– En même temps, Père serait plus du genre à lâcher les chiens sur moi avec un rire sadique.

– N'exagère pas, non plus.

– Bon d'accord. Pas de rire sadique, juste un petit sourire narquois.

– Hé ben, c'est pas la joie, chez vous ! constata Mathis.

– Il exagère, tout de même, soupira Mila. Il va se faire engueuler pendant une heure, nos parents vont faire la gueule pendant deux-trois jours, et ça sera fini. Il recommencera à faire n'importe quoi.

– Pas n'importe quoi ! De l'Art Chaotique.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr.

– Hé, salut Jorge ! Alors, ton année ?

– Salut les gars ! Super, la moyenne partout, et même 4 Or.

– Merde, c'est moi qui en ait le moins ?

– Non, moi je n'en ai que deux, signala Lucian.

– Ah. Ouais. C'est rassurant.

Après les résultats, il n'y avait plus de raison de travailler en cours. Certains cours se transformaient en forum de discussion libre. En MST le lendemain matin, Ils se rendirent tous à l'Étage Blanc, pour un tournoi de duel, chacun étant libre de s'inscrire. C'était la première fois que les Ordres étaient mélangés pour un tournoi, mais chaque groupe avait déjà effectué l'initiation au Club Duel, et la plupart des inscrits étaient des futurs membres du Club. Le tournoi se termina rapidement, mais le cours n'était pas terminé. Alors, sous la suggestion de Mathis et Nil, appuyés par Jorge, Mystique Pluiedeglace accepta de faire un tournoi en duo. Et ce fut un véritable massacre. Les coéquipiers se tiraient mutuellement dessus, se gênaient, … Au final se retrouvèrent les Augures, Jorge, et les deux espagnols d'Aloysia, Aurora Crepúsculo et Dario Velgel. D'un ton narquois, Nil fit remarquer à Jorge que les meilleurs duellistes étaient les Aloysia. Il lui répliqua qu'il était Urtica, et que c'est lui qui avait appris aux Augures à se battre en duel en binôme. Ce à quoi elle répondit en lui tirant la langue. Cependant, ce sont eux qui arrivèrent en final, face au duo d'espagnols. Aurora fit un commentaire en ricanant, et Dario explosa de rire. Mais Jorge répliqua en espagnol à son tour, et celle-ci eut la bonne grâce de rougir.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Nil.

– Qu'on a l'air de deux crétins.

– Laisse là moi, je la massacre !

– Duellistes, saluez vos adversaires. Baguettes parées. C'est parti !

– Nil ?

– Rolls ?  
**-–-**

Nil et Jorge : _Incarcifors_ !

Aurora : _Protego_ !

Dario : _Flipendo_ !

Nil : Baisse-toi ! _Protego_ ! _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Dario : Aurora, ¡ cuidado !

Jorge : _Incarcifors_ !

Nil : _Protego Sagitta_ !

Aurora et Dario : Ouch, arrêtez ça, _¡ Por favor !_  
**-–-**

– Jorge, Nilüfer, je doute sincèrement que _broyer_ vos adversaires était nécessaire, souligna la prof.

– C'était pour être sûre, répliqua Nil. Tape m'en cinq, Rolls !

– Bon, en tout cas, vous voilà vainqueurs du tournoi par binôme, félicitations. Et très bien joué pour le sortilège de métamorphose, Nilüfer. Tu l'as appris toute seule ?

– Non, c'est mon frère qui m'a montré ça pendant les vacances de Noël.

– Eh bien, bravo à vous deux, en tout cas !

– La fin du cours approchant, Nil rejoignit ses amis, avant de se diriger vers le Grand Réf.

– "Rolls" ? Sérieusement ? se moqua Mathis.

– Bah quoi ? Jorge, c'est super chiant à dire. Et pis si on prononce vite fait, ça donne "Rolré". Et du coup, bah… Rolls, quoi.

– Je vois.

– Et arrête de rire !

L'après-midi fut plutôt calme, et les trois jours suivants particulièrement ensoleillés. Les Augures profitèrent du beau temps pour se détendre au parkourpark, suspendus au-dessus du vide. C'était le dernier weekend de sortie libre, et la plupart des élèves plus âgés étaient absents. Du coup, ni club Parkour, ni cours particulier le dimanche matin. Les Augures, accompagnés encore une fois de Jorge, qui délaissait l'insupportable Arnaud de plus en plus souvent, partageant son temps libre entre les Augures et la Légion de Lucian. Εnfin, surtout entre Nil et Mydian, la cousine de Lucian qui était dans sa classe, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Les choses basculèrent pour lui le dimanche après-midi, lorsqu'en plein milieu de l'escalade du Grand Biscornu, Mathis l'interpella.

– Hé, _Rolls_ ?

– Oui, Mathis ? demanda-t-il sans relever l'intonation ironique sur son surnom.

– Ça te dirait de devenir officiellement un Augure ?

Et c'est ainsi qu'il devint partie intégrante de ce groupe. C'est ainsi qu'il devint officiellement leur ami. Leur ami. Leur véritable ami, plus seulement le gars sympa qui traîne avec Arnaud. Nil demanda cependant qu'il passe un test. Elle lui posa une série de questions bizarres (pour lui), comme s'il était revenu au jour de la Répartition.

– Cite-moi le premier sort de duel qui te passe par la tête !

– _Flipendo_.

– Ordre ou Chaos ?

– Chaos, évidemment.

– Comment choisis-tu une dragée de Bertie Crochue ?

– Je ne choisis pas, j'en prends une au hasard !

– Le pire truc que tu aies fait cette année ?

– Euh… je ne sais plus…

– Allez ! disons, la dernière farce que tu as jouée.

– J'ai échangé la cuillère de Mathis contre un serpent-écume.

– Salop ! s'exclama l'intéressé. C'était toi ?

– Eh ouais !

– Bon, laisse-moi finir, râla Nil. Ta matière préférée ?

– Les Enchantements.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne dirai que deux mots : _Wingardium Leviosa_.

– Bon argument. Une petite dernière. Les virées nocturnes, t'as rien contre ?

– Si tu crois que je vous ai attendu ! Avec Lucian et les autres on a même fait un match de Cognepoing en pleine nuit.

– Hum, j'y ai jamais pensé à ça. Enfin bref. Jorge Soriano, bienvenue chez les Augures.

– Merci Nil ! Merci à tous !

– Maintenant, fit Émi sur un ton qui n'envisageait rien de bon, le baptême.

Elle siffla entre ses doigts. En moins d'une minute, Korrigan arriva à tire-d'ailes, et se posa à côté d'elle sur une rampe.

– Voilà. Tu n'as plus qu'à saluer la mascotte. Je ne crois pas t'avoir présenté Korrigan, mon augurey.

– Euh, bonjour Korrigan, fit Jorge d'une voix peu assurée.

– Ah non, pas comme ça ! Viens le caresser, il est très gentil.

– Euh… Oui, euh… il le faut vraiment ?

– Ah bah si tu veux être un Augure, tu ne peux pas craindre mon augurey de compagnie.

– Bon, ben… Voilà. (_il posa le bout des doigts sur l'arrière de la tête de Korrigan, qui ne broncha pas_) Bonjour Korrigan.

– Allez, ça suffira je pense.

Mais lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château, ils se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Partout, les élèves faisaient des têtes d'enterrements, et certains sanglotaient même. Mathis aperçut deux hommes vêtus de longs vêtements bleu sombre, à mi-chemin entre le manteau et la robe de sorcier. D'après leur écusson représentant une baguette et une clé dorée croisées sur un fond bleu ciel, et leur tenue à la fois officielle et efficace, il devina qu'il s'agissait de gendarmages. Après maints recherches, ils trouvèrent Mila dans un coin du Grand Réf, sa sœur Cytra en pleurs dans ses bras. Elle-même avait les larmes aux yeux, et était secouée de sanglots qu'elle tentait visiblement de réprimer. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle, et Mathis l'interrogea.

– Mila, que s'est-il passé ?

– Ma sœur était au Perthus avec sa classe… Il y a eu une attaque…

Elle s'effondra. Ce fut Cytra qui termina sa phrase, malgré ses pleurs.

– Léonie est morte.

.

* * *

.

_Plus qu'un…_


	14. … Les mauvaises, non

Hellu ! Je vous avais laissé, voilà 8 jours (à cause de mon retard), sur un monstrueux cliffhanger. C'était, comment dire… intéressant. Mais ce n'est pas un secret, ne vous attendez pas à un _plot twist_ de haute voltige dans cette courte conclusion, elle n'est là que pour… conclure. Cependant, ne vous y trompez pas !

.

**Réponses aux Reviews !**

Hey **Ywëna**, j'espère que tu ne l'as pas traumatisé, ton chat ! "On dit qu'il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'une femme en colère, mais essayez donc de raisonner une femme histérique." Pour un chat, je ne sais pas…  
En effet, restons calmes. Ouiii ! J'ai voulu les faire décompresser, leur permettre de réviser au calme. Un peu de Cognepoing, et hop, c'est parti !  
Rolls ! Si tu savais… à l'origine, ça devait être Rwan, parce que "Tous les espagnols s'appellent Juan !" (_dixit_ Jorge lui-même). Et puis, je me suis dit, c'est classe les Rolls…  
Tout le monde aime Émi. Émi aime tout le monde. La boucle est bouclée. Quant à Lucian, eh bien je l'ai crée sur la base d'un personnage réél, le "bordélique sympathique du collège", celui qui fait n'importe quoi toute la journée, mais que même les pions adorent. Le genre qu'on ne peut détester, parce que lui traite tout le monde avec égalité, des pires élèves aux meilleurs profs !

OMG **Sengetsu**, mais… mais… mais… c'est un cliffhanger ! Enfin, je suis heureux que ça ait marché, c'est pas facile ! Bah comme tu vois, les 10 jours ne sont que 8, parce que je rattrape mon retard.  
Oui, c'était une escalade, mais personne ne s'attendait à ce que ça tourne comme ça. Ça a été un choc pour tout le monde, y compris pour le Gendarmagium. Seul le principal intéressé le savait à l'avance, et nous ne savons pas c'est qui…  
Franchement, ce que fait Karol… c'est une aubaine incroyable. Ne pouvant les faire pratiquer, on pousse, pour les Cracmols, la théorie bien plus loin qu'un simple élève. Oui, ils vont l'apprendre, mais plus tard, et avec moins de détails. En attendant, Beauxbâtons est connu pour avoir formé les plus grands théoriciens de la magie au Monde, la plupart étant des Cracmols.  
Moi aussi j'adore ça ! J'adore raconter les matchs, j'ai l'impression de les vivre ! Et le truc des bannières… c'est tout con, ça vient du bowling. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe ailleurs, je ne vais qu'à un seul bowling. Mais dans celui où je vais, chaque score a ses propres cinématiques, affichées sur l'écran des scores, toujours avec humour. On y voit des boules de bowling-bombes lors des strikes, des quilles ninja qui évitent les boules, les quilles qui nous narguent en cas de split, ce genre de choses. J'adore l'idée, alors je l'ai reprise !  
C'est moche, hein, comme ils traitent Korrigan ! Moi j'adorerais avoir un augurey, c'est trop la classe ! Mais bon, ils ne savent pas apprécier les bonnes choses, ces sales gosses…

.

C'est parti pour l'ultime séquence de ce volet. Elle est courte, mais bourrées d'indices sur le futur de la saga, et de révélations sur les Mondes de chacuns. Oui, _Entre les Mondes_, il y a un gouffre infranchissable, mais certaines choses n'en n'ont cure. L'Amitié, l'Amour, … la Mort. Les bonnes choses ont une fin… les mauvaises, non.

.

* * *

.

**14) … Les mauvaises, non.**

– Léonie est morte.

– Quoi !?

– LÉONIE EST MORTE ! IL L'A TUÉE ! hurla Cytra, avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le chagrin.

– Mais… Mais… Qui…

– Viens, Mathis, laisse-les, fit la voix brisée d'Émi derrière lui.

Le drame était trop grand. La directrice prit la décision de fermer l'Académie sur-le-champ. Bien que l'année se terminait dans moins d'une semaine, les élèves avaient besoin d'être près de leurs familles, surtout pour ceux qui étaient touchés de plus près par le drame. Familles qui ne manqueraient pas de reprocher le drame à l'Académie, malgré toutes les précautions prises. La ville demi-sorcière du Perthus était à une bonne centaine de kilomètres de la zone jugée dangereuse, et deux gendarmages d'élite accompagnaient les élèves à leur sortie. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi. Mais il avait suffi qu'un petit groupe s'éloigne pour visiter une boutique en retrait, et le drame était arrivé. Comme ça, en pleine rue, aux yeux des moldus.

À bien des kilomètres de l'Académie, le Lieutenant Richard Magnus, enquêteur du Gendarmagium chargé de l'affaire, s'énervait.

– Ça n'a aucun sens ! Aucun ! C'était bien trop au Sud, bien au-delà de la zone bouclée ! Il n'y avait jamais eu d'attaque en plein jour ! Il n'y avait jamais eu d'attaque mortelle !

– Hum, excusez-moi Lieutenant, mais il y a eu un jeune moldu tué…

– Il est tombé d'un pont ! Il est tombé d'un pont après avoir été stupéfixié, un regrettable accident. Cette jeune fille a reçu un Kedavra, elle a été exécutée en pleine rue ! Elle avait presque le même âge que ma fille, putain de merde ! C'était une gosse !

– Je…

– Hum, je suis désolé, Adam, je m'emporte. Tu pourrais me relire le rapport de témoignage, s'il te plaît ?

– Oui, tout de suite, chef. Hum… Plusieurs témoignages se recoupent là-dessus. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, blond, et portant un masque blanc, comme un masque de théâtre grec, sur la moitié du visage, a surgit d'une ruelle attenante, et a jeté un sortilège de mort au groupe d'élève. Il n'a même pas attendu que la jeune fille ait touché le sol pour transplaner.

– Voilà. C'est impossible, à moins que l'homme fût déjà hors de la zone lorsqu'elle a été bouclée. Aucun transplanage n'y était possible, la zone était magiquement isolée. Pourtant, je reste persuadé qu'il s'agit d'une seule et même affaire. Personne ne s'attaque ainsi à un groupe d'élèves innocents. D'ailleurs, que dit le témoignage de son amie ?

– Elle affirme que c'est elle qui était visée, et que la petite Léonie l'a violemment bousculée. Elles discutaient ensemble, et soudain l'expression de son amie a changé, et elle l'a jetée au sol. Après…

– Après, explosion de lumière verte, et silence de mort. Puis cris, pleurs, et chaos. Je connais la chanson.

– Chef, vous pensez que ce témoignage est fiable ?

– Tant que nous n'avons pas plus d'informations, impossible de savoir qui était la véritable cible de ce monstre, ni même s'il n'a pas simplement tiré au hasard. Mais j'aimerais, lorsqu'elle se sentira mieux, interroger cette jeune fille. Quoi que soit les raisons qu'elle ait de penser qu'elle était visée, je veux les connaître.

– Il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse l'individu que nous recherchons depuis plusieurs mois ?

– Tout porterait à le croire, au vu des maigres informations dont nous disposons. Cependant, mon instinct m'affirme le contraire. Il n'a fait aucune erreur jusque-là. S'exposer ainsi, au vu de tous, n'aurais aucun sens pour un individu capable d'ensorceler autant de personnes sans laisser la moindre trace. Je ne pense pas que c'était lui, plutôt un… messager. Oui, il voulait faire passer un message. Ce salop nous nargue.

– Ce serait donc une personne ensorcelée comme les autres ?

– Non, je pencherais plus pour une sorte d'homme de main, peut-être même son bras droit. Mais nous sommes déjà trop loin dans le domaine de la supposition. Dans ce genre d'affaire, il faut garder la tête froide. Adam, va voir l'expert psychologique pour le profil du suspect. Ensuite, direction la salle d'autopsie. Et s'il te plaît, creuse-moi cette affaire de demi-masque de théâtre, je suis sûr que ça fait partie du message… Attends, Adam. Comment va ta femme ?

– Elle est toujours à Notre-Dame des Orages, mais ses jours ne sont plus comptés. Le petit reste tout la journée à son chevet, ils lui ont laissé le deuxième lit de la chambre.

– Et psychologiquement, ça va ?

– Elle se sent coupable. C'est sa baguette qu'il a utilisé, il est trop jeune pour en avoir une. Lui ne se souvient de rien, il ne comprend pas.

– Et toi, Adam, tout va bien ? Si tu as besoin de rester avec ta famille, je peux m'arranger pour…

– Non, ça ira, Chef, coupa Adam. Je n'ai qu'une chose en tête, coincer ce salop. Je… je vais voir l'experte.

– Bien. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas.

– Et vous, Chef, vous allez faire quoi ?

– Je dois passer quelques coups de fil. Nous avons besoin de renforts, et de locaux plus adaptés. Et j'ai besoin d'un logement de fonction plus grand.

– Vous n'êtes pas en train de dire que… ?

– Si, il est temps que ma famille me rejoigne. Elles ont été loin de moi bien trop longtemps, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui.

– Cette décision ne serait-elle pas un peu trop… personnelle ?

– Stratégique, Adam, corrigea le Lieutenant. Les sachant en sécurité dans une de nos planques me permettra de rester concentré sur l'affaire.

– Ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour eux, ici ?

– Je préfère les savoir toutes les deux avec moi, plutôt que Merlin sait où. Et puis, ma femme sait se défendre, je lui fais confiance là-dessus.

– Je pensais plus à… Aux gens. À l'opinion publique.

– J'emmerde l'opinion publique. Cependant, prudence est mère de sûreté. Aussi, ma fille ne rejoindra pas l'Académie cette année, tant que je ne serai pas sûr. Et puis une année pour faire leur putain de paperasse sera bien suffisante ! Maintenant, au boulot, Adam, je dois téléphoner au QG, et après au Prévôt pour une demande de passeports.

– Excusez-moi, mais vous pensez que l'Académie va rouvrir ses portes l'an prochain ? Après un tel évènement, j'aurais tendance à penser qu'elle fermera ses portes, au moins le temps que le coupable soit arrêté.

– Oh, tu peux compter là-dessus Adam, elle rouvrira. Avec Olympe Maxime comme directrice, rien ne peut stopper la marche de l'éducation. Oui, tu peux compter là-dessus…

Lorsque Mathis fut rentré chez lui, il n'en parla pas tout de suite à sa famille. Il demanda seulement à Thomas où était son miroir, et s'enferma dans leur chambre. Il avait laissé le sien à Émi, afin de rester en contact constant pendant les vacances. Lorsque son frère rentrait de ses sorties avec ses amis et qu'il souhaitait utiliser son ordinateur, Mathis disait au revoir à Émi, ouvrait la porte, puis retournait sur son lit pour bouquiner. Le soir, il mangeait en silence, regardant la télévision d'un œil. Il répétait ce rituel tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne puisse plus le supporter. Elle le pressa de s'expliquer, et il lui raconta ce qu'il savait. Cela lui fit beaucoup de bien d'en parler, mais les terribles évènements affolèrent sa mère, à juste titre. Et après avoir encaissé le choc, sa mère lui interdit formellement de retourner à l'Académie l'année suivante. C'était trop dangereux, elle préférait le savoir dans une école moldue dans le nord du pays, près d'elle, plutôt que là-bas. On aurait dit qu'elle parlait du champ de bataille plutôt que de l'Académie. Mathis passa la première moitié de ses vacances à se morfondre, la seconde à supplier sa mère de changer d'avis.

Émeraude, elle, raconta tout ce qui s'était passé à ses parents, dès son arrivée. Même sa sœur se montra inhabituellement attentionnée envers elle. Puis son grand-père l'emmena pendant trois jours dans un coin secret de Brocéliande, et elle en revint apaisée. Après cela, elle assura la liaison entre les différents Augures. Mathis lui avait laissé son vieux miroir à Double-Sens, utilisant celui de son frère. De même, elle avait encore en sa possession le miroir de poche relié à celui de Jorge. Enfin la proximité avec le Bureau des Hiboux permettait de communiquer avec Erwin et Karol. Nilüfer, de son côté, utilisait plutôt le système postal moldu, et la communication était plus malaisée. Heureusement, elle lui rendit visite en personne en plein milieu du mois d'Août, après trois semaines sans nouvelles. Elle avait déjà bien grandi, et dépassait désormais Émi d'une bonne tête et demie.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée à la dernière adresse connue de son père, Nil s'était retrouvée devant une porte close. La porte close d'une maison vide. Mais elle avait l'habitude, et réagit comme elle devait le faire. Elle prit le bus moldu en direction de l'Ambassade de Turquie, et se présenta à l'entrée des employés de cuisine. Bien connue des gardes, elle put entrer, et parvint à l'appartement de fonction de sa mère. Elle fut surprise d'y retrouver toute sa famille au complet, l'accueillant dans une simplicité si pleine d'amour que le faste des murs de l'Ambassade (qui étaient en partie l'œuvre de son père, par ailleurs) paraissait terne en comparaison. Ils mangèrent tous ensembles, ils rigolèrent. Chacun raconta son année, de part et d'autre du monde. Puis, après une longue nuit de sommeil, seule dans la petite chambre réservée habituellement à Ahmet, qui dormit sur le canapé, et Haydar qui dormit dans son lit, ils partirent. Tout simplement. Nil n'avait même pas défait ses valises de l'Académie.

Les premiers à recevoir leur visite, en mi-juillet, ne furent pas les Brisebois, mais les Niafasen. Karol fut la première à apercevoir la camionnette blanche qui gravissait le chemin sinueux menant au Manoir d'Été Castle, dont sa mère Kallistia Castle avait hérité. Les lettres de Grande Noblesse, les domaines, les grands noms, tout venait d'elle. Son mari, Athanasius Niafasen, avait surtout apporté l'argent, une immense fortune personnelle issue de placements plus ou moins louches de son grand-père pendant le régime de Grindelwald. Et voilà que débarquait cette famille de sept sorciers de basse extraction, dont un né-moldu au volant d'un véhicule moldu dans un état discutable. Mais Kallistia avait trois points faibles, et deux d'entre eux, répondants aux prénoms d'Erwin et Karol, se montrèrent fort joyeux en apercevant la jeune fille de la famille. Alors elle arbora un sourire protocolaire, et accueillit ces gens avec politesse.

Erwin se morfondait dans sa chambre, lorsque sa sœur entra en trombe. Elle était toute rouge, essoufflée de sa course effrénée dans les interminables escaliers de la Tour Nord. Elle reprit sa respiration sous le regard incrédule de son frère, puis s'exclama :

– Nil vient d'arriver au manoir avec toute sa famille !

– _Quoi !?_

– Dépêche-toi !

Erwin ne prit même pas le temps de remettre le gilet de son costume, et se précipita à la suite de sa sœur. Ce sont deux enfants rouges et complètement débraillés qui arrivèrent à la porte du manoir, attirant un regard meurtrier de leur mère. Mais Nilüfer explosa de rire devant leur mine déconfite, et leur mère se détendit. Des mains furent serrées, des banalités furent échangées, et les Azerbas eurent chacun leur chambre pour la nuit. Ils firent la connaissance d'Athanasius, un homme très chaleureux malgré son rang, et Aloïs, le petit frère des presque-jumeaux, qui alliait le calme et la douceur de sa sœur, et le regard pénétrant, presque hynotique, de son frère. Aloïs, le troisième point faible de Kallistia. Nilüfer et sa famille repartirent dès le lendemain, mais la joie de se revoir avait libéré quelque chose en eux, défait un blocage.

Jorge, lui, n'en parla jamais à sa famille. Lorsqu'il fut rentré en Espagne, il serra longuement sa petite sœur dans ses bras, alla déposer une fleur sur la tombe de sa mère, et ne quitta plus l'atelier de son père. Lorsque celui-ci l'interrogea sur son année, il raconta ses cours. Il mentionna l'insupportable Arnaud Portesort. Il raconta les frasques innombrables de Lucian. Il lui parla des Augures, ses nouveaux amis. Mais il ne mentionna jamais ce qu'il était arrivé là-bas, aux portes de leur pays. Et son père, qui ne recevait pas les journaux français, ne le sut jamais. Il se contenta de le féliciter pour son très bon bulletin, et pour son excellent chiffre d'affaire lors des ventes improvisées. Il lui montra ses dernières inventions, et les produits d'import qu'il avait étudié en détail, comme cet étrange ovale de métal léger presque noir, et qui permettait de traverser l'objet sur lequel il reposait, comme une sorte de "trou portable". Et lorsque la petite sœur de Jorge lui annonça à quel point elle était pressée d'entrer à Beauxbâtons à son tour, il se contenta de sourire calmement, et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en lui disant que le moment viendrait.

Et enfin Mila. Mila, Cytra, et Lucian. Comment pouvait-ils s'en remettre ? Léonie faisait comme partie de la famille. Mila n'eut pas le cœur d'écrire aux Augures, leur dire que tout va bien. Leur mentir. Lucian n'eut pas le cœur de faire la moindre bêtise, lui qui était le bouffon de service, l'étincelle de vie de cette famille. De même, leurs parents n'eurent pas le cœur de le punir pour son bulletin déplorable, ni même pour féliciter leurs filles de leurs excellents résultats. Et Cytra ? Cytra n'eut le cœur à rien. Elle se laissait dépérir, refusait même de manger. Il fallut qu'elle soit emmenée à la Clinique Adalardus, après s'être évanouie d'inanition. Elle passa presque un mois en soins psychomagiques, et lorsqu'elle rentra, elle remangeait. Mais elle avait cessé de parler. Sauf à Mila. À Mila, parfois, elle se confiait, tout doucement, d'une voix cassée. Parfois dans un murmure. Elle lui racontait ce qu'elles avaient fait ensemble. Elle lui racontait leurs cours, leurs sorties, leurs coups de cœur. Une fois, elle esquissa même un sourire, après avoir mentionné un garçon pour lequel elles s'étaient disputées. Puis elle se refermait. Le Gendarmagium souhaitait interroger Cytra, mais c'était impossible, elle était brisée. Détruite. Alors ce fut Mila qui répondit à leurs questions.

– Votre sœur a affirmé être la cible de l'attaque. Que pouvez-vous nous dire à ce propos ?

– Je ne sais pas, elle n'a jamais voulu m'en parler. Les rares fois où elle me parle, ressassant ses souvenirs, elle mentionne Léonie comme si elle était juste chez elle, attendant de la retrouver l'an prochain. Mais elle ne la reverra jamais. Son dernier souvenir sera cette expression de terreur, figée à jamais sur ses traits. Nous ne sommes même pas allés à l'enterrement, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

– Je suis vraiment désolé. Vous n'auriez pas une… piste ? Un ennemi de votre famille ?

– Père est un homme respecté, un proche conseiller financier du roi. Et Mère est tailleuse dans une petite boutique de Bruges. Qui voudrait s'en prendre à notre famille ? Qui aurait voulu s'en prendre à elle ?

– Eh bien…

– Non ! Elle est traumatisée. Un fou a tiré dans la foule, et son amie l'a protégée au prix de sa vie. Elle se sent responsable, mais elle ne l'est pas. Et si l'un de vous ose la moindre mention de cette idée, ce criminel sera le moindre de vos soucis. Suis-je suffisamment claire ? Maintenant, dehors.

_Silencieuse. Brisée. Détruite. À jamais._

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, ç'en est fini de ce tome !

Rendez-vous… incessamment sous peu, soit pour la publication du chapitre bonus, soit pour le lancement du tome 2 (selon le nombre de participants au concours de drabbles).

PS : _Mea culpa_, j'ai dit J-10 pour les drabbles, alors que le chapitre était en retard de 2 jours. Du coup, je vous laisse les 10 jours, soit 2 de plus que prévu, pour me faire pardonner.


	15. Mini-Pseudo-Bonus

Bonjour à tous !

.

En premier lieu, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir été si nombreux à suivre ma fic ! J'ai failli dire "ma petite fic sans prétention", mais elle est au moins aussi prétentieuse que moi, ah ah ! Quelle aventure, mes amis. Lorsque j'ai commencé à publier, j'avais certes pour but d'être lu, de partager avec vous les fruits chelous de mon imagination. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel engouement pour un début si modeste. Des centaines de lecteurs réguliers, des dizaines de followers. Un peu moins de reviews, mais… quels reviewers ! Parmi vous, **Ywëna**, qui m'a donné l'envie de me lancer pour ma fic, avec ce chef-d'œuvre qu'est Le Parfum des Arums, selon moi la preuve qu'un inconnu a en soi les clés de la Littérature avec un grand L. Sans oublier le passage éclair de **Zod'a**, une légende de la communauté francophone de (qui elle est plutôt dans la Littérature avec un grand WTF)… Enfin, merci à tous, quoi !

.

Alors, pourquoi ce chapitre bonus grandement inutile ? Eh bien, pour trois raisons fondamentale, dont deux concernent directement sinon ma plus grande fan (_hi hi je me ferais rougir rien qu'en écrivant ce mot_), du moins la plus expressive.

.

* * *

.

**Réponse à la dernière Review !**

Salut **Sengetsu **! La fermeture de BeauX était surtout symbolique, quand on y réfléchit. Et surtout, ça n'avait aucune incidence sur le programme scolaire, point central de cette décision…  
J'ai aimé écrire cette conclusion. Mais ça me file une boule dans l'estomac à chaque fois que je la lit, alors je ne la regarde même plus. J'ai poussé le _pathos_ un peu loin.  
Cytra ira mieux, un jour. Ce genre de blessure ne guérit jamais vraiment, mais on apprend à vivre avec. Enfin… plus ou moins.  
Oui, cette conclusion est brusque. Même les belles roses ont des épines, et la Vie _est_ une rose, sûrement la plus belle et la plus épineuse de toute. C'est quand on pense que tout va bien que le couperet du destin tombe.

.

* * *

.

**Un Drabble !**

_Vous vous souvenez, mon petit concours de drabble ? Eh bah il a fait un gros flop… Merci à Sengetsu, la seule qui a participé jusqu'au bout ! Avec un seul drabble, pas de quoi faire un recueil-chapitre-bonus, alors je vous le met ici, en amuse-gueule. Et j'en profite pour déclarer : Il n'y a plus de concours, plus de limite de temps… mais j'accepterai toujours des drabbles sur les personnages concernés, pour quiconque souhaite donner un sens à la vie de ces personnages qui ne resteront dans ma fic, grossièrement, que des noms._

.

Octavius Ballesaim devait être l'enfant chéri attendu depuis des années par ses parents tout deux descendants d'une Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison. En effet, comme beaucoup de famille de Sang-Pure, les Ballesaim avaient quelques petits problèmes de fertilité.

La grossesse de sa mère, Eloyce née Quidma, fut donc annoncée en grande pompe à toute leur famille, et par extension à toute la communauté Sang-Pure de France puisqu'il est bien connu qu'ils forment tous ensemble une grande et belle famille.

Il vit le jour le 7 juillet. Il avait une petite touffe de cheveux noir plaquée sur le crâne. Et des yeux vairons. Un phénomène extrêmement rare qui n'aurait que brièvement interpellé la plupart des parents. Mais pas Eloyce et Kæsius Ballesaim.

L'imperfection était interdite dans leur vie. Et deux yeux de couleurs différentes était bel et bien une imperfection des plus visibles. Difficile de manquer ce genre de détail quand on se trouvait face à quelqu'un.

La joie d'avoir enfin un enfant, un garçon de surcroît, et donc un héritier fut de très courte durée. Mari et femme discutèrent de longues heures après l'incident qui venait de bouleverser le bonheur dans lequel ils baignaient depuis 9 mois maintenant. Ils se demandèrent sérieusement si l'abandon n'était pas la meilleure solution. Et finirent par y renoncer. Ils avaient attendu dix ans pour avoir un enfant et rien ne leur garantissait qu'il y en aurait encore un autre après Octavius.

Ils se murmurèrent, pour se rassurer, que ça allait peut –être s'arranger. Peut –être qu'en grandissant son œil noir s'éclaircirait ou alors le bleu deviendrait –il plus foncé. Ils espérèrent sincèrement.

Et Octavius grandit. Il devînt un adorable petit garçon avec les cheveux noirs de son père accompagnés des boucles de sa mère. Mais ses yeux étaient toujours de deux couleurs et la différence de semblait que s'accentuer avec les années. Qu'il soit beau, doué, intelligent, obéissant et gentil ne pesait rien à côté du fait de sa… _dissymétrie_.

Octavius vécu au Manoir de ses parents sans jamais rencontrer personne jusqu'au jour de ses 6 ans où il fallut bien briser son isolement. Il fit alors connaissance de ses tantes et oncles ainsi que ses cousins. Il rencontra notamment Amara qui avait son âge et se trouvait être la fille d'une tante à sa mère. Quand elle le vit, elle demanda avec sa candeur d'enfant pourquoi il avait des yeux de deux couleurs différentes. Et on la réprimanda, lui demandant de se taire, comme s'il avait s'agit d'un handicap honteux que tout le monde se devait de faire semblant d'ignorer.

Le petit garçon n'avait jamais pris conscience avant cet évènement que ses yeux étaient une chose qui gênait les gens. Mais il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup en rencontrer jusque-là et que les premiers qu'il croisa étaient tous des membres de sa famille avec les idées aussi arrêtées que ses parents sur la perfection. Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de le gifler. Et ça faisait beaucoup plus mal que si on l'avait réellement frappé.

Un peu plus tard, quand personne ne regardait, Amara s'était à nouveau approchée de lui, le rejoignant sur le fauteuil solitaire repoussé dans un coin qu'il avait choisi. Elle vînt s'asseoir à côté de lui et ils étaient tous les deux si frêles et le fauteuil si grand qu'ils purent y tenir sans problème. Elle resta un instant silencieuse avant de dire que ça ne la gênait pas, elle, s'il avait des yeux différents. Qu'elle trouvait ça joli. Elle réussit à lui arracher le premier sourire de la soirée.

À partir de ce moment, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, elle lui renvoyait un sourire sincère, même quand ils n'avaient pas le droit de se parler. Et il sentait la chaleur envahir sa poitrine en pensant qu'il y avait au moins quelqu'un qui semblait l'aimer.

Car, après qu'il eut remarqué le comportement des adultes en sa présence, il se mit à voir partout des marques de la répulsion qu'il inspirait à ses parents. Octavius était un garçon intelligent. Et, fatalement, se fut ce qui rendit la deuxième partie de son enfance malheureuse. Il se mit à détester ses yeux qui le rendaient indigne de sa famille. Sa _tare_. Ce fut encore pire quand il eut à porter des lunettes : ses yeux anormaux ne servaient décidément à rien !

Cela aurait sans doute mal tourné si l'un de ses précepteurs n'avait pas été particulièrement clairvoyant. Il donna un devoir bien précis et soigneusement pensé au petit Octavius. Il découvrit les célèbres personnages qui avaient marqué l'histoire sorcière de la France. Comme Ambelion Ballesaim, son illustre ancêtre qui n'avait été rien de moins que le premier directeur de Beauxbâtons. Mais aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas parfaits. L'un des Grand Prévôt les plus populaires avait un sérieux problème d'élocution, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être écouté et admiré. Et ce n'était pas le seul exemple.

Octavius comprit très bien le message qu'on voulait lui faire passer. Il cessa de s'inquiéter pour ses yeux et travailla plutôt ses cours. Il rêva d'imiter ces grands hommes. Il éblouit ses précepteurs par ses talents et ces derniers ne manquèrent pas d'en parler à ses parents.

Eloyce et Kæsius Ballesaim n'étaient pas méchants. Les récits enthousiasmés de ces hommes de savoir réussirent à leur montrer leur fils au-delà de son asymétrie. Ils s'intéressèrent enfin à lui. S'étonnèrent à leur tour de son géni. Ils n'arriveraient peut –être jamais à admettre qu'ils avaient conçu un enfant qui n'était pas en tout point parfait, mais ils pouvaient apprécier le reste de ses qualités.

Quand la lettre de Beauxbâtons arriva, Octavius fut à la fois excité et apeuré. Que diraient les autres enfants de ses yeux ? Et les Professeurs ?

Il fut envoyé à Aloysia. Y rencontra les Augures. Éblouit tout le monde avec ses talents en Potion. Et personne ne le regarda jamais de travers à cause de ses yeux, une fois l'étonnement initial passé. Ce qui lui convenait tout à fait.

.

* * *

.

**La Bande-Annonce du tome 2 !**

_Le retour à Beauxbâtons, le retour des ennuis ! Les Augures n'auront décidemment pas une scolarité tranquille. Des rumeurs courent à propos de sorciers qui se réveillent sans leurs pouvoirs magiques, sans pouvoir se souvenir de la veille, comme une épidémie, et Beaubâtons n'est pas à l'abri. Surtout lorsqu'un professeur se fait attaquer par un mystérieux individu à demi masqué et que ses pouvoirs disparaissent à son tour._

Entre les Mondes est de retour pour un nouveau tome, dont la publication démarre pas plus tard que… demain ! Dans ce tome, vous trouverez :

**De la magie…**

_– Expelliarmus_ !

_– __Deflecto_ ! On tourne en rond !

_– _Mais tais-toi, tu me déconcentres !

**De l'aventure…**

La table carbonisée, les uniformes et les figures maculés de suie. Et _ses_ cheveux, dressés en arrière, encore fumants.

_– _Mais… Mais… Pourquoi ?

**Du danger…**

_– _Je me moque de qui vous êtes. Si vous menacez mes enfants encore une fois, une seule, vous n'aurez plus de doigts à claquer.

**Du rire…**

_– _CELUI-LÀ S'EST ÉCHAPPÉ ! Échappé, oui. Mais il s'est trompé de route.

_– _Euh… l'aquarium, ou le globe ?

_– _Baaah ! le globe, pardi ! Vous avez déjà vu un aquarium se promener tout seul, jeune homme ?

**De l'amitié…**

_– _Cher ami, si je m'abstiens de te frapper, c'est que ce ne serait pas très fructueux. Mais l'envie ne m'en manque pas.

**De l'amour 3…**

_– _Oh ! Oh oh ! Jorge est amoureux !

_– _Intéressant ! Ça fait longtemps ?

**De la gastronomie française…**

_Fruits de mer au caramel, toasts de fromage de tête sur pain d'épice, à l'ail et à la menthe, cheesecake à la framboise et au jus de rôti_, …

**Du Cognepoing…**

_– _5… 4… 3… 2… OH PAR LA MOUSTACHE MAL ÉPILÉE DE MORGANE ! ELLE EST DEDANS !

**Et… Nil !**

_– _Bon, vous viendez, les gens ? demanda Nil. Rolls nous attend !

_– __Viendez_ ? releva Erwin.

_– _N'exprime pas ainsi ta jalousie en public, Erwin ! se moqua Nil.

_– _Pourrais-je savoir, jalousie de quoi ?

_– _De mon exprimance poétique.

.

* * *

.

Rendez-vous demain (jeudi 1er Octobre 2015) sur mon profil vers 17-18h (GMT+1,5 TTC, TMTC) au plus tard !


End file.
